Hole In The Sky KyuMin GS
by Chizawa95
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun yang bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Lee Sungmin di sebuah Panti Asuhan, Dengan harapan membuat Kyuhyun memilik teman, sang Orangtua membawa gadis Kecil itu masuk ke dalam keluarganya, tapi apa jadinya kalau Kyuhyun jatuh cinta dengan Sungmin ? GS
1. Chapter 1

- Hole In The Sky - KyuMin - GS - Part 1 -

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kicauan suara burung-burung dan desiran pergerakan dedaunan itu terdengar dengan jelas, Suasana yang sangat langka dirinya dapatkan dari tempat tinggal aslinya,

Di dalam sebuah mobil mewah yang kini tengah melaju dengan tempo sedang itu, terdapat seorang Anak Laki-laki berusia 14tahun tengah bermain-main dengan PSPnya,

Di depan dirinya duduk, nampak Sepasang Suami Istri, mungkin orangtuanya kan ?

Sang Anak lelaki nampak mulai bosan dengan mainannya itu, raut wajahnya datar, polos, sangat terlihat sekali kalau dirinya anak baik-baik..

" Kyuhyun-ah,, lihatlah pemandangan dari jendela, bukankah kau sudah lama ingin datang ke desa ? "

Mendengar sang Ibu berbicara padanya, Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya.. Anak itu mengulum senyum melihat pemandangan indah di sekitarnya..

Sang Ibu terang saja ikut mengembangkan senyuman melihat ekspresi anak semata wayangnya itu.. Anak satu-satunya..

perlahan, sorot mata Kyuhyun berubah sayu.. Sang Ibu dengan cepat mencari kemana arah mata itu berlabuh,

Sang Ibu nampak kembali gusar setelah mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan sang Putra tercinta yang sebegitunya sedih..

" Mianhae, kau pasti kesepian sayang.. "

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggeleng,

Anak itu kembali menampakkan senyum teduhnya..

" Bukankah sudah ada Omma dan Appa, aku tidak kesepian kok, apalagi Kalian suka sekali membeliku peralatan Games, jadi aku tidak kesepian.. " terang bocah itu..

Sang Ibu tersenyum haru..

Dirinya tahu sekali kalau anaknya itu sangat kesepian.. Ditengah kesibukan kedua orangtuanya dalam bekerja.. Anak itu hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah mewah mereka, hanya bersama seorang pembantu hingga Kedua orangtuanya kembali pada malam harinya dan Paginya dirinya sudah harus berpisah akibat harus sekolah..

" Setelah ini Omma dan Appa akan janji padamu kalau kau tak akan kesepian lagi,, kau suka ? "

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung..

Ada apa ? Apakah kedua orangtuanya akan berhenti bekerja hanya untuk menemaninya di rumah ?

" kalian berhenti bekerja ? Tidak perlu seperti itu.. "

" Bukan begitu, Kyunnie.. "

" Lalu ? "

Sang Ibu melirik kearah suaminya yang kini tengah menyetir, dirinya tersenyum hangat..

" Kami akan memberimu seorang teman bermain, "

Di sebuah Rumah asri, dengan pepohonan rindang nan sejuk,

Nampak deretan Anak-anak tengah berbaris memanjang ke belakang dengan pangkal sebuah Pintu yang bertuliskan ' Kamar Mandi '

Dengan peralatan mandi seperti handuk, sikat gigi, odol, sabun dan sebagainya.. Kita bisa lihat dengan jelas sedang mengantri apa mereka saat ini..

" HyunJoon-ah,, ! Sudah 10 menit, waktumu mandi sudah selesai, cepat keluar, " interupsi seorang wanita dewasa sembari mengetuk pintu itu..

Dan terang saja, pintu itu kini terbuka dengan siluet anak kisaran umur 13tahun keluar dari pintu itu..

Sehabis anak itu keluar, maka kembali Pintu itu tertutup dengan 'Penghuni' barunya, dan seperti itulah untuk seterusnya..

" Hyunjoon,, ! "

Anak kecil itu berbalik dan memandang wanita yang selama ini merawatnya itu dengan tatapan bertanya..

" Ada apa, Omma ? "

Sang wanita yang disebut 'Omma' itu pun nampak tengah mencari seseorang..

" Kau lihat Sungmin ? Sepertinya dia tidak mengantri untuk mandi sekarang.. "

Anak yang bernama HyunJoon itu nampak sedikit berpikir..

" Hmm, sepertinya aku tahu dimana dia sekarang.. "

" Benarkah ? Dimana ? Aishh anak itu selalu saja bikin ulah.. "

" Di Kolong Langit.. "

" Mwo ? "

Hyunjoon berlalu dengan meninggalkan Sang 'Omma' yang nampak tambah bingung mendengar ucapannya..

" Kolong Langit ? "

kyuhyun nampak serius melihat kearah deretan antrian di depan sebuah pintu kecil tersebut..

Sejak dirinya dan kedua orangtuanya sampai di tempat ini, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang mendarat ke kepalanya..

' Tempat apa ini ? ' batinnya..

Dirinya kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kearah kedua orangtuanya yang kini tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seorang wanita dewasa lainnya..

Kyuhyun sedikit mendekat mencoba melihat lebih teliti kearah Perkumpulan anak-anak yang bisa dikatakan seumuran dengannya itu..

Di kepalanya sekarang muncul pertanyaan besar..

Kenapa Mereka terlihat sangat Bahagia ? Bukankah ini hanya sebuah tempat kecil di pinggir desa ?

Saling bercengkrama satu sama lain.. Saling bersikap jahil, dan mereka sangat bahagia di mata Kyuhyun,

Bagaimana apabila dibandingkan dengan kehidupannya ? Dirinya tinggal di Kota Besar, Rumah Mewah, tanpa ada kekurangan apapun..

Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun harus merasa iri dengan kebersamaan mereka ?

Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapannya kearah PSP yang berada di genggamannya..

PSP itu kini terlihat tak berguna sama sekali apabila disandingkan dengan Peralatan Mandi yang tengah dijadikan alat bermain oleh anak-anak itu, Hanya karna peralatan Mandi ? Mereka bisa tersenyum bahagia..

Kyuhyun menulusuri perkarangan rumah Sederhana itu dengan perlahan, Pria Kecil itu nampa damai saat melihat suasana di tempat itu..

Kyuhyun berhenti dari langkahnya saat impulsnya matanya menangkap sebuah Pohon besar nan Rindang di depannya..

Dirinya berjalan semakin mendekat dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di bangku panjang yang berada di bawah Pohon itu..

Dari tempat ini, Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas permukaan Langit yang sangat indah, seperti bentangan lautan yang nampak mempesona..

TUK

Kyuhyun memegangi permukaan kepalanya saat dirinya merasakan sebuah benda padat jatuh disana..

Dahinya mengernyit keatas lantai beralaskan rerumputan itu saat matanya menangkap sebuah Ampas dari Apel ?

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya melihat keatas pohon, tapi dirinya tak menemukan apa-apa disana selain Dedaunan yang ikut meramaikan Pohon besar itu..

Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap biasa saja, mungkin saja hanya Tupai kan ?

TUK

Lagi, kepalanya kembali didaratkan sebuah benda yang sama..

Kini Anak berusia 14Tahun itu beranjak berdiri dan mengamati sekali lagi pohon itu..

" Siapa disana ?! " teriaknya waspada..

Kaki kiri Kyuhyun sudah mundur selangkah mewanti-wanti ada binatang buas yang akan segera menerkamnya dari atas sana ?

" Kau yang siapa ? Aku tak pernah melihatmu di Panti ini.. "

Sebuah suara akhirnya berhasil menghapus pikiran aneh Kyuhyun atas Binatang Buas,

" Kau, siapa ? " tanya Kyu

Sosok itu agak menundukkan tubuhnya sehingga tubuhnya yang sedari tadi ditutupi oleh dedaunan pun berhasil menampakkan diri..

Seorang Gadis Kecil sekitar 13Tahun muncul dari sana, Dengan wajah yang teramat manis dan mata indah..

Kyuhyun agak terdiam saat kedua bola matanya berhasil merekam sosok indah itu ke dalam memori otaknya..

" Hey, aku tanya kau siapa ? "

Kyuhyun kembali ke dalam dunianya, pria yang tengah beranjak Remaja itu kini berganti menatap penuh tanda tanya kearah Gadis di hadapannya ini..

" Aku, Aku sedang bertamu disini.. " jawabnya..

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk paham dan dengan cepat dia meloncat dari Pohon itu tanpa aba-aba,

Kyuhyun sangan tersentak melihat ulah Gadis itu, bagaimana kalau dia tidak mendarat dengan mulus ? Bagaimana kalau patah tulang ? Astaga..

Gadis kecil itu menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya nampak sedang merapikan bajunya sebentar,

" Sepertinya kau orang kaya.. Dugaanku benar tidak ? " tanya Gadis itu..

Kyuhyun nampak bingung dengan kalimat apa dia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu..

" Sepertinya kau punya masalah dengan Komunikasi, sudahlah.. tidak usah kau jawab pun, baju mewahmu itu sudah menjawabnya.. "

Gadis kecil itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan, tangannya terjulur keatas seakan siap untuk meraih bentangan Biru di hadapannya..

Kyuhyun masih berdiri diam sembari memandangi prilaku Gadis Kecil di hadapannya ini..

" Kau mau kuperlihatkan sesuatu tidak ? "

Sontak saja, suara itu kembali membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun..

" Melihat apa ? "

Gadis itu menepuk sisi kosong di sampingnya bertanda menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menempatinya..

" Berbaringlah disini sepertiku, dan aku akan memperlihatkanmu sesuatu yang sangat menakjubkan.. " Ucap Gadis itu bersemangat..

Kyuhyun perlahan mendekat dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Gadis itu,

Apanya yang menakjubkan ?

" Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya langit polos,, " ucap Kyu

Gadis itu terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun,

" Kalau kau melihatnya seperti itu memang tidak akan menakjubkan.. "

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Gadis di sampingnya itu, dari sini.. Dia bisa begitu jelas melihat wajah Manis gadis itu..

" Bentuk kedua telapak tanganmu seperti sebuah teropong, dan dekatkan pada matamu, dan kau akan melihat hal menakjubkan itu.. "

Kyuhyun menuruti arahan gadis di sampingnya ini, kini kedua telapak tangannya sudah seperti sebuah teropong,

Tapi, apanya yang menakjubkan hehh ?

" Apa kau sudah melihatnya ? "

Kyuhyun menggeleng, tidak ada yang menakjubkan..

" Memangnya ada apa ? "

Gadis itu menoleh kearah sosok Kyu yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung..

" Kolong Langit.. "

" Kolong Langit ? Apa itu ? "

Gadis itu tersenyum manis, dan kembali beranjak dan kini mendudukkan tubuhnya, dan Kyuhyun pun ikut duduk..

" Aku bisa melihat kolong langit dengan cara seperti tadi, bukankah kalau seperti itu, kau merasakan kalau Langit sangat dekat denganmu ? Aku seperti sedang berada disana.. " terangnya..

Kyuhyun kembali menengadahkan wajahnya menghadap langit biru itu..

Dan dirinya kembali membentuk tangannya seperti teropong, melihat Langit dari celah itu..

Lambat laun Kyuhyun tersenyum, akhirnya dirinya mengerti..

" Iya, Kolong Langit.. " gumamnya..

" Benarkan ? Aku tidak mungkin berbohong.. "

Kyuhyun kembali menurunkan tangannya dari wajahnya,

Dia memandangi sosok manis di sampingnya ini sekarang..

" Kau, tinggal disini ? "

Gadis itu menoleh dan melihat kearah wajah tampan Kyuhyun,

" Iya, kenapa ? "

Kyuhyun menampakkan senyum hangatnya saat itu juga, Dirinya segera menjulurkan tangannya kearah Gadis itu..

" Perkenalkan, Cho Kyuhyun, kau ? "

Gadis itu nampak agak bingung melihat uluran tangan Kyuhyun,

Tapi akhirnya dia menjabat tangan itu..

" Lee Sungmin.. " ucapnya sembari memamerkan deretan gigi kelincinya..

Kyuhyun dengan intens menatap dalam kearah kedua bola mata indah di hadapannya ini, entah kenapa mata itu sangat indah..

" Oh ya, kau siapa sebenarnya ? Kenapa Anak orang kaya sepertimu malah ada disini ? Orangtuamu dimana ? " tanya Sungmin

" Mereka sedang mengobrol dengan pemilik tempat ini mungkin, "

Sungmin mengangguk paham, namun beberapa saat seketika gadis manis itu menepuk dahinya agak keras..

" Astagaaaaaa, aku belum mandi.. ! Pasti antriannya sudah panjang.. "

Gadis itu spontan berdiri dari posisi awalnya..

" Kau mau kemana ? " tanya Kyuhyun..

" Aku mau mandi, kau tidak lihat antrian panjang di depan pintu yang ada disana ? Disana sedang mengantri untuk mandi.. "

Kyuhyun ikut berdiri dan mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Sungmin..

" Aku pergi dulu ya, kau kembalilah dengan orangtuamu.. Nanti mereka mencarimu.. "

Sungmin beranjak pergi, tapi lengannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kyuhyun, Seorang Anak laki-laki yang tengah beranjak Remaja..

" Ada apa ? " tanya Sungmin

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari lengan sungmin,

Dirinya kini nampak berpikir dengan berbagai hal yang sudah bertengger di kepalanya..

" Kau, Apa kau mau ikut denganku ? Hidup denganku ? "

Part 1

.

.

Mata itu bergerak gelisah, seakan sedang mencari dengan cepat sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan yang baru saja dia lontarkan,

Kyuhyun masih tahan menatap raut kosong Gadis di depannya saat ini,

" Bagaimana ? Apa kau mau ? " tanyanya lagi..

Wajah manis itu masih menampakkan raut kosong,

Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak sabaran untuk mendengar tanggapan gadis ini !

" Maksudmu apa ? "

Sebuah pertanyaan yang mewakili kebingungannya pun akhirnya menyeruak,

" Aku mau kau ikut denganku, tinggal di rumahku, " terang Kyuhyun

Sungmin sudah bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya,

Tinggal dengannya ?

" Kau tahu kan kalau kita berdua sama-sama belum memegang KTP ? Jadi berhentilah mengajakku tinggal denganmu.. Ucapanmu terlalu dewasa.. Kyuhyun-ah.. " Ucap Sungmin

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggeleng, sepertinya Sungmin salah mengartikan ajakan 'Tinggal Bersama' -nya

" Bukan seperti itu, Maksudku- "

" Sungmin-ah ! Sedang apa kau disana ? Ibu Panti sedang mencarimu ! "

Sebuah suara sukses memotong penjelasan Kyuhyun,

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat siapa yang sedang berteriak kearahnya saat itu..

" Ara ! Aku akan segera masuk, ! " Jawab Sungmin

Sungmin kembali menoleh kearah Kyuhyun,

" Sebaiknya kau segera menemui Orangtuamu, aku juga ingin masuk ke dalam, Senang Bertemu denganmu, Kyuhyun-ah.. "

Gadis kecil itu beringsut menjauhi tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan kecewa..

Apa sebegitu membosankannya dirinya ini ? Sehingga tak ada yang ingin menjadi temannya ?

Anak lelaki itu beringsut meninggalkan tempat itu, sepertinya dia akan menuruti perintah Sungmin, Menemui orangtuanya..

Keturunan Cho itu berjalan sembari merundukkan wajahnya, menatap lantai berlapiskan rerumputan hijau itu dan sesekali menendang apa saja yang bisa dirinya tendang disana..

" Kyunnie ! Astaga, kau darimana saja sayang ? "

Sebuah suara yang sangat dirinya kenal akhirnya membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak,

Kyuhyun tersenyum tatkala dirinya kembali bisa menemui orangtuanya..

" Kau darimana saja, hmm ? " tanya Sang Ibu

Mata teduh itu bergantian melihat kearah Omma dan Appanya..

Satu yang sangat menyenangkan baginya, yakni saat kedua orangtuanya terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya..

" Hanya habis berkeliling saja, Omma jangan khawatir.. " ucap Kyu

Rambut Hazelnya dielus sayang oleh sebuah lengan besar dari Appa-nya..

" Lain kali, pamit dulu dengan kami, araso ? Kau membuat Omma-mu khawatir setengah mati, Boy.. " nasihat Sang Ayah..

Kyu mengangguk paham, tapi sekali lagi, Bocah berusia 14 Tahun itu kembali bergantian menatap orangtuanya..

" Ada apa ? Kenapa kau menatap kami seperti itu ? Hmm, sepertinya Omma tahu.. ini tanda-tandanya kalau kau sedang menginginkan sesuatu, Omma benar tidak ? "

" Jinjayo ? Kau mau apa Boy ? Bilang dengan Appa.. Kami akan menurutimu.. Asalkan tidak aneh-aneh.. "

Kyuhyun menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tak gatal..

Entah kenapa dirinya malah salah tingkah sendiri begini ?

" Kau mau apa, hmm ? "

Lengkungan senyum menawan itu kembali terukir dari kedua sudut bibir Kyuhyun,

" Aku ingin memilih salah satu teman dari sini untuk aku ajak tinggal di rumah.. Bolehkah ? "

Kedua orangtuanya saling menatap satu sama lain saat permintaan yang cukup membingungkan itu keluar dari mulut sang Putra Tercinta..

" Teman ? Kau punya teman disini ? "

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantab, tak henti-hentinya senyum indah itu terpatri dari wajah sang Putra..

Ny Cho menutup mulutnya menahan isakan harunya,

Sungguh.. Melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu indahnya seperti ini membuatnya benar-benar Bahagia..

Tuan Cho mengelus punggung istrinya itu, sang Kepala Keluarga Cho itu tersenyum hangat kearah Kyuhyun dan perlahan mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan sang Anak..

" Asal kau bahagia, Kyu.. "

Sungmin mengedarkan arah matanya kesegala arah, mewanti-wanti Ibu Pantinya akan menangkap basahnya lagi..

Gadis manis itu berjalan dengan mengendap-ngendap, berusaha menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya..

" Min-ah,, darimana saja kau ? "

Sungmin tersentak kaget luar biasa saat sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakangnya..

Gadis itu memberanikan diri membalikkan tubuhnya,

Astaga,

" Kau mengagetkanku Jungmo-ah ! " sentak sungmin kesal

Seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dengannya itu hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi kekesalah Sungmin..

" Siapa suruh mengendap-ngendap seperti pencuri, "

" Dan kau ? Kenapa selalu muncul tiba-tiba ? Seperti hantu saja.. " Dumel Sungmin

Sungmin duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan panjang itu,

Ya.. Mereka berdua sedang berada di Dapur saat ini..

" Kau belum mandi ya ? "

" Memang belum, wae ? "

Jungmo menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan memposisikannya di depan dadanya,

" Mandilah.. Dandan yang cantik.. Aku dengar-dengar.. Ada Keluarga Kaya yang datang kemari dan bermaksud untuk mengadopsi salah satu anak disini, bukankah kau sangat ingin mempunyai keluarga ? Jadi cepatlah bersiap.. "

" Jinja ? Kau menguping pembicaraan Ibu Kepala Panti dengan Tamunya lagi ya ? "

" Hm, Bisa dibilang begitu.. "

" Astaga, kau masih saja suka menguping.. Pantas saja semua Aib anak-anak kau tahu semua.. "

" Aishh, Aib Mwoya ? Cepatlah mandi.. dan nampakkan dirimu pada Keluarga itu.. "

" Kau yakin mereka akan memilihku ? "

" Why Not ? "

Sungmin menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja makan itu..

Gadis Manis itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu..

" Tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkan tempat ini.. "

" Kau bisa datang kesini lain kali.. "

" Bagaimana kalau mereka tak mengizinkanku ? "

" Setidaknya kau punya kaki kan ? Ya pergi sendiri saja.. "

" Kau benar, ternyata otakmu pintar juga.. "

Sungmin turun dari kursi itu dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu..

" Kau mau kemana lagi ? "

" Mau melihat keluarga itu.. "

" Mandilah dulu, kau mau mereka langsung ilfil melihatmu ? "

Sungmin hanya tersenyum lebar..

" Kata orang-orang di Panti ini, aku mandi atau tidak.. Akan sama saja.. Akan tetap manis.. Hehe "

Gadis itu dengan seketika hilang dari pandangan Jungmo..

Anak laki-laki itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu..

Kyuhyun dan kedua orangtuanya kini sudah berada di sebuah ruangan yang bisa dikatakan ramai itu..

Tatapan penuh tanda tanya yang diarahkan kearah dirinya dan kedua orangtuanya itu sukses membuatnya tidak enak..

Sekarang, sepertinya seluruh Anak Panti telah dikumpulkan semua di ruangan ini..

Tak dilewatkan pula, keberadaan Pengurus-pengurus panti ini disini..

" Yang mana sayang ? "

Sebuah lengan halus menepuk bahunya..

Mata Kyuhyun masih mencari-cari sosok itu, tapi kenapa tidak ada ?

" Kyu, bisa kau tunjukkan yang mana anaknya ? "

Raur wajah Kyuhyun kian terlihat gelisah, apa Gadis kecil yang seusia dengannya itu sebenarnya tak tinggal disini ? Apa sungmin membohonginya ? Tapi tidak ada kebohongan dari mata indah itu..

" Sungmin-ah, Mandilah dulu ! Kau Bau, kau tidak sadar apa ?! "

" Aishhh.. Aku tetap manis, Jungmo-ah.. "

" Manis dengan Bau apa hubungannya eoh ? Cepatlah Mand- Astaga, Mianhae.. "

Kedua anak yang entah kenapa baru menyadari kalau mereka kini menjadi objek sejumlah pasang matapun kini hanya bisa memasang raut anehnya..

jungmo yang memang menyadari kalau dirinya yang paling berteriak saat itupun tak henti-hentinya merunduk minta maaf..

" Mianhae, kami tidak tahu kalau sedang ramai.. " maaf Jungmo lagi..

Sementara itu,

Kyuhyun kembali menampakkan senyumnya..

Akhirnya dia menemukannya lagi..

" Dia orangnya.. Aku ingin dia,,, Omma, Appa.. "

Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun tertuju lurus kearah Sungmin..

Sungmin nampak bingung saat itu..

Ny dan Tuan Cho memandangi anak perempuan yang sedang ditunjuk Kyuhyun itu..

Perempuan ? mereka pikir Kyuhyun mempunyai teman anak laki-laki..

" Kau mau kan, Sungmin-ah ? Ikutlah denganku.. Tinggal denganku.. Selamanya.. "

Entah sejak kapan kini sosok Kyu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Sungmin..

Kedua orangtuanya pun ikut mendekati Sungmin..

Ny Cho menjongkokkan tubuhnya mencoba mensejajarkan posisi dengan sungmin..

" Namamu sungmin ya ? " tanya Ny Cho

Dengan ragu-ragu sungmin mengangguk,

" Kau mau ikut dengan kami ? Kyuhyun sangat menyukaimu sepertinya.. "

Ny Cho mengelus rambut panjang sungmin saat itu..

" Kau mau kan, Minnie ? "

Dengan bergantian matanya menatap tiga sosok di hadapannya saat ini..

Apa sudah saatnya dirinya memiliki sebuah Keluarga ?

" Kalau kau mau, Tolong Panggil Aku dengan Omma.. Dan Ini Appa.. Lalu panggil Kyu dengan Oppa.. " terang Ny Cho sembari menunjuk dirinya, suaminya dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian..

Kyuhyun sedikit menoleh kearah ibunya..

Omma, ? Appa, ? Oppa, ?

Raut wajah Kyu agak mengeruh,

Dirinya menginginkan sungmin ikut dengannya dan tinggal dengannya bukan untuk menjadi Adiknya..

Tapi.. Tapi karna apa ? Dirinya pun tak tahu..

" Omma.. "

Kyuhyun menatap lekat kearah sungmin,

" Appa.. Dan.. "

Matanya kini dan Sungmin bertemu..

" Oppa.. "

Ny Cho dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh mungil Gadis Kecil di hadapannya saat ini..

Wanita paruh baya itu sangat bahagia saat Sungmin mengiyakan ajakannya..

Tuan Cho ikut memeluk Sungmin, 'Putri' barunya..

Namun, sosok Kyu masih diam disana..

" Kyu, Kau tidak mau memeluk sungmin ? Sekarang dia sudah menjadi milik kita, adikmu.. "

Ny dan Tuan Cho melepas rengkuhan mereka pada sungmin,

Sungmin memandang Kyu tersenyum..

" Kyu Oppa.. "

Kyuhyun tersenyum, sungmin memanggilnya..

Dengan perlahan tangannya menarik sosok itu agar berada pada pelukannya..

" Tetaplah disampingku, Selamanya.. Araso ? "

Sungmin mengangguk,

' The first Hug, I'll never forget it.. '

.

.

.

.

[ 3 Tahun Kemudian ]

Seorang Gadis manis dan Cantik dengan seragam sekolah itu menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru..

Rambutnya yang panjang dan indah kini diikatnya dengan asal-asalan, namun tidak akan mengurangi kecantikannya..

" Pagi Omma, Appa, dan Oppa.. " sapa Gadis yang bisa kita sebut bernama Sungmin tersebut..

Gadis itu dengan cepat mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping sang Oppa, Kyuhyun..

" Ini, "

" Gomawo.. "

Sungmin dengan cepat melahap potongan roti yang diberikan oleh sang Omma,

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah sungmin..

" Kenapa kau bangun kesiangan, sayang ? "

Sungmin yang sedang tergesa-gesa menyantap sarapannya itu pun mendongak kearah sang Appa yang tengah bertanya..

" Tanyakan saja dengan Oppa, dia mematikan settingan Alarm jamku, dia benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan.. "

Mata kedua orangtua mereka melebar..

Benarkah itu ?

" Kyu ? Yang adikmu katakan apakah benar ? Kau menjahilinya ? " tanya sang Omma

Kyuhyun yang merasa posisinya kini terdesak pun dengan cepat melahap rotinya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Ibunya..

" Aku duluan.. Sungmin, aku tunggu di luar.. Cepatlah sedikit, kau seperti keong saja.. "

Kyu pamit meninggalkan ruang makan itu dengan cubitan kecil yang dia layangkan pada sungmin..

" Ya Oppa ! Berhenti mencubit pipiku ! " teriak sungmin kesal..

Kyuhyun dengan cepat melarikan diri dari sana..

Sungmin yang memang sedang tergesa-gesa itupun dengan cepat pula menyelesaikan sarapannya..

" Omma, Appa.. Aku pergi.. "

Gadis remaja itu menyusul Kyuhyun yang tengah menunggunya di luar..

Sang Appa tersenyum sembari geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua anaknya itu..

" Padahal Kyuhyun lebih tua dari sungmin, walau itu cuman setahun.. Tapi kenapa anak itu sangat kekanak-kanakan sekali ? Masih saja menjahili sungmin, ckckck " ujar Ny Cho..

Tuan Cho mengangguk membenarkan ucapan sang Istri..

" Tapi dia sudah 17tahun, dan sungmin 16tahun.. Mereka sudah SMA, kyuhyun masih saja asal masuk kamar sungmin seenaknya saja tiap malam, dan itu hanya untuk mematikan alarm, ckckck.. "

Ny Cho benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan sifat Putranya itu..

" Hmm, Oh ya.. Kapan kita akan mencantumkan Sungmin ke dalam Kartu keluarga secara sah menjadi anak kita ? " Tuan Cho bertanya tiba-tiba saat itu..

Ny Cho hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya..

" Sepertinya kau harus menanyakan masalah itu dengan Putra kesayanganmu, Dia yang selalu mewanti-wantiku agar tidak mencantumkan Sungmin ke dalam keluarga ini.. Maunya apa coba ? "

" Kyuhyun ? Kenapa begitu ? "

" Entahlah.. "

BRAK

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya terheran-heran saat sebuah papan Skateboard muncul di hadapannya..

" Kenapa kau malah mengeluarkan benda ini ? "

Sungmin yang menjadi subjek pembawa objek itu pun hanya tersenyum lebar..

" Tentu saja untuk aku naiki, "

" Kau kesekolah naik ini ? Kau gila atau bodoh ? Bisa-bisa kau terlambat.. Ikut denganku saja.. Naik motor.. "

Kyuhyun yang memang sudah duduk nyaman di motor sportnya pun sudah bersiap menghidupkan mesin kendaraannya itu..

SRATTT

SRATTT

" Ya ! Lee Sungmin ! Kau mau kemana ?! "

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melajukan motornya mencoba menyusul sungmin yang telah melaju terlebih dahulu dengan papan Skate-nya itu..

Dan kini jadilah mereka berdua berjalan beriring-iringan,

" Oppa ! Berhenti mengiringiku seperti ini, semua mata melihat kita berdua.. Kau duluan saja sana.. "

Sungmin yang tengah menaiki skateboard itu nampak kesal sepertinya melihat Kyuhyun yang nampak biasa saja dengan omelannya..

" Terserah, kalau aku duluan, kau pasti terlambat.. Sebenarnya apa enaknya sih naik benda kayu itu ? "

Kyu dan Sungmin masih saja berbicara di tengah perjalanan menuju sekolah..

" Aisshh, Cho Kyuhyun ! Kau duluanlah.. Aku tidak akan terlambat.. Aku ini handal dalam menaiki benda ini.. "

" Kau kira kau bisa dipercaya hehh ? Cepat berhenti dan segera naik ke motorku.. "

" Tidak mau.. "

" Lee sungmin ! "

" Tidak Mau.. Kau tidak boleh terlambat Oppa.. Apa kata orang-orang kalau Ketua Osis terlambat ? "

" memangnya ada peraturan kalau Ketua Osis tidak boleh terlambat ? "

Srettt

Sungmin menghentikan laju skateboardnya dan mau tidak mau juga menyebabkan motor Kyu ikut berhenti..

" Kau menyebalkan, Kyu.. " desisnya..

" Sudah kubilang berapa kali eoh ? Kau harus terus di sampingku, selamanya ! Jadi kalau kau terlambat.. Aku juga harus terlambat.. "

Sungmin menghela nafas beratnya..

Sepertinya dirinya harus mengalah lagi dengan pria yang sudah dia anggap kakak ini..

" Araso.. Aku kalah Mr Cho.. " desahnya frustasi

Sungmin mengangkat Papan itu dan beranjak menaiki motor Kyuhyun..

" Cepatlah jalan.. " perintah sungmin

" Kau tidak pegangan ? Peluk aku.. "

" aku sedang memegang skateboard.. "

" pegangnya dengan 1 tangan saja.. satunya peluk aku.. "

" aishhh, kenapa kau kekanakan sekali ? "

" jangan banyak protes Lee Sungmin.. "

Sungmin pun dengan kesal melingkarkan satu tangannya melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun,

Pemuda itu tersenyum menang saat itu juga..

" Araso, Peluk aku baik-baik.. Kalau perlu lempar saja papan jelek itu dan kau bisa memelukku lebih erat.. Karna aku akan ngebut.. Bisa-bisa reputasiku sebagai Ketua Osis rusak kalau terlambat.. Kau siap Min ? "

" Yeahh.. "

BRUMMMMM

" Kyaaaaaaa.. Kau Kesetanaaaannn atau apaaaaa ? " teriak Sungmin

.

.

.

.

Cont-


	2. Chapter 2

- Hole In The Sky – KyuMin – GS – Part 2 -

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sungmin mencengkram kuat Blazzer seragam Kyuhyun masih dengan satu tangannya, ternyata Pria itu tidak sedang bercanda saat mengancam akan mengebut..

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, pria itu bisa dengan jelas merasakan tangan Sungmin yang semakin erat memeluknya..

" Oppa, turunkan sedikit laju motormu, berbahaya.. ! " teriak Sungmin ditengah kebisingan Jalan Raya

Kyuhyun terkekeh amat pelan saat mendengar Peringatan dari 'Adiknya' itu, dengan pelan pemuda itu menuntun satu tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya,

Sungmin tersenyum saat tangan itu menggenggam dan mengelus lembut punggung tangannya,

Inilah yang sangat dia sukai,

Kyuhyun selalu bisa membuatnya tenang, entah dalam keadaan apapun..

Sungmin makin menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik Punggung Kyuhyun, Rasanya nyaman sekali saat harus berlindung dengan pemuda ini..

Laju motor itu berangsur semakin pelan, Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, Sebuah Gedung dimana dirinya dan Kyuhyun menuntut Ilmu akhirnya berada dalam jangkauan penglihatannya..

Gadis itu beranjak turun dari Motor, masih dengan Skateboard yang dirinya pegang..

" Bagaimana ? Naik motor denganku lebih mengasyikkan bukan daripada menaiki benda kayu itu ? " tunjuk Kyu pada 'Mainan' Sungmin saat itu,

Kyu turun dari motornya, dengan tiba-tiba pemuda itu merebut Papan Besar itu dari dekapan Sungmin,

" Oppa ! "

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lebar, Pemuda itu nampak tak menghiraukan sama sekali teriakan kesal dari Sungmin, lebih memilih untuk merapikan Penampilannya yang agak kusut akibat naik motor..

" Kau mau apalagi, Oppa ? "

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul pada sosok Sungmin yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya imut..

" Papan ini aku yang simpan, kau jangan khawatir, Akan kuletakkan di dalam Ruanganku.. Arachi ? "

" Kenapa harus kau yang simpan ? Aku juga bisa.. "

" Tidak boleh, kau pikir ini taman bermain, Eoh ? "

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian disana,

Sungmin hanya dapat memasang raut pasrahnya melihat punggung Pria itu yang lamban laun menghilang,

Sungmin mulai melangkah memasuki Gedung Sekolah bertaraf Internasional itu, Sekolah dimana tempat berkumpulnya murid-murid Pintar dan juga Kaya Raya,

Dalam semua mimpinya pada saat kecil, Sungmin tak pernah mengharapkan bersekolah disini adalah bagian dari Mimpinya saat itu,

Sungmin berjalan santai menelusuri lorong-lorong kelas, gadis itu agak memperlamban tempo berjalannya saat melewati Sebuah Ruangan berlabelkan ' Ketua Osis '

Sungmin tersenyum membaca Papan Pintu itu,

Tangannya sudah terjulur untuk mengetuk Benda Padat itu, namun sebuah hal tiba-tiba melesak dalam kepalanya, mengakibatkan niatan itu terhenti,

" Aissshh, Kau baru saja bertemu dengannya Sungmin, bagaimana bisa kau menemuinya lagi ? Tahan sedikit, Kau benar-benar merindukan kakakmu itu, ckckck.. " Sungmin bermonolog sendiri..

Gadis manis itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya,

Gadis itu agak melenguh kesal saat melihat gerombolan Pria yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, lebih tepatnya sekumpulan itu tengah berada di depan Pintu Kelas Sungmin,

Sebenarnya Gadis itu sudah bisa menerka kalau hal ini akan kembali lagi,

Sungmin berjalan santai, matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap pada satu pria yang disinyalir merupakan 'Biang' hal ini,

SRATTTT

Salah satu pria disana tiba-tiba menghalau kegiatan berjalan Sungmin dengan cara merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar,

Sungmin berdecak kesal, Gadis itu spontan mengarahkan pandangan membunuh kearah 'Pria' itu lagi,

Gelak tawa dengan nada agak mengejek kembali tak terelakkan, gelak tawa memojokkan Sungmin,

" Minggir, " desis Sungmin pelan namun tajam pada Pria yang masih bertahan berdiri di depannya, mencoba menghalau pergerakannya..

Sungmin mulai sedikit meradang saat menyadari Ancamannya itu tak digubris oleh sosok itu,

" Kau tidak ingin lagi merasakan hantaman kaki dan tanganku kan ? "

Ancaman sekali lagi dari Sungmin itu agaknya sukses membuat nyali Pria itu ciut, dengan perlahan bentangan kedua tangan itu menghilang, dan membuka jalan untuk sungmin agar kembali melanjutkan Jalannya..

Namun, sepertinya tak semudah itu, Sungmin.

BRAKKKK

Tubuh Sungmin tersungkur jatuh ke lantai berbarengan dengan gelak tawa yang kian menjadi-jadi,

Gadis itu menatap buas kearah kaki seseorang yang masih dengan antengnya terjulur di tempat dimana dirinya tersandung,

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan sukses mendapati sosok Sialan itu lagi yang mencoba cari gara-gara dengannya..

" Ooww, Mianhae, Sungmin-ssi, Sepertinya sepatu baruku ini hanya ingin bermaksud membuktikan kekuatannya saat menyandung seseorang, "

Dengan cepat Sungmin berdiri,

Nafasnya benar-benar memburu saat ini,

" KAU APA-APAAN HAHHH ?! MAU BERKELAHI DENGANKU LAGI ? " teriak sungmin kalap,

Namun sosok yang diteriaki olehnya itu nampak tenang-tenang saja, wajah Angkuhnya benar-benar menambah intensitas kekesalan seorang Lee Sungmin,

" Bisa tidak jangan berteriak di depan wajahku, Nona ? Suaramu merusak gendang telingaku.. "

Sosok itu malah balik mengatainya ?!

" LEE DONGHAE SIALAN ! TIDAK TAHU MALU, BRENGSEK, SEMUANYA ADA PADAMU ! "

Sungmin benar-benar kalap sepertinya, puncak kekesalannya akhirnya telah tiba,

" Kau berlebihan, " respon Donghae santai

Pemuda itu membuka bungkus permen karetnya dan segera mengunyahnya,

Pemuda yang menyandang status sebagai Pria Terpopuler Se-sekolah itu setelah Kyuhyun tentunya, nampak mengedarkan pandangannya, seperti mencari seseorang, tidak mengindahkan tatapan membunuh dari Lee Sungmin,

" Pangeranmu tidak mengekorimu hahh ? "

" Siapa yang kau sebut Pangeran ? Mengekori ? Kau kira aku ini apa hahh ? "

Donghae memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam Saku Celananya,

Lagi, Tatapan 'Meremehkan' itu kembali dirinya layangkan pada Musuh Abadinya di SMA ini, Lee Sungmin.

" Tentu saja Ketua Osis itu, tumben dia tidak mengekorimu, Benar-benar Pangeranmu hahaha.. "

" Jangan asal bicara,, Dia kakakku.. "

" Oh ya ? Kakakmu atau Pacarmu ? "

Tangan Sungmin kembali terkepal menahan emosi, mulut Pria sinting ini benar-benar membuatnya darah tinggi,

" Kenapa ? Marah ? Mau memukuliku ? Aaaah, bagaimana kalau aku memberimu saran ? Kau datang ke Ruangan Ketua Osis, temui Cho Kyuhyun dan laporkan perbuatanku ini, dan Taraaaaa.. ! Aku yakin sekali Ketua Osis itu akan segera menghajarku, mengingat Adik Kecilnya tengah diremehkan,, ottohkae ? Bukankah saranku bagus ? "

Dada Sungmin sudah naik turun sedari tadi menahan gejolak kemurkaan yang meluap dari jiwanya..

BRAKKKKK

BRAKKKKK

" Awwww ! Ya ! "

Tubuh Donghae tersungkur saat Sungmin menendangnya tepat di daerah privatnya, apalagi ini DUA kali ?!

" Jangan bawa-bawa Kakakku, ! Dia lebih baik darimu yang selalu membuat onar, ! "

Sungmin pergi melesat masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya..

Donghae bermaksud untuk mengejar dan membalas perbuatan Sungmin, namun tubuhnya ditahan oleh Teman-temannya yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat 'Battle' Antara Rival Abadi Sekolah ini

" Sudahlah Hae, Kau mau dicap sebagai Pria yang bisanya cuma berani dengan Perempuan ? "

Pria itu melepaskan diri secara paksa dari 'Kungkungan' teman-temannya itu,

Wajahnya yang sedari tadi terlihat tenang saat beradu Argumentasi tersebut kini berubah menjadi Sangar dan Penuh Emosi..

Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya kesal,

" Gadis Sialan ! " umpatnya dan mulai pergi dari tempat itu..

.

.

Bel tanda Istirahat itu berbunyi,, Sosok Tampan dengan sejuta karismanya itu berjalan dengan senyum yang sangat memikat..

Cho Kyuhyun, Seorang Ketua Osis sekaligus pemegang Tahta Juara Umum, Tampan, Kaya ?

Hahhh,, kalau dibayangkan, memang sebuah kesempurnaan..

Senyumnya tambah mengembang saat menyadari Ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya itu berada di depan matanya,

Kyuhyun beranjak memasuki kelas itu,

Dan sukses, keberadaannya, membuat kelas yang semula Gaduh itu perlahan hening,

Semua pasang mata itu lagi-lagi merespon seperti ini,

Apabila Sosok Populer itu memasuki kelas mereka, dan menemui salah satu penghuni disini, bisa dipastikan siapa Penghuni tersebut..

" Hey.. "

Panggilan seorang Kyuhyun yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sungmin yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas Tas itu berhasil menganggu Tidur singkat Sungmin,

" Oppa, Wae ? "

Sosok Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada Gadis manis di hadapannya ini,

" Kau tidak Ke kantin ? Ayo denganku saja, "

" Ahni, aku malas.. "

" Malas ? Tidak biasanya kau malas untuk tidak kekantin ? Ada apa ? Ada yang menganggumu lagi ? "

Sungmin agak memutar bola matanya, mana mungkin dirinya memberitahu pada Kyuhyun kalau Donghae lagi-lagi merusak Moodnya,

" Ahniya.. "

Mata Kyuhyun meneliti tiap jengkal tubuh Sungmin, dan akhirnya mata itu kini tertuju pasti pada Lutut sungmin,

" Astaga, ! Kakimu kenapa ? Kenapa bisa terluka ? "

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya, pemuda itu berjongkok dan menatap Lutut Sungmin yang agaknya terluka..

" Oppa, ! Pelankan suaramu, " desis Sungmin..

Namun, nampaknya Kyuhyun tak mengindahkan ucapan Sungmin,

" Kenapa bisa begini ? Orang itu lagi kah ? Dia yang melukaimu seperti ini ? " selidik Kyu..

Kyuhyun segera berdiri, dirinya sepertinya harus benar-benar memberi perhitungan dengan Bocah Ikan itu,

" Jangan, "

Kyuhyun yang tengah ingin melangkahkan kaki menemui Donghae pun seketika berhenti..

" Wae ? Kenapa Jangan ? "

" Jangan hiraukan dia, pria itu memang agak Gila, "

" Tapi ini sudah berapa kali dia mencari gara-gara denganmu kan ? Ayolah, biarkan aku berbicara dengannya sekali saja.. "

" Tidak perlu, kau itu tidak pantas berurusan dengannya, kau itu orang penting disini, Oppa.. "

" Aishhh, "

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan segera membawanya ke dalam Ruangan UKS,

Sesampainya disana, Sungmin nampak berbaring dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah menempelkan perban di lututnya..

" Selesai, Kau bisa bangun, "

Sungmin bangun dari posisi berbaringnya..

" Gomawo, "

" Cheonma, hmm. Oh ya,, sebenarnya masalahmu dengannya itu apa ? Sampai-sampai setiap hari bertengkar ? "

" Aku saja tidak tahu, pria itu saja yang suka cari masalah.. "

Kyuhyun mengusap pelan rambut halus Sungmin,

" Tapi walau bagaimanapun juga, kau itu punya aku disini, setidaknya kau beritahu aku, dan biarkan aku bicara dengan pria itu ? "

" Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, "

Kyuhyun benar-benar gemas mendengar ucapan sungmin,

" Eisss, Sejak kapan kau Segan begini denganku, eoh ? Kau tidak perlu segan begitu, Kau itu kan Adi- "

Kyuhyun spontan menghentikan ucapannya,

" Wae ? Adik ? Itu kan yang mau kau bilang ? Aisshhh, Oppa.. Bilang saja kau bangga kan punya Adik manis sepertiku ini ? Iya kan ? " Goda Sungmin

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar Godaan Sungmin,

Selalu, selalu seperti ini, pria itu tidak akan pernah mengucapkan kalau sungmin adalah Adiknya..

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Chubby Sungmin, Dan sedikit mencubit pipi itu..

" Aisshh, Oppa sudah kukatakan, Berhenti mencubit pipiku, " Gerutu Sungmin

Namun, Kyuhyun semakin keras mencubit pipi Gadis itu..

" Oppa ! Sudah kubilang berhent- "

CKLEKK

Pintu itu terbuka berbarengan dengan sesosok yang secara tiba-tiba muncul darisana,

Sosok itu memasang wajah ' Meremehkannya ' lagi saat itu,

Sepertinya dia merusak sesi Romantis seseorang..

sedangkan Sungmin ? Emosi kembali lagi merasukinya saat wajah Donghae tiba-tiba muncul..

" Kenapa kau disini ?! Kau membolos ya ? " tuduh sungmin asal..

Donghae yang masih berdiri di depan Pintu itu berdecak kesal mendengar tuduhan tak beralasan seperti itu dari Sungmin,

" Kalau tidak tahu menahu, jangan asal bicara ?! " omelnya lagi..

Donghae sebentar melirik kearah Sosok Kyuhyun yang ternyata juga berada disana, sedang menatapnya tak suka…

" Mianhae, sepertinya aku sudah menganggu orang Pacaran.. "

BLAMM

Pintu itu kembali tertutup,

Dengan kesal Sungmin melempari Pintu yang tak berdosa itu dengan bantal..

" PACARAN MWOYA !? Dasar sialan ! " teriak sungmin..

Wanita itu sudah turun dari Kasur UKS dan bermaksud menyusul Donghae dan menyumpal mulut pria itu dengan bantalan..

Tapi lengannya sudah ditahan terlebih dahulu oleh Kyuhyun..

" Mau kemana ? "

" Aku akan menghajarnya,, "

" Jangan bodoh, Kembali kekelas saja,, "

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Mungil Sungmin keluar dari UKS menuju Kelas gadis itu,

sepanjang perjalanan, Sosok manis itu tak henti-hentinya mengumpati Seorang bernama Donghae..

" Hubunganmu dengan pria itu sepertinya sulit diperbaiki, "

" Aku tidak berminat untuk berteman dengannya.. "

Sesampainya di depan Pintu ruangan kelas Sungmin,

Sungmin dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Kyu agar cepat juga masuk ke kelasnya..

" Cepat kembali kekelasmu, Nanti kau dihukum kalau terlambat.. " perintah sungmin..

" Araso, "

Sratttt

.

.

Chu~

.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mencium pipinya, sorak-sorak dari penghuni kelas yang sama dengan Sungmin tak terelakkan lagi,

Bukankah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merupakan Kakak dan Adik ? Tapi kenapa mereka semua nampak biasa saja melihat 'Kemesraan' yang tak biasa itu ?

Jangan salahkan Marga kedua orang itu yang berbeda, sehingga dapat membuat kesimpulan yang berbeda-beda dari tiap kepala murid disana..

Mungkin saja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merupakan Sepupu Jauh yang sudah tinggal lama dalam satu atap sehingga begitu akrab ?

Atau saja kedua orangtua dari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun merupakan teman akrab sehingga anak mereka sudah begitu akrabnya ?

Atau mungkin mereka bukan saudara Kandung ?

Setidaknya itu isi pikiran beberapa Murid-murid disana..

Sungmin menyentuh permukaan Pipinya, matanya terus memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang lambat laun menghilang..

" Dia,, Menciumku ? "

.

.

Seorang Pria tampan berjalan dengan langkah agak mengendap di lorong-lorong,

Sosok itu nampak berjalan menuju Area Parkiran,

Setidaknya baru 15 Menit lagi Bel Pulang akan berbunyi..

Bibirnya tersungging senyum licik,

Dari kantung blazzernya, Pemuda itu mengeluarkan paku-paku kecil dari sana,

Sebuah Motor Sport yang sangat dirinya kenal sekarang sudah berada di depan matanya,

2 atau 3 buah paku sudah dia tancapkan di ban depan motor itu..

Sosok itu tambah memperlebar senyumnya.. Dengan cepat dia beringsut dari Area itu, untung Masih sepi, batinnya..

" Jangan bermain-main denganku, Lee Sungmin.. Kau sepertinya akan pulang jalan kaki bersama Kakak tercintamu itu, " gumamnya..

.

.

Sungmin berdiri di depan Gerbang, Gadis itu nampak tengah menunggu Kyuhyun yang seperti biasanya akan menjemputnya disana untuk pulang.. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya pada kerumunan siswa-siswi yang lalu lalang, tapi tidak biasanya pemuda itu selama ini..

Sungmin baru akan menyusul ke tempat Parkir, kalau saja sesosok dengan senyum sialannya itu tengah menghentikan Motornya di sisi kanan Sungmin..

" Belum Pulang, Nona ? " tanyanya dengan nada mengejek..

Sungmin nampak acuh, dia tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni pria ini..

" Aku mempunyai firasat buruk, kuharap kau lebih bersemangat hingga sampai di rumahmu, oh ya dan juga.. Sampaikan salamku dengan Pangeranmu itu, Byeeee.. "

Donghae langsung melesat meninggalkan sungmin yang melotot melihat kepergiannya..

Maksud perkataan pria itu apa ?

Sungmin dengan cepat menyusul Kyuhyun,

Sesampainya disana..

Dahi sungmin mengkerut bingung, saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berjongkok sembari memegang Ban motornya..

Sungmin beranjak mendekat kearah Kyuhyun,

" Oppa, ada apa ? "

Kyuhyun mendongak, pemuda itu langsung berdiri saat menyadari sosok Sungmin yang malah menyusulnya ketempat ini..

" Mianhae membuatmu menunggu lama, Ban Motorku pecah, "

Sungmin membawa pandangannya melihat kearah Ban motor tersebut,

Tak sadar tangannya mengepal erat,

' Lee Donghae, Mati Kau ! '

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya yang ada di tas, pemuda itu nampak tengah berusaha menelpon seseorang..

" Menelpon siapa ? "

" Omma, Appa.. Kau minta jemput mereka saja.. "

Srattt

Sungmin merampas paksa ponsel itu dan langsung memutuskan sambungannya..

" Wae Geurae ? " tanya Kyuhyun..

" Aku ikut denganmu, "

" Ikut bagaimana ? Motorku ini tidak bisa jalan, kau mau membantuku untuk mendorongnya sampai rumah ? "

" Tidak masalah, "

Kyuhyun menghela nafas jengahnya melihat sikap Sungmin,

" Hmm, atau begini saja, kau ambil Skateboardmu di Ruanganku, Bukankah kau mau mengendarainya ? "

" Tidak Mau, "

" Sungmin, lalu bagaimana kau pulang ? Aku tidak apa-apa sendirian, kau pulang saja.. "

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin,

" Kita dorong bersama, "

" itu melelahkan, Sayang.. "

" Tidak, asal bersamamu.. "

Dada Kyuhyun bergemuruh hebat,

Gadis ini benar-benar tidak bisa untuk dilawan..

" Araso, Ayo.. "

.

.

Motor itu tengah di dorong Oleh Kyuhyun yang nampak sedang memegang setirnya dengan berjalan kaki, dan sosok Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya..

" Oppa, Mianhae.. "

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin,

" Untuk ? "

" Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf saja.. "

Sungmin bersumpah, Lee Donghae tak akan pernah selamat..

Kedua sosok itu terus berjalan dengan santai, hingga seketika Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun juga harus berhenti..

" Ada apa ? "

Kyuhyun terdiam, Matanya ikut mengarah kemana Manik Mata gadis itu tengah tertuju..

Sebuah Taman Kecil di daerah ini, dengan rerumputan hijau yang seakan menyapu udara menuju permukaan kulit wajah mereka..

" Oppa.. Kolong Langit.. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Kolong Langit denganmu, "

Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tahu apa maksud Sungmin pun mendorong Motor itu menuju taman itu..

Sesampainya disana, Kyuhyun yang baru saja habis menunjang Motornya agak kaget melihat Sosok Sungmin yang telah terbaring di atas rerumputan..

Kyuhyun mendekati sungmin, pemuda itu nampak duduk di samping sungmin yang sudah terlebih dahulu berbaring disana..

" Kau rindu tempat itu, kah ? "

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun,

" Ne, tapi asal kau ada, itu tidak masalah.. "

Sungmin menarik Blazzer Yang dipakai Kyu, mencoba menyuruhnya agar ikut berbaring, Pemuda itu pun mengikuti kemauan sungmin..

" Langitnya indah.. Sudah lama tidak melakukan hal ini.. "

Kyuhyun memandangi Wajah Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum masih memandangi Lautan Biru di atasnya..

" Kalau kau mau, sehabis pulang sekolah.. Aku akan menemanimu kesini.. "

" Jeongmal ? " Sungmin langsung menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang kini sudah sangat dekat dengannya..

Senyum indah itu kini kembali dapat dilihat oleh Kyuhyun, Senyum yang memikatnya sejak 3 Tahun yang lalu..

" Asal kau bahagia, Min. " ucap Kyu Pelan..

Sungmin mulai membentuk tangannya dan mendekatkan tangan itu menuju matanya..

Sedangkan Kyu ? Pria itu nampak enggan melepas pandangannya..

" Aku bahagia, "

Sungmin menurunkan tangannya..

Gadis itu kembali menoleh menghadap Kyuhyun,

" Oppa, Kau orang yang sangat kusayangi.. Kau sangat berharga.. "

Kyuhyun membawa tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Chubby Sungmin,

" Aku Tahu, "

.

.

Kyuhyun nampak merenggangkan otot-otot badannya saat sampai di rumahnya..

Pemuda itu berjalan terseok-seok dengan sungmin yang mengekorinya dari belakang..

" Kami Pulang, " Ucap mereka berbarengan..

Sesosok Wanita Paruh Baya muncul dari sana..

" Kenapa kalian lama sekali ? Darimana saja ? "

Kyuhyun yang benar-benar tidak berdaya lagi itu hanya berjalan melewati Ibunya yang nampak bingung melihat kedua Anaknya..

" Kami pulang jalan Kaki, Omma.. Ban motornya pecah.. " Jawab Sungmin sembari ikut juga Kyuhyun menaiki tangga, menuju Kamar mereka masing-masing..

Ny Cho memandangi pergerakan kedua Anaknya itu,

Ban pecah ? Astaga..

" Kalian berdua beristirahatlah, lalu Segera makan, Ara ?! " seru Sang Omma

" Ne.. " ucap kedua sosok itu berbarengan..

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun segera menuju kamar mereka yang memang terletak bersebelahan itu..

" Istirahatlah, " ujar Kyu pada Sungmin..

Gadis itu hanya melempar senyum indahnya merespon Ucapan Kyu,

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah duduk di sofa sembari menonton Siaran Bola,

Omma dan Appanya juga berada disana.. Mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan Pukul 10 Malam, tapi memang inilah kebiasaan mereka yang suka tidur larut..

" Kyu.. "

" Hmm ? "

" Sungmin mana ? "

Sosok Kyu yang terlihat begitu berkonsentrasi melihat Acara TV itu langsung menoleh kearah sang Omma yang bertanya padanya..

" Mungkin di kamar.. "

" sepertinya dia lelah sekali.. " respon Sang Appa..

" Lelah apanya ? Aku yang mendorong Motor itu, dia hanya berjalan biasa.. " ucap Kyu cuek..

" dia wanita, Kyu.. Adikmu itu wanita.. " protes Ommanya..

Raut wajah Kyu mendadak berubah,

Pemuda itu menghirup banyak-banyak udara dari ruangan itu..

" Mau kemana ? "

Sang Appa bertanya pada Kyu yang terlihat berdiri, entah mau kemana ?

" Mau mematikan Alarm Sungmin, " Jawab Kyu santai sembari menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka..

.

.

Dengan pelan Kyuhyun membuka Knop pintu..

Penerangan di Kamar itu sudah nampak remang,

Ya, Sungmin sudah tidur..

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati ranjang itu,

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil melihat Selimut Sungmin yang sudah tidak beraturan lagi itu..

Inilah rutinitasnya tiap malam, Rutinitas yang dianggap Sungmin merupakan kekurang kerjaan Kyuhyun yang hanya masuk untuk mematikan Settingan Alarmnya..

Namun, Percayalah.. Bukan karna itu Kyu selalu mendatangi Sungmin tiap malamnya..

" Selalu seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu kalau kau sudah tidur.. " bisiknya..

Kyuhyun merapikan letak selimut itu pada tubuh Sungmin..

Tak lupa juga dia mengambil Guling yang ternyata sudah tak berada di atas ranjang lagi, melainkan sudah berada di Lantai..

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang, sekitar 10 Menitan dia harus memandangi wajah lelap sungmin tiap malamnya..

Pemuda itu menyingkap beberapa helaian rambut yang nampak menutupi wajah Sungmin,

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah Jam Waker yang berada di atas Meja tepat di samping ranjang Sungmin,

" Alarm Off, " bisiknya pelan..

Kyuhyun kembali meletakkan benda itu,

Ya.. Setidaknya dia harus mempunyai alasan kenapa dia selalu masuk ke kamar Sungmin tiap malamnya, walau alasan itu hanya di pandang sebelah mata oleh Sungmin dan Kedua orangtuanya..

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sungmin,

.

Chu ~

.

Satu kecupan Selamat malam sudah dia berikan tepat di kening gadis itu..

Kyuhyun kembali merapikan selimut itu,

" Selamat Malam.. " ucapnya sembari mengelus sayang rambut halus sungmin..

Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisinya..

Pemuda itu beringsut menuju Pintu untuk keluar..

Namun, sesampainya di depan Pintu..

Kyuhyun kembali berbalik, menoleh pada Sungmin..

" Mimpi yang indah, Aku mencintaimu.. "

.

.

Cont-

sebenarnya putus asa ngeposy ff ini di ffn -,- soalnya reviewnya dikit banget.. view 400-an dalam 1part, tp yg review ga seberapa.. aku ga maksa sih buat review.. tp itulah yg jadi patokanku dalam ngelanjutin ff.. kalau ff ini tidak terlalu digandrungi, mungkin saya akan berhenti post ff ini disini, :)


	3. Chapter 3

– Hole In The Sky – KyuMin – GS – Part 3 -

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kini Ruangan Aula Sekolah yang setidaknya dapat menampung Seluruh Murid itu terus dipenuhi oleh Siswa-Siswi,

Deretan-deretan Kursi itu nampak diisi oleh setiap Murid yang baru saja Berdatangan,

Dari salah satu Sudut Bangku disana, Lee Sungmin nampak tak bosan-bosannya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya menghadap Mimbar yang berada di Panggung,

Bola Matanya terus mengikuti arah Pergerakan seseorang disana, Kyuhyun.

" Aisshh, Bisakah Kegiatan ini dihapuskan saja dari Program Kerja Osis, Tidakkah orang-orang bosan setiap hari Senin selalu diadakan kegiatan Motivasi ini ? "

Sungmin berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan Memandanginya itu,

Gadis itu menoleh dan akhirnya mendapati seorang Gadis yang berada disampingnya tengah mengomel..

" Wookie-ah, Kau selalu menggerutu.. "

Gadis yang diajak bicara Oleh Sungmin itu menghentikan kegiatan Mengomelnya dan bergerak menatap Sungmin..

" Sungmin-ah, Jangan Munafik.. Kau juga bosan kan Saat acara ini berlangsung ? "

Sungmin nampak berpikir,

Ya.. Dia akui Kegiatan ini sungguh membosankan, selalu mendengarkan Ceramah yang mereka sebut, Training Motivation..

" Iya, Tapi asalkan yang berbicara disana itu Cho Kyuhyun, Aku tidak akan merasa Bosan.. Seperti hari ini, Bukankah hari ini adalah Jadwal Ketua Osis memberikan Materi ? "

Wookie menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,

" Ya, kau benar.. Setidaknya Wajah Kakakmu sedikit mengurangi Kebosanan.. " setuju Wookie..

Kedua Gadis yang saling bersahabat baik itu bertukar senyuman,

Dan keduanya kembali fokus pada jalannya Acara..

Kini Ruangan nampak tenang saat Sosok Cho Kyuhyun, yang menjabat sebagai Ketua Osis mulai berjalan dan mengisi Tempat di Mimbar yang telah disediakan..

Pria Berprestasi itu Nampak membenarkan posisi Mic terlebih dahulu,

Sungguh, Setiap Gerak-geriknya sangat berpendidikan..

Pemuda tampan itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya pada Khalayak ramai,

" Selamat Pagi, "

Setelah memberikan salam, Ketua Osis itu mulai menyampaikan apa yang menjadi Bahan Materi pada hari ini,

Dengan Bantuan Slide Show yang terpampang jelas di sana, Cho Kyuhyun nampak mahir menjelaskan tiap isi Materi itu pada Murid-murid..

Oh Kyu, Tidakkah dirinya tahu kalau yang dia jelaskan itu hal sia-sia ?

Mengingat Fokus setengah dari Audience yang notabene-nya merupakan Murid Perempuan itu sama sekali tak mengindahkan Slide Show ? Melainkan menatapi Wajahnya ?

Sepertinya Wajah seorang Cho Kyuhyun sangat mengalihkan dunia Remaja Wanita yang ada disana..

CKLEKK

Kini kondisi yang memang Tak memperhatikan Slide Show kian menjadi-jadi saat Suara Pintu Aula terbuka pada saat Kondisi Hening..

Semua mata yang ada disana, tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun yang memang sedari tadi nampak Serius, ikut memandangi Sosok yang baru saja memasuki Arena Aula..

Namun, Sosok yang sepertinya memang agak mempunyai Rasa ketidakpedulian yang tinggi itu terus saja berjalan tak mengindahkan tatapan Aneh dari Seisi Aula,

Lee Donghae, Pemuda dengan tingkat Keacuhan yang tinggi, Seorang anak dari Donatur terbesar di Sekolah Ini, dan juga Siswa yang berada pada Peringkat Juara Umum berdasarkan Tingkatnya, sedang berlenggang tak peduli,

Sungmin yang melihat tingkah Donghae pun tak henti-hentinya mengumpat dalam hati,

' Berani-beraninya Pria itu menganggu Oppa-ku yang sedang bicara di depan sana dengan kedatangannya.. '

Donghae yang terus berjalan melewati celah-celah deretan Kursi disana masih nampak mencari KurSi Kosong,

" Yang berdiri disana, Dimohonkan berhenti, "

Suara Tegas Cho Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Ruangan Aula makin hening,

Namun sosok yang sedang ditegur itu masih saja berjalan,

" Lee Donghae, Berhenti.. "

Mendengar namanya disebut, Pria bernama Donghae itu menatap sosok yang tengah berdiri di Mimbar sembari menatapnya sengit..

Di Tempat duduknya, Sungmin terlihat geram,

Apa-apaan Pandangan Donghae pada Kyuhyun itu ? Awas saja kalau Pria itu berani-beraninya membuat masalah dengan Kyuhyun hari ini,

" Sunbaenim, Memanggilku ? "

Pertanyaan 'Polos' Donghae itu sepertinya sukses membuat Setan di tubuh Sungmin merangsak keluar,

Tapi berbeda dengan Reaksi Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar Pertanyaan Sok Polos dari Donghae untuknya..

Pemuda bermarga Cho itu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan Interaksi pertamanya ini dengan Donghae,

" Berhubung semua perhatian Audience disini sudah berpindah tempat dari tempatku ke tempatmu, Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya kalau Kau yang menjelaskan Materi di Mimbar ini, Bagaimana Donghae-ssi ? "

Donghae tersenyum sinis mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun,

" Maaf, Aku tidak bisa.. "

" Tidak mungkin kau tidak bisa, Bukankah kau Juara Umum pada Tingkatmu ? Tingkat sebelas.. "

Kyuhyun bergerak menuruni Mimbarnya dan berjalan menghampiri Donghae,

Mata Elang Donghae tak henti-hentinya menatap Mata Hitam Kyuhyun..

" Kuharap kau bisa menjelaskannya, Mengingat Otakmu itu memang di atas rata-rata.. Donghae-ssi, " Ujar Kyuhyun saat sudah berada di Hadapan Donghae..

Pemuda berwajah Ramah itu menyerahkan Laser yang dirinya gunakan saat menjelaskan Isi Slide Show itu pada Donghae,

" Hitung-hitung permintaan Maafmu karna telah melukai Kaki Gadisku, Sungmin. " bisik Kyuhyun pelan..

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Tubuh Donghae yang masih diam disana, Ekor mata Donghae pun ikut mengikuti gerak-gerik Pemuda itu,

Gadisku ? Tidakkah kata itu terlalu berkesan berlebihan..

Mata Elang itu makin menyalang Tajam saat Sosok Kyuhyun sudah mengambil posisi di salah satu kursi disana, tepatnya di Samping Sungmin..

' Jadi Gadis itu mengadu ? Tsk, Awas saja kau.. '

Donghae bergerak menaiki Panggung dan Berjalan menempati Mimbar yang sebelumnya ditempati Oleh Kyuhyun,

Sementara Itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat Donghae menyanggupi permintaannya..

" Oppa, Maksudmu apa ? "

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sosok Sungmin tengah menatapnya penuh tanda tanya..

" Anggap saja Dia sedang menghiburmu di depan sana, Permohonan Maaf karna telah melukai Kaki Wanita yang paling aku Sayangi, " Jawab Kyuhyun Lembut..

.

.

.

Derap Sepatu yang penuh akan Syarat Dendam itu bergema nyata di lorong-lorong Kelas,

Langkahnya yang agak 'Buas' itu mau tidak mau membuat semua yang dirinya lewati mengalah untuk sedikit menyingkir..

Dengan berapi-api Sosok itu memasuki sebuah Ruangan Kelas yang sukses dibuatnya Hening seketika dengan kedatangannya,

Sepertinya penghuni Kelas itu menyadari Hal ini akan terjadi..

Lee Donghae tak akan melepaskan Lee Sungmin saat insiden yang pria itu alami akibat Cho Kyuhyun tadi Pagi di Aula,

Semua murid-murid disana beranjak keluar dari Ruangan dan Kini menyisakan kedua Rival Abadi itu disana..

BRAKKK

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Donghae menggebrak meja itu dengan kasar,

Sungmin yang sedari tadi tengah sibuk mencatat isi Papan Tulis di atas Lembaran Kertas buku tulisnya nampak mendongakkan wajahnya malas melihat Makhluk apa yang tengah menggebrak Mejanya ini..

" Bisa kau menyingkir ? Aku tidak bisa melihat Papan Tulis, " Ucap Sungmin Sarkastik

Melihat Permintaannya tak diindahkan oleh Donghae,

Dengan Sabar Sungmin bangkit dari kursinya dan Pindah ke Meja yang berada di sampingnya..

BRAKKKK

Belum sampai 5 Detik dirinya menaruh Buku Catatannya disana, Donghae sudah menarik meja itu..

Gigi-gigi Sungmin bergeretak geram..

" Ya ! Kau mau apa hahh ?! " teriaknya pada akhirnya..

" Kau masih sempat-sempatnya bertanya Eoh ? Kupikir kau itu orang yang memegang ucapanmu sendiri, ternyata tidak, "

" Kau ini bicara apa sekarang ? Kapan aku tidak memegang ucapanku hahh ? "

" lalu Bagaimana bisa Ketua Osis itu bicara padaku kalau Kakimu terluka karnaku ? Itu tidak akan terjadi kalau Bukan kau yang mengadu, "

Sungmin nampak bingung mendengar Ucapan Donghae,

Mengadu ?

" Dan yang paling aku tidak terima, Bagaimana bisa kau mengarang kalau Kau terluka ? Aku hanya menyandung kakimu dan kau terjatuh, itu tidak akan membuat kakimu luka, aku bisa menjaminnya.. "

Sepertinya Emosi Donghae benar-benar keluar hari ini,

" Lihatlah, kau saja tak bisa bicara lagi, Sialan ! "

BRAKKK

Dengan satu gerakan, Donghae menendang keras Kaki Meja yang berada di dekat Sungmin, dan itu menyebabkan meja itu membentur lututnya..

Sosok itu sudah keluar dari Ruangan itu, meninggalkan sosok sungmin yang nampak meringis memegangi Lututnya,

Sungmin kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya dan membuka Plester yang menutupi Lukanya,

Wajah Gadis itu tambah meringis saat Lukanya kembali mengeluarkan darah..

" Aishh, Kau berhutang banyak padaku Donghae, " gumamnya kesal..

.

.

.

Dengan kesal Donghae menaiki Anak Tangga itu,

Sungguh, Lee Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membuatnya benar-benar Muak,

Dengan satu kali hempasan Pemuda itu menutup Pintu yang menjadi penghubung Antara Gudang dan Atap Sekolah,

Pemuda itu benar-benar Sensitif sepertinya dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, sampai-sampai reaksinya seperti ini,

" Dasar Manja, " gumamnya dingin..

Pemuda berwajah Manis itu menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding Atap Sekolah,

Sepertinya dirinya harus segera menenangkan Emosinya, bisa-bisa dia tidak akan berkonsentrasi mengikuti Pelajaran di Kelas nanti,

.

{ FlashBack ]

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan Seragam SMP dan berbagai Ornamen-ornamen Khas Masa Orientasi itu tengah berjalan terburu-buru memasuki sebuah Gedung Sekolah Menengah Atas,

Tidak beda dengan dirinya, Murid-murid lainnya pun berpenampilan sama dengannya..

Anak laki-laki yang bernama Lee Donghae itu nampak segera ikut berbaris di tengah lapangan, bergabung dengan Murid Baru lainnya..

Pemuda itu agak menundukkan wajahnya saat satu atau dua orang Senior tengah lalu lalang di sekitarnya,

BRUMMM,,

Donghae menoleh saat Suara Motor yang memekakkan telinganya itu menganggu pendengarannya..

Seorang Pria berseragam Rapi dan Gadis berpenampilan yang sama dengannya turun dari Motor itu,

Donghae sudah mulai merasakan hal yang kurang beres disini,

Bukankah peraturan yang sempat dirinya baca mengatakan kalau Murid Baru yang akan melangsungkan kegiatan Orientasi diwajibkan datang sendiri ? Atau nama lainnya tidak boleh diantar ? Atau juga tidak boleh membawa kendaraan masuk ke lingkup Sekolah ?

Lalu ada apa yang di hadapannya ini ?

" Itu Adik Kyuhyun ? Manis Sekali, Sama dengan kakaknya.. "

" Huaaa, Kyuhyun tampan sekali, Pantas saja dia terpilih Menjadi Ketua Osis, "

Donghae kembali mengedarkan pandangannya memandangi Segerombolan Senior Wanitanya tengah bergosip disana..

Adik Ketua Osis ya ?

" Tsk, KKN, " Gumamnya,

.

" Satu, Dua, Tiga, "

Kini semua Murid baru nampak tengah Push-Up di tengah lapangan Basket,

Perempuan dan Laki-laki sama saja..

Donghae memandangi Seorang Gadis yang disinyalir merupakan Adik sang Ketua Osis itu ternyata Juga Ikut Push-Up seperti lainnya..

Pemuda itu tersenyum, ternyata tidak terlalu Pilih Kasih,

" Sungmin, Apa kau lelah ? Kalau iya.. Kau bisa berhenti.. "

Sebuah Suara Wanita membuat perhatian Donghae kembali lagi mengarah kearah Gadis yang bernama Sungmin itu,

Mulutnya menganga..

Apa-apaan hahh ? Bagaimana bisa mereka membiarkan Gadis itu berhenti ?

" Ya, Kau disana ? Murid Bernama Lee Donghae ! Apa yang kau lihat, Cepat lanjutkan Push-up, Kau mau kutambah ? "

Suara Senior Lelaki membuyarkan fokus Donghae pada Gadis itu,

.

" Hahh, Lelah sekali.. "

Donghae melirik sekilas pada Sosok yang baru saja duduk tepat disampingnya..

Gadis itu lagi,

Kini mereka tengah beristirahat sejenak,

Donghae mengeluarkan Air Minum dari Tasnya dan meneguk Isi Botol itu,

Dalam hati, Donghae menggerutu,

Wanita itu kelelahan ? Memangnya habis melakukan apa dia ?

" OMO, Aku lupa membawa minum ! "

Donghae menatap aneh Gadis di sampingnya ini,

Lupa membawa Minum hehh ? Kenapa tidak minta saja dengan Ketua Osis ?!

" Sungmin-ah, kau sedang apa ? "

Seorang Senior Wanita lainnya bertanya pada Sungmin, sepertinya tingkah sungmin yang seperti kehilangan barang berharga itu menyita perhatian seseorang..

" Aku lupa membawa minum, Onnie.. " ujar Gadis itu

Donghae masih saja Asik meneguk Air Minumnya, nampak tak mengindahkan tatapan Tajam dari Senior Wanita itu,

" Ya Kau Bocah ! Mana rasa Kemanusiaanmu ? Ada Teman kesusahan kau malah minum dengan santainya, Lari 10 Kali putaran, Cepat ! " murka Sang Senior..

Donghae menyemburkan air dari mulutnya..

Apa-apaan ini ?!

.

Donghae terduduk lemas saat dirinya telah menyelesaikan Lari 10 Putarannya..

Pemuda itu nampak Ngos-ngosan..

Donghae tengah mencari-cari Air Minumnya,

Tapi kemana air itu ? Oh Ayolah, dia sangat Haus sekarang..

" Oh ya, Kau sudah lari 10 Putaran ? "

Donghae mendongak dan mendapati Senior yang memberikannya Hukuman,

" Ne, " jawabnya..

" Bagus, Oh ya, Air Minummu kuberikan dengan Sungmin, Kau tidak keberatan kan ? "

Tangan Donghae mengepal erat,

Sungmin, Sungmin, Sungmin, sepertinya seluruh penderitaannya hari ini diakibatkan oleh Sungmin.

.

" Ini, "

Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya,

Sosok yang membuatnya sial sepanjang hari kini tengah berdiri dan menyodorkan sebotol air minum padanya..

" Mianhae, Gara-garaku kau diberi Hukuman, "

Sungmin meletakkan Botol Minum itu di depan donghae,

" Kuharap kau cepat meminum air ini, Karna sejujurnya.. Ini Botol Minum Kakakku, Annyeong.. "

Wajah Donghae kembali cengo dibuatnya,

Jadi Gadis itu mencuri Botol Minum Ketua Osis dan memberikannya padanya ?

Tidak ! Dirinya tidak akan menerima Botol Minum ini, bisa dihukum habis-habisan dirinya kalau ketahuan tengah meminum Air dari Botol Minum Ketua Osis ?

Dengan cepat Donghae melempar botol Minum itu ke kotak sampah di dekatnya..

" Ya Kau yang ada disana ! "

Sebuah suara mengintruksi pergerakan Donghae..

Seorang Senior Pria dengan tubuh Tambun mendekatinya..

Apa dirinya ketahuan ? Apa Senior ini mengenali Botol Minum itu adalah Milik Ketua Osis ?

" Lari 10 Putaran, Ini karna kau menyia-nyiakan Air Minum begitu saja ! "

JDERRRR

{ Flashback End ]

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah berjalan dengan gerakan agak tertatih, Gadis itu nampaknya baru saja dari Ruangan UKS,

Sungmin menghentikan Langkahnya saat dirinya telah sampai di depan Pintu Berlabelkan Ketua Osis tersebut..

TOK

TOK

Setelah mengetuk Pintu, Sungmin memutar Knop pintu itu dan mendapati Sosok Kyuhyun disana,

Kyuhyun selalu berada di Ruangannya kalau jam Istirahat, pemuda itu tidak pernah ketempat lain apabila ada waktu senggang di sekolah,

" Oppa.. "

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyu, Gadis itu nampak menyeret kursi dan menempatkannya tepat di samping dimana Kyuhyun tengah duduk..

" Ada apa ? Tidak biasanya kau mendatangiku kesini ? " Tanya Kyuhyun lembut..

Pemuda itu menutup Bukunya dan lebih memfokuskan penglihatannya pada Sosok di hadapannya sekarang,

Kyuhyun terus mengamati Ekspresi Sungmin di depannya, Kyuhyun yakin ada yang baru saja terjadi.

Cukup lama Sungmin mendiamkan Kyuhyun, sebenarnya Gadis itu ingin membicarakan perlakuan Donghae padanya beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi..

" Min, Kau bisa dengar aku ? "

" Eh, Ne.. "

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya dan kembali tersenyum seperti biasanya..

" Oppa, Bisa aku bertanya denganmu ? "

" Tanya saja.. "

" Apa kesan pertamamu saat melihatku ? "

Kyuhyun terdiam, Kesan Pertama ?

Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya,

' Kesan Pertamanya adalah, Aku Jatuh Cinta denganmu, ' Batinnya.

" Oppa, ? Kenapa melamun ! "

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya,

Astaga, Bagaimana bisa dirinya sempat berpikiran untuk mengatakan Kesan Pertamanya seperti itu ?

" Apa kesan Pertamamu ? "

" Ah itu, Kau manis.. "

" Jinja ? Tidak menyebalkan ? "

Kyuhyun mengelus Dagunya seraya berfikir,

Bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang menganggapnya Menyebalkan ?

Kyuhyun menerawang ke langit-langit Ruangan,

" Sedikit menyebalkan sih, " Jawabnya bercanda..

" Ya Oppa ! " kesal Sungmin..

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sungmin,

" Aku jujur Min, Kau memang agak sedikit menyebalkan di awal.. "

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya imut, Tak mengindahkan Tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah memegang Tangannya mencoba membujuknya agar tidak jadi marah akan candaannya..

Oh Tuhan, Kyuhyun langsung tertegun saat itu juga..

" Aku pergi saja ! "

Sungmin berdiri dari Duduknya,

Namun,

SRATTT

" Mau keman- "

BRUKK

Tubuh Sungmin sukses jatuh di pangkuan Kyuhyun, sepertinya pemuda itu agak berlebihan saat menarik tangan Sungmin,

Kyuhyun tertegun,

Mimpi apa dia semalam bisa melihat Kedua Bola Mata Sungmin begitu dekatnya seperti ini ?

Bola Mata yang sangat dirinya Agungkan

Sementara itu, Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, Kedua tangannya yang tengah memegangi kedua Bahu Kyuhyun bergetar sendirinya..

" O.. Oppa.. "

Sungmin merasakan dadanya serasa melompat, perasaan apa ini ?

Gadis itu bisa dengan amat jelas merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun menyapu permukaan Kulit wajahnya,

Sedangkan, Bolamata Hitam Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya memandangi wajah Indah di depannya ini,

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengelus Pipi Chubby Sungmin

" Aku bercanda, Kau tidak menyebalkan Min, Kau Manis.. Sangat manis, " bisik Kyuhyun

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya,

" Benarkah ? " Cicit Sungmin

Kyuhyun tersenyum, Pemuda itu mengatup kedua Pipi Sungmin menggunakan Tangannya,

" Kau tidak percaya dengan ucapanku ? "

" Aku percaya, Tapi.. "

" Tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang lain, Kau tetap Indah di mata seorang Cho Kyuhyun, Kalau ada yang menganggapmu menyebalkan, Berdoalah agar dia cepat sadar.. "

Sungmin tersenyum manis, Gadis itu bergerak untuk memeluk Kyuhyun,

" Aku menyayangimu, Oppa.. " bisiknya..

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin,

" Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, melebihi apapun.. "

Sungmin tersenyum senang, Gadis itu melepas pelukannya..

" Kyu.. "

" Kyu ? Panggil Aku Oppa.. Kau benar-benar tidak sopan.. "

" Kyu lebih bagus dari Oppa.. "

" Aishhh, terserah kau saja.. Oh ya.. Mau sampai kapan kau duduk di pangkuanku Nona ? "

Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal..

Astaga, dirinya lupa akan posisi mereka..

Sungmin beranjak dari Pangkuan Kyuhyun..

" Oppa, aku akan kembali Ke kelas, kau juga kembalilah ke kelasmu, "

Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sungmin,

Kyu mengikuti pergerakan Sungmin yang bergerak menuju Pintu,

" Oppa, Annyeong.. "

Pintu itu sudah tertutup dengan menghilangkan sesosok yang beberapa saat lalu bersamanya..

Kyuhyun memandangi Pintu itu,

" Cho Sungmin, Nama yang bagus. " Gumamnya sembari tersenyum

.

.

.

Donghae berjalan santai melewati koridor Sekolah, Terlihat jelas sekali Wajah Pemuda itu masih kesal,

Donghae memelankan jalannya saat siluet Gadis yang dia benci lewat melalui pandangannya,

Donghae menyeringai,

Pemuda itu mengamati keadaan sekitar yang sangat Ramai, mengingat Sekarang masih Jam Istirahat,

' Momen yang tepat.. ' Batinnya..

Pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya dan terus mengamati gerak-gerik Sungmin yang tengah berjalan kearahnya, sepertinya Gadis itu terlihat tak memperhatikan langkahnya, Matanya terlalu Fokus pada Buku di depannya..

SRATTTT

.

BRUKKK

.

Tubuh Mungil itu terhempas ke lantai Koridor kelas saat kakinya tersandung,

Ramai-ramai para murid yang lalu lalang kini menjadi Hening mendadak, memfokuskan perhatian Kearah dua sosok yang terlihat tengah bersiteru..

" Gwanchanayo Sungmin-ssi ? " Ledek Donghae dengan nada sinisnya..

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya,

Tangan Gadis itu terkepal menahan amarah..

" Wae ? Kau mau marah ? Ayo berdiri, Aku benar-benar tidak akan mengelak kalau kau berdiri dan memukulku, " Tantang pria itu..

Sungmin mencoba bangkit, Tapi sungguh, Lututnya benar-benar sakit..

" Lihatlah, tinggal berdiri saja kau tidak bisa, Itulah akibatnya kalau hanya bisa berlindung, Bisakah kau tidak selalu berlindung dengan Pangeranmu itu ? "

Donghae tertawa sinis mendengar ucapannya sendiri..

" Atau kau hanya ingin Pamer karna mempunyai Cho Kyuhyun yang sempurna itu ? Aku pernah sempat berfikir, bagaimana ceritanya kalau Kau bukan adiknya, Apa yang akan kau lakukan.. "

Sungmin memejamkan matanya,

Sebenarnya Pelupuk matanya sudah tebal dengan airmata yang siap keluar..

Bukan karna Rasa sakit pada lututnya..

Bukan Karna Rasa Malu diperhatikan orang banyak..

Bukan Karna terlihat tidak berdaya..

Tapi,

Perkataan Donghae begitu menusuknya..

Bagaimana kalau Dirinya bukan adik Kyuhyun ? Tidak perlu menambahkan 'Bagaimana' untuk menerangkan itu sebuah pertanyaan Pengandaian..

Karna dirinya memang bukan Adik Kyuhyun, dirinya hanya seorang Gadis dari Panti Asuhan yang dikasihani keluarga Cho.

" Kalau aku lihat-lihat, kau memang tak pantas menjadi Adiknya, kalian terlalu berbeda.. "

Donghae menatap Sosok yang masih terduduk dilantai itu,

Entah kenapa Sungmin nampak tak melawan perkataannya..

TAP

TAP

TAP

Donghae menoleh kearah kerumunan Murid-murid yang bergerak menyingkir, menampakkan seorang Pria yang tengah berjalan dengan santainya..

Kyuhyun.

Ruangan itu makin hening saat sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul disana..

" O.. Oppa.. "

Kyuhyun berjongkok untuk menyetarakan posisinya dengan Sungmin,

Pria itu memandangi Lutut Sungmin yang paling dirinya cemaskan..

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari saku celananya..

Dengan penuh perhatian, Pemuda itu membalut lutut yang terluka itu dengan Sapu Tangannya..

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Wajah Sungmin yang telah basah dengan Airmatanya,

Kyuhyun mendengarnya, Kyuhyun tahu apa yang baru saja dilontarkan Donghae sehingga Sungmin begini,

Gadis itu tidak akan pernah menangis hanya karna Luka Fisik, Hanya karna dipermalukan, dan semacamnya..

Tapi,

Sungmin bisa menangis hanya karna Statusnya..

" Kau bisa berdiri ? "

Sungmin menggeleng, Wanita itu benar-benar tak bisa berdiri..

Sosok Tampan itu mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, Menggendong Gadis itu dengan Bridal Style..

Airmata Sungmin makin deras saja saat sosok yang disayanginya itu tengah menggendongnya..

" Uljima, Aku menyayangimu.. " bisik Kyuhyun namun bisa didengar dengan jelas akibat kondisi memang hening..

Sementara itu,

Donghae tertegun di tempatnya..

Mata pemuda itu seakan Kosong saat menatapi Lantai di hadapannya..

' Darah ? '

Donghae mengamati Lutut Sungmin,

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya saat itu juga..

Jadi, Gadis itu benar-benar Terluka ? Karnanya ?

Oh Tuhan, Lee Donghae sudah berburuk sangka..

" Lee Donghae-ssi,, "

Donghae menoleh kearah Sumber suara yang nyatanya adalah Kyuhyun..

Mata itu tengah menatapnya dengan Nyalang..

" Kuperingatkan padamu,, sekali lagi kau membuatnya menangis, Kau berurusan denganku, Bahkan aku rela dipenjara sekalipun, " Ucap Kyuhyun sarkastik

.

.

Cont-


	4. Chapter 4

– Hole In The Sky – KyuMin – GS – Part 4 -

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sungmin masih terisak dalam gendongan Kyuhyun,

Gadis itu nampak tak mau menghentikan tangisnya lagi,

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh itu di kasur UKS, menatap sendu wajah sedih tersebut..

" Uljima,, Jangan menangis lagi.. "

Kyuhyun mengatup wajah Sungmin sembari menghapus tiap rintikan Airmata yang keluar dari Mata indah tersebut,

" Aku, A-Aku.. Hiks, Oppa.. Aku.. Airmataku tidak mau berhenti keluar.. Hiks.. "

Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya, nampak mengambil sesuatu..

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum melihat benda yang baru saja dia dapatkan dari Sakunya..

" Ini, "

Sungmin menghentikan isakannya,

Tangan Gadis itu bergerak sendiri untuk menghapus airmatanya,

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya..

" Ambil ini, kenapa kau diam saja ? "

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya,

Seketika sebuah lengkungan senyum dari bibir menawannya kembali muncul..

Sungmin mengambil benda yang berada di telapak tangan Kyuhyun tersebut dengan perlahan,

Tersenyum manakala menatap benda itu..

Ya, Kyuhyun selalu tahu bagaimana caranya agar Sungmin berhenti menangis,

Hanya Pria itu yang tahu..

" Wae geurae ? Kenapa tidak kau makan ? Kemarikan, akan aku bukakan untukmu.. "

Kyuhyun kembali mengambil benda itu, tak menghiraukan Wajah bingung dari Sungmin,

" Oppa, Aku masih bisa membuka bungkus permen sendiri.. "

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas mencoba melihat raut wajah Sungmin,

" Mangkanya berhentilah menangis, kau benar-benar cengeng.. " Canda Kyuhyun..

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.. Merasa kesal dengan candaan Kyuhyun..

" Ini, Aku sudah membuka bungkusnya.. Makanlah.. "

Kyuhyun menyodorkan lollipop itu di depan Mulut Sungmin,

Sungmin menatap datar wajah Kyuhyun, Namun seketika membuka mulutnya agar Kyuhyun dapat memasukkan Permen itu ke dalam mulutnya..

" Anak pintar.. "

Kyuhyun mengelus lembut rambut hitam Sungmin,

Pria itu kembali bergerak ke lutut Sungmin, membuka balutan kain yang ada disana..

Sungmin tersenyum memandang perhatian Kyuhyun padanya..

Benar-benar menyenangkan..

" Gomawo Oppa.. "

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dan mensejajarkan matanya untuk menatap sepasang Mata kelinci itu..

Pemuda itu tak berkata apapun, kecuali melemparkan senyum hangat yang menjadi Khasnya..

Namun, Sungmin sangat mengerti arti senyuman itu, Senyuman yang mengandung banyak arti atas Kasih Sayang yang tulus..

" Sungmin-ah,, "

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu lembut saat itu, berharap tidak akan menyakiti Sungmin lagi, Walau itu Gendang telinganya sekalipun..

" Kumohon, Lupakan apa yang Pria brengsek itu katakan.. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.. Kau pantas berada di sampingku.. "

Sungmin menatap lekat manik mata kokoh nan Tegas yang berada di hadapannya itu,

Sorot mata itu, sorot mata yang begitu menyejukkannya..

" Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang, Tetaplah berada di sisiku, selamanya.. Kau mengerti ? Jangan menghiraukan ucapan orang lain, "

Sungmin menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun lembut, mengelus wajah berkulit Putih itu dengan tangan halusnya..

" Aku.. Aku takut.. Aku takut tidak pantas bersamamu.. " Sungmin berujar terbata..

Ya.. Dirinya takut.. Sangat amat takut..

Sosok Kyuhyun begitu Sempurna..

Dan dirinya ? Jangan pernah bandingkan dirinya dengan Sosok Kyuhyun..

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Halus itu dan mengusapnya lembut..

Kembali, Senyum indah itu meluluhkan hati Sungmin..

" Cukup tetap berada di sisiku, dan kau akan segera tahu seberapa pantas kau bersanding denganku.. "

.

.

.

Di tempat berbeda.. Donghae terlihat resah dengan setiap apa yang dirinya lakukan..

Pemuda itu kini tengah berada di dalam Perpustakaan,

Sejak kejadian 'Ramai' di Koridor sekolah beberapa saat yang lalu, Donghae langsung menuju tempat ini,

Berharap apabila dirinya yang membaca buku akan mengalihkan pikirannya yang tengah berkecamuk saat ini,

Tapi sia-sia saja..

Lihatlah, Buku Tebal yang membahas tentang Ilmu Biologi yang berada di hadapannya kini nampak tak begitu menarik hatinya..

Biasanya.. Dengan membaca buku sembari belajar begini begitu mengasyikkan baginya..

" Sigh, Aku bisa gila.. " gumamnya resah..

Donghae kembali mengingat perbuatan tidak sepantasnya yang telah dirinya lakukan terhadap Wanita itu..

Bagaimana bisa Otak Jeniusnya salah mengartikan Kondisi seperti itu ?

Bagaimana bisa dirinya menuduh Sungmin begitu sembarangan kalau telah menceritakan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadapnya pada Kyuhyun ?

Kembali Pria itu mengacak Rambutnya Frustasi..

Apa yang harus dirinya lakukan saat ini ? Meminta Maaf ?

Oh God, dirinya Mohon.. Dirinya belum rela untuk menjatuhkan harga diri di hadapan Gadis menyebalkan itu..

Pemuda itu melirik ke arah Jam Dinding yang berada beberapa meter dari jangkauannya..

Wajah frustasinya nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu..

" Tidak ada cara lain, "

Pemuda manis itu nampak menutup Buku Tebal bersampul Hijau tersebut dengan buru-buru..

Donghae beringsut keluar dari Ruangan Tenang tersebut..

Langkahnya agak cepat kali ini,

Menelusuri tiap ruas-ruas Lorong kelas dengan begitu Tergesa-gesa..

Langkahnya terhenti saat dirinya meyakini sudah berada di depan Kelas Sungmin,

Matanya bergerak teliti nampak menyeleksi tiap pandangannya, berharap menemukan sosok yang sempat disalahpahaminya tersebut..

" Ck, Dia kemana ? " lenguhnya sebal..

Donghae memutar tubuhnya berniat mengurungkan apa yang ingin dia lakukan itu dengan cuma-cuma..

Namun, Saat itu juga matanya menangkap sosok yang sedang dirinya cari tersebut tengah berjalan menuju kemari dengan langkah yang agak tertatih..

Pemuda itu menyenderkan tubuhnya tepat di depan pintu kelas Sungmin,

Donghae sedikit melirik kearah Gadis itu yang sepertinya nampak belum menyadari keberadaannya..

Namun, saat dirinya tengah menatap Sungmin,

Mata mereka akhirnya bertemu..

Donghae buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, bersikap masih menjaga Image-nya..

Sungmin yang mendapati sosok Donghae tengah berdiri di depan kelasnya pun hanya bisa mendengus sebal dan menatap malas keberadaan Pria itu..

Tanpa menghiraukan keberadaannya pun, Sungmin berniat untuk mengacuhkan sosok itu..

Donghae yang menyadari tidak ada gelagat dari Sungmin untuk menghentikan langkahnya pun langsung menenggakkan tubuhnya secara benar..

" Tunggu.. "

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok itu tengah berdiri tegap di hadapannya..

" Wae ? " Nada dingin tak terelakkan lagi dari Pertanyaan Sungmin..

Gadis itu benar-benar malas berbicara saat ini, Apalagi dengan Donghae ! Yang benar saja !

" Waeyo ?! " Suara sungmin kian meninggi saat melihat tak ada gelagat dari Pria di depannya ini akan segera bersuara..

Donghae menggerutu dalam hati,

Bisakah Gadis ini bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit lembut ?

" Kalau kau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, Sebaiknya aku per- "

" Mianhae.. "

Donghae mendesah kesal dalam hatinya..

Mau tidak mau dirinya harus meminta maaf,

" Mwoya ? "

Donghae terlihat agak gelagapan..

Bagaimana bisa Gadis ini bertanya lagi padanya.. ?

" Mianhae.. " Donghae mengucapkannya dengan sekali lagi..

Pemuda itu memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Sungmin, mencoba menangkap ekspresi Gadis tersebut..

" Kenapa kau diam saja ? Cepat balas ucapanku.. Aku sedang meminta maaf padamu.. "

Sungmin tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan Donghae..

" Minta maaf katamu ? Yang seperti itu kau bilang Minta Maaf ? Sebenarnya kau ikhlas atau tidak Hehh ? "

Sungmin menatap wajah Donghae dengan ekspresi meremehkan..

" Mwoya ?! Ya ! Lalu aku harus seperti apa ? "

Oh Baiklah, Nampaknya Donghae akan gagal mendapatkan maaf dari Sungmin..

" Lupakan saja.. Kau terlihat tidak berminat lagi mendapatkan maafku.. " ujar Sungmin sarkastik..

" Ya ! Cepat jawab aku ! Aku harus minta maaf dengan cara yang bagaimana ?! Aku harus meminta maaf, setidaknya aku harus mengakui kesalahanku.. "

Sungmin kembali melayangkan tatapan sengitnya pada Donghae..

" Walau aku menyuruhmu untuk bunuh diri ? "

Donghae nampak kaget dengan ucapan Sungmin..

" Kau tidak mau kan ? "

Sungmin kembali berniat meninggalkan sosok itu sendirian di depan Pintu masuk kelasnya..

" Ya ! Seriuslah sedikit,, "

Sungmin kembali menggeram kesal mendengar perkataan Donghae..

" Sekarang aku yang bertanya.. Kau mau yang seperti apa ? "

" Kenapa kau bertanya padaku ? Kau yang akan memberi maaf, jadi semuanya ada padamu.. " Donghae berujar dengan nada Angkuhnya..

Sungmin menarik Dasi Panjang Donghae sehingga wajah mereka benar-benar dekat..

" Kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk meminta maaf di tengah Orang banyak,, Apa kau sanggup ? " Bisik Sungmin pelan

" Mwo ? "

Ekspresi Donghae benar-benar kaget mendengar perintah Sungmin..

Jadi Gadis ini mau mempermalukannya kembali ?

Sementara itu, Sungmin tersenyum sinis melihat ekspresi yang sedang ditunjukkan Donghae..

" Sudah kuduga ekspresimu akan begini, Lupakan saja perkataanku.. Kau memang tidak akan bisa.. "

Dengan satu pergerakan Sungmin melepas pegangannya terhadap dasi Donghae dan menyebabkan tubuh Pria itu agak terjengkal ke belakang..

Meninggalkan Sosok itu dengan tampang Shocknya sendirian di depan Pintu Kelasnya..

.

.

.

Gadis berwajah manis itu nampak menengadahkan telapak tangannya ke udara,

Pandangannya berubah gelisah saat melihat Tetesan air hujan mulai turun dengan begitu derasnya,

Kini dirinya tengah berdiri di Depan Teras gedung sekolah, berniat untuk pulang karna sesungguhnya memang Bel Pulang telah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu..

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya kearah Gerbang Sekolah,

Mencoba mencari-cari keberadaan Kyuhyun..

Mungkin saja Pria itu menunggunya disana..

Sungguh sial..

Karna hari ini Kyuhyun tak membawa Motornya..

Ban Motor kakaknya itu masih belum diganti dari pasca Insiden 'Pecah Ban' kemarin, Tadi saja mereka datang berdua ke sekolah diantar Oleh Supir dengan mengendarai Mobil..

Dan sekarang ? Hujan memperparah keadaan..

Sungmin mengusap-ngusap kedua telapak tangannya nampak kedinginan,

" Ahhh, Kenapa harus turun hujan sih ? " kesalnya..

Sungmin memandangi tiap Murid-murid lainnya yang secara berangsur-angsur keluar menerobos derasnya Hujan dengan menggunakan Payung,

Di tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh,

Donghae memandangi sosok Sungmin yang terlihat berdiri sendiri di depan Teras Gedung sekolah..

Pria itu nampak mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari sosok yang terus-terusan mengekori Perempuan itu dimana saja..

" Tumben, tidak ada.. "

Donghae kembali berjalan menuju area Parkiran, namun ada sedikit perasaan yang lagi-lagi menghambatnya..

Pria itu kembali menoleh kearah Sungmin yang masih berdiri disana..

Menatap Gadis itu yang nampak kedinginan disana..

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat itu,

Donghae melepas Jaketnya saat itu juga.. Pemuda itu bergerak menuju dimana Sungmin berada..

Namun,,

" Sungmin-ah ! "

Langkahnya terhenti begitu saja, sesaat Sosok lelaki yang begitu dirinya kenal baru saja melewatinya dari arah yang sama..

Cho Kyuhyun.

Donghae menatap datar sosok yang terlihat tengah memakaikan sarung tangan tersebut pada Sungmin..

" Hahh, sekali mengekori, pasti tetap akan mengekori.. " Gumam Donghae..

Sedangkan itu,

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati Sosok Kyuhyun tengah berjalan kearahnya..

" Oppa.. "

" Kemarikan tanganmu.. "

Sungmin tak menolak saat Kyuhyun menarik kedua tangannya,

Memasang Sarung Tangan berbahan Kain wol itu dengan tiba-tiba..

" Ottohkae ? Sudah merasa Hangat ? "

Sungmin mengulum senyumnya memandangi Tangannya yang telah terbalut dengan Sarung Tangan berwarna Soft Pink tersebut,

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan Pertanyaan Kyuhyun..

" Katjaaa.. Kita Pulang.. "

Kyuhyun membuka sebuah Payung berwarna Hijau tersebut dan mulai manadahkannya di atas tubuh mereka berdua..

Tak lupa, Pemuda itu menggenggam erat Telapak Tangan sungmin..

Keduanya mulai melangkah meninggalkan Gedung Sekolah,

Menerobos derasnya Hujan yang turun..

Selama mereka berjalan,

Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya menatap Wajah Gadis yang berada di Sampingnya kali ini,

Tak akan mau melepaskan pandangannya dari Sosok indah di hadapannya saat ini, walau itu sedetik saja..

Wajah yang nampak tengah tersenyum memandangi Langit yang menurunkan Hujan tersebut begitu menyihirnya..

Ekspresi yang sama saat dirinya melihatnya tengah tersenyum memandangi Bentangan Langit Biru,

Cho Kyuhyun, Kau benar-benar sudah Gila karena seorang Lee Sungmin.

" Oppa.. "

Kyuhyun nampak terkesiap saat Sungmin memanggil dirinya yang memang terus-terusan menatapnya..

" Wae ? "

Sungmin menghentikan Langkahnya, dan mau tidak mau menyebabkan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya juga..

Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di kawasan yang nampak banyak menyodorkan pemandangan Hijau Pepohonan..

Sungmin menatap lekat-lekat sosok Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya..

" Apa aku pantas menjadi Adikmu ? "

Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Gagang Payung,

Pertanyaan Sungmin, begitu mengagetkannya..

Kyuhyun menyelami kedua bola mata Bak Kristal tersebut dengan penuh hati-hati,

Bola mata yang terlihat tengah berkilat menuntut jawaban dari dirinya..

" Apa maksudmu, Minnie-ah ? "

Suara pelan Kyuhyun berhasil ditangkap sempurna oleh telinga Sungmin,

Mengingat Hujan tengah berangsur-angsur reda..

" Aku hanya bertanya.. Apa aku pantas menjadi Adikmu ? Apa kau bahagia menjadi Kakakku ? "

Kyuhyun menurunkan Payung yang tengah melindungi mereka beberapa saat yang lalu dari guyuran Hujan,

Kini Hujan itu telah berhenti, menyebabkan telinganya tidak akan salah menangkap suara yang sampai di telinganya..

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya secara sempurna dari Payung tersebut..

" Kenapa Oppa diam saja ? " Nada kecewa begitu kentara terasa dari ucapan Sungmin,

GREEP

Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh itu dalam sekali pergerakan,

Pemuda itu benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apalagi,

Sungmin nampak bingung saat Kyuhyun yang malah memeluknya..

" Aku menyayangimu, Saranghae.. "

Sungmin masih bertahan dengan ekspresi datarnya..

Dirinya benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana mengartikan tiap Kalimat ' Aku menyayangimu ' dan ' Aku mencintaimu ' yang terucap begitu sering dari Mulut Kyuhyun,

Karna sesungguhnya,

Lee Sungmin telah merasakan hal yang kian aneh dari Hatinya..

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

Sungmin nampak mengukir senyum indahnya di sepanjang langkahnya menelusuri Lorong-lorong ruangan kelas,

Dalam prinsip hidupnya,

Kemarin biarlah lewat, dan dirinya tak akan mengambil pusing kesedihan yang dirinya alami kemarin saat telah hadir hari esoknya..

Gadis bermata indah itu agak mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari murid-murid yang tengah memandanginya dengan cara yang tak biasa..

Setahunya sejak Bel Masuk, semuanya masih normal..

Tapi kenapa malah menjadi begini ?

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghapus pemikiran aneh yang jatuh di kepalanya tersebut..

" Sungmin-ah, ! "

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya,

Mendapati sosok Ryeowook yang tengah berlari kearahnya..

" Wae Geuraeyo ? " tanyanya..

Ryeowook nampak sedang menstabilkan deru nafasnya terlebih dahulu..

Berlari dari Arah Aula hingga sampai ke tempat ini begitu menghabiskan tenaganya..

" Haah, Itu.. itu.. Donghae.. "

Kening Sungmin mengernyit tak mengerti.

Donghae ? Ada apa dengan Donghae ? Begitu pentingkah Nasib Pemuda itu bagi Sungmin hingga Ryeowook rela-rela berlari menemuinya seperti ini ?

" Kau menemuiku hanya untuk membahas Donghae ? "

" Aishh, bukan seperti itu, "

" Lalu ? "

" Beberapa saat yang lalu di Aula, Semua pengurus Osis tengah melakukan Rapat besar-besaran disana.. Dan kau tahu kan kalau Donghae termasuk Pengurus Osis walau jabatannya tak setinggi Kakakmu ? "

Sungmin mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Ryeowook,

" Tapi Setelah Rapat selesai, Donghae berulah.. "

Sungmin mulai merasakan hal tak mengenakkan kali ini,

" Di akhir acara, Donghae tiba-tiba naik keatas Panggung Aula, menghadap langsung kearah Kyuhyun yang berada disana.. "

" MWOYA ?! "

Sungmin berteriak begitu shocknya mendengar penuturan Ryeowook..

Tanpa mengindahkan Sahabatnya itu, Sungmin langsung bergegas pergi kearah Aula..

Apa-apaan Donghae itu hahh ?

Dirinya menyuruhnya meminta maaf padanya ?! Kenapa malah menemui Kyuhyun ?

Sesampainya di depan pintu Aula yang memang terbuka..

Sungmin benar-benar mendapati Dua sosok pria tengah berdiri di Panggung Aula..

Kyuhyun dan Donghae..

" Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya hahh ? " Kesal sungmin menjadi-jadi,

Ruangan itu nampak hening dan menoleh pada satu titik fokus, Sungmin yang baru saja muncul disana..

Donghae menoleh kearah Pintu Masuk Aula, mendapati sosok Sungmin tengah menatapnya tajam dari sana..

Pemuda itu kembali melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang memang sengaja dia pinta untuk tetap disini..

" Baiklah, sepertinya Sungmin sudah datang, jadi aku akan langsung saja.. "

Suara Donghae masih seperti biasanya, terdengar Angkuh.

" Kyuhyun-ssi, "

Oh, Baiklah..

Sepertinya sejak kejadian kemarin, Donghae tidak mau lagi memanggil Kyuhyun dengan akhiran 'Sunbae'

" Aku mengaku salah pada Adikmu, aku mengaku kalau aku berlebihan kemarin, Jadi aku pikir aku juga harus meminta maaf padamu, "

Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius menanggapi permintaan maaf Yang donghae layangkan kearahnya..

Pemuda itu meminta maaf padanya, tapi tatapan matanya menyiratkan dendam gila-gilaan..

" Kalau Sungmin sudah memaafkanmu, aku juga akan memaafkanmu.. "

Donghae mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun,

Sudah dirinya duga..

Pemuda itu kembali menoleh kearah Sungmin yang masih bertahan pada posisinya..

Dan Yapss !

Kyuhyun mendapatkannya..

" Sungmin, Aku minta maaf.. Mianhae.. "

Sorot mata penuh dendam yang beberapa saat lalu dilayangkan Donghae kearah Kyuhyun,

Kini berganti dengan Sorot Mata yang begitu berbeda saat menatap Sungmin,

Sorot mata yang begitu mensaratkan 'Pengharapan'

" Sungmin-ssi, Jawab permintaan maafku ini.. Kenapa kau malah diam ?! "

" Aishh, Terserahmu saja, Aku memaafkanmu, Sudah puas ?! " jawab Sungmin yang memang kesal dengan perbuatan Donghae..

Kenapa malah melibatkan Kyuhyun juga sih ?!

Donghae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin,

" Baguslah, ternyata kau pemaaf, Sungmin-ssi.. " terang Donghae..

Pemuda itu buru-buru turun dari Panggung..

Berjalan menuju arah dimana Sungmin berdiri..

Donghae tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat Ekspresi Kyuhyun beberapa saat yang lalu..

Sudah dirinya duga..

Ada yang salah dengan Hubungan kedua saudara ini..

Donghae tepat berhenti di samping tubuh Sungmin,

Donghae menyentuh bahu Sungmin dan agak mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Gadis itu..

Pria itu juga Sedikit melirik kearah Panggung, kembali mencoba melihat Kyuhyun..

" Kakakmu itu, sepertinya sangat menyayangimu, Ya ? " bisiknya pelan..

Sungmin melirik sinis kearah Donghae,

Dengan satu kali pergerakan, Gadis itu langsung menghentakkan tangan Donghae yang dengan lancangnya memegang bahunya..

" Bukan hanya dia yang begitu menyayangiku, Tapi aku juga sangat menyayanginya.. Melebihi nyawaku sekalipun, " Ujar Sungmin kembali berbisik kearah Donghae..

Gadis itu kembali mengarahkan wajahnya kedepan, Bermaksud melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun disana..

Gadis itu berjalan menuju Panggung, meninggalkan sosok Donghae yang terlihat begitu geram mendengar ucapannya beberapa saat yang lalu..

Kyuhyun kian erat menggenggam tangannya, menyalurkan kilat emosi yang begitu meluap akibat Tingkah Hoobae-nya itu..

Matanya benar-benar tak bisa lepas lagi dari sosok yang tengah berdiri di Dekat Pintu Masuk Aula tersebut..

Hingga saat Emosi itu seketika meredup hanya karna satu sentuhan lembut nan hangat yang menyentuh kulit telapak tangannya..

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya,

Mendapati Sosok Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya,

Dengan menggenggam erat tangannya..

" Lebih baik kita keluar dari Aula, Katjaaa.. "

Sungmin langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk segera beringsut dari Tempat itu..

Donghae yang memang tengah berada di Dekat Pintu pun masih bertahan dengan posisinya..

" Tunggu, "

Langkah sungmin terhenti mendadak saat Tangan Donghae tengah menahannya..

Pemuda itu menatap tajam wajah Sungmin yang terlihat begitu menahan amarah padanya..

" Donghae-ssi, singkirkan tanganmu dari Tangan Sungmin, "

Suara Kyuhyun kembali berujar tegas pada Sosok Donghae..

Kian menyebabkan kilat tajam tercetak jelas dari mata Donghae,

Kondisi Aula begitu Hening saat ini,

Aura sengit begitu nampak dari 3 Orang yang menjadi Objek fokus disana..

Dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah menggenggam erat Tangan Kiri Sungmin, dan Donghae yang memegang erat pergelangan tangan Kanannya..

" Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu, " ungkap Donghae..

Ucapan yang terlontar dari Bibir Donghae itu makin menyebabkan Tangannya digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun,

Sungmin begitu dapat merasakannya..

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sungmin,

Donghae kian mencoba manarik Tangan Sungmin,

Namun, sepertinya seseorang disana tengah menahan satu tangannya lagi..

Donghae mendengus sebal melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang begitu menyebalkan di matanya ini..

" Kyuhyun-ssi, bisakah kau biarkan aku berbicara dengan Sungmin sebentar ? "

" Kenapa tidak disini saja ? Apa begitu privasinya yang akan kau katakan padanya ? "

Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam, kini mulai merasa geram dengan Kondisi mereka bertiga..

" Oppa, Cukup.. " Interupsi Sungmin..

Kyuhyun menoleh seketika kearah Sungmin yang tiba-tiba bersuara itu..

" Katakan saja disini, Toh bagaimanapun akan kuceritakan semua yang menjadi rahasiaku dan apa yang terjadi padaku dengannya.. "

Suara Sungmin sangat Tegas kali ini,

Mendengar ada hal yang begitu Privasi saat ini..

Seluruh Orang bergerak keluar dari Aula, mencoba meninggalkan tiga sosok yang tengah bersiteru tersebut tetap di Aula..

BLAM

Suara pintu yang tertutup itu menyebabkan Kyuhyun maupun Donghae melepaskan pegangan mereka pada Tangan Sungmin..

" Cepat katakan.. Apa yang mau kau katakan.. "

Donghae sedikit melirik kearah Kyuhyun.. Dan kembali mengarahkan matanya kearah Sungmin..

.

.

" Aku muak dengan hubungan kalian berdua.. Cara kalian berinteraksi begitu menjengkelkan di mataku.. "

.

.

Cont-


	5. Chapter 5

- Hole In The Sky – KyuMin – GS – Part 5 -

o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Aku muak dengan hubungan kalian berdua.. Cara kalian berinteraksi begitu menjengkelkan di mataku.. "

Hening, kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Donghae tersebut membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertegun lama,

Kyuhyun kian membidik tajam wajah Donghae yang berada di hadapannya ini, Sungguh berbeda dengan reaksi Sungmin yang masih diam seribu bahasa..

" Mworago ? "

Nada suara Sungmin begitu pelan dan nyaris tak terdengar,

Bola matanya nampak bergerak gelisah menatapi Donghae yang bersikap aneh dengan Ucapannya itu

" Aku bicara apa adanya,, Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh ? Cara kalian berinteraksi itu begitu abnormal.. "

Donghae melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sungmin,

Menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bergantian..

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan ini, "

" Jinjja ? Aaa, sepertinya kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa, Sungmin-ah, benar-benar menyedihkan jika aku menjadi 'Dia' , "

Nada suara Donghae berubah menjadi lebih mendramatisir,

Seringainya tercetak jelas saat mengucapkan hal itu, lebih-lebih dengan menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya tajam..

" Kyuhyun-ssi, Kulihat dari tadi kau hanya diam, Apa kau mengerti dengan yang kukatakan ? "

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, mendapati Sosok itu yang masih tanpa suara..

Gadis itu benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Bahan Pembicaraan mereka ini,

Kyuhyun begitu muak melihat raut Wajah Tanpa Dosa yang dilemparkan Donghae itu padanya,

" Menyedihkan.. "

Satu kata itu keluar begitu saja dari Mulut Kyuhyun,

Pemuda itu kembali menampakkan Senyum Hangatnya kearah Donghae, membalas senyum licik yang dilemparkan pemuda itu padanya..

SRAKKK

Dengan satu kali tarikan, Kyuhyun berhasil menarik tangan Sungmin yang memang sedari tadi dia genggam dan membuat Tubuh itu berada di dekapannya,

Sungmin membulatkan matanya Kaget,

Jantungnya serasa ingin melompat, Wajahnya memanas, seakan semua Aliran darah di tubuhnya berkumpul di bagian Pipinya..

Raut Wajah Donghae berubah telak,

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya beribu-ribu kali lipat melihat Sikap Kyuhyun..

" Cara berinteraksi seperti Inikah yang menjadi persoalan berat seorang Lee Donghae ? "

Suara Kyuhyun berubah menjadi begitu tenang, mengabaikan kondisi Jantungnya yang juga berdegup melewati batas normal..

Pemuda itu dapat begitu merasakan tubuh Sungmin bergetar di pelukannya..

Kyuhyun merundukkan wajahnya sedikit nampak ingin melihat wajah Sungmin,

" Aku menyayangimu, Kau tahu itu kan ? " Ujar Kyuhyun pada Sungmin

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun padanya..

Dan tanpa dirinya sadari, Dirinya makin memeluk erat tubuh Hangat Pemuda bermarga Cho itu,

Membuat Donghae yang melihatnya makin muak..

" Donghae-ssi, "

Kyuhyun menatap wajah yang tengah menatapnya nyalang ini lurus-lurus,

" Kusarankan kau belajar dengan giat akhir-akhir ini, kurasa Olimpiade Sains akan segera datang, jadi kupikir tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain, "

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Donghae pelan,

Dengan lengannya yang sekarang tengah merangkul Punggung Sungmin, Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan sosok Donghae sendirian disana,

Donghae melirik kearah Pintu Aula yang baru saja ditinggalkan Oleh dua sosok yang begitu menyebalkan baginya itu,

" Menjijikkan, Kau pikir caramu itu bagus ? "

.

.

.

Sungmin melempar kaleng Coke yang telah kosong dengan tangan kanannya dan membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah,

Kini dirinya dan Kyuhyun tengah berada di Taman belakang sekolah, Taman yang cukup luas, Pohon-pohon rindang yang berwarna Kehijauan yang memenuhi Taman itu membuat banyak orang betah berlama-lama disana..

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi terarah lurus ke depan dan menoleh kearah Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya..

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin dengan alis terangkat heran,

" Kau kenapa ? Masih kesal dengan orang itu ? "

Sungmin mendesah, Namun senyuman tersungging di bibirnya,

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening melihat ekspresi Sungmin saat itu,

" Apa sebegitu menjengkelkannya kah kita di matanya ? "

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin lurus-lurus, meresapi kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Merah Cherry di hadapannya itu,

" Apa kau merasa terganggu dengan hal itu ? Kau merasa Sikap kita berdua aneh ? "

Nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar kalau dirinya tengah tersinggung,

Kedua Orbsnya bergerak gelisah menatapi wajah yang tengah bertukar pandang dengannya ini,

" Ahni, Hanya saja.. Oppa, Donghae selalu bicara kalau Kau lebih terlihat seperti.. Ah, Lupakan saja.. "

Sungmin memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Kyuhyun,

Gadis itu nampak tak ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi,

" Kekasih ? "

Kepala Sungmin kembali bergerak kesamping, Menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

" Itu kan yang selalu dia katakan padamu ? Aku yang lebih terlihat seperti Kekasihmu ? "

Nada suara Kyuhyun masih terdengar tenang, mencoba mengimbangi tatapan Sungmin yang masih belum menampakkan reaksi apapun saat itu,

" Apa aku salah ? Aku salah memperlakukanmu seperti itu ? "

Kali ini Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun padanya,

" Lalu ? Apa yang kau risaukan ? "

Sungmin nampak membasahi bibirnya yang telah mengering tersebut,

Raut wajahnya nampak begitu gusar saat ini,

" Aku takut, " Tukasnya

Sungmin menghela nafas beratnya,

" Aku takut kau terganggu dengan Ucapan sembarangannya, Aku sangat takut kau mendengarnya langsung dari Mulut sialannya itu, Dia benar-benar menyebalkan, Aishh.. "

Tanpa dirinya sadari, Kyuhyun tengah mengulum senyumnya,

Pemuda itu begitu menyukai Ekspresi Kesal yang selalu dilempar Sungmin,

" Tidak, Aku tidak akan merasa terganggu, malahan Aku senang kalau ada yang berpikiran seperti itu, Bukankah itu tandanya kalau kita Pasangan Serasi, ? " Goda Kyuhyun

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya gugup,

Astaga, Jantung Sungmin benar-benar bekerja keras untuk saat ini,

" Serasi Mwoya ? "

Sungmin buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah memerah itu dari pandangan mata Kyuhyun,

Astaga, Ada apa dengannya ini ?

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi menggemaskan dari Sungmin itu,

" Min, "

Kyuhyun menyentuh pundak Sungmin mencoba memanggil Gadis itu agar berhenti menyembunyikan wajahnya itu, Namun sepertinya Gadis itu tak mengindahkan panggilan Kyuhyun,

" Ya, Lee Sungmin, Kau dengar aku ? Berhentilah menyembunyikan wajahmu, Kau kenapa ? Ya ! Lee Sungmin, "

Kyuhyun semakin menggeser posisinya nampak lebih mendekati posisi Sungmin,

Pemuda itu mendengus kesal melihat sifat keras kepala Gadis itu,

" Ara, Kuhitung dalam 3 detik, kalau kau tak mengangkat wajahmu, Aku marah besar padamu, " Tukas Kyuhyun dengan Nada Suara Marah yang dibuat-buat..

" Hana, "

Kyuhyun mulai mengamati Sungmin,

Tapi Gadis itu nampak tak memberikan tanda-tanda kalau akan mengangkat wajahnya,

" Dul, "

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, ini sudah hitungan Kedua,

" Set, "

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya,

Ya Tuhan ! Sepertinya kepala Sungmin benar-benar dibuat oleh Batu,,

" Ara, Aku pergi, aku marah denganmu, "

Kyuhyun berlaga akan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin,

Pemuda itu bergerak begitu pelan untuk berdiri, mungkin saja Sungmin akan berubah pikiran kan ?

Sudah kurang lebih 1 menitan dia mengundur waktu untuk pergi, tapi kenapa Sungmin Masih merunduk begitu,

" Hahh, sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak menganggapku, kau tidak menyayangiku, " Gusar Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun benar-benar Putus asa dibuatnya..

SRATTTT

" Oppa, Jangan pergi ! "

Tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak jatuh akibat tangannya yang begitu tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Sungmin,

Kyuhyun tertegun mendapati Posisi wajahnya kini sudah begitu dekat dengan Wajah Sungmin,

Lagi, Bola mata itu kembali menyihirnya,

" Jangan pergi, Jangan marah, dan jangan pernah beranggapan kalau aku tidak menyayangimu, Aku menyayangimu, Oppa.. " Ujar Sungmin dengan suara tertahan,

Dengan Jarak sedekat ini, dengan tangan mereka yang terpaut, dan dengan Kondisi Jantung yang membuncah,

Sungmin benar-benar merasa kalau Berbicara sungguh begitu sulit,

Hembusan nafas beraroma Vanilla Mint yang keluar dari Nafas Kyuhyun begitu membuat Jantungnya sesak, wajahnya memerah.. Dan dirinya sulit bernafas.

" Wajah Merah inikah yang sedari tadi kau sembunyikan dariku ? "

Kyuhyun bertanya dengan begitu lembut, Benar-benar tipe Pria Romantis.

Kyuhyun terus memandangi Raut Indah di hadapannya ini,

Tak menyadari kalau dada Sungmin sudah naik turun menahan gejolak aneh dari benaknya,

Kondisi Taman yang begitu sepi, Membuat Sungmin begitu mengutuk Bunyi detak jantungnya,

" Lain kali, sepertinya kau harus lebih pintar menyembunyikan Wajah memerahmu ini dariku, Karna aku tidak jamin kalau aku bisa menahannya.. "

Kyuhyun lebih mengeratkan genggamannya pada Tangan sungmin,

Pemuda itu memiringkan wajahnya, dan dengan satu hentakan lembut,

Bibirnya tengah menyatu dengan Bibir Sungmin,

Oh Tuhan,

Siapa saja tolong bantu Sungmin saat ini !

Kyuhyun hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan Bibir Sungmin, pemuda itu kembali melepas ciuman lembut yang singkat itu,

Kembali tersenyum hangat pada Sungmin,

" Aku juga menyayangimu, "

.

.

.

Ruangan yang cukup gelap dengan Tiang Ring Basket yang menempati kedua sisi Lapangan tersebut nampak sedikit bergetar, Menandakan kalau tidak begitu lama Ring itu baru saja digunakan,

Sesosok Pria dengan Pakaian Seragam lengkap dengan Blazernya itu nampak tengah mendrible Bola mengitari Lapangan besar tersebut,

Bunyi decit Permukaan Bola yang bertemu dengan Lantai terus saling bersahut-sahutan,

Pemuda itu nampak begitu 'Bersemangat' saat memainkan Bola berwarna Orange tersebut,

SHOT

Bola itu berhasil menembus ring tersebut dengan sempurna, Kembali Pemuda yang menjadi Pelaku Utama dalam permainan itu mengambil Bola itu dan kembali mendriblenya dan tidak butuh waktu yang lama, Bola itu kembali dilempar kearah Ring,

SHOT

" Perfect, Donghae kau memang hebat.. "

Pemuda yang ternyata Adalah Donghae tersebut nampak berjalan kesalah satu Bangku Panjang di pinggir lapangan, Bangku yang sering dipergunakan sebagai tempat duduk beberapa Pemain Cadangan ataupun Pelatih,

Pemuda itu melepas Blazer yang sedari tadi dia kenakan itu dan meletakkannya di sisi kosong bangku yang baru saja dia tempati,

Donghae memandangi Bola Basket yang dirinya gunakan itu tengah menggelinding tepat menuju kearahnya,

Setelah Bola itu menyentuh ujung sepatunya,

Donghae memungut Bola itu, pemuda itu Nampak tidak sedang berada pada Mood yang cukup baik hari ini,

Peluh keringat yang terus mengalir dari Dahinya tak lagi dirinya pedulikan,

BRAKKK

Dengan satu kali hentakan keras,

Pemuda itu menghempaskan Bola itu menyentuh Lantai, mencoba untuk meluapkan berbagai kekesalan yang sedang dirinya rasakan hari ini,

Ciittt

Bunyi decit Pintu yang terbuka menyita perhatiannya, Donghae menoleh kearah Pintu yang semakin terbuka itu,

Bola matanya berputar malas saat melihat sosok itu yang ternyata muncul,

Donghae beranjak dari duduknya, tak ingin mengindahkan sosok yang baru saja masuk itu tengah menatapnya tersinggung,

" Hei, Bisa kau beritahu dimana Penyimpanan Bola Basket ? "

Donghae yang sedari tadi berkecamuk dengan Ranselnya nampak menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya tersebut,

Tapi, setelah itu dirinya kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya,

Merasa diabaikan, Sosok yang tengah bertanya itu mendengus sebal..

" Ya ! Apa kau tuli ? Aku sedang tanya dimana tempat penyimpanan Bola Basket ? Kelasku sedang ada pelajaran Olahraga, aku disuruh untuk mengambil Bola disini, "

Donghae berdecak kesal, benar-benar mengganggu,

" Kenapa tidak kau tanya dengan Ketua Osis saja ? Kurasa dia pasti tahu semua seluk beluk Sekolah ini, "

Tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin, Donghae menutup Zipper tasnya dan segera memakai kembali Blazzernya,

Sungmin menggerutu mendengar Ucapan Donghae padanya,,

Tanpa memperdulikan Pria itu lagi, Sungmin segera bergerak berusaha mencari sendiri keberadaan Bola itu,

Di tempatnya berdiri,

Donghae melirik kearah Sungmin yang tengah bergerak menuju Lemari Besar di sudut Ruangan,

Itu sudah bisa tahu tempatnya, kenapa mesti susah-susah bertanya ? Batin Donghae,

" Awww ! "

Donghae reflek berteriak dan menarik Tangannya dari Punggung Bangku panjang yang dirinya tempati beberapa saat yang lalu tersebut,

Pemuda itu nampak meringis melihat Jarinya tengah mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna Merah kelat, matanya melirik kearah Bangku itu,

Donghae begitu merutuki kebodohannya, apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sampai-sampai keberadaan Paku yang ada di Bangku itu tak dirinya sadari dan malah menyebabkan Jarinya bergesekan dengan Paku itu,

" Aissh, "

Donghae hanya bergerutu sepanjang waktu, sepertinya Pria itu nampak tak berpikiran untuk menghentikan Darah itu mengalir,

" Kemarikan Tanganmu, "

Donghae menoleh kearah Sampingnya, mendapati sosok Sungmin yang tengah menadahkan tangan kearahnya,

" Tidak perlu, " Balas Donghae datar

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal,

Oh Ayolah, Bahkan dalam keadaan Darurat seperti ini saja Pemuda itu masih berlaga Jual Mahal ?

" Dasar Kepala Batu, " desis Sungmin kesal

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Donghae, Gadis itu segera menarik Tangan yang terluka itu dan menyebabkan tubuh Donghae kembali terduduk di bangku panjang tersebut,

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? Aku sudah bilang tidak perlu, " protes Donghae

Sungmin nampak tak memperdulikan kicauan Donghae,

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna Pinknya dari saku Celana Olahraganya,

Segera membalut tangan itu dengan lembut,

Donghae tertegun, Pemuda itu memandangi Wajah Sungmin yang begitu serius membalut Lukanya,

Wajah itu, Kenapa wajah itu tak menyebalkan seperti biasanya ?

Tanpa Dirinya sendiri maupun Sungmin sadari,

Donghae tengah mengulum senyuman kecil dari kedua sudut bibirnya,

' Dia Wanita kedua yang pernah mengobati lukaku setelah Ibuku, '

Setelah merasa Tangan itu sudah terbalut dengan Sapu Tangannya,

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Donghae,

" Sebenarnya aku bingung, Bukankah ini jam pelajaran ? Kenapa kau malah ada di Ruangan Lapangan Basket begini ? "

Donghae segera menarik tangannya dari Tangan Sungmin,

Kenapa Tangannya harus berlama-lama dalam kungkungan tangan Gadis itu ?

" Kelasku sedang Ulangan Fisika, " sahutnya

Kening Sungmin kian berkerut ? Ulangan Fisika ? Lalu sedang apa Pemuda itu disini ?

" Kau membolos untuk tidak mengikuti Ulangan ? " terka Sungmin asal..

Mata Donghae membidik tajam wajah Sungmin,

" Jangan asal, Aku sudah menyelesaikan Ulangannya setengah Jam yang lalu, jadi aku diperbolehkan keluar, "

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya,

Pemuda itu kembali menyandang tasnya,

" Benarkah ? Ternyata kau Pintar juga, " sahut Sungmin takjub,

Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan Pandangan aneh,

Ditatap seperti itu pun menyebabkan sungmin menyadari sesuatu hal,

" Ah, aku baru ingat, Kau kan Juara Umum Tingkat 11, jadi tidak menakjubkan lagi, " Ucap sungmin,

Donghae tak habis pikir dengan Gadis di hadapannya ini ? Otaknya ditaruh dimana hehh ?

" Bodoh, " gumamnya

Donghae segera beranjak keluar dari Ruangan itu, meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya kesal,

Setidaknya Pria itu mengucapkan Terima Kasih atas pertolongan Pertama yang dirinya lakukan terdapat Luka pria itu,

Tapi apa ? ' Bodoh ' ?

Donghae berhenti sejenak di Pangkal Pintu,

Pemuda itu memandangi Tangannya yang tengah terbalut Kain berwarna Pink tersebut,,

Donghae menoleh kebelakang,

Menatap Sungmin dengan Raut datarnya,

" Gomawo, "

.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki kecilnya bercampur ruah dengan Keriuhan kondisi Lorong-lorong Kelas,

Sungmin nampak tengah menenteng 2 Buah Buku Tebal yang baru saja dirinya Pinjam di Perpustakaan,

Langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari banyak sekumpulan Murid-murid yang tengah mengkerubungi Salah satu sisi disana, tepatnya dimana meletakkan Majalah Dinding,

Akibat penasaran, Sungmin ikut mendekati tempat ramai tersebut,

Tubuhnya yang bisa dikatakan Pendek tersebut agak mengalami kesulitan dalam melihat apa yang tengah diperhatikan orang banyak itu,

" Sungmin-ah ! "

Entah apa yang baru saja terjadi, Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dengan tiba-tiba menjauhi Keramaian itu,

Matanya berkilat heran saat mendapati sosok Ryeowook yang tengah tersenyum tanpa dosa kearahnya,

" Ya ! Kau mengagetkanku, " Tukas Sungmin,

" Jinjja ? Mianhae, tapi apa yang sedang kau lakukan ? Berdesak-desakan disana ? "

Sungmin mendesah frustasi, Bagaimana bisa dirinya tahu ada apa di Mading itu kalau Ryeowook langsung menariknya begini ?

" Molla, Tapi sepertinya ada yang menarik dari isi Mading hari ini, Kau tahu ada apa ? Bukankah kau salah satu Anggota Mading Sekolah ? "

" Mading ? Oh, Tentu saja aku tahu, malahan aku yang menempel Berita itu disana, " tukasnya..

" Geurae ? Apa isinya ? "

" Sebaiknya kuceritakan sambil berjalan saja, Katja,, Tidak baik berdiri di tengah keramaian seperti ini.. " Ujarnya sembari menyeret lengan Sungmin menjauhi Area Mading tersebut..

Keduanya berjalan beriringan melewati Lorong-lorong kelas,

" Jadi ? Apa isinya ? " tanya Sungmin begitu ingin tahu

Wookie menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin, Gadis itu nampak tersenyum kecil,

" Walau kuberitahu juga, aku tidak jamin kau akan tertarik, "

Merasa heran dengan Perkataan Ryeowook, Sungmin makin mengerutkan dahinya bingung..

" Bicaralah lebih jelas, memangnya apa isinya ? "

" SuperCamp Tahunan, Otte ? Kau berminat Nona Lee ? "

Sungmin nampak terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Sahabatnya itu,

SuperCamp ?

" Oh, hanya itu ? Kupikir apa.. "

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dengan mata yang disipitkan seolah tengah membidik tajam Gadis di hadapannya itu

" Kau benar-benar tidak akan ikut ? Tahun kemarin kau sudah tidak ikut serta, masa Tahun keduamu di Sekolah ini juga kau tak ikut, Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan sih ? "

Sungmin sedikit melirik sekilas Ryeowook yang tengah mengomelinya itu,

" aku tidak terbiasa mengikuti acara seperti itu, "

" Waeyo ? Bukankah Kyuhyun pasti akan Ikut ? Setidaknya ada yang menjagamu, "

" Ahni, Kau tahu sendiri kedudukannya di Sekolah ini, kalau aku ikut, Pasti dia akan Sangat Protektif padaku, sama saja bohong, "

" Tentu saja harus begitu, Dia kan kakakmu, "

Sungmin tertegun mendengar penuturan Wookie,

Gadis itu nampak tersenyum miris,

" Ya, Dia kakakku, " gumamnya..

.

.

.

.

Malamnya di kediaman Cho,

Terlihat Ny dan Tuan Cho, beserta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah sembari menonton TV,

Dengan Posisi sofa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang menyampingi Layar Televisi dan PosisI Sofa Orangtuanya yang menghadap langsung kearah TV, Keluarga kecil itu nampak Fokus memperhatikan layar kaca tersebut,

" Chagi, Tidak biasanya kau belum pergi tidur ? "

Suara Ny Cho memecah keheningan disana, menyebabkan Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sang Ibu,

" Hanya saja belum ngantuk, Omma,, " jawabnya

Kyuhyun yang duduk tepat di samping Sungmin pun ikut angkat bicara,

" Tidurlah, Tidak baik untuk anak kecil tidur larut malam, " candanya,

Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum tanpa dosa itu padanya,

" Kenapa tidak Oppa saja yang tidur duluan ? "

Ny dan Tuan Cho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua anaknya itu,

" Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa tidur kalau kau belum tidur, Sungmin. Bukankah dia belum melakukan aksinya malam ini ? "

Tuan Cho memprovokasi,

" Appa benar, Dia belum mematikan Alarmku.. " ujar sungmin

" Ya ! Siapa yang mematikan Alarmmu ? Kau saja yang tidak menyadari kalau suka terbangun tanpa sadar dan mematikannya sendiri, " Kyuhyun nampak berkilah..

Bagaimanapun juga, Aksinya tak boleh terbongkar !

" Aishh, Omma,, Appa,, lihatlah anak kalian ini, benar-benar Bebal.. " Adu Sungmin

" Walau bebal begitu, dia tetap kakakmu sayang.. " Bela Ny Cho..

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya nampak bangga dan setuju dengan Ucapan Ibunya..

Sungmin agak membenarkan posisi duduknya agar menjadi tegak,

Gadis itu nampak memandangi Orangtuanya dan Kyuhyun bergantian,

" Hmm, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan.. "

" Ada apa ? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini ? " Tanya Kyuhyun

Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal, Gadis itu nampak menimbang-nimbang suatu hal,

" Chagi, kau ingin bilang apa ? " Tanya Tuan Cho..

" Hmm itu, Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang Pergi Camping ? "

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin lekat-lekat..

" Camping ? Maksudmu Supercamp sekolah ? Kau mau ikut ? Huaaaa, kemajuan.. " respon Kyuhyun..

Sementara itu, Ny Cho nampak berpikir,

" Wae ? Kau sedang meminta izin pada kami ? Lakukan saja kalau kau mau, bukankah Kyuhyun juga pasti akan ikut ? "

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun,

" Sebenarnya aku sedikit tertarik untuk ikut, Tapi aku takut Oppa terlalu Protektif padaku, Omma Appa,, nasihatilah dulu Oppa agar tak seperti itu.. "

Kyuhyun nampak tak terima mendengar celotehan Sungmin,

" Ya, Tentu saja harus seperti itu, Bagaimanapun juga kau itu.. "

Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya,

Pemuda itu nampak tak tahu harus bagaimana melanjutkan kalimatnya..

Ny Cho memandangi Raut wajah Kyuhyun yang nampak aneh saat itu,

" Kau itu,, Kau itu masih tanggung jawabku.. " Sambungnya..

Sungmin menekuk wajahnya frustasi, sudah dirinya kira, belum apa-apa, Kyuhyun sudah begini..

" Ara, Aku pergi tidur dulu, "

Sungmin beranjak dari Sofa, Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar Bebal,

" Kalau kau mau ikut, Kami izinkan.. " Tukas Tuan Cho..

Sungmin tersenyum membalas ucapan Ayahnya itu, tapi matanya kembali membidik Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di Sofa..

" Jangan masuk kamarku seenaknya lagi untuk mematikan Alarmku, Awas saja,, " ancamnya..

.

.

.

Ruang Tengah itu kini hanya menampakkan sosok Kyuhyun saja yang tengah menempati sofa itu,

Pemuda itu tengah menggonta-ganti Channel TV secara Acak-acakan, Nampak tak begitu puas dengan Acara yang ditayangkan Televisi..

CKLEKK

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menoleh kebelakang, menampakkan sosok Ibunya yang terlihat baru saja keluar dari Kamar tidur,

" Omma, wae geurae ? Kenapa belum tidur ? " tanya Kyuhyun pada sang ibu,

Ny Cho melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di sofa, ikut mengambil tempat disana..

" Kau ? Kenapa belum tidur ? " Tanya Balik Sang Ibu,

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan yang tertuju padanya itu,

" Belum mengantuk, " tukasnya..

Ny Cho nampak mengangguk paham mendengar Ucapan Anaknya itu,

" Bagaimana dengan Sungmin ? Apa dia sudah tidur dengan nyenyak ? "

Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah mendadak, untuk apa Ibunya menanyakan keadaan Sungmin padanya ?

" Kenapa Omma bertanya padaku ? Mana kutahu dia sudah tidur atau belum, " Tukas Kyuhyun begitu tenang,

Melihat gelagat sang Ibu yang nampak tidak akan bertanya lagi padanya, Kyuhyun kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya mengarah pada Layar TV,

Cukup lama Ibu dan Anak itu terdiam dan hanya fokus pada Acara TV,

Ny Cho kembali menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang masih fokus pada Televisi, Wanita setengah baya itu nampak akan segera membuka suara,

" Kyuhyun-ah, "

Suara Lembut Ny Cho memanggil nama Kyuhyun begitu pelan, membuat Putra semata wayangnya itu kembali menoleh kearahnya,

" Ne ? " Sahut Kyuhyun,

Ny Cho meraih tangan Kyuhyun, menggenggam tangan dari sosok yang mewarisi Darah dan Dagingnya itu,

" Kau bahagia ? "

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya dan memandangi Tangannya yang tengah digenggam oleh Ibunya itu,

Pemuda itu pun kembali menenggakkan kepalanya dan melempar senyum Hangatnya pada Ibunya itu..

" Tentu saja, Ada apa Omma bertanya seperti itu ? "

Kyuhyun kembali balik bertanya,

Karna sesungguhnya, Ommanya sungguh jarang sekali bertanya seperti itu padanya..

" Ahni, Tidak apa-apa.. Hmm, Kau menyayangi Sungmin ? "

Kini ekspresi Kyuhyun kembali berubah segan mendengar Pertanyaan Ibunya itu,

" Ada apa ? Omma tidak biasanya bertanya begini padaku.. "

Nampak jelas Ny Cho begitu hati-hati memulai percakapan antara mereka ini,

Takut apabila salah bicara, dan Kyuhyun merasa tersinggung..

Bagaimanapun juga, Perasaan Kyuhyun adalah Hal yang selalu dirinya Utamakan..

" Omma tahu semuanya, Omma tahu kalau kau masuk kekamar Sungmin tiap malamnya bukan hanya untuk mematikan Alarm saja, Walau bagaimanapun juga, kau itu Putraku, Putra Kandungku, setiap tingkah lakumu Omma tahu semuanya, Kyunnie,, "

Ny Cho nampak mengulum senyumnya melihat ekspresi anaknya itu,

" Omma tahu kau selalu datang kekamarnya hanya untuk memastikan kalau dia tidur dengan nyenyak, Omma tahu itu, "

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya,

Pemuda bermarga Cho itu nampak diam membisu, tak tahu harus bagaimana merespon tiap kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Ibunya,,

" Kau masih ingat saat hari dimana kita bertemu dengan Sungmin ? Omma dan Appa berjanji agar setelah hari itu, tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian lagi, "

Ny Cho nampak menarik nafasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali,

" Melihatmu begitu tersenyum hari itu, Sungguh membuat Omma dan Appamu bahagia, Demi Tuhan.. Kami benar-benar ingin terus membuatmu tersenyum sepanjang hidup seperti itu, Kyu.. "

Kyuhyun merasakan Matanya berkaca-kaca,

Mendapati dan menyadari bagaimana orangtuanya begitu menyayanginya membuatnya begitu bahagia,

" Sekarang Omma hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, Bolehkan ? " izin Ny Cho sebelum melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun..

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan mengiyakan permintaan Ibunya..

Ny Cho agak merubah posisi duduknya sehingga menghadap Kyuhyun lurus-lurus,

Menyelami Raut putra kesayangannya itu,

" Dengan cara apa kau ingin merubah Marga Sungmin menjadi Cho, Dengan menjadikan dia Adikmu atau Istrimu ? "

.

.

.

Cont-

Oh ya cuma bilang, nih ff jangan ditanya lagi deh bakal jdnya KyuMin or HaeMin, Dari judul aja udh aku pasang kata KYUMIN, so tentu saja endingnya bakal KYUMIN,


	6. Chapter 6

– Hole In The Sky – KyuMin – GS – Part 6 -

o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Dengan cara apa kau ingin merubah Marga Sungmin menjadi Cho, Dengan menjadikan dia Adikmu atau Istrimu ? "

.

.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar sempurna setelah mendengar Pertanyaan yang tidak begitu dirinya duga-duga tersebut,

Bola Matanya nampak bergerak gelisah setelah pertanyaan itu Sukses membuatnya Tertegun kaku.

Mata Indah Ibunya terus membidik wajahnya, Masih menunggu Respon yang akan dirinya keluarkan,

Mati-matian Kyuhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk menampakkan sebuah senyum agar menutupi Kegugupannya,

" Omma, Maksudmu apa ? "

Ny Cho nampak kembali menghela Nafas beratnya, Sepertinya Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menyesuaikan Keadaan,

" Kau tahu kan kalau Sungmin sudah berumur 16 Tahun ? "

Wanita Paruh Baya namun masih amat terlihat Cantik itu kembali tersenyum hangat memandangi Wajah Putranya yang masih Kaku itu,

" Tandanya sebentar lagi dia akan segera menginjak umur 17 Tahun, Kyu. Dalam usia seperti itu.. Pengakuan secara Sah mengenai Statusnya sangatlah penting.. Saat Omma ingin segera Mendaftarkan Statusnya di Keluarga Kita, kau selalu Menolak itu, Kau tidak mau dia menjadi Adikmu ? Tapi kau ingin selalu di dekatnya.. Jadi, sekarang Omma kembali bertanya padamu.. Pilihanmu hanya ada satu, Pilihan yang bisa membuatmu dan Sungmin terus bersama, Tapi tidak terikat status Saudara, Hanya dengan menikahkan kalian berdua,, suatu hari kelak.. "

Kyu Menurunkan Pandangannya dari Mata Ibunya, Pemuda itu masih belum tahu harus mengatakan apa-apa saat ini,

Saat Dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Sungmin, saat itulah dirinya bersumpah untuk selalu berada di samping Gadis itu,

Perasaan yang dulu dirinya rasakan begitu membuatnya tidak mengerti sama sekali, dan seiring berjalannya waktu, dengan Kedewasaan yang mulai tumbuh,

Saat itulah Dirinya menyadari, Kalau..

Dirinya Mencintai Sungmin, Sejak pertama kali bertemu,, dirinya sudah mencintainya..

Dan kini Waktu itu telah tiba, dimana saatnya semua Tahu akan Perasaannya sendiri, Perasaannya pada Sungmin..

Kyuhyun sudah pernah memikirkan Hal seperti ini sebelumnya, Dimana saat-saat dirinya akan Berbicara secara serius mengenai Perasaannya dengan Sungmin pada Kedua Orangtuanya,

Dimana dirinya akan memberitahu secara Terang-terangan kalau Dia mencintai Sungmin bukan sebagai Adik, melainkan sebagai Wanita..

" Semuanya Omma serahkan padamu Kyu, Ini kehidupanmu, ini menyangkut Keluarga Kita, dan juga Masa Depanmu.. "

Kyuhyun menggertakkan Gigi-giginya dan sesekali menggigit bibir merahnya,

Pemuda itu Nampak masih berkecamuk dengan segala yang tengah beradu di Benaknya,,

" Omma Menyayangi Sungmin, Kyu.. Omma menyayanginya seperti Omma menyayangimu, Omma sudah menganggapnya seperti Putri Kandung, Rasanya ingin sekali mengesahkan Statusnya sebagai Anak di Keluarga ini, "

Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan membalas tatapan Ibunya..

Jantungnya benar-benar ingin meledak saat ini,

" Tapi, Alangkah lebih Indahnya kalau Kedua Orang yang sangat Omma Sayangi itu, Dua Jantung Hati yang begitu berarti tersebut Juga saling Mengasihi satu sama lain, Menjaga satu sama lain, dan Bersama satu sama lain selamanya, Omma sangat ingin sekali itu terjadi, "

Kyuhyun merasakan Pandangannya mulai mengabur akibat Airmata,

Seseorang yang juga begitu ingin dirinya Bahagiakan tengah mengatakan HARAPAN terbesarnya kepada dirinya saat ini,

Kyuhyun merasakan Dadanya tengah menghangat dengan sendirinya saat mendengar tiap patah kata yang mengalir dari Bibir Wanita yang sudah melahirkannya ke Dunia ini tersebut,

Tanpa membalas apapun atas semua yang diucapkan oleh Ibunya, Pemuda itu langsung merengkuh tubuh itu dalam Dekapan penuh kasih sayang Seorang Anak terhadap Ibunya,

Airmatanya makin melesak keluar saat Wajahnya sudah berada di Bahu Wanita yang begitu dirinya Agungkan itu, Kyuhyun menangis dalam keheningan, Tak ada suara dalam tiap Isak tangisnya, Hanya Airmata yang tengah mengalir dari Mata Hazelnya,

Ny Cho tersenyum Haru saat menerima Dekapan dari Putra Kesayangannya itu, Dengan Sayang Wanita itu mengelus Bahu Kyuhyun pelan,

" Omma dan Appa tahu kau bisa menjaganya kelak.. "

Kyuhyun makin mempererat Dekapannya, Sungguh.. Kondisi Hatinya benar-benar sulit untuk diartikan saat ini,

" Aku mencintainya, Omma.. Aku sangat mencintainya.. " Ucap Kyuhyun setelah lama tidak mengeluarkan suaranya,

Ny Cho mengangguk Paham mendengar Ucapan Anaknya itu,

" Ne, Omma tahu.. Kau sangat mencintainya.. Lebih dari Rasa Omma dan Appa yang mencintainya, "

.

.

Kyuhyun memutar Knop pintu itu pelan, Pemuda itu menyeret kakinya bergerak memasuki Kamar yang hanya disinari dengan sedikit berkas cahaya itu,

Langkahnya terhenti saat Posisinya telah berada tepat di samping Ranjang besar itu, Pemuda itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di Lantai, melipat kedua tangannya di Atas Ranjang dengan memandangi Wajah Sungmin yang sedang terlelap,

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul saat kembali lagi malam ini dirinya Bisa memandangi Wajah Cantik itu dalam jarak sedekat ini, Telapak tangannya terjulur begitu saja membelai Rambut Hitam lurus itu dengan lembut, seolah tengah mencoba menyampaikan semua Rasa Sayangnya pada sosok yang tengah berada di Alam Mimpi tersebut,

" Aku sangat penasaran sekali mengenai Bagaimana kau memandangku selama ini, " Ucap Kyu begitu pelan,

Pemuda itu menaruh dagunya di Atas ranjang itu, masih tetap setia memandangi Sungmin,

" Apa kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertiku ? Aku bingung untuk memulainya darimana, aku bingung dengan cara yang seperti apa agar kau Tahu kalau aku Mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin.. "

Hanya suara Kyuhyun dan Dentingan jarum jam yang terdengar dari Kamar itu, Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya, Mengeluarkan Ponsel berwarna Biru Muda itu dari sana,

Tangannya yang tengah memegang Ponsel itu pun langsung dirinya Tujukan pada sosok dirinya dan Sungmin,

KLIK

Kembali, Sebuah Gambar diabadikan Kyuhyun,

Pemuda itu melihat Hasil bidikannya, sedikit terkekeh melihat sosoknya yang tersenyum dan Sungmin yang tengah terlelap disana..

Wajahnya kembali dirinya tolehkan menghadap Sungmin,

" Kau tahu ? Sudah 723 File Foto dengan Pose yang sama di Ponselku, Poseku yang sedang tersenyum dan kau yang sedang tidur, sudah 2 Tahun terakhir ini aku selalu mengambil Gambar kita berdua tiap aku masuk ke kamarmu, "

Kyuhyun Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, kembali senyuman hangatnya tercetak jelas dari wajahnya..

" Tapi Entah sampai angka berapa File Foto itu akan terus berlanjut di Ponselku, Aku belum ada keberanian untuk menunjukkanmu Koleksi Karyaku itu, " Ujarnya sedikit dengan nada bercanda..

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan Wajahnya yang dialasi Tangannya itu di Ranjang, Masih menghadap wajah Sungmin secara langsung,

" Jalja, Selamat Malam, " Bisiknya pelan,

.

Berkas-berkas cahaya nampak tengah memaksa masuk melalui celah-celah kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup,

Sungmin membuka Matanya perlahan, Langsung menangkap Langit-langit atap Kamar tidurnya,

Gadis itu Menoleh ke arah samping saat merasakan Kulit Tangannya menyentuh sesuatu,

Matanya membulat sempurna saat Melihat sosok Kyuhyun tengah tertidur dengan Posisi duduk di lantai dan Kepala di sisi Ranjang,

Sungmin langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya, kembali menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang masih nampak lelap itu,

Wajah Herannya itu seketika berubah lambat laun menjadi Raut cemas,

Sejak kapan Kyuhyun tidur disini ? Apa dia tidak merasa kedinginan tidur tanpa Selimut ?

Tangannya bergerak menyentuh Bahu pemuda itu, menggerakkannya sedikit untuk mencoba membangunkan Pemuda tersebut,

" Oppa, Oppa, Ireonaaa.. " Ujar Sungmin masih menggerak-gerakkan bahu itu,

Gadis itu mendesah pelan saat Kyu tak ada tanda-tanda akan bangun,

Sungmin merundukkan wajahnya untuk mensejajarkan posisi Wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun, Berharap Mata itu segera terbuka akibat dirinya,

" Oppa, Ireonaaaa.. " bisik Sungmin tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun,

Tapi tetap saja, Sosok itu tak bergeming sedikitpun,

Sungmin menggerakkan wajahnya mendekat ke arah telinga Kyuhyun, bersiap untuk berteriak kah ?

Sungmin nampak memikirkan sesuatu, apa yang harus dirinya lakukan ? Berteriak ? Dan menyebabkan Kakaknya itu Jantungan akibat Kaget ?

Nampaknya itu bukan solusi yang baik,

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, bersiap untuk mengeluarkan Suaranya,

" Kyuhyunnieeee, " Bisiknya lembut tepat di depan telinga itu,

Sungmin kembali menenggakkan tubuhnya saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah menampakkan tanda-tanda akan bangun,

Pemuda itu membuka matanya, Masih terlihat tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya serta mengumpulkan kesadarannya secara sempurna,

" Oppa, Kenapa kau bisa ada disini ? "

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin,

Nampaknya pemuda itu begitu merutuki Ajang 'Ketidurannya' ini,

" Ne ? Aaah, Ahniya.. Sepertinya aku ketiduran.. " Balas Kyu agak Tidak Jelas,

Pemuda itu segera berdiri dan agak merenggangkan otot-otot badannya sehabis tidur dengan Posisi Kurang nyaman seperti itu,

" Ya Oppa! Jawablah pertanyaanku dengan Benar, kenapa kau bisa ketiduran ? " Desak Sungmin,

Kyu menggaruk pelipisnya seraya berpikir,

" Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja, Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan kalau ke kamarmu malam-malam ? " Tukas Kyu sembari mengangkat Jam Waker di sisi Ranjang,

Pemuda itu bergerak menuju Pintu, sepertinya segera berniat keluar dari Kamar itu,

" Oh ya, Kau mandilah, aku tunggu di Bawah, seperti biasa kita pergi sekolah bersama, Arachie ? " Ujar Kyuhyun sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dari Balik pintu,

Sungmin tersenyum simpul setelah itu, Matanya kembali tertuju pada Sisi Ranjang yang beberapa saat lalu Menjadi tempat Kyuhyun tidur,

" Dasar, Kyuhyun Pabo,, "

.

.

Sungmin memandangi lembaran kertas yang kini berada di genggamannya, Gadis itu nampak Putus Asa melihat Kertas itu,

Sungmin membenamkan Wajahnya di atas meja tempat duduknya, nampak jengah melihat Soal-soal Fisika yang terpampang di Lembaran-lembaran itu,

" Aishh, Dasar Guru Gila, Memberi 100 Soal dan besok dikumpul ? " racaunya kesal,

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas, Wajahnya tambah depresi saja melihat seluruh Penghuni kelas yang ternyata tengah berkecamuk kesal dengan Soal-soal itu,

Hari ini seperti biasanya diadakan Free Test dari Guru tertentu, dan sialnya Test kali ini adalah Fisika,

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, Benar-benar membuat Otaknya ingin pecah, Gadis itu memperhatikan beberapa Teman sekelasnya yang nampak tengah mendiskusikan soal itu bersama-sama,

" Sungmin-ah, "

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati sosok Wookie yang ternyata memanggilnya,

" Wae ? "

Sungmin bertanya pada Wookie, tapi Gadis yang sedang ditanyai itu Malah memperhatikan Lembar Jawaban Sungmin,

" Aigoo, Kau belum sama sekali mengerjakannya ? "

Sungmin melihat Lembar Jawabannya, Benar.. Masih kosong..

" Kau pikir aku sepintar itu ? " Ujar Sungmin

Wookie nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu,

" Oh, Sungmin-ah, Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja dengan Kakakmu ? Kupikir mengerjakan soal ini tak akan terlalu sulit baginya.. " Saran Wookie

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, Menanyakannya pada Kyuhyun ?

" Tapi dia sibuk, apalagi sebentar lagi Acara Supercamp akan diselenggarakan, aku tidak mau mengganggunya.. " Ujar Sungmin

Sungmin beranjak dari Duduknya, Membawa ikut serta Kotak Pensil beserta Lembaran soal-soal itu bersamanya,

" Mau kemana ? "

" Ke perpustakaan, Mungkin saja Otakku jernih kalau disana.. Hehe "

Sungmin segera beranjak dari Kelasnya, kakinya melangkah menuju Perpustakaan,

Setibanya disana, Wajahnya tersenyum melihat kondisi Perpustakaan itu, sepertinya mengerjakan Soal di Tempat ini bukan solusi yang buruk,

Sungmin segera membawa kakinya menuju salah satu Meja yang agak berada di Pojok ruangan, setelah meletakkan bawaannya di atas meja, Gadis itu beringsut untuk mencari buku-buku yang mungkin saja bisa membantunya menjawab soal,

Sementara itu, Di tempat yang sama,

Donghae nampak menelusuri Rak-rak untuk mencari Buku disana, Pemuda itu begitu menyeleksi tiap pandangan matanya untuk melihat judul-judul yang tertera disana..

Jari tangannya terhenti saat membaca sebuah Judul yang menarik perhatiannya, dengan satu kali pergerakan, Pemuda itu menarik Buku bersampul Coklat dan tebal itu dari sana,

Setelah Buku itu dirinya ambil, Matanya menangkap pada satu titik fokus, melalui celah di antara deretan buku-buku itu, Donghae menghentikan Tatapannya pada satu Objek,

Disana, Dengan kedua matanya sendiri, Donghae melihat wajah dengan ekspresi Polos itu tengah serius menelisikkan matanya pada jejeran Buku-buku, Bola matanya tak pernah lari memandangi Garis lekuk wajah Putih tersebut,

cukup lama Pemuda itu terdiam di posisinya,

Mata itu, Mata yang benar-benar Indah..

Donghae merasakan dadanya menghangat begitu saja, Jantungnya berdegup cepat tak seperti biasanya,

" Oh, Kau ? "

Suara Sungmin membuyarkan semua ilusi konyolnya, Pemuda itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Rak itu, Donghae merasakan Dadanya tengah bergemuruh tak tentu,

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Sosok Donghae yang tertangkap basah memperhatikannya itu, setelah sampai di hadapan Pemuda itu, Matanya nampak membulat lebar seolah menuntut jawaban dari sosok itu..

" Kau, kenapa melihatku seperti itu ? " Tanya Sungmin datar

Donghae membuang pandangannya ke lain arah, Apa yang harus dirinya katakan ?

" Itu, Aishh, siapa yang melihatmu ? Kau GR sekali.. " gerutu Donghae pada akhirnya

Pemuda itu bergerak melewati sosok Sungmin dan kembali melanjutkan pencarian Bukunya,

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan pemuda itu disana,

Gadis itu nampak diam untuk beberapa saat, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu..

Dan setelah itu, Sungmin bergegas kembali menyusul Donghae,

" Ya, ! " Panggil Sungmin,

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, dengan malas pemuda itu menolehkan wajahnya,

" Apa lagi ? " tanyanya ketus..

Sungmin menggaruk Tengkuknya tak gatal,

" Kau juara Umum kan ? "

Donghae memasang ekspresi anehnya saat pertanyaan seperti itu yang ditanyakan Sungmin padanya..

" Kau ini bertanya apa ? Tidak penting sekali.. " Acuhnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya,

Donghae kembali mengambil salah satu Buku disana, sementara itu.. Sungmin nampak berdumel sendiri..

" Apa kau mau membantuku mengerjakan Soal Fisika ? " ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba

Donghae menolehkan kembali wajahnya, memandangi sosok sungmin yang begitu terlihat putus asa itu,

" Memangnya kau siapaku ? "

" Ehh ? "

Sungmin melongo mendengar ucapan Donghae,

Astaga, Pemuda ini benar-benar Pelit, apa gunanya mempunyai otak cerdas kalau Pelit sekali ?

" Ya! Ayolah, bantu aku mengerjakannya, aku benar-benar frustasi melihat 100 soal itu, Kau mau kan ? " desak sungmin

Donghae yang sangat merasa terganggu dengan sungmin yang terus-terusan mengekorinya inipun benar-benar membuatnya kesal..

" Aishh, aku tidak mau, pergi sana.. " usir Donghae tanpa berperasaan..

Sungmin masih belum Putus Asa, gadis itu masih berusaha untuk membujuk Pemuda yang begitu menyebalkan menurutnya itu,

" Ya! Kenapa kau pelit sekali ? Kalau Kakakku tidak sibuk, aku juga tidak akan meminta bantuanmu.. " Tukas Sungmin pada sosok Donghae yang masih membelakanginya itu

Donghae menggeram emosi mendengar Celotehan sungmin,

" Tidak mau ya tidak mau, kau ini bebal sekali ? " Sungut Donghae benar-benar kesal..

Pemuda itu kembali berjalan menelusuri rak-rak buku disana.. Tentu saja masih dengan Sungmin yang setia mengekorinya..

" Ya! Berbaik hatilah sedikit.. "

Donghae tak lagi menggubris ocehan Sungmin, pemuda itu masih ingin fokus pada judul-judul buku disana..

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, pemuda itu pun dengan sangat tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya menghadap kebelakang..

DEG

Donghae membulatkan matanya sempurna saat mendapati wajah Sungmin yang begitu dekat dengannya, Rasa ini kembali lagi, Perasaan dimana Jantungnya bergemuruh tak tentu,

Ada apa dengannya ?

Dan juga, sungmin tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya agak risih melihat posisi mereka berdua..

Aishh, kenapa Pria ini tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya begini ?

Dengan cepat Donghae memundurkan kakinya untuk menjauhi sosok itu,

" Ya! Kenapa kau ada di belakangku ? Aish.. " omel Donghae kesal..

Sungmin yang mendengar Omelan pemuda itu hanya bengong,

" Mwoya ? Kau yang tiba-tiba memutar badan, " Sungmin membela diri..

Donghae masih nampak menetralkan kondisi Jantungnya, Astaga.. Gadis ini mau membuatnya mati Kaget hahh ?

Donghae sedikit melirik kearah Sungmin yang masih berdiri di depannya, Benar-benar menyebalkan..

Pemuda itu merogoh Kantung bajunya, mengeluarkan sesuatu disana..

" Ini, Kukembalikan padamu.. "

Sungmin menurunkan pandangannya melihat kearah Sapu Tangannya yang berada di Tangan Donghae,

" Kenapa kau malah melihatnya saja ? Cepat ambil.. "

Sungmin berdecih pelan dan segera mengambil Sapu tangannya itu,

Donghae membenamkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya,

" Sekali lagi, Terima kasih.. " Tukasnya

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan Ucapan Donghae,

Gadis itu agak mencuri-curi pandang melihat kearah Tangan Pemuda itu,

Masih diperban, tapi mungkin saja tidak akan lama lagi dilepas..

" Ehmm.. Tapi, kalau kau mau membantuku mengerjakan soal, kupikir itu ucapan terima kasih yang paling Bagus.. " Tukas Sungmin masih berusaha rupanya

Wajah Donghae kembali berubah menjadi sedia kala, Masam.

Memangnya apa pedulinya dengan Soal itu hahh ?

" AKU TIDAK MAU " Ucap donghae dengan berbagai penekanan pada tiap katanya..

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya emosi. Astagaaa, Pria ini benar-benar PELIT SEKALI

" Dasar Pelit, " Dumel Sungmin dan lalu pergi meninggalkan sosok Donghae yang masih berdiri disana..

.

.

Pemuda yang menjabat sebagai Ketua Osis itu masih nampak bergelut pada Proposal-proposal Program Kerjanya, Kyuhyun sesekali menopangkan dagunya dengan menggunakan tangannya nampak jengah dengan Urusan OSIS begini,

Untung hari ini adalah Hari Khusus pemberian tugas Free Test, jadi kegiatan belajar mengajar hanya fokus pada pemberian soal, Kyuhyun berniat mengerjakannya nanti malam saja,

DRETT

DRETT

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya pada Ponselnya yang tergeletak tepat di samping tangannya.. Pemuda itu meraih Ponselnya tapi masih belum memalingkan matanya dari Proposal di tangannya,

" Yeoboseo ? " Jawabnya setelah menempelkan benda itu pada telinganya..

" Oppa.. "

Bola mata Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi nampak fokus menelusuri tiap kalimat di Lembaran Kertas di hadapannya itupun sontak berhenti sejenak membaca Proposal itu,

" Sungmin ? Wae ? "

Kyuhyun langsung menyingkirkan Proposal itu dari hadapannya setelah mendengar Suara yang begitu dirinya kenali itu menyeruak dari Speaker Ponselnya,

" Apa kau sedang sibuk ? " Sungmin bertanya dengan nada yang penuh kehati-hatian, Ya.. Gadis itu perlu memastikan Kakaknya sedang apa dulu sekarang, sebelum meminta Pemuda itu mengajarinya mengerjakan soal..

Kyuhyun yang mempunyai Otak Cerdas itu nampaknya paham betul dengan Arti pertanyaan Sungmin tersebut..

" Ahni, Aku tidak sibuk, wae ? " Bohongnya

Di tempatnya, Sungmin tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun,

Syukurlah kalau seperti itu, Tapi.. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya ? Dia jadi tidak enak menyuruh kakaknya sendiri..

" Oppa, Kau tahu kan kalau hari ini Jadwal Free Test ? "

Baiklah, sepertinya Sungmin amat hati-hati untuk meminta Bantuan dengan Kyuhyun, Masih trauma dengan Penolakan dari Donghae..

" Ne, wae ? "

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan sesekali menggaruk kepalanya gelisah,

" Hmm.. Aku sedang mengerjakannya sekarang.. Tapi kau jangan khawatir.. Soalnya tidak terlalu sulit kok, hanya saja.. Agak sedikit membuat Pusing.. Tapi.. Sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu menjadi masalah.. Aishh.. Bagaimana mengatakannya sih,, " Keluh sungmin spontan,

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya mendengar Perkataan Panjang dari Sungmin di Telepon tersebut,

" Lalu ? " Tanya Kyuhyun sempat-sempatnya masih bertanya, padahal dia sudah tahu arah Pembicaraan Sungmin..

" Lalu ? Ahh itu.. Oppa, Kau benar-benar tidak sedang sibuk ? " Tanya Sungmin lagi mencoba meyakinkan sesuatu,

Terang saja, Pertanyaan dengan Nada suara yang begitu Aneh dari Sungmin itu membuat Kyuhyun makin melebarkan senyumnya,

Dasar, Apa susahnya berbicara dengan To The Point saja, Eoh ?

" Kau, Ingin aku menemuimu sekarang ? " Tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya

Disana, Sungmin tertegun kaku mendengar Pertanyaan yang baru saja dirinya dengar melalui Telepon itu, Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar tanpa sebab saat Suara lembut itu menelusup di telinganya

Kenapa Kyuhyun malah bertanya seperti itu ? Dirinya kan belum berbicara terang-terangan ?

" Min, Kau masih disana ? "

Buru-buru Lamunan aneh itu buyar setelah Suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar,

Sungmin agak mengalami kesulitan untuk berbicara nampaknya, Entahlah, kenapa Nafasnya terasa tercekat begini ?

" Ne, Aku masih disini Oppa.. " Ucapnya pelan

" Sekarang kau sedang ada dimana ? Biar aku yang kesana.. Aku juga sudah sangat merindukanmu hari ini, padahal Tadi Pagi aku sudah melihatmu " Tukas Kyuhyun lagi,

Ya Tuhan, Siapapun tolong Lee Sungmin saat ini, Kini Gadis itu nampak lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas, kenapa rasanya tak ada Oksigen yang masuk ke dalam Paru-parunya ?

" A, Aku.. Sedang ada di Perpustakaan, " Jawabnya dengan suara yang amat pelan,

" Geurae ? Aku akan segera kesana, Tunggu saja.. "

KLIK

Sambungan Telepon itu terputus sudah, Namun debaran Jantung yang melanda Sungmin masih belum mau berhenti,

Wanita itu masih nampak memegang Ponselnya dengan tangan gemetaran,

" Kenapa dia selalu membuatku Berdebar ? Mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatku begini.. "

.

.

Setelah menutup Teleponnya, Kyuhyun beranjak bangkit dari Kursinya, Pemuda itu segera melesak meninggalkan Ruangannya untuk menemui Sungmin di Perpustakan,

Senyum Bahagia menyelimuti Wajah Tampannya saat ini,

Kau tahu ? Ada perasaan bahagia luar biasa saat Wanita yang kau cintai begitu mengharapkanmu, begitu membutuhkan bantuanmu,

Sesampainya di Perpustakaan, Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak langkah kakinya untuk sebentar saja memastikan dimana keberadaan Sungmin,

Sekali lagi, Senyum Hangat itu muncul dari kedua sudut bibirnya saat Retina matanya menangkap sosok yang dirinya cari itu..

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Kyuhyun segera menyeret kedua kakinya mendekati sosok yang posisinya tengah membelakanginya tersebut..

" Hey.. " Sapanya setelah beberapa saat menduduki Bangku yang berada tepat di sisi Sungmin

Sungmin segera menolehkan wajahnya dan kemudian tersenyum melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun,

" Huaaa.. Kau cepat sekali, Oppa.. " Respon Sungmin atas kedatangan Kyuhyun..

Kyuhyun hanya membalas ucapan Sungmin tersebut dengan Senyumannya,

Dan langsung meraih Lembaran berisikan Soal yang menurutnya sedang dipermasalahkan Gadis itu..

Sungmin nampak serius memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang juga terlihat serius melihat Soal-soal di lembaran itu,

Sesekali Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun nampak menganggukkan kepalanya paham saat melihat soal itu..

" Otte ? Kira-kira apa kau tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya ? " Tanya Sungmin,

Kyuhyun menggeser Bola Matanya melirik Sungmin, Pemuda itu pun meletakkan kembali Lembaran soal itu di atas meja..

" Ya! Hanya 100 Soal kah yang diberikan Gurumu ? " Kyuhyun malah yang bertanya..

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, Apa maksud pertanyaan Kakaknya itu ? Apa dia sedang Pamer ?

" Mwoya ? Hanya ? 100 Soal kau bilang Hanya ? Ya! Oppa.. Sejak kapan kau sombong begini.. "

" Eishhh, Bukan begitu.. Hanya saja Sepertinya saat aku duduk di Kelas 11, Aku juga sempat mendapatkan Soal yang persis sama dengan yang ada di kertas ini, Tapi soalnya ada 250 an.. Mungkin saja kan Jumlah soalnya juga sama.. " Jelas Kyuhyun..

" Jinja ? Kenapa bisa Punya soal yang sama ? "

" Hmm, Kalau aku tidak salah.. Aku mendapatkan itu untuk menjadi Bahanku saat mengikuti Olimpiade Fisika Tahun lalu, "

Mata Sungmin melebar sempurna saat mendengar Ucapan Kyuhyun..

" Jadi ? Apa kau masih ingat jawabannya ? " Tanya Sungmin tidak sabaran..

Kyuhyun menengadahkan Matanya ke langit-langit mencoba sedang berpikir..

" Ne, Kurasa aku ingat.. " Jawabnya..

GREPP

Tanpa aba-aba apapun, Kyuhyun begitu kaget menerima perlakuan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba memeluknya tersebut..

" Ternyata keputusanku untuk meminta bantuanmu tidak salah, Oppa.. " Tukasnya..

Kyuhyun masih menegang pada posisinya, itupun juga berlangsung setelah Sungmin melepas pelukannya..

" Katja, Ajari aku Oppa.. "

Sungmin segera mendekatkan Alat Tulisnya dan Kertas kosong yang sudah dirinya bawa,

Nampaknya, Gadis itu tidak menyadari dan memikirkan Dampak apa yang akan terjadi akibat 'Pelukannya' itu terhadap Kyuhyun..

" Min, "

" Ne ? "

Sungmin kembali menolehkan Wajahnya menghadap Kyuhyun, Wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum itu mendadak berubah memudar saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan Raut Seriusnya..

" Oppa, Waeyo ? "

Sungmin merasakan Tangannya menjadi Hangat seketika, Gadis itu nampak menurunkan pandangannya dan melihat Tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah menggenggam Tangannya erat,

" Aku.. "

.

Donghae melirik kearah Jam tangan yang tengah dirinya kenakan, Pemuda itu mengalihkan Pandangannya kearah Pintu Kelasnya, Nampak tengah menerawangi sesuatu disana..

" 100 soal ya ? Apa dia sudah selesai mengerjakannya ? " Gumamnya lebih pada diri sendiri,

Donghae melirik kearah Lembaran HVS yang berada di Mejanya, lebih tepatnya ada 2 Lembar Jawaban disana,

Ya, Kalian tidak melupakan sesuatu kan ? Kalau Lee Donghae juga berada satu tingkat dengan Sungmin ? Yang mau tidak mau pasti mempunyai Tugas yang sama,

Pemuda itu Memasukkan Lembaran Jawaban yang setengah Jam lalu baru saja dirinya selesaikan itu ke dalam Tasnya, Dan membiarkan Lembaran satunya masih berada di Meja itu,

Entah kenapa Pemuda itu berinisiatif untuk Meng-scan Lembar Jawabannya agar mempunyai Duplikat seperti ini,

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Pemuda itu bergerak meninggalkan Kelasnya dan membawa Kakinya ke suatu tempat,

Pemuda itu agak mencuri-curi Pandang melalui Kaca Jendela yang berada di Perpustakaan itu, nampak tengah mencari keberadaan seseorang,

Tapi, Wajahnya seketika berubah kaku saat melihat dua sosok yang tengah saling Pandang itu disana,

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin..

Donghae meremas Kertas yang tengah dirinya pegang itu tanpa dirinya sadari,

Benar-benar IDIOT,

Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Donghae.. Untuk apa kau kembali lagi ke tempat ini untuk menemuinya.. Dan lihatlah, Sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu..

Gadis itu masih mempunyai Cho Kyuhyun, Bagaimana bisa kau berniat untuk membantunya kalau nyatanya Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang terbuka lebar pasti akan dengan senang hati membantu Adik Kecilnya itu,

" Ck, Idiot.. Apa pedulimu Lee Donghae.. " Gumamnya pada diri sendiri..

.

.

Cont-


	7. Chapter 7

- Hole In The Sky – KyuMin – GS – Part 7 -

.

Song – Keep Keep By Yozoh (Love Rain Ost)

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Degup jantung Sungmin kian menjadi-jadi, sentuhan hangat yang berasal dari genggaman telapak tangan Kyuhyun begitu membuatnya melayang, apalagi saat ini mata Onyx itu tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan yang bisa melumpuhkannya dalam sekali sentak,

Hanya satu permohonannya saat ini, Jangan biarkan wajah itu tersenyum kearahnya.. Dirinya mohon dengan sangat..

Dirinya bisa lemas saat itu juga kalau Wajah di hadapannya ini tersenyum kearahnya,

" O.. Oppa.. " Ujar Sungmin dengan tergagap,

Kyuhyun makin mempererat genggamannya pada Tangan itu, kembali menyelami bola mata bagai Kristal di hadapannya ini,

Wajah yang begitu memabukkannya, mata yang selalu membuat darahnya berdesir hebat, dan bibir yang yang terus-terusan membuatnya tertegun dalam waktu yang cukup lama itu kini sedang berada di hadapannya..

" Aku.. "

Ya Tuhan, Apa sanggup dirinya menyatakan Perasaannya pada Gadis ini saat ini juga ? Sanggupkah dirinya menerima resiko bahwa Hubungannya dengan Sungmin tak akan seperti biasanya lagi saat mengungkapkan hal itu ?

" Aku.. Ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu.. Bolehkan ? "

Kyuhyun berujar dengan begitu lembut, Tidakkah Pria itu tahu ? Suaranya begitu indah di telinga Sungmin,

Sungmin mengangguk pelan atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun padanya, sesungguhnya, hanya dengan cara itu dirinya bisa memberi jawaban, karna.. Bersuara pun dirinya begitu sulit saat ini,

Kyuhyun mengangkat telapak tangan Sungmin yang dirinya genggam itu hingga jatuh di Pahanya, dan sedikit mengusap Punggung tangan itu dengan begitu lembut,

" Apa.. Kau pernah Jatuh Cinta ? "

Demi Tuhan, Dada sungmin seketika menghangat saat pertanyaan itu tertuju padanya, ditambah saat mata itu kian menatapnya dengan begitu lekat..

Lee Sungmin benar-benar sudah tidak berdaya..

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat tak menangkap Respon berbeda dari ekspresi Gadis itu,

Apa pertanyaannya begitu sulit ?

" Min, Kau dengar aku ? "

Suara Kyuhyun kembali menembus gendang telinga Sungmin, membuat kesadaran Gadis itu kembali sempurna..

" Ne, aku mendengarmu Oppa.. " Tukasnya dengan suara lirih,

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar suara Sungmin, Pemuda itu kian menarik kedua sudut bibirnya saat itu, Membuat Sungmin melemas di tempatnya,

" Lalu ? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,, Apa kau pernah Jatuh Cinta ? "

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, gadis itu masih nampak diam kaku saat itu,

" Aku.. Tidak pernah Jatuh Cinta.. " Jawabnya lirih

Sungmin nampak memikirkan sesuatu sesaat setelah dia menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun,

Jatuh Cinta ?

" Oppa.. "

Kyuhyun kembali menelesapkan pandangannya kearah wajah Manis di hadapannya, Nampak jelas Sungmin tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu..

" Kau tahu bagaimana Rasanya Kalau sedang Jatuh Cinta ? Kau bisa ceritakan padaku bagaimana rasanya ? "

Mata Kyuhyun sedikit melebar saat mendengar penuturan Sungmin padanya, Mata itu nampak tengah menunggu jawaban darinya,

Cukup lama Kyuhyun menyelami Raut Polos itu melalui Orbs-nya, seakan tengah mencari sesuatu dari Garis-garis wajah lembut di hadapannya ini,

Baiklah, Dia akan menjawabnya..

" Kau ingin aku untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan itu ? "

Sungmin mengangguk pelan dan siap mendengar penuturan dari Kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun kembali memandangi wajah Sungmin dengan lembut, kembali lagi menyelami raut itu dengan begitu seksama, dan pada akhirnya Pemuda berwajah Tampan itu menyunggingkan seulas Senyuman yang begitu menyejukkan hati tersebut..

" Jatuh cinta adalah disaat Jantungmu menyentak di luar batas kendalimu saat kau melihatnya tengah tersenyum kearahmu, "

Sungmin merasakan Jantungnya kian menyentak luar biasa saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum hangat kearahnya, senyuman itu.. Begitu Indah, sungguh.

" Lihat matanya, dan kau akan tenggelam pada pesona Kilatan bola kristal itu apabila kau Jatuh Cinta dengannya.. "

Suara Kyuhyun masih begitu Lembut menyentuh telinganya,

Sungmin memandangi Mata yang tengah menatapnya lekat itu dengan seksama,

Ya, Mata itu begitu indah,

" Saat dia menyentuhmu dengan begitu lembut, darahmu berdesir hebat.. "

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin, Pemuda itu nampak kembali melempar senyum hangatnya..

" Saranghae.. "

Jantung Sungmin terasa berhenti saat itu juga..

" Saranghae.. "

Suara itu begitu lembut menyentuh hatinya..

" Saranghae.. "

Dan dia merasakan semua kerja sistem Sarafnya tak berjalan,

" Saat dia mengucapkan itu, Kau akan segera lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas, jantungmu berdegup luar biasa, dan tubuhmu menegang tanpa sebab, itulah Cinta.. "

Kyuhyun meraih satu tangan Sungmin lainnya dan ikut menggenggamnya..

Pemuda itu nampak menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam,

" Dengarkan aku baik-baik,, "

Sungmin memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tenang, Gadis itu nampak tak mengedipkan matanya sekalipun saat itu,

" Demi aku.. "

Kyuhyun menggantungkan sejenak perkataannya, Pemuda itu kian melekatkan pandangannya pada sosok Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan Bingung,

" Demi aku, Kumohon jaga hatimu.. "

.

Kertas itu sudah remuk di genggamannya, Urat-urat tangannya nampak jelas di telapak tangannya..

Tanpa bermaksud berlama-lama disana, Donghae langsung memutar tubuhnya dan pergi dari sana,

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan langkah cepat dan sarat emosi, dan ketika melihat kotak sampah di depannya, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Kertas yang baru dia remuk itu segera dia lempar ke dalam sana,

" Bisakah mereka tahu tempat ? Itu perpustakaan, cihh,, bukannya tempat memadu kasih, " Gumamnya kesal..

Pemuda itu kian menambah tempo langkahnya, derap langkahnya begitu kentara kalau dirinya sedang kesal,

Tapi, Pemuda itu nampak memperlamban laju jalannya, sedikit memikirkan sesuatu..

" Aku harus kemana sekarang ? Biasanya kalau kesal seperti ini aku ke perpustakaan, Tapi sekarang ? Bisa-bisa Moodku tambah hancur kalau kesana.. Aishh, Dasar Sepasang Saudara Abnormal.. " Gerutunya lagi..

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin nampak tengah duduk berdampingan di depan sebuah Meja Belajar, Terlihat jelas Kyuhyun tengah menjelaskan beberapa soal yang mungkin sulit dimengerti oleh Sungmin, sesekali Sungmin mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun..

" Untuk mencari Interval Waktu, Kau bisa membagikan komponen jarak x dengan komponen kecepatan Vx, Ya,, kurasa seperti itu.. Kau mengerti ? "

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, Setelah menyelesaikan Makan Malam, keduanya langsung berhambur ke dalam kamarnya, sudah 2 Jam-an keduanya nampak berkecamuk dengan soal-soal fisika ini,

Sesekali Sungmin menopang wajahnya dengan satu tangannya, nampak jengah melihat soal-soal itu,

Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tak merasa mual melihat kumpulan lambang dan angka-angka seperti itu ?

" Lihatlah, sebentar lagi selesai, tinggal satu soal lagi, kau masih sanggup ? "

Kyuhyun berbicara dan menoleh kearah Sungmin yang tengah duduk di sampingnya, mendapati gurat lelah dari wajah Gadis itu..

Sepertinya Kyuhyun mengerti apa arti Raut itu sekarang..

" Wae ? Kau sudah lelah ? " tanyanya lembut

Sungmin sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah berbicara padanya..

Buru-buru Gadis itu merubah ekspresi lelah itu dari wajahnya

" Ne ? Ahni.. Aku masih semangat kok, Oppa tenang saja.. " Tukasnya kemudian..

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kemudian menggeser Kursi yang dirinya duduki agar lebih dekat dengan Sungmin,

" Kalau kau lelah, kau bisa menaruh kepalamu di bahuku, Ayo.. " Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu kanannya..

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Jantungnya kembali berdegup mendapati perlakuan lembut dari kakaknya itu padanya..

" Ahniya.. Aku tidak lelah, " Ujar Sungmin cepat..

Gadis itu pun langsung menenggakkan tubuhnya dengan benar, berharap Bisa meyakinkan pemuda itu kalau dirinya benar-benar tak merasa lelah,

" Aishh, Jangan berbohong.. "

Kyuhyun langsung meraih kepala Sungmin dan meletakkannya di Bahunya.. Membuat Gadis itu begitu tersentak..

Oh, Baiklah.. Sungmin sudah benar-benar pasrah kali ini mendapati perlakuan Kyuhyun,

" O.. Oppa.. " Gagap Sungmin..

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat itu, dan langsung melanjutkan mengerjakan soal terakhir tersebut..

Pemuda itu mengusap tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat,

" Kalau kau lelah, Bicara saja.. Aku akan memberikanmu Bonus,, soal terakhir ini, biar aku yang kerjakan.. Araso ? " Ujar Kyuhyun masih fokus pada lembar jawaban disana..

Lambat laun, Sungmin tersenyum mendapati posisinya yang tengah bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun, gadis itu nampak memejamkan matanya dan mulai meresapi rasa nyaman yang melandanya saat ini..

" Otte ? Nyaman kan kalau bersandar di Bahuku ? " Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Soal tersebut..

Dengan masih memejamkan matanya, Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun padanya,

Membuat Kyuhyun yang merasakan kepala itu mengangguk di bahunya pun mengeluarkan seulas senyum manisnya,

Kedua sosok itu masih nampak pada dunianya masing-masing, menyebabkan Ruangan itu menjadi begitu hening,

Hingga sampailah saat waktu kembali berselang dan Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya.. Akhirnya Soal ini selesai juga..

Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, mendapati sosok Sungmin yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya..

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul melihat wajah Sungmin yang ternyata tengah terlelap, dari jarak sedekat ini.. Pemuda itu bisa begitu jelas merasakan deru nafas yang teratur dari Gadis itu

Tangannya bergerak menyingkapkan poni Sungmin yang menutupi wajahnya, dan kembali bergerak mengelus rambut hitam itu dengan lembut,

Nyaman sekali, Kyuhyun baru tahu kalau Gadis yang kita cintai sedang bersandar pada tubuh kita, rasanya akan senyaman ini..

Dengan pelan Kyuhyun bergerak mencium dahi Sungmin, meresapi tiap sentuhan lembut tersebut dengan begitu hangat,

Pemuda bermarga Cho itu juga nampak menyenderkan kepalanya pada Kepala Sungmin, terus mengulas senyuman kecil namun berarti tersebut dari bibirnya,

" Jadi, kalau kau merasa lelah.. Datanglah padaku.. Aku siap menjadi sandaranmu.. "

.

.

.

" NE ?! "

Ryeowook buru-buru menutup telinganya saat suara sungmin begitu menghentaknya, saat ini sedang Istirahat, dan mereka masih setia mendiami kelasnya..

Merasa kondisi sudah kondusif, Ryeowook pun melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi telinganya itu,

" Kenapa kau langsung berteriak ?! Aishh, " Rutuk Ryeowook kesal..

Namun, Sungmin yang membuat Ryeowook kesal dengan teriakan mendadaknya itu nampak tengah memperlihatkan Ekspresi kesalnya..

" Kenapa harus dia yang mendata Peserta Supercamp khusus Kelas 11 ? Aku benar-benar tidak mau berurusan dengan Pria menyebalkan seperti itu, " Dumelnya pada akhirnya..

Ryeowook hanya menatap Sungmin dengan raut anehnya saat temannya itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai,

Begitu kesal kah ?

" Ya! Apa susahnya datang menemuinya dan pinta dia untuk menuliskan namamu pada Daftar Peserta, " Ujar Ryeowook

Sungmin menghela nafas beratnya, giginya bergemeretak sebal,

" Aishh, Kalau aku suruh Kakakku saja bagaimana ya ? Biar dia yang mencantumkan namaku di Daftar peserta pada Pendataan terakhir, kupikir bisa begitu.. Pasti dia bisa melakukannya.. " Ucap Sungmin mulai mencari jalan keluar..

" Ya! Kakakmu itu sedang sibuk sekali, kau tega menambah kesibukannya hanya untuk mengurusimu, eoh ? " Nasihat Wookie,

Mendengar penuturan Sahabatnya itu, Sungmin langsung membuang jauh-jauh rencananya itu,

Ya, benar.. Tidak boleh mempersulit Kyuhyun..

Sungmin melirik kearah Ryeowook yang ada di sampingnya, gadis itu sedikit tersenyum penuh arti,

" Ya! Wookie-ah, bagaimana kalau aku minta kau saja yang mendaftarkanku ? " Ujar Sungmin seraya menunjukkan Puppy Eyes-nya..

" SHIREO ! Aku tidak mau! " Tolak Ryeowook mentah-mentah

Sungmin mendecih sebal mendengar penolakan itu dari Ryeowook,

" Pelit sekali kau, " dumelnya dan langsung menaruh wajahnya di atas meja,

" Ya! Kau tidak akan menemuinya sekarang ? Mumpung baru Istirahat, " tanya Wookie saat melihat tak ada tanda-tandanya Sungmin akan beranjak dari bangkunya,

" lain kali saja, " jawab Sungmin datar,

" Lain kali Mwoya ? Besok Supercamp-nya dimulai, kapan lagi kau akan mendaftarkan namamu ? "

SRATT

Sungmin langsung menenggakkan tubuhnya dan melotot kearah Ryeowook,

Apa ? Besok ?!

" B-bukannya masih ada waktu 2 hari lagi ? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi besok ? "

" Kau tidak tahu kalau waktunya dimajukan ? "

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, sejak kapan ada hal seperti itu ?

" Astaga Lee Sungmin! Kau tidak tahu masalah itu ? Omonaaaa, Ya! Kau itu tinggal seatap dengan KETUA OSIS, Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu masalah seperti ini ? "

Ryeowook terus meracau melihat tingkah Sahabatnya itu,

Sedangkan Sungmin ? Sepertinya sudah tidak ada waktu lagi..

" Aku akan pergi mendaftarkan diri, Bye ! "

Sungmin langsung beringsut meninggalkan Ruangan kelasnya, berjalan agak cepat menuju kelas Donghae,

Astaga, kenapa bisa dia tidak tahu kalau Supercamp dimajukan begini waktunya ?

Merasa kakinya sudah berada di depan Ruangan yang dirinya tuju, Sungmin tidak langsung masuk, Gadis itu nampak mengintip sedikit kondisi ruangan itu,

" Ternyata bukan aku saja yang mendaftarkan diri di hari terakhir, " Gumamnya saat melihat sekitaran 5 Siswa-siswi yang nampak bergerumul di sekitar Meja Donghae

Sebaiknya dia menunggu Kondisi sepi dulu, Bisa-bisa Kepala Pemuda itu makin membesar saat melihatnya mengantri hanya untuk menemuinya ?

Cihh, Seperti artis saja dia !

Sungmin nampak berdiri dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di depan ruangan kelas tersebut, menunggu Siswa-siswi yang juga tengah mendaftarkan diri itu selesai dengan urusannya,

Gadis itu melirik kearah Pintu yang mulai ditinggalkan oleh Sekumpulan Murid-murid tadi, sepertinya sudah sepi ?

Gadis itu pun segera melangkah masuk ke dalam Kelas itu, menyeret kakinya yang agak sedikit berat untuk melangkah mendekati sosok itu,

" Ehmm, Aku mau mendaftar, Cepat tulis namaku.. " Ujar Sungmin

Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya dan mendapati sosok Sungmin yang sudah berdiri di depan mejanya,

" Kau ikut Supercamp ? Ck, Bukankah tahun kemarin kau tak ikut ? Menyebalkan sekali, "

Sungmin membelak kaget mendengar penuturan Donghae,

Apa-apaan Pria ini ?

" Ya! Ikut atau tidak ya itu urusanku, kenapa kau yang sewot ? " Todong Sungmin merasa kesal,

Donghae nampak tak mengindahkan Ocehan Sungmin, Pemuda itu langsung menyodorkan selembaran Kertas pada Gadis itu, dan kembali melanjutkan Tugas sekolahnya lagi,

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung,

Kenapa pemuda ini hanya menyodorkan Kertas ini padanya ? Bukankah kalau dirinya tidak salah lihat, tadi Murid-murid yang datang mendaftar hanya perlu menyebutkan sesuatu yang dipinta saja dan Donghae sendiri yang mencatatkannya..

Dan ini ? Sungguh Diskriminasi !

" Ya! bukankah seharusnya kau yang menuliskannya, kenapa malah mengabaikan Tugas seperti ini ? " Kesal Sungmin,

" Aku sibuk mengerjakan Tugasku, tidak ada waktu untuk menuliskanmu, tinggal tulis saja apa susahnya sih ? " Ucap Donghae masih fokus mengerjakan Tugasnya..

Sungmin mendengus sebal, dan akhirnya gadis itu sepertinya harus mengalah dulu untuk kali ini,

Tapi, tunggu dulu..

" Ya! Aku mau menulis dengan apa ? Pinjamkan aku Pulpen.. "

Donghae menhentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan kembali mendongak kearah Sungmin

" Aishh, Apa kau tidak punya Pulpen ? Pulpenku sedang kugunakan, "

Dan setelah itu Donghae kembali mengabaikan sosok sungmin yang tengah menatapnya dengan Cengo,

Astaga, Ya Tuhan!

Kenapa ada orang yang begitu menyebalkan seperti ini ?

" Ini, Pakai pulpenku saja.. "

Sebuah suara mengalihkan Pikiran Donghae maupun Sungmin,

Kedua sosok itu langsung menolehkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara..

" Oppa ? "

Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya, tengah menyodorkan sebuah Bulpoin berwarna Hijau muda kearahnya,

" Ayo, bukankah kau butuh Pulpen ? Ini, pakai punyaku saja.. " Tawarnya..

Donghae manatap sosok Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sinisnya,

Sedang apa Pria ini tiba-tiba ada disini ? Niat sekali mengekori Gadis ini..

Kedua Pria itu nampak saling melempar Tatapan 'Perangnya' dengan cara tersendiri pada satu sama lain, Terus bekerja untuk saling memuakkan,

" Mwoya ? "

Suara Sungmin membuyarkan Pikiran Donghae dan Kyuhyun disana,

Membuat kedua Pria itu menatap kearah sungmin,

" Waeyo ? "

" Kenapa ? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menulis ? "

Sungmin melempar tatapan tajamnya kearah Donghae, benar-benar menyebalkan..

dan kemudian gadis itu lebih memilih menoleh kearah Kyuhyun,

" Oppa, Data diri seperti apa ini ? Ukuran sepatu ? Ige Mwoya ? " Tanya Sungmin menunjuk Form di atas meja itu,

Kyuhyun menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tak gatal saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin,

" Entahlah, aku juga tidak begitu mengerti kenapa harus mencantumkan ukuran sepatu juga, Percayalah, bukan aku yang membuat Form ini, " Ujar Kyuhyun

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Donghae, seakan mencurigai Pemuda itu..

" Mwoya ? Bukan aku yang membuatnya, aku hanya disuruh mendata saja.. " Bela Donghae setelah menyadari arti tatapan Sungmin padanya,

" Sudahlah, apa salahnya ditulis kan ? " Ujar Kyu pada akhirnya..

Sungmin mengangguk paham dan mulai berniat untuk melanjutkan pengisian Formnya, tapi.. Lagi-lagi Gadis itu menghentikan kegiatannya..

" Wae ? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" Aku lupa ukuran sepatuku, " Ujar Sungmin pelan..

Donghae membeok di tempatnya saat mendengar penuturan Sungmin,

Mwoya ? Lupa ? Astaga.. Lalu apa gunanya dia memakai Sepatu sekarang ? Ya tinggal lihat saja..

" Kau ini, Kukira ada apa.. " Tukas Kyuhyun

Pemuda itu langsung menjongkokkan tubuhnya dan meraih Kaki sungmin,

Membuat Sungmin tertegun pada posisinya, Kyuhyun melepaskan Sepatu itu dari kakinya sejenak untuk melihat Nomor Sepatu yang tertera disana, merasa sudah mengetahui Nomor berapa yang dikenakan Sungmin, Pemuda itu pun kembali memasangkan sepatu itu kembali,

Kyuhyun kembali berdiri dan langsung meraih Pulpen untuk segera menuliskan nomor itu.. Tak mengindahkan wajah Sungmin yang tengah memerah akibat ulahnya,

" Selesai, " Ucapnya setelah menuliskan nomor itu..

Kyuhyun kembali menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin yang masih nampak salah tingkah mendapati perlakuannya,

" Katjaaa, Kita keluar.. "

Kyuhyun segera meraih Pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan menyeretnya meninggalkan ruangan itu,

Tidak menyadari sosok Donghae yang nampak menahan kesal sedari tadi melihat tingkah dua sosok itu..

PRAKKK

Pemuda itu langsung menghentakkan kakinya menendang Meja belajarnya sendiri, sepertinya kekesalan Donghae tak bisa ditutup-tutupi lagi,

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya kearah murid-murid lainnya yang tengah menatapnya aneh,

" Wae ? Ada masalah denganku ?! " Bentaknya,

Semua penghuni Kelas itu nampak tak bersuara setelah mendengar Bentakan Pria yang merupakan Juara Umum tingkat 11 dan juga merupakan Putra dari Donatur terbesar di Sekolah ini mulai menunjukkan Egonya..

Pemuda itu langsung keluar meninggalkan kelas itu, benar-benar menyebalkan sekali,

" Memuakkan.. "

.

.

.

Hari diadakannya Supercamp pun telah tiba, Pagi-pagi sekali kediaman Cho itu nampak telah 'Ramai' tidak seperti biasanya,

Dengan Ransel yang berukuran sedang itu Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dari Kamarnya,

Pemuda itu nampak mengenakan Kaos berwarna Hitam dan Jaket berwarna Biru Muda yang dipadu padankan dengan Jeans panjang, Begitu simple namun terlihat Rapi,

" Oh, Kyunnie, kau sudah siap ? " Tanya Ny Cho yang berada di lantai pertama saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menuruni tangga tersebut,

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Ibunya dan ternyata di sampingnya juga terdapat sosok Sungmin yang juga sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya..

" Ne, Tapi.. Kalian sedang apa ? " Tanya Kyuhyun pada kedua wanita yang tengah berada di Sofa depan TV itu,

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati kedua sosok itu dan ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang ada disana..

" Hanya membantu Sungmin menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya, " Jawab Ny Cho yang diikuti anggukan setuju dari Sungmin,

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ransel berukuran Besar yang sudah ada di hadapannya ini,

Astaga, Apa-apaan ini ?

" Omma, tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan ? Sungmin hanya pergi Camping, bukan pindah rumah.. " Ujar Kyuhyun saat melihat Ransel itu,

Wajar Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu, lihatlah saja.. Obat-obatan saja sampai 1 kotak besar, belum lagi peralatan Mandi yang tak kalah banyaknya itu.. Ini berlebihan,

" Omma,, Oppa saja bilang ini berlebihan, lebih baik kurangi saja.. Ya ? " Rengek Sungmin seketika

sesungguhnya Gadis itu juga merasa Ibunya ini berlebihan,

" Omma, saat aku pergi Camping saja kau tidak seheboh ini, kenapa saat Sungmin bisa berlebihan sekali ? " Celetuk Kyuhyun,

Ny Cho menautkan alisnya tak terima mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun tersebut,

" Tentu saja harus berbeda, Dia perempuan, dan kau laki-laki.. " Ujar Ny Cho membela diri,

Sungmin yang juga berada disana hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pertengkaran kecil antara Ibu dan Anak itu, benar-benar menggelikan,

" Keumanhae, Kalian benar-benar kekanak-kanakan sekali, ternyata seperti ini wujud nyata Orang-orang yang mempunyai darah yang sama.. Aku iri dengan kalian, " Canda Sungmin disela-sela perdebatan kecil antara Kyuhyun dan Ny Cho tersebut, membuat dua sosok yang tengah berdebat itu tertegun mendengar ucapan sungmin,

Wajah Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum lebar itu nampak langsung berubah bingung saat melihat Suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh,

" Wae ? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu ? " Tanya Sungmin bingung,

Ny Cho nampak menggeser posisi duduknya untuk lebih dekat dengan Sungmin, sementara itu.. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya diam..

" Minnie.. "

Ny Cho menggenggam tangan Gadis manis itu dengan lembut, membuat Sungmin kembali merasa bingung atas perlakuan Ibunya ini,

" Jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi, Ara ? Kau Putri Omma, mau bagaimanapun juga kau tetap Putri Omma, untuk apa merasa iri tentang hubungan darah, ? Omma benar-benar tak mau kau berkata seperti itu lagi, Arachi ? "

Sungmin terdiam mendengar perkataan yang baru saja dikatakan Ibunya itu,

Apa dirinya sudah membuat Ibunya Sedih dan Kecewa atas perkataannya tadi ?

" Ne, Mianhae Omma.. " Ujar Sungmin pelan..

Gadis itu tersenyum begitu manis menghadap Ny Cho, dan itu membuat Wanita Paruh Baya itu ikut tersenyum kearah Sungmin,

Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa melihat kedua sosok itu pun hanya bisa diam dan memandangi keduanya dengan ekspresi tenang,

Pemuda itu nampak melirik kearah Jam Tangannya, sepertinya sudah waktunya..

" Araso, Sepertinya kami sudah harus pergi, Omma! lepaskanlah dulu tangan Sungmin, kami tidak akan berangkat kalau kau terus menahannya seperti ini.. " Akhirnya Suara Kyuhyun menyeruak dan membuat suasana yang begitu kaku itu agak menjadi rileks,

Sungmin berdiri dan segera menyandang Ranselnya, Gadis itu nampak memeluk Ny Cho terlebih dahulu sebelum keluar dan segera naik ke dalam Mobil,

" Hati-hati, Ara ? " Nasihat Ny Cho pada Sungmin

Sungmin mengangguk membalas ucapan Ibunya itu,

" Oppa, aku duluan ke mobil ya ? " Tukas Sungmin pada Kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun mengangguk menjawab ucapan Sungmin, dan tidak lama dari itu, Kyuhyun pun nampak juga segera akan beranjak dari sana..

" Kyuhyun-ah.. "

Baru saja Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa dan berniat akan melangkah keluar, Suara Ibunya kembali memanggil namanya, membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau menunda dahulu niatnya untuk segera keluar..

Ny Cho nampak berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun, setelah memastikan Sungmin sudah benar-benar keluar, Wanita paruh baya itu nampak memeluk Putranya dengan hangat.. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendapati perlakuan Ibunya itu pada dirinya..

" Omma, tidak lama kok, Kami pergi hanya 2 hari.. Oh ya,, Apa Appa sudah berangkat ke kantor ? " Tanya Kyuhyun

Setelah melepas Pelukannya, Ny Cho kembali menatap anaknya itu dengan penuh kehangatan, menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan,

" Ne, Appamu sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, Ck.. Kalian tega sekali meninggalkan Omma sendirian disini.. "

Kyuhyun makin tersenyum melihat Tingkah Ibunya itu,

" Kyuhyun-ah, "

" Ne ? Omma mau bilang apa lagi ? Sungmin dan Supir Kim sudah menungguku di luar.. "

Ny Cho bergerak mendekat kearah Telinga Kyuhyun, nampak akan membisikkan sesuatu,

" Jaga baik-baik Menantuku, Ara ? "

Setelah membisikkan hal itu, Ny Cho kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun,

Menyisahkan Kyuhyun yang nampak tersenyum malu mendengar penuturan Ibunya itu,

" Kau bisa janji kan ? Jaga Sungmin baik-baik.. " Tukas Ny Cho lagi,

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantab membalas Amanat yang dilayangkan Ibunya itu padanya,

" Omma Tenang saja, Menantumu aman di tanganku.. "

.

.

" Aishh, Oppa.. Kita terlambat sepertinya, akan susah mendapatkan Kursi di Bus kalau seperti ini, " Gerutu Sungmin kesal saat baru saja keluar dari Mobil,

Kyuhyun yang juga berada di sampingnya pun tengah menampakkan raut gusarnya,

" Ketua Osis seperti apa aku ini ? Datang terlambat, Aishh.. "

Mereka pun segera beranjak menuju Bus, Ketika tengah berlari saja, Sungmin tak henti-hentinya berdecak kesal..

" Habisnya ini gara-gara kau, Memangnya apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Omma tadi pagi ? aku menunggumu lama sekali.. "

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan Sungmin, Kembali dirinya mengingat Pesan Ibunya tadi pagi padanya…

" Oh ? Aaa.. Ahniya.. Hanya percakapan tidak penting.. " Elak Kyuhyun..

Keduanya akhirnya sudah sampai di tempat dimana Bus Berada..

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam Bus itu,

Terlihat jelas Bus itu sudah penuh, membuat dahi kedua sosok yang baru masuk itu mengernyit gusar..

" Oppa, kenapa sepertinya tidak ada

2 bangku yg duduk berdekatan ? " Gusar Sungmin,

Keduanya masih terus mencari-cari Kursi yang sekiranya bisa mereka duduki, Kenapa Pergi saja harus sesusah ini ?

" Oh! Sungmin-ah! "

Sebuah suara memanggilnya, membuat sungmin dan Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara,

" Ryeowookie! " Balas Sungmin

Sungmin langsung berjalan menuju tempat Ryeowook, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun juga mengikutinya dari belakang,

" Aku sudah menempati Tempat duduk untukmu, kau duduk saja denganku, Ya ? "

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah berada di belakangnya,

Kalau Dirinya duduk dengan Wookie, lalu Kyuhyun dimana ?

" Ya! Donghae-ah, Tempat di sampingmu kosong kan ? "

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun serempak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kursi yang berada di belakang Ryeowook, mendapati sosok Donghae yang ternyata ada disana,

Sungmin menghela nafas resahnya, Kenapa Pria ini ada di belakang Kursi Ryeowook sih ?

Donghae melepas Headphone yang sedaritadi dipakainya itu, mendongak malas kearah Ryeowook yang nampak berbicara padanya dan juga menemukan wajah-wajah ITU lagi

" Tidak ada orangnya, " Balasnya datar..

" Jinja ? Kau tidak keberatankan kalau Kyuhyun Oppa duduk di sampingmu ? "

Donghae nampak melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di belakang Sungmin tersebut,

Sedikit kesal memang harus duduk bersampingan dengan Pria itu,

" Terserah,, " Jawabnya cuek

Donghae kembali memasang Headphonenya, membuat Kyuhyun sebal melihat Sikap Hoobae kurang ajar seperti dia,

" Ya sudah, Sungmin kau duduk disini saja, biar Oppamu duduk di belakang dengan Donghae, Ayo! " Ujar Wookie yang duduk tepat di dekat jendela itu menarik tangan Sungmin untuk duduk di sampingnya,

Dan Kyuhyun pun bergerak mendekati kursi kosong dekat jendela yang berada di samping Donghae, Pemuda itu diam sejenak masih disana, nampak menunggu Donghae menggeser sedikit kakinya agar dirinya bisa masuk menduduki kursi itu,

Sungmin yang menoleh ke belakangpun merasa kesal melihat Gaya angkuh pemuda itu,

" Ya! Oppaku mau masuk, Geser sedikit posisimu itu, " Kesal Sungmin pada akhirnya,

Donghae berdecak kesal mendengar suara pengganggu itu,

" Tinggal masuk saja apa susahnya sih ? " Sebal Donghae dan mulai menggeser posisi Kakinya sedikit, membuat Kyuhyun pun bisa segera duduk di kursinya,

Sungmin benar-benar dongkol melihat tingkah Pemuda di hadapannya ini,

Untung saja Kyuhyun memiliki pembawaan yang tenang, tidak seperti Sungmin yang gampang meledak-ledak, kalau tidak.. Mungkin Donghae sudah habis di tangan Dua ber'Saudara' tersebut,

Bus pun sudah melaju, Donghae masih setia dengan Headphone-nya, Kyuhyun dengan Pspnya, Ryeowook dengan Ponselnya, dan Sungmin ? Entahlah, sepertinya Gadis itu nampak jengah,

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya, Sepertinya pria itu sedang konsentrasi sekali dengan Benda berbentuk kotak itu ?

Gadis itu pun bergerak membuka Ranselnya, mengambil satu kaleng Cola darisana, Sungmin kembali menoleh kearah Kyuhyun,

" Oppa, " Panggilnya..

Kyuhyun mempausekan Gamesnya sejenak dan mendongak kearah Sungmin yang tengah memanggilnya,

" Wae ? "

Sungmin mengangkat Kaleng Cola yang sudah berada di tangannya seraya menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun,

" Kau mau minum ? Haus tidak ? " Tanyanya,

Kyuhyun menggeleng kearah Sungmin,

" Aku belum Haus, Kau saja yang minum, " Tukas Kyuhyun,

Sungmin sedikit merengut mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, sepertinya Gadis itu benar-benar bosan dengan apa lagi yang harus dirinya lakukan ?

" Tidak usah, aku juga tidak Haus, " Ucap Sungmin dan kembali menyimpan Kaleng Cola itu ke dalam Ranselnya..

Keadaan Bus pun semakin hening melihat Bus sudah melaju dan mencapai setengah perjalanan,

Tak sedikit Murid-murid lainnya lebih memilih Tidur disana,

Donghae Membuka matanya, sepertinya Dirinya sudah cukup lama tertidur dan ditemani musik dari Headphone yang masih terpasang di telinganya,

Pemuda itu bergerak melepas Headphone-nya, dia melirik kearah samping, mendapati sosok Kyuhyun ternyata sudah terlelap juga,

" Ck, Kenapa posisi tidurnya masih terlihat Cool seperti itu, Tidur saja masih sempat-sempatnya tebar pesona, " Gumam Donghae,

Setelah menyimpan Headphone-nya ke dalam Ransel, Donghae kembali menyenderkan kepalanya pada sandaran Kursi,

Tapi, Matanya tiba-tiba melihat sesuatu yang cukup mengganjal di hadapannya sekarang,

Pemuda itu nampak kembali menenggakkan posisi duduknya untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang sedang mengganggu penglihatannya ini,

" Ck, Kenapa Gaya tidurnya berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya ? "

Donghae sedikit bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekat untuk melihat seseorang yang duduk di depannya, nampak jelas Sungmin sedang tertidur dengan kepala yang terus keluar jalur dari sandaran kursi tersebut, membuat Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri,

Donghae kembali duduk di kursinya, tapi matanya terus-terusan menghadap kearah seseorang yang berada di depannya itu,

Entah merasa risih atau apa, Donghae bergerak dan menggeser kepala Sungmin agar bersandar dengan benar pada kursi,

Dan sekali lagi, Donghae tak menyangka perbuatannya sama sekali tak mengusik tidur gadis itu ? Astaga!

Setelah memperbaiki posisi kepala Sungmin, Donghae kembali lagi menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi, Tapi tidak lama dari itu juga,

Kepala Sungmin lagi-lagi mengganggu jarak pandangnya kearah depan,

Donghae benar-benar kesal dibuatnya, sepertinya dia harus membangunkan Gadis itu sekarang juga!

Donghae pun beranjak dari kursinya, bergerak sedikit mendekati sosok Sungmin di depannya,

Donghae membawa wajahnya mendekat untuk melihat Sungmin, Kenapa Gadis ini terus-terusan mengusiknya sih ? Padahal sedang tidur..

Tapi,,

Setelah melihat wajah yang tengah terpulas itu, Donghae tertegun saat mendapati wajah Manis di hadapannya itu, Pemuda itu cukup lama memandangi Sungmin, entah kenapa ada rasa berat hati untuk mengganggu tidurnya..

Donghae kembali mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan Gadis itu, kembali lagi pada kursinya,,

Pemuda itu mencoba untuk tak menghiraukan sosok di depannya ini, tapi.. Pemandangan Posisi Tidur Sungmin itu begitu membuatnya Risih !

Donghae melirik-lirik kearah Sungmin, kembali melihat keadaan Gadis tersebut..

Dan berselang tidak begitu lama, Perlahan Pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya mendekati kepala Sungmin, nampak tengah menahan agar kepala itu tidak jatuh,

Dari kursinya yang berada di belakang Kursi Sungmin, Donghae masih bertahan menjulurkan Tangannya untuk menahan Kepala itu,

Cukup lama Donghae bertahan dengan Posisi tangannya yang tengah menopang kepala Sungmin di depannya,

Donghae merasa Waktu berjalan begitu lamban, Atau berhenti ?

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil memandangi Kepala yang tengah bersandar pada tangannya itu,

Hey, Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Pemuda Lee ini ?

.

" Kenapa.. rasanya nyaman sekali saat kau bersandar denganku, "

.

.

.

Cont-


	8. Chapter 8

- Hole In The Sky – KyuMin – GS – Part 8 -

Song – It's Only You By Tei

Warn : Yang puasa, Mending bacanya pas Buka ya -,- gue ga tau part ini mesti diberi warning atau nggak.. -,-

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Waktu kian mengalir begitu saja, Perasaan yang begitu aneh ini terus saja bertahan,

Telapak tangannya terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman saat ini,

Membuatnya masih mengukir seulas senyuman lembut kearah sosok yang tengah bersandar dengan Tangannya tersebut,

Entahlah, Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dirinya ini,

Donghae masih terus bertahan dengan posisinya,

Kenapa saat berada pada kondisi seperti ini, Dirinya merasa tengah menjadi orang lain pada sosok Sungmin,

" Eung~ "

Donghae langsung cepat-cepat menarik tangannya saat Gadis itu melenguh dari tidurnya,

Jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan cepat kali ini,

Dengan tergesa-gesa dan sedikit gugup dirinya segera membuang wajahnya kearah lain, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang nampak kaku ini agar tak menjangkau penglihatan Sungmin

Sungmin menenggakkan tubuhnya secara benar, sedikit merenggang-renggangkan tubuhnya sehabis terlelap saat itu, Dirinya menoleh ke belakang, lebih tepatnya kearah Kyuhyun yang ternyata masih tertidur..

Sungmin tersenyum kecil saat memandangi sosok itu, Sungmin juga tidak tahu.. Kenapa tiap dia melihat Kyuhyun, Bibirnya pasti membentuk seulas senyuman disana,

Dan pada akhirnya matanya ikut melirik kearah Donghae yang berada disamping Kyuhyun,

Pemuda itu masih nampak tenang dengan posisinya,

Apa dia tidak tidur ?

" Kau tidak tidur ? "

Pertanyaan yang dilayangkan oleh Sungmin padanya itu pun membuat Pemuda itu menolehkan wajahnya sedikit menatap Sungmin,

Donghae diam sejenak mencoba memperbaiki suaranya agar tak terdengar aneh,

" Bukan urusanmu, " Jawabnya datar

Donghae kembali membuang wajahnya dari Hadapan Sungmin, Membuat Gadis itu makin dongkol saja,

" Bisakah kau memperlakukanku dengan sedikit baik ? Ck, Menyebalkan.. " Rutuk Sungmin dan kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya agar menghadap ke depan,

Donghae yang berada di belakang pun hanya bisa memandangi sikap Sungmin tersebut dengan tenang, Pemuda itu memandangi telapak tangannya yang beberapa saat yang lalu menjadi sandaran Gadis itu saat tidur,

Apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat itu ?

" Ck, Konyol.. " Ucapnya pelan..

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya gelisah, Ikut diam dalam keheningan isi Bus tersebut,

Di tempatnya, Kyuhyun membuka matanya..

Pria itu memandangi sosok Donghae yang masih nampak menutupkan matanya,

Ya.. Kyuhyun melihatnya..

' Aneh,, '

.

Sesampainya di tempat Camping, Sungmin beserta Kyuhyun segera keluar dari Bus, Keduanya nampak memandangi dengan cermat keadaan sekitar,

Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya,

Astaga, Apa di tempat dengan begitu banyak pemandangan Indah ini Camping akan dilaksanakan ?

Di sampingnya, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sungmin,

Ekspresi yang selalu bisa membuat Jantungnya berdetak nyaman,

Kyuhyun meraih Tangan Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya, menggandengnya dengan lembut,

Membuat Sungmin sedikit kaget saat mendapati perlakuan Kyuhyun tersebut,

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang hanya melayangkan senyuman kearahnya, Dan entah kenapa.. Sungmin ikut tersenyum membalasnya..

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya yang tengah menggenggam tangan sungmin tersebut seraya memperlihatkannya pada Gadis tersebut..

" Agar kau tetap ada di Sampingku.. " Ujarnya..

Sungmin makin merekahkan senyumnya, Nampak jelas semburat merah menghiasi pipi Chubby-nya,

Mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan, sesekali Kyuhyun mengayun-ayunkan tangan mereka yang tengah bertaut itu dengan riang,

Sungmin masih tertunduk malu pada posisinya, Kyuhyun sedikit melirik kearah Sungmin,

Melihat wajah yang begitu menggemaskan tersebut, membuat pikirannya sedikit bekerja untuk melakukan sesuatu..

Sungmin nampak susah-susah menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya, Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak begitu cepat..

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya saat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berjongkok tersebut,

Gadis itu memandangi Kyuhyun dengan raut cemas,

" Oppa.. Waeyo ? " Tanya Sungmin pada sosok Kyuhyun yang nampak masih pada posisinya serta menundukkan wajahnya tersebut..

Sungmin tambah cemas saja melihatnya, Gadis itu juga ikut berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun,

" Oppa.. Ada apa ? Kau sakit ? Jangan membuatku cemas, " Ucap Sungmin dengan nada lirih..

Kyuhyun masih diam, Pemuda itu masih setia pada posisinya, Sungmin benar-benar Cemas saat ini,

" Op- "

SRATTT

Sungmin begitu kaget saat Rambutnya yang dikuncir itu tiba-tiba terlepas..

" Gotchaaa! Kau tertipu Gadis Manis.. " Teriak Kyuhyun puas dan langsung berdiri tersebut..

Sungmin bengong dan langsung ikut berdiri kembali,

Kyuhyun mengerjainya ?

" Ya! Mwoya ?! Oppa! Kau menyebalkan! " Teriak Sungmin sebal..

Sungmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berusaha mengambil ikat rambutnya yang sedang dipegang Kyuhyun tersebut..

Tapi, Bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau Sungmin bisa mengambil barangnya secara langsung..

" Eitt! Kau mau apa ?! Tidak semudah itu! "

" Ya Oppa! Kembalikan Ikat rambutku! " Gerutu Sungmin masih menggapai-gapai Tangan Kyuhyun yang terentang ke atas tersebut,

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Sungmin yang begitu kesal tersebut, membuat dirinya ketagihan untuk mengerjainya..

" Kalau kau bisa mengambilnya, Akan kuberi hadiah! " Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menurunkan tangannya dan malah menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya..

" Aishh, Oppa! Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan seperti ini ?! Kembalikan barangku! "

Sungmin masih berupaya mengambil benda itu dari tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di balik punggungnya..

Entah kenapa lama kelamaan, Kyuhyun merasa kurang 'Nyaman' dengan Tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin yang menjadi begitu Dekat seperti ini,

Tak sekali dua kali Tubuh mereka 'Terbentur' satu sama lain..

Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya gugup saat sedari tadi Sungmin berada pada posisi yang begitu 'Intim' padanya,

Melihat gelagat Kyuhyun yang begitu aneh, Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya untuk merampas kembali Ikat Rambutnya yang ada di balik punggung Kyuhyun,

Sungmin tercekat saat posisinya kini begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun, Tangan kirinya yang memegang tangan Kyuhyun dengan posisi saling berhadapan dan..

Sungmin begitu malu mengatakannya..

Wajahnya kini sudah berjarak bermili-mili meter dari Bahu Kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya menghadap ke samping, deru nafasnya bertemu secara langsung dengan deru nafas Sungmin yang juga tengah melihat kearahnya,

Sungmin merasakan Telapak Tangannya tengah diremas erat oleh Kyuhyun,

Jantungnya.. Astaga..

Kyuhyun menatap mata indah yang masih setia beradu dengannya itu, mata yang bisa menjeratnya dalam satu kali pandangan,

Tidak, Jangan melakukannya Kyu!

Tapi, Entah kenapa.. Dia tidak bisa menghentikannya..

Kyuhyun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin, Mengabsen jarak yang memang begitu tipis tersebut hingga tak berbekas lagi,

Sungmin menegang pada posisinya,

Apa yang harus dirinya lakukan ?

SRATTT

Sungmin tiba-tiba menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, Membuat Bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh Pipinya,

Sungmin memejamkan matanya Gugup,

Jantungnya.. Tolong Jantungnya!

" O.. Oppa.. " Ucap Sungmin terbata,

Mendengar Suara Sungmin yang nampak Bergetar tersebut,

Kyuhyun langsung melepas genggamannya pada Tangan Sungmin, pemuda itu pun juga menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin,

Bola Mata Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah,

Apa yang baru saja dirinya ingin lakukan, Eoh ?

" A.. Aku.. Aku.. Mianhae.. "

Sungmin menoleh menghadap Kyuhyun yang masih nampak tertunduk itu,

Gadis itu juga nampak tengah menstabilkan deru nafas dan degup jantungnya..

" Gwanchana.. Oppa.. Aku pergi dulu.. "

Sungmin langsung beringsut dari sana dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya..

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya Gelisah..

Apa dia telah membuat Sungmin takut ?

" Seperti ini saja aku sudah ingin mati di tempat.. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa jujur padamu, Min.. "

.

.

Kini para Murid terlihat tengah mempersiapkan barang-barang Campingnya, Nampak ada yang tengah membangun Tenda, Mengumpulkan Kayu Bakar, serta yang seperti Sungmin sedang lakukan, Mengangkat Ember yang berisi Air..

Wajah Sungmin menekuk masam saat melihat seseorang yang berada disana,

Bagaimana bisa ketika Kondisi yang begitu sibuk saat ini, Orang itu hanya duduk di Lantai yang beralaskan rerumputan tersebut

Apa dia sedang bercanda ?

Berkali-kali Sungmin sengaja lewat tepat di Hadapannya dengan membawa Ember berharap Pemuda itu sadar dengan perbuatannya yang tengah menganggur tersebut,

Tapi apa ?

Sudah 5 kali Sungmin melakukan hal itu, Tapi tak ada tanda-tandanya orang itu agar tersadar dari perbuatannya, yang ada malah dirinya di bentak oleh sosok itu karna lewat di hadapannya dan itu begitu mengganggu pemandangan, Katanya.

Sungmin menaruh ember yang tengah dirinya angkut itu tepat di hadapan Sosok itu, Donghae.

Membuat Pemuda itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan seperti biasanya memasang ekspresi yang begitu menyebalkan bagi Sungmin..

" Bisakah kau tidak berhenti dan berdiri tepat di hadapanku seperti ini, Kau mengganggu pandanganku.. "

Sungmin mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan Donghae,

Cih, Cerewet sekali Pria ini..

" Dan kau.. Tidak bisakah kau melakukan hal lain ? Orang-orang sedang sibuk, kau malah duduk santai disini, Astaga.. Beginikah kelakuan Tuan Muda Lee di Istananya ? " Sindir Sungmin

Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan begitu kesal,

" Sebaiknya kau pergi, aku benar-benar tidak berminat untuk berdebat denganmu, "

Mendengar ucapan yang begitu terkesan angkuh tersebut.. Sepertinya batas seorang Lee Sungmin sudah habis dibuatnya,

PRAKK

dengan kesal Sungmin menendang Ember di Hadapannya hingga tumpah,

" Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan ? Celanaku basah gara-gara kau menendangnya! Aishhh, Dasar Gila! "

Donghae segera berdiri dari posisinya saat Air itu membasahi Celananya..

" Kalau seperti ini kan kau jadi ada Pekerjaan, Menjemur Celana yang basah.. "

Sungmin segera pergi dari sana, meninggalkan sosok Donghae yang tengah menggeram emosi di tempatnya..

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin yang baru saja berjalan melewatinya dengan ekspresi kesal itu pun begitu menyitanya..

Dan pandangannya pun jatuh kearah Donghae yang berada tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya juga tengah mengomel tak tentu..

" Apa dia bertengkar lagi dengannya ? " Gumam Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sosok Donghae,

Kenapa kedua orang itu tidak pernah sedikitpun berkelakuan baik satu sama lain sih ?

Setibanya di tempat Donghae berada, matanya sedikit lama melirik kearah Ember yang tengah tergeletak disana begitu saja..

Apa Pria ini membuat Sungmin kesal lagi ?

" Apa Sungmin yang menendang Ember ini kearahmu ? "

Donghae yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan Celananya yang basah itu pun menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah berada di hadapannya..

Kembali, Bolamatanya memutar malas melihat 1 lagi sosok yang begitu membuatnya kesal,

" Ya, Adik gilamu itu yang menyebabkan celanaku basah seperti ini, " Kesal Donghae..

Kyuhyun memandangi celana Donghae yang memang sangat basah tersebut,

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham,

" Aku minta maaf atas nama Sungmin, "

Donghae terdiam sejenak saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu, Entah kenapa Emosinya kian menjadi-jadi saja..

" Mwo ? Kenapa harus kau yang minta maaf ? "

Baiklah, sepertinya nada Suara Donghae kembali berubah menyebalkan, Atau memang selalu menyebalkan ?

" Karna dia tanggung jawabku, " Tukas Kyuhyun masih tenang,

Donghae tersenyum meremehkan saat mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun tersebut..

" Tapi dia yang melakukannya, bukan kau.. Bisakah kau tidak mengurusi Masalahku dengannya terus ? Aku muak, ini masalahku dan dia.. Jadi untuk apa kau yang malah meminta maaf.. ? "

Donghae pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih diam pada posisinya..

Kenapa dua orang itu begitu menyebalkan Hari ini ?

" Dia begitu suka sekali ikut campur.. "

.

.

Donghae masih mengumpati sebuah nama yang begitu menyebalkan hari ini,

Kini dirinya nampak sudah mengganti celananya dengan yang kering dan tengah menjemur Celananya yang basah karna seseorang yang tak bertanggung jawab beberapa saat yang lalu, Belum sampai 3 Jam Camping ini dimulai.. Kenapa rasanya dia sudah begitu dongkol ya ?

Pemuda itu nampak mengamati orang-orang yang terlihat masih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing,

Matanya mengedar mengamati pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh Panorama yang ada disini,

Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya melihat sosok yang membuat Celananya basah itu tengah berbaring di Atas rerumputan,

Sedang apa dia tiduran di pojok sendirian disana ?

Donghae berjalan mendekati sosok itu, meninggalkan Area keramaian yang begitu membuatnya bising..

Donghae menghentikan langkah kakinya saat telah berdiri tepat di samping Sungmin yang masih berbaring disana,

" Eoh ?! "

Sungmin langsung melirik kearah Donghae yang tiba-tiba muncul tersebut, membuat Gadis itu mendudukkan tubuhnya..

" Kenapa kau ada disini ?! " Tanya Sungmin ketus,

Donghae hanya memandangi Sungmin datar, Kenapa Responnya berlebihan sekali ?

" Hanya penasaran saja kenapa kau ada disini, memangnya apa yang sedang kau lihat di langit ? Dasar Aneh, "

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal,

Apa-apaan Pria ini ?!

" Aku memberitahumu tentang apa yang kulihat pun tak akan membuatmu berminat.. " Sanggahnya..

Sungmin kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi,

Mengabaikan sosok Donghae yang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut..

Pemuda itu menengadahkan wajahnya menghadap Langit biru.. Mencoba mencari tahu sendiri apa yang sedang diamati Wanita aneh ini,

Tapi, kenapa dia merasa tak ada yang menarik disana..

Donghae kembali menoleh kearah Sungmin yang masih nampak serius mengamati langit biru tersebut,

Gadis itu nampak tak mengindahkan Donghae yang sedang menatapnya ambigu, Sungmin terus melengkungkan seulas senyuman yang begitu manis,

Nampaknya Sungmin begitu senang bisa melakukan hal seperti ini lagi..

Donghae perlahan mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas rumput itu,

Merasa ada seseorang yang menempati sisi kosong di sampingnya, Sungmin pun menolehkan kepalanya..

" Kau, sedang apa duduk di sampingku.. ? " Tanya Sungmin heran melihat kelakuan pemuda ini.. Gadis itu kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya

Donghae yang nampak masih memandangi langit itupun menoleh kearah Sungmin yang bertanya padanya,

" Beritahu aku apa yang kau lihat.. " Ucapnya masih terkesan sinis,

" Hahh ? "

Sungmin menganga mendengar ucapan Donghae,

Namun, lambat laun Sungmin sudah tak bisa menahan tawanya agar tak meledak saat mendengar penuturan Donghae tersebut,

Astaga, dirinya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ini,

" Mwo ? Coba kau katakan lagi.. " Goda Sungmin geli..

Donghae mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan Sungmin, pemuda itu menolehkan wajahnya lagi menghadap Sungmin,

Apa sebegitu lucunya kah ?!

" Kau aneh sekali, Haha.. " Tawa Sungmin akhirnya meledak..

Membuat Donghae tertegun pada posisinya, matanya menatap sungmin yang tengah tertawa tersebut,

Ada desiran berbeda saat melihat mata itu berkilat bercahaya saat tertawa, membuat Donghae merasa dunianya kembali teralihkan dengan sendirinya..

Sungmin seketika menghentikan tawanya saat menyadari Donghae yang tengah menatapnya serius,

Apa dia menyinggung Pemuda itu ?

" Ehm, Mianhae.. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu.. "

Donghae buru-buru memutuskan kontak matanya dari Sungmin, melempar pandangannya ke sembarang arah,

Sungmin melirik kearah Donghae yang berada di sampingnya..

" Ara.. Aku akan memberitahumu.. Sekarang ikuti aku.. Berbaringlah dulu.. "

Sungmin kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, Donghae mengamati apa yang dilakukan Sungmin dan mengikutinya..

Pemuda itu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Gadis itu..

" Bentuk telapak tanganmu seperti Kacamata lalu dekatkan ke matamu, dan lihatlah kearah Langit, kau akan melihat Kolong Langit saat itu.. "

Donghae mengikuti instruksi dari Sungmin, pemuda itu memandangi Langit biru dari celah tangannya tersebut,

Kolong Langit ? Unik..

" Otte ? Menarikkan ? " Tanya Sungmin masih nampak tersenyum memandangi kolong langit di hadapannya..

Donghae menurunkan tangannya dari matanya itu.. Dirinya tolehkan wajahnya menghadap sungmin,

Pemuda itu merasa dadanya berdesir hangat saat melihat gadis itu yang tengah tersenyum saat ini,

Indah.. Ekspresi itu begitu Indah..

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya saat menyadari Donghae tengah melihat kearahnya,

Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan kening berkerut..

Tapi lambat laun, Gadis itu melempar senyuman kearah Pria yang masih nampak diam menatapnya itu,

" Kau tahu.. ? Kalau kau bersikap lebih lembut padaku, mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman baik.. " Ucap Sungmin pelan..

Ya Tuhan, Jantung Donghae berdegub luar biasa saat ini,

Suara yang mengalun begitu dekat ke telinganya itu makin membuat dadanya menghangat..

" A.. Aku.. Aku harus pergi.. "

Dengan tergesa-gesa Donghae berdiri dari posisinya dan langsung meninggalkan sosok Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya heran,

Donghae berjalan dengan langkah cepat, mencoba mengalihkan degupan jantungnya yang kian menjadi-jadi..

" Ya Tuhan.. "

.

.

Malam Harinya, Di tenda yang sedang dirinya tempati, Kyuhyun yang tengah membaringkan tubuhnya itu nampak gelisah,

Sejak kejadian 'Nyaris mencium' Sungmin tadi Pagi, pikirannya benar-benar kacau,

Dirinya tahu, Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin, tapi..

Ya Tuhan, Kondisinya tadi benar-benar Canggung dan Berbahaya,

Kyuhyun bangkit dari Tidurnya dan sedikit membuka Tendanya,

Tidak jauh dari Tendanya berdiri, Dari sini, dirinya bisa melihat dengan jelas Tenda Sungmin,

Dirinya sengaja memasang Tenda yang dekat dengan Gadis itu..

" Apa aku harus menemuinya malam ini ? "

Kyuhyun lama memikirkan sesuatu, dan pada akhirnya Pemuda itu beringsut dari Tendanya dan keluar untuk menemui Sungmin,

Saat sudah tiba tepat Di Depan Tenda itu, Kyuhyun masih nampak ragu-ragu..

Dengan canggung, dirinya merundukkan badannya..

" Sungmin, Kau ada di dalam ? " Tanya Kyuhyun pelan

Sementara itu, Sungmin yang tengah memberes-bereskan barangnya tersebut begitu terkejut saat suara itu tiba-tiba melesak menembus gendang telinganya..

" O.. Oppa ? Kau kah itu ? " Tanya Sungmin dengan terbata..

Kyuhyun yang mendengar Suara Gugup dari Sungmin tersebut makin merasa tidak enak..

Apa Gadis itu masih memikirkan Kejadian Tadi pagi hingga Bersuara seperti itu padanya ?

" Ne, Ini Aku Kyuhyun.. Boleh aku masuk ke dalam Tendamu ? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu.. "

Dengan harap-harap cemas Kyuhyun menunggu Jawaban dari Sungmin,

Dirinya takut Sungmin malah mengatakan alasan lain agar tak bertemu dengannya lagi, Seperti Mengantuk ?

Di Dalam Tenda, Sungmin mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri,

Oh Lee Sungmin, kenapa kau malah bersikap seperti ini dengan Kyuhyun ?

Dia kakakmu, Dia Anak dari Sepasang Suami-Istri yang dengan rela mengganggapmu sebagai Anaknya.. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?

" Ne, Masuk saja Oppa.. "

Baiklah, sepertinya Sungmin sudah berhasil mengubah nada suaranya untuk menjadi lebih tenang,

Sungmin sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun mulai Masuk ke dalam Tendanya..

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana.. Pemuda itu masih nampak Kaku saat ini,

" Ehm, Aku.. Apa aku mengganggumu karna datang kesini ? "

Sungmin menggeleng Canggung,

Walau Sungmin berupaya untuk lebih menghidupkan suasana di antara mereka, Tapi kalau melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu Kaku seperti ini.. Rasanya akan sedikit sulit..

" Tidak, Memangnya Oppa mau membicarakan masalah apa ? "

Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin kepadanya itu..

" Mianhae, Masalah tadi Pagi.. Kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman karna kejadian itu.. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja.. "

Sungmin Mengangguk paham, dan Seketika tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun,

Sudahlah, lagi pula.. Apa yang harus dipermasalahkan karna Kejadian tadi Pagi ? Kyuhyun adalah Kakaknya.. Jadi wajar kan Kakak mencium Adiknya ?

Tapi, apakah wajar ? Entahlah, Sungmin juga kurang paham..

" Gwanchana, Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Oppa.. Aku tidak apa-apa kok.. " Ucap Sungmin tenang..

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega mendengarnya..

Syukurlah kalau Sungmin mengatakan hal seperti itu,

Mereka kembali masuk pada suasana yang begitu Kaku,

Sungmin bergerak mengambil ranselnya.. Mungkin dirinya harus menyibukkan diri sendiri ?

Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa memandangi gerak-gerik Sungmin pun hanya diam, Tapi..

Nampak Gadis itu tengah mencari-cari sesuatu disana..

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran melihat Sungmin saat itu..

" Ada apa ? "

Sungmin masih terus-terusan mengeluarkan semua barang-barang di Ranselnya..

" Kau kehilangan sesuatu ? " Kyuhyun masih terus bertanya..

Sungmin berhenti mengobrak-abrik isi Tasnya..

Wajahnya berubah memelas saat itu..

" Oppa.. Dompetku Tidak ada.. "

" MWO ? Kau yakin tidak ada ? Coba kau cari lagi.. "

Sungmin menggeleng, Semua isi Ranselnya sudah dia keluarkan, tapi masih tidak ada..

" Atau, Mungkin saja terjatuh.. " Celetuk Kyu

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun,

Terjatuh ? Dimana ?

" Sepanjang hari, kau kemana saja ? "

Sungmin mulai mengingat-ngingat sesuatu..

Hari ini, dia..

" Ah! Aku ingat.. "

Sungmin mulai mengingatnya,

Sepertinya Dompet itu terjatuh di tempat dimana dirinya dan Donghae melihat Kolong Langit Siang Tadi, mungkin saja ada disana..

" Oppa.. aku akan keluar untuk mencarinya.. " Ujar Sungmin sembari mengambil Senter yang ada disana..

" Biar aku temani, Ya ? " Tawar Kyuhyun,

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Kyuhyun, dan mereka Pun segera keluar dari Tenda..

Dengan langkah cepat Sungmin segera menuju tempat yang tadi siang dia datangi, dan Kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakangnya..

Keduanya nampak dengan teliti mengamati jalan,

Sungmin meraba-raba Lantai berlapiskan rerumputan itu dengan menggunakan Kakinya..

Dengan keadaan Gelap seperti ini, Pasti akan sungguh sulit mencari benda itu..

" Aishh kemana sih ? " Sungmin menggerutu saat itu..

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin,

Dia begitu penasaran kenapa Sungmin bisa kehilangan dompet di tempat ini ?

" Belum ketemu juga ? " Tanyanya

" Belum.. " Jawab Sungmin

" Ya sudah.. Kita cari lagi.. Kau jangan panik seperti itu.. " Ucapnya dan kembali melanjutkan pencariannya..

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.. Kemana larinya Dompet itu ?

.

Sudah Setengah jam-an mereka mencari Dompet itu, Tapi kenapa tak ketemu juga ?

Sungmin mulai Putus Asa dibuatnya.. Dengan frustasi Gadis itu menyenderkan punggungnya pada Pohon besar yang berada di dekatnya..

Tangannya masih terus bergerak menyenteri keadaan disana..

Sedangkan itu, Kyuhyun masih nampak berusaha mencari Dompet Sungmin, dengan penuh teliti Pemuda itu menelusuri tiap jengkal Jalan yang dirinya lewati..

" Eoh ? "

Kyuhyun merasa dirinya menginjak sesuatu yang padat,

Dia membungkukkan badannya dan segera mengambil benda itu..

Senyumnya merekah saat telah melihat Benda tersebut..

" Haahh, Akhirnya ketemu juga.. " Ucapnya lega..

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya kearah belakang, mendapati Sungmin yang tengah bersandar lemas di batang Sebuah Pohon besar disana..

Dengan cepat dirinya berjalan menghampiri Sungmin, Sengaja dia menyembunyikan Tangannya terlebih dahulu di balik punggungnya..

sesampainya di hadapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar kearah Gadis itu yang tengah menatapnya heran..

" Oppa.. Waeyo ? Kenapa kau tersenyum lebar seperti ini ? "

Sungmin merasa heran melihat Sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba seperti ini,

" Julurkan telapak tanganmu.. " Perintah Kyuhyun..

Sungmin makin menautkan alisnya bingung mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun tersebut..

" Julurkan tangan ? "

Walau masih belum mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun padanya, tapi Sungmin tetap menuruti perkataan Pria itu..

Saat Sungmin sudah menadahkan tangan padanya, dengan Cepat Kyuhyun menaruh Dompet yang dia temukan tadi di atas tangan tersebut..

" Eh ?! Kau sudah menemukannya ? " Tanya Sungmin kaget..

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Sungmin,

Sungmin tersenyum memandangi Dompet yang sudah berada di genggamannya itu..

" Huaaa.. Oppa.. Gomawo! " Ucapnya senang..

Sungmin segera menyimpan Dompet itu di saku celananya..

" Akhirnya.. Ketemu juga.. "

Kyuhyun Bahagia melihat Sungmin tersenyum manis seperti itu,

" Memangnya kau sedang apa disini sampai-sampai bisa kehilangan dompet seperti ini ? "

Sungmin mendongak kearah Kyuhyun..

" Tadi Siang aku sedang melihat Kolong Langit.. Aku melihatnya bersama Donghae.. Cihh, ternyata dekat-dekat dengannya bisa sial juga.. " Gerutu Sungmin bercanda..

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar penuturan Sungmin,

Donghae ?

" Kau bersama Donghae ? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara rendah

Membuat Sungmin kembali mendongakkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun..

" Ne.. " Jawabnya..

" Melihat Kolong Langit ? kau bersamanya ? "

Sungmin terdiam kaku mendengar Pertanyaan Kyuhyun tersebut..

Apa dia sudah membuat Kyuhyun sedih ?

Kyuhyun mengepalkan telapak tangannya,

Nampak sepertinya Sungmin tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan,

Mungkin pertanyaannya tidak begitu penting,

Sungmin segera mencegat tangan Kyuhyun saat pemuda itu akan beringsut pergi..

Ada rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba keluar dari benaknya,

" Oppa.. Kau marah ? Kau marah karna aku memberitahu Tentang Kolong Langit pada Orang lain ? "

Kyuhyun memandangi Tangan Sungmin yang tengah memegang tangannya itu.. Dan kembali menatap kearah gadis itu..

" Tidak.. Aku tidak marah.. Kenapa harus marah ? " Ucap Kyuhyun datar..

Pemuda itu memaksakan seulas senyuman tipis kearah Sungmin saat itu..

Ya, Dia tidak berhak untuk marah..

Kyuhyun kembali mencoba pergi dari tempat itu, tapi..

GREEP..

Baru saat dirinya membalikkan tubuhnya, ada sepasang lengan yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang,

" Oppa.. Jangan marah.. Kumohon.. "

Kyuhyun mendengar nada suara Bergetar itu dari Sungmin,

Apa Gadis itu tengah Menangis ?

" Aku.. Percayalah hanya kau yang membuatku merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatmu, Jangan marah denganku.. Aku janji tidak akan melihat Kolong Langit dengan orang lain kecuali kau lagi.. Mianhae.. Jangan marah, Oppa.. "

Kyuhyun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sungmin yang tengah menangis tersebut..

Jantungnya terasa berdentum hebat saat melihat airmata itu mengaliri pipi Chubby milik Sungmin,

" Kenapa kau menangis ? Sudahlah, berhentilah menangis.. Mianhae.. Aku tidak akan membuatmu merasa seperti ini lagi.. "

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya untuk mengusap airmata Sungmin..

Ini, Pertama Kalinya dia membuat Sungmin menangis..

" Mianhae, aku sudah membuatmu menangis, Mianhae.. "

Sungmin mengusap airmatanya sendiri dengan tangannya..

" Aku menyayangimu Oppa.. Sangat.. Jangan bersikap seperti itu lagi padaku.. Kalau kau marah.. katakan kalau kau marah.. Jangan seperti tadi.. "

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat membalas perkataan Sungmin tersebut..

" Ara, aku janji.. " Tukas Kyu

Setelah merasa Sungmin sudah lebih tenang, Pemuda itu meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya..

" Ayo, Kita kembali ke tenda.. " Ajaknya..

Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Sungmin, Hari sudah begitu gelap saat ini, Tidak baik berada jauh-jauh dari Rombongan.. Tapi..

" Oppa, "

Kyuhyun kembali menolehkan wajahnya saat Sungmin menahan tangannya dan memanggilnya..

Sungmin nampak ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya..

" Ada apa ? "

Sungmin mulai memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun..

Wajahnya tiba-tiba seketika memerah dengan sendirinya, membuat Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung melihat tingkah Sungmin saat ini,

" Kalau.. Kalau Oppa, i-ingin menciumku, Silahkan saja.. "

Kyuhyun terdiam kaku pada posisinya..

Tangannya yang sempat menggenggam Tangan Sungmin tadi tiba-tiba terlepas,

Apa yang baru saja dia katakan ?

" Mwo ? Coba kau katakan sekali lagi ? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan pelan..

Sungmin merundukkan wajahnya.. Kenapa Kyuhyun malah menatapnya seperti itu ? Apa dirinya ini sudah membuat kesalahan lagi ?

" Aku.. Aku bilang kalau.. Kalau Oppa ingin menciumku.. Silahkan saja.. "

Sepertinya penuturan Sungmin tersebut menyeret Kaki Kyuhyun untuk menghampiri Sungmin,

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat kearah Sungmin, Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya secara spontan saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan lebih dekat kearahnya,

Sungmin tertegun saat Punggungnya sudah bertemu dengan batang Pohon yang memang ada disana..

Sungmin merasakan wajahnya memanas saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan ekspresi seserius sekarang,

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat tangan Kyuhyun sudah menyentuh pipi kanannya dengan begitu lembut..

" Kalau aku ingin menciummu sekarang, apa kau keberatan ? "

Ya Tuhan,

Jantung Sungmin memberontak nampak ingin keluar, Suara itu terdengar Begitu Sexy di telinga Sungmin,

Apalagi, saat ini wajah itu tengah tepat berada di hadapannya.. Tengah mengintimidasi dirinya ini dengan Mata Kokoh tersebut..

" Silahkan.. "

Jawaban singkat yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin tersebut membuat darah Kyuhyun berdesir luar biasa,

Jari-jari tangannya bergerak hingga menyentuh Bibir merah milik Sungmin,

" Aku ingin menciummu disini, Apa tidak apa-apa ? "

Sungmin menelan salivanya gugup, Kau tahu ? Tiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun, begitu membuat kulitnya terasa menghangat dengan sendirinya..

" Tidak apa-apa.. "

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari bibir Sungmin, menatap lekat-lekat sekali lagi kearah Gadis itu..

" Kau yang mengizinkanku, Min.. "

Dengan sekali pergerakan Kyuhyun Sudah menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin,

Sungmin melebarkan matanya saat Kyuhyun dengan begitu lembut menyesap bibirnya..

Senter yang sedari tadi dirinya pegang, kini seketika jatuh terlepas menghempas Tanah,

Kyuhyun melumat bibir itu begitu lembut, membuat Sungmin serasa melayang saat itu juga,

Sungmin merasakan dadanya naik turun dengan begitu cepat,

Ciuman itu makin membuat Jantungnya menghentak tak normal..

Dan tanpa Sungmin sadari, dia menutup matanya perlahan, menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang diberikan Kyuhyun pada Bibirnya..

Sungmin merasa Isi Perutnya tengah diadu-aduk saat ini,

Entah sejak kapan Ciuman ini menjadi begitu panjang, Membuatnya menyerah untuk sekedar diam di tempat,

Perlahan Sungmin membalas Ciuman yang diberikan Kyuhyun, menggerakkan bibirnya dengan pelan, membalas melumat bibir Pemuda itu dengan begitu lembut..

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menyentuh tengkuk Sungmin, mendorongnya agar lebih mendalami Ciuman mereka,

Sungmin meremas kaos bagian depan Kyuhyun dengan begitu erat,

Oh God!

" Eung~ " Sungmin melenguh di sela-sela ciuman itu,

Membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka,

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis menatap Bola Mata yang nampak setengah terbuka tersebut,

Kyuhyun menyentuh Rahang itu dengan lembut, membuat Sungmin harus kembali menatapnya..

Tangannya terulur dan membelai kepala Sungmin lembut, Mata Gadis itu terpejam kembali saat Kyuhyun menyibakkan rambutnya ke samping,

" Kau tahu ? Kau sangat cantik di mataku, Min.. Kau bisa membuatku Gila, "

Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir merah itu, kembali meresapi tiap jengkal bibir merah yang begitu menggodanya tersebut,

Tangan Kyuhyun meremas Erat kedua lengan Sungmin, dan perlahan tangannya bergerak menyentuh pinggang Gadis itu, mendorongnya hingga tubuh itu makin menempel pada tubuhnya,

' Lembut '

Hanya itu yang berada di kepala Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menciumnya saat ini,

Sungmin mengalungkan Tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun, Ikut menuruti pergerakan Bibir Kyuhyun yang tengah menyesap bibirnya dengan begitu perlahan,

Ya Tuhan, Perasaan yang seperti apa yang sedang dirinya rasakan saat ini ?

Kenapa bisa membuat seluruh akal sehatnya melayang jauh begitu saja seperti ini ?

Kini kondisi di sekitar mereka begitu lengang, mengingat mereka tengah berada di tempat yang bisa dibilang jauh dari Tempat Camping,

Kyuhyun perlahan melepas Ciumannya, deru nafasnya masih memburu, Tangannya bergerak membelai Pipi Sungmin yang nampak memerah tersebut, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihatnya..

Dengan perlahan Sungmin membuka kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam tersebut, Kembali mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan begitu Intens,

" Oppa.. " Lirih Sungmin

Kyuhyun melempar senyuman manisnya kearah Sungmin sekali lagi,

Kembali dirinya menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada Pipi Sungmin,

" Dengarkan aku baik-baik, "

Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir itu dengan lembut, hanya sekilas.

Setelah itu Pemuda tersebut kembali melepaskan ciumannya,

Kembali menatap Sungmin dengan Pandangan teduhnya..

.

" Kelak.. "

.

.

.

" Menikahlah denganku.. "

.

.

.

Cont-

Dosa nggak bikin adegan Kissing di atas ? 0.o

Mianhae Dan untuk Part ini, gue cuma mau bilang, ini Part GAGAL banget

mianhae buat Part Gagal ini -,- dan bagi yg ngerasa ada sesuatu dengan kalimat " Kolong Langit "

nih ff terinspirasi dari ftv di sctv.. tuh ftv udh lama banget.. judulnya Kolong Langit.. berhubung saya udh lupa ama story keseluruhan.. jadilah ff gaje ini.. ga tau nyambung apa nggak tuh cerita ftv ama nih ff #plak


	9. Chapter 9

- Hole In The Sky - KyuMin - GS - Part 9 -

o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kelak.. "

.

.

" Menikahlah denganku.. "

.

.

Angin malam berdesir begitu lembut, Alunan kalimat yang baru saja masuk menembus gendang telinganya seperti terayun nyaman di benaknya,

Sungmin menatap Sosok Pria yang tengah tepat berada di hadapannya ini, Menyelami tiap cela Bola Mata berwarna Hitam yang seakan dapat menyejukkan hatinya saat memandanginya,

Gadis itu kembali memejamkan matanya saat Tangan Kyuhyun kembali membelai Pipinya.. Menyentuh dan mengelusnya dengan lembut,

Masih begitu cepat untuk langsung bisa menyadari apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi saat ini, Membuatnya hanya bisa berdiam diri menunggu sesuatu kembali terjadi dan menjawab semua Tanda Tanya besar yang tengah berdiri Kokoh di atas kepalanya,

" Saranghae, Aku mencintaimu.. Menikahlah denganku, Suatu hari nanti.. "

Lagi, Suara itu menembus gendang telinganya.. Membuat Sungmin tak punya pilihan selain Kembali membuka matanya.. Dan tetap sama.. Sosok Tampan itu masih berada di hadapannya..

" Oppa.. Apa maksudmu ? "

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, Tangan hangatnya yang sedari tadi memegang Wajah Sungmin perlahan terlepas dengan sendirinya, Matanya kembali menatap lekat Wajah Halus di hadapannya ini, memandangnya dengan penuh rasa Cinta..

" Jadilah Kekasihku.. Apa kau mau ? "

Sungmin melebarkan matanya saat Kyuhyun kembali berujar tentang hal yang begitu tak disangka-sangka oleh dirinya ini,

" Aku adikmu Oppa.. Bagaimana bisa kau memintaku menjadi Kekasihmu ? " Tanya Sungmin begitu pelan

Akal sehatnya masih bekerja sepertinya.. Dia cukup tahu diri siapa dirinya ini..

Walau tidak ada Ikatan Darah antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun.. Tapi tetap saja hal ini begitu sulit, Dia hanya Anak Yatim Piatu yang begitu beruntung bertemu dengan Keluarga Cho hingga Keluarga itu membesarkannya sampai seperti saat ini,

" Min, Aku mencintaimu.. Apa kau tidak mencintaiku ? "

Sungmin kembali mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah memandanginya Sendu..

Dulu, Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan padanya Bagaimana tanda-tanda seseorang apabila tengah Jatuh Cinta, Bukan ?

Semua penjelasan yang dilontarkan Oleh Pemuda itu masih terekam dengan jelas di memori otaknya..

Dan saat ini, Dia merasa bahwa tengah mengalami tiap hal yang dijelaskan Oleh Kyuhyun saat itu,

Jantung berdetak nyaman, Darah berdesir Hangat, Hingga Bagaimana rasanya ketika terperangkap dalam sebuah Manik Hitam yang sukses menenggelamkan dunianya..

Ya, Dia merasakan hal itu..

Cinta ?

" Aku.. Terlalu buruk untuk kau cintai Oppa, Kau sudah semestinya mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku.. Aku tidak pantas untuk kau cintai.. "

Kyuhyun meraih Kedua telapak tangan Sungmin dengan cepat.. Menggenggamnya penuh kehangatan..

" Hanya beritahu aku.. Apa kau mencintaiku atau Tidak ? Dan semua akan terjawab, Min.. "

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya Gelisah,

Apa dia masih punya Malu kalau dia mengatakan kalau dirinya ini juga Mencintai Kyuhyun ?

" Sungmin, Jawab aku.. Apa kau mencintaiku ? Tatap aku.. Kumohon.. "

Setetes cairan bening yang sudah menggumpal di pelupuk matanya kini telah mengalir,

" Aku.. Aku juga mencintaimu.. Kyu.. "

Maaf, Maaf.. Hanya kata itu yang tersemat di benak Sungmin.. Entah untuk siapa kata itu tertuju.. Tapi dirinya benar-benar tak bisa membohongi Hatinya..

Sungmin menundukkan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.. Gadis itu terisak begitu pelan..

" Maafkan aku.. Maafkan.. Aku memang.. Hiks.. Aku.. Aku tahu aku tidak tahu diri.. Aku lancang menyimpan perasaan ini.. Oppa.. Maafkan aku.. Hiks.. "

Kyuhyun masih terdiam kaku setelah Mendengar Penuturan Sungmin, jantungnya benar-benar terasa ingin meledak..

Pemuda itu mulai melirik kearah Sungmin kembali, memandangi sosok itu yang masih tertunduk di hadapannya,

" Min, Aku tidak salah dengar kan ? Kau.. Kau juga mencintaiku ? "

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya kembali, Wajah yang begitu di Agungkan oleh Kyuhyun tersebut kini terlihat tengah dibanjiri oleh Airmata,

" Maaf, Aku, Aku mencintaimu.. Oppa.. "

.

GREEEP

.

Kyuhyun langsung menarik tubuh itu hingga berada di dekapannya, memeluknya dengan Erat, Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Gadis itu, menyembunyikan Ekspresi kebahagiannya..

Sungmin kembali menegang Kaku mendapati perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadapnya, Gadis itu nampak tak berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun, terus membiarkan Pemuda itu memeluknya dengan erat.. Karna Sungmin begitu menyukai perlakuan Kyuhyun saat ini.

" Terima Kasih karna telah mencintaiku, " Bisik Kyuhyun begitu lembut

Sungmin yang mendengarnya Masih nampak diam, Rasa bersalah itu kini kembali lagi..

" Oppa, Apa yang akan Omma dan Appa katakan nanti ? Pasti mereka kecewa mendengar Hal seperti ini.. " Ujar Sungmin Lirih

Kyuhyun melepaskan Pelukannya pada Tubuh Sungmin saat mendengar Ucapan Gadis itu,

Pemuda itu kembali melayangkan senyuman Hangatnya membalas Raut wajah Sungmin yang nampak Resah,

" Tenanglah, Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.. "

" Aku takut.. Mereka pasti begitu kecewa.. "

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir cukup lama, Pemuda itu mengeluarkan Ponselnya dan mengotak-atik benda itu untuk beberapa saat,

Membiarkan Sungmin menatapnya dengan Penuh tanda tanya,

" Nah, Coba baca Pesan ini.. "

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sungmin hingga Tubuh yang sudah berjarak tipis dengan Tubuhnya itu benar-benar menempel kearahnya, Kyuhyun merangkul Pundak Gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya, membuat Wajah Sungmin nampak bersandar di dada Kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang hanya diam saat itu, Apa yang dia pikirkan ?

" Min, Kenapa melamun ? Aku menyuruhmu membaca Pesan di Ponselku ini, "

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya,

" Ne ? Ah.. Mianhae.. " Tukas Sungmin kaku..

Sungmin mulai mengarahkan Pandangannya kearah Layar Ponsel yang tengah ditunjukkan Oleh Kyuhyun padanya itu.. Mata Gadis itu agak memicing untuk membaca Tulisan itu dengan lebih jelas,

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sehabis membaca Pesan dari Ponselnya itu, Tersenyum gemas melihat ekspresi Gadis itu saat ini,

" I-Ini, Benar-benar Omma yang mengirimimu Pesan ? T-Tapi.. "

Kyuhyun kembali menyimpan Ponselnya dan setelah tangannya terbebas sempurna.. Pemuda itu segera mengungkung Sungmin dengan kedua lengannya yang tengah memeluknya.. Membiarkan Sungmin bersandar secara nyaman di tubuhnya..

" Kau sudah baca sendiri kan Pesan yang Omma kirim padaku ? Dia menyuruhku menjagamu dengan Baik selama Camping ini, "

Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan Dekapannya pada Tubuh Sungmin, wajahnya sedikit merunduk agar sejajar tetap di samping Telinga Sungmin,,

" Jaga Sungmin, Jaga Menantuku dengan baik.. Cho Kyuhyun.. " Bisik Kyuhyun dengan lembut di dekat telinga Sungmin, mengulangi tiap Baris kata Pesan yang tertera di Ponselnya tadi,

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sulit diartikan,

" Kenapa ? Masih tidak percaya Kalau Omma begitu ingin kau menjadi Milikku ? Omma begitu ingin aku menikahimu.. Dan aku senang akan hal itu.. "

Kyuhyun mengecup Dahi Sungmin lembut, membuat Gadis itu memejamkan matanya kembali mencoba meresapi Bibir itu ketika menyentuh Kulitnya..

Dan setelah itu, Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin dengan mata teduhnya..

" Jadi, Status kita sudah berubah kan ? Aku.. Cho Kyuhyun. Adalah kekasih dari seorang Gadis Cantik bernama Lee.. Oh bukan.. Cho Sungmin.. begitu kan ? "

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar Ucapan Kyuhyun.. Membuat Sungmin memilih untuk memeluk tubuh tinggi itu kembali dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah merona hebat..

" Benar-benar sulit dipercaya.. " Ucap Sungmin nyaris nampak berbisik, Tapi untunglah Telinga Kyuhyun cukup tajam untuk bisa mendengarnya..

Pemuda itu membelai surai rambut Hitam Sungmin dengan penuh kelembutan, mengekspresikan tiap Rasa Cintanya dengan segala Perlakuannya terhadap Gadis itu..

" Kalau sulit dipercaya, Maka berusahalah untuk percaya.. Cho Sungmin.. "

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum Begitu manis saat ini, Tangannya yang tengah digenggam Oleh Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya ini sungguh membuat dirinya Berdebar,

Keduanya nampak sesekali melirik bahkan menoleh satu sama lain untuk bertukar senyuman,

Sungguh pandangan yang begitu menggemaskan,

Kini mereka tengah berjalan kembali menuju Area Perkemahan, Hanya dengan Bantuan Cahaya Senter yang sedikit memudar dan Cahaya Rembulan yang menemani Langkah mereka saat ini,

Sungmin merasakan Tangannya yang tengah digenggam oleh Kyuhyun terangkat tiba-tiba, Membuat Gadis itu menolehkan Wajahnya ke samping,

Memperlihatkan Bagaimana Kyuhyun meraih Tangan Sungmin dan mengecup Punggung Tangan itu dengan lembut,

Sungmin merasa Dadanya begitu berdebar-debar, Wajahnya memerah seketika, Ingin rasanya Ia menarik Tangannya dari Kyuhyun dan melarikan diri agar Kyuhyun tak melihat wajahnya yang kian merona akibat Ulah Pemuda itu, Tapi.. Entah kenapa Tubuhnya seakan melemas dengan sendirinya apabila Kyuhyun sudah menyentuhnya dengan begitu lembut seperti ini..

Kyuhyun Menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Sungmin yang nampak merundukkan wajahnya tersebut, Tersenyum melihat Tingkah laku Gadis itu akibat Ulahnya..

" Tanganmu Hangat sekali, Min.. Aku menyukainya.. " Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba

Pemuda itu nampak tak bosan-bosannya menggenggam Tangan Sungmin, dan kini Kyuhyun tengah menuntun Tangan Halus tersebut agar menyentuh Pipinya..

Saat menyadari Hal itu, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, Gadis itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan Raut polosnya,

Kyuhyun pun mau tak mau ikut menghentikan langkahnya.. Kembali menolehkan wajah menghadap Sungmin,

" Ada apa ? " Tanya Kyuhyun

Sungmin menarik tangannya dari Kungkungan Kyuhyun,

" Kita sudah sampai di Wilayah Perkemahan, Oppa. "

" Ne ? "

Kyuhyun segera mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sekelilingnya

Benar.. Mereka sudah tiba..

Astaga! Untung Sungmin menghentikan tingkahnya yang sedari tadi terus menggenggam Tangannya.. Kalau tidak ? Bisa berbuntut panjang kalau Ada yang melihat Gerak-gerik mereka berdua..

" Hmm, Ya.. Sepertinya sudah Tiba.. " Respon Kyuhyun..

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan Respon Kyuhyun tersebut..

" Oppa.. Lebih baik.. Aku kembali ke Tenda duluan, "

Sungmin segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Kyuhyun, Namun sepertinya Pemuda Cho itu masih ada yang ingin disampaikan, terlihat dari Bagaimana Pria itu mencegat Lengan Sungmin untuk berhenti sejenak..

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, Melihat Kyuhyun yang nampak tengah memegangi Pergelangan Tangannya..

Gadis itu menurut saja saat Kyuhyun menuntun Tangannya agar kembali mendekat kearahnya..

" Oppa.. Waeyo ? " Tanya Sungmin..

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis merespon Pertanyaan Sungmin padanya itu, Pemuda tersebut Sedikit menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan nampak ingin berjaga-jaga apa ada orang yang tengah melihat mereka..

Chu~

Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas Bibir Sungmin dan dengan segera melepasnya kembali, mengingat mereka sudah sampai di Area Perkemahan.

Sungmin terbelalak Kaget menerima Kecupan singkat dari Kyuhyun tersebut, membuat Wajahnya kembali merona,

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak Rambut sungmin dengan lembut sembari kembali melayangkan senyuman hangatnya..

" Kembalilah dan Tidur dengan nyenyak di Tenda.. Selamat Malam.. Aku mencintaimu.. " Ucap Kyuhyun pelan..

.

.

Sungmin menggerakkan tubuhnya gelisah, Kini dirinya tengah berbaring Resah di Dalam Tendanya, Sesekali Gadis itu berinisiatif untuk mengotak-atik Ponselnya.. Tapi tetap saja tak bisa menghilangkan kejenuhannya..

" Masih Pukul 2 Pagi.. Insomniaku sepertinya kambuh lagi.. " Gumamnya pada diri sendiri..

Sungmin segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan mengambil Lampu Senternya.. Sepertinya berjalan-jalan untuk menghirup udara malam sembari mengidap Insomnia seperti sekarang ini tidak masalah bukan ?

Sungmin segera membuka Zipper Tendanya dan melangkah keluar dari benda berbentuk Trapesium tersebut,

Diedarkannya pandangannya mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya saat ini, Sepertinya semua orang sudah terlelap,

Gadis itu menyeret sepasang Kakinya entah kemana, Menapaki tiap jengkal Tanah yang berlapiskan Rerumputan tersebut,

Matanya kian serius memandangi Pohon-pohon besar nan rindang apabila dilihat pada Siang Hari tersebut, Hingga langkah kecilnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah Pohon yang begitu menyita perhatiannya,

Entah sudah sejauh mana Gadis itu membawa Kakinya hingga sampai di tempat ini,

Sungmin menjulurkan Tangannya menyentuh Batang Pohon tersebut, Ingatannya kembali lagi pada saat Dirinya yang masih berada di Panti Asuhan saat itu.. Saat dirinya dengan Rutin menghabiskan waktu untuk memanjat Pohon Apel disana.. Hingga memandangi Langit dari atas sana,

Nampaknya Gadis itu tak menyadari sesosok yang tengah Memandanginya, Sosok yang begitu dirinya kenal..

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini ? "

Sungmin sontak begitu kaget saat sebuah Suara tiba-tiba menembus Genda Telinganya, wanita itu menolehkan Kepalanya mencari asal suara tersebut.. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun..

" S-Siapa ? " Tanya Sungmin gugup

.

HAPPP

.

Sungmin membulatkan mata kelincinya saat sesosok yang begitu dikenalnya tersebut tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya,

Mendarat dengan mulus di Atas tanah..

" Tsk, Kau menggangguku saja.. " Tukas Sosok itu dengan wajah kesalnya..

Sungmin mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bertanda otaknya sudah bisa bekerja dengan Normal kembali..

Terus memandangi Sosok yang nampak merapikan Bajunya yang kusut dan Bajunya yang kotor akibat debu-debu di depannya ini,

" Kau.. Sedang apa disini ? "

Sosok yang nampak tengah sibuk membersihkan bajunya itu pun menoleh kearah Sungmin, tatapannya mengarah Sinis menatap wajah Gadis itu..

Melihat Tatapan yang seperti itu.. Sepertinya sudah bisa ditebak orang itu siapa..

" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu.. Kau mengusik ketenanganku disini.. "

Sosok yang nyatanya adalah Donghae tersebut nampak memandangi Sungmin dengan Raut sinisnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mencoba meninggalkan Tempat itu,

Sungmin yang tersadar ketika Donghae berjalan pergi menjauhinya pun dengan cepat mengikuti arah dimana Sosok itu berjalan,

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya dengan cuek, sepertinya dia harus menemukan Tempat yang lebih nyaman lagi untuk dirinya 'Tempati' sementara ini..

Sungmin yang memang hanya terus mengikuti kemana Donghae melangkah pun sedikit aneh melihat jalan yang begitu Asing ini..

Memangnya Pria ini mau kemana sih ?

" Hey, Kau mau kemana ? " Tanya Sungmin yang berjalan di belakang Donghae..

Donghae menghentikan Langkahnya saat sebuah suara tak asing nampak berbicara padanya tersebut..

Dengan cepat dirinya menolehkan kepalanya menghadap belakang.. Memperlihatkan Sungmin yang entah kenapa bisa berada di belakangnya saat ini,

" K-Kau.. Kenapa mengikutiku ? " Tanya Donghae tak habis pikir..

Sungmin membulatkan matanya kearah Donghae..

Nampak juga Gadis itu tengah menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah saat ditanya hal yang seperti itu oleh Donghae..

Kenapa dirinya mengikuti Pria itu ?

" Ehmm.. Kupikir kau sadar aku yang tengah mengikutimu.. Sepertinya kau tak sadar sama sekali.. " Ucap Sungmin merasa malu menyadari sikapnya ini..

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal masih terus memandangi Sungmin yang berada di depannya ini,

Membuat dahinya berkerut melihat Tingkah Gadis itu..

" Ini sudah malam.. Tidak baik untuk Wanita sepertimu berkeliaran di Tengah Hutan seperti ini, Kenapa kau aneh sekali sih ? "

Sungmin menggerutu dalam hati mendengar Ocehan Donghae tersebut,

Ya Sudah.. Kalau seperti itu..

" Araso, aku akan kembali ke Tendaku saja.. " Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya

Donghae Hanya memandangi Gadis itu dengan Datar dari tempatnya berdiri.. Nampak Sungmin sudah berjalan berbalik arah dari Posisi sebelumnya..

Donghae pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda tadi, Benar-benar mengganggu saja Gadis itu..

" Aaaaaaaaaa ! "

Donghae kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap belakang..

Apa yang terjadi ?

" SUNGMIN! "

Dengan cepat Pria itu berlari dari posisi awalnya menuju arah sumber suara..

Instingnya berkata kalau Suara itu milik Sungmin.. Donghae terus berjalan sembari mencari-cari keberadaan Gadis itu, Hingga dia spontan harus menghentikan langkahnya saat Kakinya nyaris saja menginjak Permukaan Tanah yang memang berpermukaan Miring tersebut, Menghindari kalau saja dia akan terjerembab ke Bawah..

Donghae membulatkan matanya kaget saat melihat Tubuh Sungmin yang nampak sudah terjerembab disana..

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Pemuda itu segera bergerak menuruni Permukaan Tanah yang nampak menjorong ke bawah tersebut,

" Dasar ceroboh, Apa yang dia pikirkan sampai bisa terjerembab seperti ini, Aishhh " Gerutu Donghae..

Setibanya di dasar Permukaan miring tersebut..

Donghae segera menghampiri Sungmin yang masih nampak terbaring di Tanah, Gadis itu nampak meringis..

" Hey, Kau baik-baik saja ? " Tanya Donghae Cemas

Donghae segera menuntun tubuh itu untuk terduduk, Sungmin masih meringis sembari Memijat pelan Pergelangan Kakinya..

Pemuda itu ikut menoleh kearah Kaki Sungmin, Donghae memandangi Pergelangan kaki itu dengan Cemas, Kakinya Nampak Bengkak..

" Kenapa ? Kakimu sakit ? "

" Ne, sepertinya Keseleo.. "

Donghae diam cukup lama saat itu, Nampak Pemuda itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu..

Pemuda itu mulai berperang Batin.. Apa ini waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan Gengsi ?

Masa Bodoh dengan GENGSI!

Dan pada akhirnya Sungmin terperanjat saat Pemuda itu tiba-tiba menarik Kakinya dan menaruhnya di atas Pahanya..

Sungmin tertegun melihat sikap Donghae saat ini, pemuda itu nampak serius memijat Kakinya yang tengah Keseleo tersebut,

Sungmin merasa tidak enak saat Donghae menyentuh Kakinya ini.. Hingga Gadis itu berusaha untuk menarik Kakinya dari Donghae,

" Tidak perlu.. Aku bisa memijatnya sendiri.. " Tukas Sungmin,

Donghae mendongak menatap Sungmin untuk sesaat, dan pada akhirnya Pemuda itu memutuskan kembali Kontak Mata mereka dengan terlebih dahulu mendengus sebal,

" Jangan banyak bicara.. Diam saja.. " Ucap Donghae dingin..

Sungmin terdiam memandangi Sosok yang sedang di Hadapannya ini,

Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat Perlakuan Pemuda itu terhadapnya.. Ternyata Orang ini bisa berlaku Baik juga padanya..

" Sebenarnya kau taruh dimana Matamu itu ? Sampai bisa terperosot jatuh seperti ini, Eoh ? "

Mendengar Omelan dari Pria itu,Sungmin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya Kikuk,

" Namanya juga kecelakaan, Siapa juga yang mau terperosot jatuh seperti ini.. " Jawab Sungmin..

Donghae hanya membalas Ucapan Sungmin dengan menampakkan ekspresi sinisnya..

Pemuda itu kembali menurunkan Kaki Sungmin dari Pahanya.. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai dengan 'Pekerjaannya'..

" Coba kau gerakkan kakimu.. Masih sakit atau tidak ? "

Sungmin pun mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, Memang tidak separah tadi.. Tapi masih terasa sakit..

Donghae yang mengamati ekspresi Sungmin pun sepertinya sudah tahu jawaban yang akan diutarakan Oleh Gadis itu padanya..

" Tsk.. Setidaknya kita harus berjalan sedikit untuk menaiki Tebing ini.. Tapi kalau melihat kakimu yang seperti ini, Bagaimana bisa kau berjalan.. Aishhh.. Menyusahkan saja.. "

Donghae mulai bangkit dari Duduknya dan berjongkok membelakangi Sungmin..

Membuat Gadis itu menatapnya dengan kening berkerut..

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? " Tanyanya..

Donghae sedikit menoleh kearah Sungmin dengan ekspresi Malasnya..

" Cepat naik, Aku akan menggendongmu hingga sampai di Atas.. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu disini sendirian.. Aku masih punya Hati Nurani, "

Sungmin memandangi Punggung Donghae dengan Ekspresi Datarnya..

Apa tidak akan terjadi masalah ?

" Tapi kau akan menggendongku sambil berjalan menaiki Tebing, apa tidak akan sulit ? " Tanya Sungmin ragu atas Inisiatif Donghae tersebut..

Donghae mengusap Wajahnya Frustasi, Ayolah! Wanita ini sungguh banyak bicara!

" Lalu kau mau bagaimana ? Menunggu hingga pagi disini ? Jangan Gila.. sudahlah.. Cepat naik.. Kau membuang waktu saja.. Atau kau mau kita berakhir karna diterkam Binatang Buas disini ? "

Sungmin Sweatdrop mendengar Ucapan Donghae, dan Gadis itu pun mulai bergerak dari Posisinya.. Walau sedikit ragu.. Tapi Gadis itu nampaknya menuruti Perintah Donghae..

Dengan Kaku dirinya mulai melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Leher Pemuda itu.. Suasana seperti ini begitu Canggung.. Mengingat bagaimana Hubungan mereka berdua di Hari Biasanya,

Merasa Sungmin sudah berada di gendongannya.. Donghae segera berdiri,

Pemuda itu sedikit Terserang suasana Kikuk saat ini, Entah kenapa.. Saat Lengan Gadis itu tengah memeluk Lehernya seperti ini, membuat Dirinya gugup mendadak..

" Ehmm.. Itu.. Pegangan yang kuat.. Jangan sampai Terjatuh.. " Ucap Pemuda itu dengan nada suara yang begitu aneh..

Dan Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan Ucapan Donghae padanya itu..

Donghae mulai menyeret kakinya menapaki Tanah, Langkahnya begitu berat saat ini.. Jangan Tanya kenapa..

Tentu saja karna beban yang tengah dirinya pikul saat ini..

" Ya! Kenapa kau berat sekali ? "

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya saat Donghae berbicara seperti itu padanya, Membuat Raut kesal nampak dari Wajah Manisnya..

" Sudah kubilang ini akan sulit.. Kau masih keras kepala untuk menggendongku.. Jadi jangan banyak mengomentari Berat Badanku.. " Rutuk Sungmin

Entah kenapa Nada Suara itu begitu Lucu menurutnya, membuat Donghae terkekeh pelan mendengar Omelan Sungmin..

" Apa yang kau tertawakan, Hehh ? " Tanya Sungmin tak suka..

Membuat Donghae terpaksa menghentikan Kekehannya tersebut..

Cukup lama mereka terjebak dalam Kesunyian Suasana Malam, dan itu membuat Donghae merasa Bosan dan Lelah disaat yang bersamaan,

" Sungmin, Bercelotehlah. Agar aku tak terlalu fokus pada Berat Badanmu.. Terserah kau mau bicara apa.. Yang penting bisa mengalihkan perhatianku pada Kakiku yang begitu lemas akibat menopang beratmu ini.. "

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya Nampak berpikir..

Berceloteh ?

" Aku tidak punya Bahan untuk dibicarakan, " Tukasnya..

" Benar-benar tidak ada ? Mana Mungkin seperti itu.. Cepatlah berbicara.. Mengomelpun tak masalah.. "

" Sungguh, Aku tak tahu mau bicara apa.. "

Donghae berdecak sebal mendengarnya.. Kenapa Pelit sekali ?

" Aishh kau ini, Sudahlah kalau begitu.. Jadi Kau Diam saja sekarang! Awas saja kau bicara.. " Ancam Pemuda itu..

Pemuda itu kembali berusaha melanjutkan langkahnya..

Nafas Donghae sudah nyaris habis.. Astaga.. Dengan susah payah dirinya bertahan agar tak ambruk disini..

Pemuda itu langsung menjongkokkan tubuhnya saat mereka sudah berada di atas..

Dengan Cepat Sungmin turun dari Punggung Pria itu, Memandangi Donghae dengan wajah Prihatin..

Pemuda itu menyandarkan Tubuhnya pada Batang Pohon yang berada disana.. Mengatur nafasnya yang masih ngos-ngosan akibat menaiki tebing dengan Menggendong Sungmin,

Sungmin ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya juga di Pohon yang sama dengan Donghae.. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dan Tak enak karna telah merepotkan Pria ini..

" Gomawo.. Tapi Sudah kukatakan ini akan sulit.. Jadi ya.. Jangan salahkan aku.. "

Donghae membuka matanya kembali saat Sungmin berbicara padanya.. Sedikit melirik Gadis itu dari Ekor Matanya..

" Kusarankan.. Segeralah Diet.. " Tukas Donghae..

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal..

Lihatlah Pria ini! Dalam keadaan nyaris susah bernafas begini saja pun dia masih bisa-bisanya bicara dengan begitu menyebalkan seperti ini, Sungguh Luar Biasa..

.

Donghae melirik kearah Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya.. Kini mereka masih duduk bersandar pada Pohon besar ini,

Lagi-lagi Donghae menggerutu.. Bagaimana Bisa mereka meninggalkan Senter di tempat mereka terjerembab tadi.. Jadilah ini hasilnya.. Mereka tak bisa segera kembali ke Area Perkemahan, mengingat Jalan saja mereka tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas..

Donghae sedikit menoleh kearah Sungmin yang masih nampak membuka matanya..

Dia tidak tidur ?

" Kau tidak mengantuk ? "

Sungmin menoleh menghadap Donghae.. Membuat Mata mereka bertemu, Sungmin tersenyum simpul saat itu.. Membuat Donghae tertegun beberapa saat ketika Melihat senyuman tersebut.

" Kalau ditanya seperti itu.. Tentu saja aku mengantuk.. Tapi dengan kondisi dingin dan nyamuk berterbangan seperti ini, Kukira akan sulit untuk tertidur.. "

Donghae merenung dalam waktu cukup lama.. Pemuda itu kembali diam dan menengadahkan wajahnya menghadap Langit Malam,

Dan entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.. pada akhirnya Pemuda itu segera melepas Jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin,

" Pakai ini, Jaketmu tipis sekali.. "

Sungmin tertegun melihat Donghae yang tengah memberikan Jaketnya pada dirinya ini..

Benarkah, Ini Donghae ?

" Tidak perlu.. Kau nanti akan kedinginan.. Aku sudah cukup hangat dengan pakaianku.. " Tolak Sungmin..

" Aishhh, Kenapa kau Keras Kepala sekali ? Cepat Pakai saja.. "

Donghae segera memakaikan Jaketnya pada tubuh Sungmin dengan sedikit memaksa, Membuat Gadis itu hanya bisa menurut dengan Perlakuan Pemuda itu..

Donghae kembali pada posisinya, Bersandar dan menadahkan wajahnya menghadap Langit, Menghindari Tatapan Sungmin yang nampak heran melihat sikapnya..

Sungmin tersenyum tipis saat itu, Sudah begitu lama dirinya tak merasakan kehangatan Perhatian dari seorang 'Teman' , Yaaah.. Entah Donghae bisa atau tidak dirinya anggap sebagai Teman..

" Gomawo, Hae.. "

Donghae terdiam kaku mendengar Ucapan Sungmin, Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat Sungmin berterima kasih padanya..

'Hae' ? Ini pertama kalinya Gadis itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan begitu Akrab seperti ini..

Pemuda itu nampak tersenyum tipis karna hal itu,

Dengan ragu-ragu Pemuda itu Kembali menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin, dan kali ini dirinya menemukan Sosok itu tengah Terlelap dalam posisi terduduk..

Donghae menggeser Posisinya hingga berada tepat di samping Gadis itu..

Dengan Ragu-ragu Pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya memegangi Kepala Sungmin dan menuntunnya agar bersandar di Bahunya..

Donghae memandangi Wajah yang tengah terlelap itu dengan Lembut.. Wajah yang begitu damai..

" Selamat Malam.. "

.

.

" Eung~ "

Nampak jelas mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap bertanda tengah menstabilkan Cahaya yang berusaha masuk ke dalam Retinanya,

Perlahan mata itu terbuka, Memperlihatkan padanya Suasana yang begitu nyaris berbeda dari pada yang dirinya alami semalam,

" Ouwww,, "

Sungmin langsung bangkit dari berbaringnya ketika Rasa nyeri dari pergelangan Kakinya masih begitu menyakitkan..

Wanita itu memandangi tempat dimana dirinya berada saat ini, Sebuah Tenda besar berwarna Kuning.. Tenda yang dipenuhi oleh Segala sesuatu Perlengkapan untuk Pertolongan Pertama, Entah itu Tandu, Obat-obatan, atau pun perlengkapan lainnya..

" Tenda UKS kah ? " Tanyanya pada diri sendiri..

Bagaimana bisa dirinya sampai di Tempat ini ? Setahunya semalam dia masih terjebak di Hutan bersama Donghae.. Dan Pagi ini sudah berbaring di Tempat seperti ini.. Apa Pemuda itu yang membawanya kemari ?

" Oh! Kau sudah bangun ? "

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya, Menampakkan sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah membawa sebuah Baskom berisi Air Panas beserta Kain kecil disana..

Pemuda itu duduk tepat di dekat Sungmin, Nampak jelas Raut Cemas terpancar dari Wajahnya,

" Apa kau tidak apa-apa ? Aku begitu mencemaskanmu.. Kenapa bisa kau terjebak di tengah Hutan seperti itu.. ? "

Sungmin memandangi Kyuhyun dengan rasa bersalah karna telah membuat Pemuda itu Khawatir,

Dirinya ini memang suka sekali merepotkan seseorang..

" Mianhae Oppa.. Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur jadinya aku keluar bermaksud untuk mencari Angin.. Tapi malah hal seperti ini yang terjadi.. Mianhae.. " Sesal Sungmin..

Kyuhyun memandangi Sosok di hadapannya itu dengan Wajah Sendu, Pemuda itu menjulurkan Tangannya dan mengusap Rambut Sungmin dengan Lembut..

" Rasanya Aku hampir mati mendengar Kau menghilang.. Kumohon jangan seperti ini lagi.. Araso ? "

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan Ucapan Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun membawa Tubuh Mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya.. Memeluknya dan menyalurkan segala rasa cemas yang telah menggumpal di Benaknya,

Sungmin tersenyum tipis saat Kyuhyun memeluknya lagi seperti ini, Dirinya benar-benar menyukai cara Kyuhyun memperlakukannya..

" Apa yang akan aku katakan pada Omma saat ia melihat Kondisi Menantunya yang seperti ini, Haaahh.. Sepertinya aku akan kena Omelan.. " Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada canda,

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Sosok Kyu yang masih mendekapnya, Rasa bersalah lagi-lagi menguasai Batinnya..

" Mianhae.. Aku menyusahkanmu.. " Ucap Sungmin penuh penyesalan lagi,

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggeleng setelah Sungmin mengucapkan hal seperti itu padanya, Tangannya segera membawa Kepala Gadis itu agar kembali bersandar di dadanya, Mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan Lembut..

" Tidak perlu minta maaf.. Sudah seharusnya aku menjagamu.. Tapi sepertinya aku lalai.. "

" Maaf, Oppa.. "

" Eishhh, Sudah berapa kali kukatakan.. Jangan Minta Maaf, sayang.. Kau membuatku tambah tidak enak.. "

Sungmin mengangguk pelan di dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, tangannya ikut memeluk erat Sosok Pemuda yang begitu berarti untuknya tersebut..

" Sungmin, " Panggil Kyuhyun pelan..

Pemuda itu melepas dekapannya dan menatap Wajah Gadis itu lembut, mengelus Pipi itu dengan gerakan penuh kasih sayang..

" Kau tidak ingin menemui Donghae ? Berterima kasihlah padanya.. Dia yang membawamu sampai disini.. "

Cukup lama Sungmin diam setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu,

Ya, Benar..

Dia harus menemui Pria itu.. Dia harus berterima kasih dengannya..

" Ne, Aku akan menemuinya.. "

.

Dengan keadaan Kaki yang masih belum membaik seperti itu, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan menuju Tenda Donghae,

Gadis itu tak habis pikir.. Kenapa Pria itu bisa-bisanya memasang Tenda begitu jauh dari Tenda-tenda peserta lainnya, Apa yang tengah dipikirkan Orang itu ?

Sungmin tersenyum saat matanya sudah bisa menangkap Tenda yang menjadi tujuannya tersebut, Kembali Gadis itu menyeret kakinya menuju kearah sana..

Sungmin memperlamban langkahnya saat jaraknya sudah semakin dekat..

" Ramai sekali ? "

Setidaknya itu respon pertama Sungmin saat melihat Sekeliling Tenda itu,

Nampak Donghae dan beberapa Teman lelakinya tengah duduk di luar Tenda, Mengobrol Mungkin ?

Ah, Masa Bodoh.. Dirinya harus segera menemui Pria itu dan berterima kasih dengannya..

Sungmin makin menyeret kakinya mendekat, Tapi sebuah Percakapan terpaksa membuatnya berhenti..

" Sudah kukatakan berhentilah Membicarakan Wanita itu.. Aku tidak berselera membicarakannya Pagi ini.. "

Sungmin terdiam saat Sebuah Suara yang dirinya yakini adalah Suara Donghae itu memasuki Gendang Telinganya.. Walau Pemuda itu tengah duduk membelakanginya.. Namun setidaknya dia kenal Suara itu..

" Ya! Apa kau menyukainya ? Kau benar-benar sulit ditebak.. tiba-tiba muncul dengan menggendong Sungmin di Pagi Buta seperti tadi, Huaaaa.. Bukankah kau membencinya ? " Tukas Seseorang disana..

Donghae nampak memutar bola matanya kesal mendengar Ucapan itu..

" Menyukainya ? Gadis Ceroboh, Kampungan, Norak, dan Biang Sial seperti itu kau pikir aku menyukainya ? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana tersiksanya aku saat menggendongnya.. Dia berat sekali! " Ucap Donghae..

Sungmin tertohok mendengarnya..

Gadis itu meremas ujung Jaketnya saat mendengar Ucapan Pemuda itu..

Ceroboh ? Kampungan ? Norak ? Biang Sial ? Sebegitu banyaknya kah hal yang dibenci Pemuda itu atas dirinya ini ?

" Asal kalian Tahu saja.. Kalau dia bukan Adik dari Ketua Osis, mungkin sudah kutinggal sendirian dia di tengah Hutan.. "

Donghae terus mengoceh panjang lebar.. Tak mengindahkan tatapan Teman-temannya yang tengah berusaha memperingatkan Pemuda itu atas Keberadaan Sungmin yang melihat dan mungkin mendengar Umpatan Pemuda Jenius tersebut..

Sungmin merundukkan wajahnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya tertahan,

" D-Donghae-ah.. " Ucap salah satu Temannya itu berusaha memberitahu Donghae atas keberadaan Sungmin

Tapi Donghae nampaknya tak menghiraukan Warning dari Teman-temannya itu..

" Aishhh.. Lihatlah badanku masih menggigil saat ini karna Aku memberikan Jaketku padanya.. "

Sungmin memandang Datar kearah Donghae yang nampak melempar Jaket yang sempat dirinya berikan padanya semalam,

Apa sebegitu Hinanya semua benda yang sempat dirinya sentuh itu ?

" Aku tidak mau memakai Jaket ini lagi.. " Ucap Donghae..

Dada Sungmin terasa remuk saat melihat Pemuda itu menginjak Jaket yang sudah tergeletak di atas Tanah tersebut, Jaket yang sudah dianggap Sungmin sebagai Benda yang mengawali Hubungan Pertemanan antar dirinya dan Pria tersebut..

Pemuda itu segera berdiri dari Duduknya.. Bersiap pergi dari sana..

" Dasar Gadis yang menyusahkan! " Umpatnya sekali lagi

" Maaf kalau aku menyusahkanmu.. "

Sontak Donghae membulatkan matanya saat mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu dirinya kenali itu muncul dari arah belakangnya,

Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung terbelalak melihat Sungmin yang sudah berdiri disana..

Sungmin nampak menahan airmatanya yang siap keluar saat itu..

Tapi, Ada secercah Senyum Perih dari wajahnya,

" Maaf karna aku Kampungan, Maaf karna aku Norak, Maaf karna aku Ceroboh, maaf karna aku Biang Sial.. " Ucapnya masih nampak mati-matian menahan airmatanya agar tak jatuh

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak.. Matanya sudah memanas dan siap menangis..

" Maaf.. Aku menyusahkanmu.. Tapi.. "

Sungmin menatap Wajah Donghae yang masih kaku tersebut dengan sendu, Membuat Pemuda itu tertegun dalam benak yang tengah bergemuruh tak tentu,

" Tapi, Kau tahu ? Aku merasa Bahagia saat kau bersikap baik padaku saat itu, Aku.. Aku mengira kita akan menjadi Teman Baik.. Tapi.. "

Donghae meremas tangannya gelisah, Terasa jelas Dadanya menghentak perih saat ini,

Sial! Kenapa bisa Gadis itu berada disini ?

" Tapi sepertinya aku terlalu Kampungan.. Jadi kau tidak mau berteman denganku.. Aku.. Kenapa aku GR sekali.. Sudah jelas-jelas kau membenciku.. "

Sungmin mulai mengusap Airmata yang sudah mengaliri Pipinya dengan cepat..

" Tapi.. Aku masih ingin Berterima Kasih padamu, Aku tahu tidak cukup dengan Aku yang berterima kasih mengingat aku begitu menyusahkanmu, "

Sungmin Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, Matanya masih memerah akibat menangis,

" Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi.. Aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu lagi.. Aku janji setelah ini, Aku tidak akan menampakkan wajah Kampungan dan Biang Sial ini di hadapanmu.. "

Donghae memandangi Sungmin dengan Raut terluka, kenapa ?

Kenapa Rasanya dia ingin menghajar dirinya sendiri seperti ini ?

Seperti ada beribu-ribu Bola Besi yang menghantam tepat di Area Jantungnya..

" Aku Pergi, Maaf karna telah mengganggumu.. Terima Kasih.. "

Sungmin segera memutar Tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi sosok Donghae yang masih nampak diam dari posisinya..

Pemuda itu nampak memandang Kosong pada Arah dimana Gadis itu menjauh,

Sementara itu, Sungmin terus mengusap Airmata yang entah kenapa tak henti-hentinya mengaliri Wajahnya,

Membuat pandangannya mengabur..

" Bodoh! Kenapa kau menangis di hadapannya ? Bodoh! "

.

SRATT

.

Sungmin merasa Tubuhnya terhempas Ke dalam dekapan seseorang, dekapan yang begitu hangat dirinya rasakan..

Sebuah pasang lengan tengah melingkari tubuhnya.. Membuatnya tak sanggup lagi Untuk menahan semua yang tertahan di benaknya..

Isakan yang sedari tadi dirinya tahan kini tumpah begitu saja, Menyalurkan segala rasa sesak yang sudah dia coba tahan..

Sungmin dapat begitu merasakan Tangan Hangat itu menyentuhnya Punggungnya.. Menepuknya untuk menenangkannya

" Menangislah.. Kalau menangis bisa membuatmu jauh lebih baik.. Menangislah.. "

Sosok itu kian mempererat dekapannya pada Sungmin, Kau tahu ? Rasanya sakit sekali saat melihat Orang yang begitu kita Cintai menangis seperti ini ?

" Oppa.. Hiks.. Aku.. Apa aku begitu Merepotkan ? Benar yang dia katakan.. Aku.. Hiks.. Aku memang biang sial, Hiks.. "

Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan lembut, menyalurkan sebuah ketenangan dari segala tindakannya pada Gadis itu..

" Tidak, Kau keberuntunganku.. Min. "

.

Langkahnya sontak terhenti saat Dirinya memandangi sesuatu yang membuatnya kian sesak saat ini,

Disana, Nampak jelas seorang Gadis yang tengah terisak di dekapan seorang Pria.. Dadanya bergemuruh tak tentu sekarang..

Ada Rasa berbeda saat Sungmin menatapnya dengan penuh rasa Luka.. Dengan Penuh airmata yang mengalir di wajahnya..

Dan Donghae merasakan hal itu..

Tangannya mengepal dengan sendirinya, Entah pada siapa kini dirinya Marah..

Ingin rasanya dia menarik sosok itu dari dekapan Pria itu disana.. Membalas memeluknya, dan mengatakan..

.

" Maaf, "

.

.

Cont-

Baiklah.. cuma mau jawab komenan seseorang kemarin.. Katanya pernah liat salah satu Scene di FF ini di FTV ya ? Tepat sekali.. soalnya nih ff aku buat krna terinspirasi ama Sebuah FTV berjudul "Cinta di Kolong Langit" walo saya udh lupa ama full story tuh ftv #plak

ya udah.. RnR :)


	10. Chapter 10

- Hole In The Sky - KyuMin - GS - Part 10 -

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nafasnya terasa begitu mencekat tenggorokannya, Isakan perih itu begitu mencabik-cabik jantungnya,

Hanya seperti ini, Hanya dari sini dia bisa melihatnya..

" Maaf, "

Gumaman itu kembali keluar, entah sudah berapa kali dia mengucapkan kata itu, walau dia begitu tahu Gumaman itu tak akan pernah sampai di Telinga seseorang disana..

" Maafkan aku.. " Suaranya kian terdengar bergetar

Donghae mencengkram telapak tangannya dengan rasa begitu perih, Airmatanya keluar begitu saja tanpa ada yang bisa mencegahnya..

Manik matanya terus mengarah pada dua orang yang berada di hadapannya,

" Maafkan aku, Min.. "

.

Perlahan Isakan itu kian melemah, Deru nafasnya juga tak cepat seperti sebelumnya,

Tangan lembut Kyuhyun masih bertahan mengelus kepala Sungmin, menyalurkan tiap rasa sayang yang ingin dirinya sampaikan pada Gadis itu..

" Oppa.. "

Kyuhyun membuat wajahnya sedikit merunduk untuk menatap Sungmin, Ketika kedua Onyx itu bertemu, Kyuhyun menahan nafas yang nampak sesak begitu melihat Mata Indah tersebut tengah berlinang Airmata,

" Wae ? " Tanya Kyuhyun begitu lembut

Sungmin segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun, Melepaskan pelukan mereka, kembali mendongak dan menatap Wajah Pemuda itu..

" Setelah ini, Kumohon jangan temui Donghae, Jangan marah dengannya karna hal ini.. "

Kyuhyun nampak tak berkedip untuk beberapa saat ketika Sungmin mengucapkan hal itu,

" Kenapa ? "

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, matanya yang sembab dan berbayang kelam itu nampak masih penuh dengan Kepedihan,

" Ini salahku, Dia mengatakan hal seperti itu karna aku menyusahkannya.. Kupikir itu wajar.. "

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, dan kembali tersenyum tipis.. Berharap senyumannya dapat sedikit mengurangi Beban Gadis itu,

" Baiklah, "

Kyuhyun kembali meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya.. Menyalurkan kehangatan dari sela-sela tautan jemari mereka berdua,

" Kita Kembali ke Tenda.. Berkemas untuk pulang.. Ayo.. "

.

.

" Sudah selesai ? "

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya dan menemukan sosok Kyuhyun telah berada di belakangnya, Dengan senyuman tipis miliknya, Sungmin hanya merespon ucapan Pemuda itu..

" Sudah, Oppa ? "

" Sudah dari tadi.. "

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Sungmin, Tangannya langsung menyentuh Telapak Tangan milik Gadis itu..

Sungmin tersenyum manis melihat Tangan yang tengah menggenggamnya tersebut,

" Waeyo Oppa ? "

Kyuhyun menarik Tangan Sungmin dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya..

" Entah kenapa.. Aku merasa Gugup untuk pulang.. "

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerjap mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun..

" Kenapa ? Apa ada masalah ? " Tanya Sungmin dengan nada Khawatir..

Kyuhyun menggeleng, Pria itu nampak menghela nafasnya panjang..

" Ketika sampai di Rumah.. Status antara kita berdua sudah berbeda.. Kau kekasihku.. Dan aku kekasihmu.. Entah kenapa itu sedikit membuatku gugup.. Aku penasaran Bagaimana interaksi kita saat di Rumah.. " Tukas Kyuhyun Pelan,

Ya, Kyuhyun merasa seperti akan Pergi ke Rumah Orang Tua dari Kekasihnya dan meminta Restu untuk menikahinya, Konyol bukan ? Padahal dirinya akan bertemu dengan Orang Tuanya sendiri ?

" Oppa.. Menyesal ? "

Kyuhyun mendongak dan menggeleng cepat.. Entah kenapa Gadis itu bisa bertanya seperti itu padanya,

" Ahniya! Bukan seperti itu yang aku maksud.. Ah, bagaimana mengatakannya.. Ehmm, Ya sudahlah.. Ayo berdiri.. "

Kyuhyun segera beranjak dan ikut menarik Tangan Sungmin agar Gadis itu juga berdiri..

Dihadapkannya Tubuh Tegapnya menghadap Sungmin dan mulai untuk mengatakan sesuatu..

" Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi, aku tidak pernah menyesal.. Demi Tuhan pun aku tidak akan pernah menyesal kalau pada akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkanmu, Min.. Aku hanya saja takut Hubungan kita sedikit kaku karna Status ini, dan kuharap itu hanya ketakutan konyolku semata.. " Jelas Kyu begitu serius,

Sungmin tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun tersebut.. Matanya benar-benar berkilat bercahaya mendengar hal itu..

Ya, Dia mengerti..

" Gomawo.. Kyuhyun-ah.. " Ucap Sungmin pelan..

.

Dengan Ransel yang sudah tersandang mantap di punggungnya.. Donghae berjalan pelan menuju Bus yang akan mengantar kepulangan mereka kembali ke Seoul..

Dengan sedikit ragu dia berjalan lurus ke depan, mencoba mengimbangi Langkah dua sosok yang berada di hadapannya, Kyuhyun Dan Sungmin.

Entahlah, dia merasa sedikit segan untuk berjalan mendahului atau berdekatan dengan mereka, apalagi mengingat Insiden tadi Pagi..

Masih begitu jelas terekam di memori otaknya bagaimana Begitu Brengseknya dirinya ini terhadap Gadis itu..

Dirinya masih terus berjalan sesuai Tempo di belakang Kedua Sosok tersebut,

" Eh ?! "

Spontan Donghae menggapai Jaket yang sedari tadi tersandang di Bahu Kanan Sungmin agar tak menyentuh Tanah dan terjatuh, dan itu sepertinya berhasil..

Pemuda itu tersenyum memandangi Jaket Kuning yang sudah berada di genggamannya tersebut..

Ternyata Refleknya masih bagus,

" Berikan Jaket itu, " sebuah suara berbicara padanya

Donghae mendongak dan mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di hadapannya, Matanya melirik kearah Balik punggung Kyuhyun, menampakkan sosok Sungmin yang juga berada disana..

Ketika Matanya mencoba menembus manik mata Gadis itu, Donghae terpaksa menelan pil pahit saat Gadis itu dengan segera memutuskan kontak mata mereka..

" Donghae-ssi, Kau dengar aku ? Berikan Jaket itu.. "

Suara Kyuhyun membuat kesadaran Donghae terkumpul kembali,

Dengan tatapan Salah tingkah pemuda itu menyodorkan Jaket itu kepada Kyuhyun..

" Ini.. " Ucapnya tanpa mau menatap Kyuhyun..

Dengan lapang dada Kyuhyun mengambil Jaket itu dan tak akan berusaha adu mulut dengan sosok menyebalkan di hadapannya ini,

" Sungmin.. "

Mata Kyuhyun langsung bergerak cepat menuju wajah Donghae yang tiba-tiba memanggil nama Sungmin,

Sementara itu, Donghae sedikit menggigit bibirnya untuk beberapa saat..

Sedikit Ragu memang untuk mengatakannya,

" Aku mau minta maaf.. Aku tahu aku kelewatan padamu, "

Sungmin masih nampak enggan menatap Sosok Donghae, Gadis itu hanya nampak mencengkram Lengan Baju milik Kyuhyun,

Bagaimanapun juga, Perkataan Donghae tadi pagi begitu membuatnya merasa Rendah, perkataan itu membuatnya sadar betapa kecilnya dirinya ini,

" Ehmm, Kyuhyun Oppa.. Katjaaaa.. Kita harus cepat masuk ke dalam Bus.. "

Dengan tiba-tiba Sungmin menarik Lengan Kyuhyun pergi dari sana.. Meninggalkan sosok Donghae yang nampak memandanginya dengan ekspresi Kecewa..

Donghae hanya menghembuskan nafas jengahnya saat Kedua Sosok itu sudah menghilang dan masuk ke dalam Bus,

" Apa kau benar-benar serius untuk tak menampakkan wajahmu lagi di hadapanku ? Kenapa kau selalu menunduk ? " Desahnya Frustasi..

Donghae menendang udara kosong yang berada di hadapannya begitu kesal..

" Aishhh, ini akan sulit, Lee Donghae.. "

.

Donghae sedikit memelankan langkahnya saat matanya kembali melihat Sosok Sungmin, kini dirinya sudah berada di dalam Bus, Dirinya terus melanjutkan langkahnya dan berjalan melewati kursi dimana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk..

Dengan jarak hanya 2 Kursi di belakang tempat Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin, pemuda itu mendudukkan tubuhnya disana,

Entah kenapa matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Sungmin setelah insiden 'Membuat Sungmin Menangis' tadi pagi,

Sepertinya Donghae benar-benar merasa bersalah karnanya..

Pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran Kursi yang tengah dirinya duduki, dengan mata yang masih terus menuju Sungmin tentunya..

" Oppa, Kau ada Minum ? "

Dahi Donghae mengernyit saat mendengar Percakapan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat itu, kembali dia menenggakkan posisi duduknya dengan benar.. Menajamkan indera Pendengarannya..

" Aku ada Minuman Kaleng, kau mau ? "

" Tidak ada Air Mineral kah ? "

Dengan gesit Donghae langsung meraih Ranselnya dan merogoh sesuatu yang ada disana, Sebotol Air Mineral yang masih tersegel aman.

" Tidak ada, Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin Minum Air Mineral ? "

Kyuhyun dengan segera mengelus kepala Sungmin lembut dan mengusap pipi Gadis itu dengan gurat cemas yang begitu memancar dari matanya,

" Tenggorokanku sedikit serak, Mungkin karna terlalu banyak menangis tadi pagi.. " Jawab Sungmin

Donghae kembali tertohok setelah mendengar penuturan Sungmin tersebut,

Apa sebegitu besarnya Akibat dari perbuatannya itu terhadap Sungmin ?

" Bagaimana ini ? Oh begini saja, Oppa tanya dengan Murid Lainnya ya.. Mereka ada tidak membawa Air Mineral.. " Kyuhyun bersiap Beranjak dari Kursinya dan bertanya pada seseorang,

Hingga pada akhirnya..

" Ehmm, Ambillah.. "

Pergerakan Kyuhyun terhenti saat Donghae sudah beranjak dari Kursinya dan sedikit melangkah menuju arah Tempat duduk mereka,

Dengan kaku Donghae menyodorkan Botol itu kearah Sungmin,

" Ambillah, Aku masih ada 1 lagi kok, "

Dengan sedikit memaksa, Donghae langsung meletakkan Botol itu di Pangkuan Sungmin dan mulai berbalik kembali menuju kursinya,

Kyuhyun hanya memandangi sosok Donghae yang begitu Aneh hari ini, apa karna dia merasa bersalah dengan Sungmin ?

Sungmin masih tak mau menoleh menatap Donghae, Tangannya nampak bergerak pelan menggenggam Botol yang ada di pangkuannya tersebut,

" Gomawo, Donghae-ssi.. " Ujar Sungmin pelan..

Kyuhyun maupun Donghae serempak menatap sosok Sungmin saat itu,

Donghae-ssi ?

Donghae merasa Hubungannya dengan Sungmin menjadi Jauh karna panggilan itu,

Tapi tunggu dulu, kapan mereka dekat memangnya ?

" Cheonma, Sungmin-ah.. " Balas Donghae dengan panggilan yang begitu berbeda dari Sungmin sebelumnya..

Kyuhyun membidik Wajah Donghae dengan pandangan Tajam dan menyelidiknya..

Ada yang aneh,

Apa mungkin..

' Dia menyukai Gadisku.. '

.

.

Sungmin mengetuk-ngetukkan jari tangannya seirama Dentuman Musik yang tengah dirinya dengar dari Headphone yang nyatanya Milik Kyuhyun tersebut,

Gadis itu sesekali tersenyum tipis saat sebuah Part dari Lagu yang begitu dirinya sukai sampai di telinganya,

Kyuhyun memandangi Ekspresi Gadis yang berada di sampingnya dengan wajah Teduhnya, membuatnya tak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum,

Kyuhyun meraih Ponselnya dan nampak Mengetik sesuatu disana, sesekali dirinya melirik kearah Sungmin yang nampak masih serius dengan Musiknya..

DRTTT

DRTTT

Kyuhyun segera berhenti memegangi Ponselnya saat Getaran lain terdengar olehnya dari Ponsel Sungmin,

Gadis itu mengernyit tak suka saat Pesan Masuk itu mengganggunya yang tengah mendengar MP3 tersebut, membuat Lagu itu terpotong karna Inbox..

Gadis itu segera membuka Menu Pesan di Ponselnya.. Dan mulai membaca sebuah pesan disana..

[ From : Kyuhyun Oppa ]

| - Saranghae, - |

Sungmin langsung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya, Pemuda itu nampak tenang saat itu, tak terganggu dengan Tatapan penuh tanda tanya yang tengah Sungmin lemparkan..

Sungmin mengangguk setelah mendapatkan sebuah pemikiran di kepalanya,

Dengan lihai dia mengetik beberapa huruf dari Ponselnya..

Kembali dia tolehkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum tipis kearahnya..

DRTTT

DRTTT

Kyuhyun segera mengangkat Ponsel yang berada di pangkuannya itu dan membukanya..

[ From : My Sky ]

| - Nado Saranghae, Oppa.. - |

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas mendengar Balasan tersebut, dengan cepat dirinya menutup Ponselnya dan kembali menyimpannya..

SRATTT

Sungmin sedikit kaget saat sebuah Telapak tangan menggenggam tangannya dengan tiba-tiba, Reflek Gadis itu menoleh Kearah Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya..

" Terima Kasih, "

Kyuhyun melayangkan senyuman teduhnya kearah Sungmin yang nampak terpaku di posisinya,

Mata Indah milik Gadis itu kini terpaku kearah Tangan mereka yang kini tengah menyatu,

' Ini begitu indah.. '

.

.

Sungmin mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya, Kini mereka sudah berada di depan Pintu Rumah,

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Gadis itu, menepuk-nepuk tangan Sungmin yang tengah memegangi lengannya,

" Aku gugup, Oppa.. " Ujar Sungmin pelan,

Kyuhyun masih terus menepuk-nepuk tangan yang tengah mencengkram lengannya itu dengan sayang,

" Tenanglah, Bertemu dengan Omma tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, "

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun segera meraih Knop pintu dan memutarnya, Keduanya mulai berjalan masuk,

" Kami Pulang! " Teriak Kyuhyun setelah baru saja selangkah memasuki Rumah tersebut,

Mereka kian berjalan masuk, dan Sungmin perlahan melepas Pegangannya pada Kyuhyun..

" Oh! Kalian sudah pulang ? "

Sosok Wanita Paruh Baya yang begitu dikenal oleh keduanya pun muncul, dengan gerak cepat Wanita itu bergantian memeluk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin,

" Mana Appa ? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" Appamu sedang ada perjalanan Bisnis di luar Kota, Oh ya.. Apa disana baik-baik saja ? Kau menjaga Sungmin dengan baik kan Kyu ? "

Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin sebentar,

" Ne, "

Ny Cho mengangguk puas mendengarnya..

" Ara, kalian mandilah dulu dan beristirahat, apa kalian sudah makan ? Omma akan siapkan kalau begitu.. "

Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya, dan itu membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget,

Bagaimanapun juga, dirinya masih merasa tidak enak kalau di Hadapan Sang Omma,

" Omma.. Ada yang ingin aku katakan.. "

Ny Cho menatap Sang Putra seketika,

" Mwo ? "

Kyuhyun mengangkat Tangannya dan Tangan Sungmin yang kini tengah terpaut kearah sang Ibu,

" Aku berhasil, Mendapatkan Hati Menantumu.. " Tukas Kyuhyun mantap,

Wanita berkepala 4 itu bergantian menatap wajah Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin, dan pada akhirnya tatapannya berhenti kearah Sungmin,

" Minnie-ah, Benarkah itu ? Kau.. Kau dan Kyuhyun.. ? "

Bola mata Sungmin bergerak gelisah, Apa yang harus dia katakan ?

" N-Ne, Omma.. " Ujarnya Gugup

" OMO! Sungmin-ah,, "

Dengan cepat Ny Cho memeluk Gadis itu erat, begitu bahagia mendengar Kabar yang baru saja disampaikan Oleh Kyuhyun tersebut,

Kyuhyun tersenyum memandangi dua sosok itu, Sepertinya dirinya harus meninggalkan dua sosok itu disini,

Pemuda itu pun beranjak pergi dari sana..

Sementara itu, Sungmin masih nampak diam di dekapan Sang Omma, tak tahu harus merespon apa-apa saat ini,

" Gomawo, Chagi.. "

Ny Cho terus mendekap Tubuh itu dengan begitu erat, Mengelus rambut 'Putrinya' yang akan segera menjadi Menantunya tersebut,

" Kenapa Omma yang berterima kasih ? " Tanya Sungmin pada akhirnya

Ny Cho melepas Pelukan mereka dan fokus menatap kearah Sungmin,

" Tentu saja Omma sungguh berterima kasih, Omma bisa tenang kalau menyerahkan Kyuhyun padamu.. Dan menyerahkanmu pada Kyuhyun, Omma juga begitu menyayangimu, sudah dari dulu Omma ingin betul-betul membuat Penghubung di antara kita, dan Jalan seperti ini yang nyatanya kita tempuh, Gomawo Chagi, "

Kembali Ny Cho membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya,

Sungmin merasakan matanya mulai memanas, Tak pernah dirinya bermimpi dan berharap bisa bertemu dengan Keluarga Cho yang begitu menyayanginya seperti ini,

" Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, Kalian sudah benar-benar seperti Keluarga Untukku, Gomawo.. Omma.. "

.

.

Donghae tak henti-hentinya berdiri gelisah di depan Perpustakaan, sedari tadi kepalanya terus-terusan bergerak mengawasi seseorang di dalam sana,

Ya, Entah kenapa dia malah bersikap begini,

Diakhiri dengan Helaan nafas panjang, Dengan kemantapan hati, Pemuda itu melangkah memasuki Ruangan Tenang tersebut,

Sedangkan itu, Sungmin yang nampak begitu berkonsentrasi membaca di salah satu Meja disana tiba-tiba menutup Bukunya dan beranjak menuju Sebuah Rak besar yang tak jauh dari Posisinya sebelumnya, Sungmin kembali menaruh Buku yang baru saja dirinya baca itu dan mulai memilih-milih Sumber Bacaan lainnya,

Matanya dengan terampil menyeleksi tiap judul buku disana,

" Oh! Sepertinya menarik, "

Dengan gesit Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya mencoba meraih sebuah Buku tebal bersampul Biru yang terdapat di Bagian Atas Rak besar itu, Berkali-kali tangannya bergerak-gerak untuk menggapai Buku tersebut,

Tapi salahkan saja Tinggi Badannya yang tidak mendukung serta Posisi Buku yang kurang strategis untuk digapai, sehingga Sungmin mengalami kesulitan seperti saat ini,

" Tsk, Menyebalkan.. Oh Ayolah.. Sampai.. Sampai.. " Oceh Sungmin masih terus berusaha menggapai Buku itu..

" Biar aku yang ambil.. "

" Ehh ? "

Mendadak segala Usaha penggapaian Buku yang Gadis itu lakukan terhenti, saat sebuah Suara dan Tangan seseorang menginterupsinya,

Sungmin menoleh kearah Sumber Suara,

Cukup lama Gadis itu tak mengedipkan matanya saat menatap wajah yang tengah berada di depannya tersebut,

" Ini, Kau mau ambil buku ini kan ? Ambillah.. "

Dengan mengesampingkan Gengsi, Kekakuan, serta Rasa Malu.. Donghae menyodorkan Buku yang baru saja dirinya ambil itu kepada Sungmin,

Pemuda Jenius itu hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati,

Ayolah, dirinya sudah berbaik hati kali ini.. Jangan menolaknya lagi..

" Gomawo, "

Sungmin mengambil Buku itu dan berterima kasih tanpa menatap wajah Donghae,

Gadis itu segera berjalan berbalik kembali kearah Meja yang tadi dia duduki,

Donghae menghela nafas jengahnya, Rasanya begitu tidak enak kalau Hubungan mereka berdua saling Kaku begini,

Dengan tekat keras, Donghae kembali berjalan mendekati Gadis itu, Mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Sungmin,

Cukup lama Pria itu diam untuk memikirkan Pembicaraan apa yang akan dirinya lontarkan sebagai Pembukaan,

" Eumm, K-Kau.. Kau gemar membaca ya ? "

Donghae memulai pembicaraannya, Namun.. Sepertinya Gadis itu nampak tak mengindahkannya,

Dengan Menampakkan raut kecewanya, Pria itu tersenyum aneh,

" Aku juga suka membaca, " Jawabnya sendiri pada akhirnya..

Donghae melirik kearah Sungmin, Kenapa dia terlihat begitu bodoh seperti ini ?

" Aku,, Aku Jadi ingin membac- "

SRATTT

Donghae menghentikan celotehannya saat Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi begitu saja..

Apa-apaan ini ? Gadis ini begitu tak sopan ?!

" Kau mau kemana ? " Tanya Donghae,

Tapi percuma saja, segala ucapannya tak ditanggapi oleh Gadis itu,

Donghae hanya memandangi Sosok itu yang tengah berjalan menuju Pintu Utama, Menghilang dari balik pintu tersebut,

" Aishh,, "

Dengan cepat juga Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan ikut keluar.. Dengan langkah cepat dan besarnya.. Pemuda itu mencoba menyusul Gadis itu,

" Lee Sungmin! " Panggil Donghae dengan suara cukup keras saat menyusul Sungmin melewati Lorong-lorong kelas..

Tak terelakkan berbagai mata kini tengah memandangi mereka dengan Ekspresi Aneh,

Sementara itu, Sungmin terus berjalan lurus dan tak menghiraukan Teriakan Donghae yang menyerukan Namanya,

SRATT

Sungmin dapat begitu merasakan sebuah Tangan menariknya dari arah belakang, Membuat tubuhnya tersentak dan berbalik begitu saja,

" Kenapa kau mengabaikanku ?! " Tanya Donghae dengan Suara cukup keras

Sungmin mendongak dan memandangi Sosok yang nampak tengah berusaha mengatur nafasnya tersebut, Sungmin sedikit melirik kearah Tangan pemuda itu yang tengah mencengkram Lengannya,

" Donghae-ssi, Lepaskan tanganmu.. " Ucap Sungmin pelan,

Donghae nampak kesal mendengar Penuturan Sungmin barusan,

" Donghae-ssi, Donghae-ssi, Donghae-ssi, Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Donghae-ssi ?! Kau tak pernah sesopan begini untuk memanggil namaku begitu formal seperti itu, Aku tidak suka! "

SRATT

Dengan kuat Sungmin menarik tangannya dari Pegangan Pemuda di hadapannya itu,

Kembali Gadis itu nampak membuang wajahnya agar tak bertatapan dengan Pria itu,

" Jangan bercanda denganku.. " Desis Sungmin pelan..

Sungmin beranjak untuk kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi, Namun lagi-lagi Tangan itu mencegahnya..

" Aku belum selesai! Kenapa kau semarah ini denganku ? Aku sudah meminta maaf denganmu Kemarin! Tapi kau mengabaikanku, kenapa kau selalu menolakku ? Beritahu aku bagaimana caranya agar kau mau memaafkanku, Apa ucapanku membuatmu sakit hati ? Silahkan Balas kalau begitu! Tapi kumohon jangan begini, Kalau perlu kau bisa memakiku saat ini juga, atau menampar pun tak masalah! "

PLAK

Sebuah Tamparan membuat Suasana di lorong-lorong kelas itu mendadak makin hening,

Donghae terdiam saat sebuah Tamparan keras menghujam pipinya, Membuat mulutnya bungkam seketika,

Sungmin menatap Sosok di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan menusuk,

" Bagaimana ? Sakit tidak ? "

Donghae mendongak menatap Sungmin yang berbicara padanya, kembali memandangi Raut Perih itu dari Wajah Gadis tersebut,

" Bisa kupastikan Rasa Sakit itu tak seberapa Donghae-ssi, Kau tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaan orang yang tak mempunyai siapa-siapa di Dunia ini, Sudah terlalu lama aku menganggap diriku sendiri sebagai Seseorang yang hanya hidup dari belas kasihan, Menyusahkan bukan ? Aku tahu itu menyusahkan banyak orang.. " Suara Sungmin bergetar saat mengatakan hal itu,

Donghae menatap Mata yang mulai berair itu lekat-lekat, Apa sebegitu kejamnya Ucapannya itu ?

Dengan kaku, Pria itu nampak mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus jejak airmata yang ada di wajah Sungmin,

" Aku, Aku.. "

Entah lari kemana Teriakan-teriakan yang sempat dirinya lontarkan beberapa saat yang lalu itu,

" Aku... "

Belum sempat Pria itu mengusap wajah itu, Sungmin dengan cepat mengelap matanya yang mulai berair agar tak semakin basah..

" Maafkan aku karna sudah menamparmu, Donghae-ssi.. "

Dengan cepat Sosok itu pergi meninggalkan sosok Donghae yang masih nampak kaku pada posisinya..

Donghae menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan begitu kuat, Pemuda itu juga nampak memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat..

" Aku.. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf.. "

.

Langkah indahnya menapaki ubin-ubin berdiameter 10 cm tersebut, Dengan raut riang, Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum.. Menebar kebahagiaan yang nyaris menyelimuti kehidupannya karna Kejadian Kemarin,

Pemuda Tampan tersebut terus melangkah menuju Ruangan Kelas dimana Pujaan Hatinya berada, Langkahnya begitu terasa ringan tanpa beban saat ini,

Namun, Sebelum dirinya sampai di Kelas itu, dari Jarak 3 Meter dari Pintu yang merupakan tujuannya tersebut.. Kyuhyun termangu saat melihat Sosok Sungmin dengan Langkah tergesa-gesa memasuki Ruangan kelasnya.. Nampak mengusap wajahnya,, Atau Matanya ?

Kyuhyun cukup lama terdiam dan memikirkan segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada, apa yang membuat Sungmin seperti itu ?

Pemuda itu pun kembali menyeret kakinya untuk melangkah, Sungmin begitu membuatnya khawatir karna hal barusan,

Ketika sampai di pangkal Pintu, Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak dan mengawasi sosok Sungmin yang tengah membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja dengan kedua tangan yang menjadi alasnya,

Kini Kondisi kelas itu Sepi, mengingat Semua Murid tengah menghabiskan Waktu Istirahat di luar,

Kyuhyun masih bertahan berdiri disana, Melihat Tubuh Gadis itu yang nampak bergetar halus, sesekali dapat dirinya lihat Sungmin membawa Tangannya untuk menghapus jejak-jejak airmata dari matanya,

Kyuhyun mencengkram Ujung Blazer yang tengah dia kenakan menahan gejolak Panas yang mengepul di kepalanya,

Sampai kapan dirinya harus melihat Airmata keluar dari Mata Indah itu ?

" Donghae Brengsek! Pria Brengsek! "

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menahan amarah saat Sebuah Nama yang ITU lagi keluar dari isakan Sungmin,

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk, Dengan langkah dan gerakan pelan, Pemuda itu duduk di Kursi yang berada di Samping Gadis itu,

Terus memandangi sosok yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya tersebut,

" Kau, Tidak ke Kantin ? Atau ke Perpustakaan, Eoh ? "

Sungmin terpaku saat sebuah Suara yang begitu tak asing kini nampak begitu dekat dengannya,

Dengan cepat dirinya mengusap-ngusap Wajahnya untuk menghapus jejak Airmata darisana,

Kyuhyun tak boleh melihatnya menangis lagi, Tidak Boleh pokoknya.. Batin Sungmin.

Sungmin pun mengangkat wajahnya, dengan sekuat tenaga Gadis itu memaksakan senyumnya..

" Oppa, Sejak kapan datang ? "

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat ketika Kini dirinya melihat Mata Gadis itu yang nampak sembab, Apa yang baru saja terjadi ?

" Baru saja, Kenapa matamu Sembab ? Kau kurang tidur ? "

" Ne ? "

Dengan spontan Sungmin kembali mengusap matanya dan sedikit kaku, Gadis itu nampak mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya,

" Oh, Ne.. Aku semalam tidur larut malam, sepertinya karna itu, hehe "

Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar mendengarnya, Sungmin begitu tegar di matanya,

" Benarkah ? Ternyata tebakanku benar.. Aku begitu Cerdas kan ? "

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, seketika Gadis itu tersenyum mendengar Nada canda dari Ucapan Kyuhyun tersebut,

" Ne! Kau sungguh Cerdas, Cho Kyuhyun! "

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sungmin tersenyum saat itu,

Membuatnya sedikit lebih lega,

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya terjebak dalam suasana yang cukup hening, Namun tak lama dari itu, Kyuhyun mengingat sesuatu..

" Oh! Aku membawa sesuatu untukmu.. "

Sungmin mengerjap saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berseru dan meraih Kantongnya,

Sungmin kembali tertegun, Saat Kyuhyun tengah menyodorkan sebuah Permen padanya, Membuatnya termangu akan hal itu,

" Ini.. Ambillah.. "

Dengan kaku Sungmin mengambil Permen itu dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran.. Kenapa memberinya Permen ?

" Kenapa memberikanku Permen ? Aku.. Aku tidak sedang menangis, Oppa.. "

Kyuhyun kembali meraih Permen itu dan membuka bungkusnya, dan setelah itu kembali memberikannya pada Sungmin,

" Aku pikir kau membutuhkan Permen itu sekarang, Tidak peduli saat kau menangis atau apapun, Aku hanya ingin memberikan Permen ini padamu.. Kurasa kau membutuhkannya saat ini, "

Sungmin menatap Permen yang berada di tangannya itu bahagia,

Hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik,

Sungmin tersenyum tipis seraya memandangi Permen tersebut,

" Gomawo, Oppa.. " Ucap Sungmin begitu pelan,

Wanita itu merasa terharu saat ini, Kebaikan apa yang sudah dirinya Perbuat sehingga Tuhan mempertemukan Sosok Kyuhyun dengannya ? Kenapa rasanya sungguh tak sebanding dengan siapa dirinya ini dan siapa Kyuhyun itu..

" Aishhh, kenapa kau malah melamun.. Kau tidak mau memakan Permen itu, kah ? "

Dengan cepat Sungmin mendongak dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya,

" Oh, Mianhae Oppa.. "

Dengan cepat Gadis itu memasukkan Permen itu ke dalam mulutnya, Lollipop itu terasa begitu Manis saat ini,, membuat perasaan Sesak yang beberapa saat lalu menghantamnya menguap entah kemana,

Kyuhyun menopang dagunya dengan menggunakan sebelah tangannya, Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum hangat saat memandangi Raut Damai tersebut,

" Kau senang ? "

Sungmin kembali menoleh kearah Kyuhyun ketika Pria itu bertanya padanya..

" Ne, Tentu saja.. " Jawab Sungmin..

Kyuhyun mengusap Rambut Sungmin pelan, mengelusnya dengan begitu lembut,

" Jawaban yang bagus, Pertahankan jawabanmu, Araso ? "

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung saat Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu padanya,

Pertahankan Jawaban ?

" Kau senang ? " Kyuhyun kembali bertanya, membuat Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab, tapi tidak lama dari itu, Nampaknya Gadis itu mengerti,

" Tentu saja.. " Jawab Sungmin dengan Nada yang lebih mantap

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya..

' Kau memang harus bahagia, Min.. '

Pemuda itu kembali menenggakkan posisi Tubuhnya dengan benar, mencoba untuk kembali mensejajarkan pandangan matanya pada Sosok di hadapannya,

" Entah itu dalam keadaan Sedih, atau Senang.. Kumohon.. Jawablah dengan Jawaban yang baru saja kau katakan.. Tanamkan rasa Bahagia itu di benakmu, Buat semuanya terasa menyenangkan, Karna.. "

Kyuhyun beralih menggerakkan Tangannya dan menggenggam Tangan Halus milik Sungmin, mengangkat Tangan yang berada di genggamannya itu dan mengecup Punggung tangan tersebut dengan lembut,

" Kau pantas bahagia, Sungmin.. "

.

.

Sesosok berkemeja Biru dan bercelana Jeans Hitam itu nampak mendongak menatap sebuah Bangunan Mewah yang terhampar di Hadapannya, Sesekali dirinya bergerak gelisah di depan Gerbang Besar tersebut,

" Benarkah ini rumahnya ? Ternyata Kyuhyun kaya juga.. Tak kalah denganmu Hae, " Gumamnya..

Pemuda yang nyatanya Donghae itu nampak mengeluarkan Ponselnya dan mulai menggerakan jari-jarinya di atas Keypad,

Setelah selesai dengan Urusannya tersebut, Pemuda itu kembali menaruh Ponselnya ke dalam Saku Celananya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di Dinding Gerbang Rumah yang ada di hadapannya itu, menunggu Ponselnya untuk bergetar..

" Semoga dia mau membacanya.. "

.

DRTTT

DRTTT

Sungmin menoleh kearah Ponselnya yang berada di Atas Kasurnya, dengan Langkah malas, Gadis itu bangkit dari Meja belajarnya dan meraih Ponsel tersebut,

Dahinya mengernyit saat sebuah Nomor tak diketahui tertera di layar Ponselnya,

Dengan segera Gadis itu pun membuka Inboxnya..

| Keluarlah sebentar, Aku ada di depan Rumahmu. Donghae. |

Sungmin mendengus jengah saat nama itu tertera di akhir kalimat, Kenapa Orang ini merepotkan sekali Hari ini ?

.

DRTTT

DRTTT

Dengan cepat Dirinya merogoh sakunya kembali dan segera mengeluarkan Ponselnya dan membuka Inbox, Nampak jelas bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman saat mengetahui Pesannya dibalas,

| Pulanglah, |

Lengkungan senyuman yang terpatri dari wajahnya seketika menghilang dan berganti dengan ekspresi Pahit saat membaca Pesan Singkat yang begitu Singkat dan menusuk tersebut,

.

DRTTT

DRTTT

Sungmin kembali membuka Flip Ponselnya saat sebuah getaran lagi-lagi terdengar..

| Sebentar saja, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan.. Aku Menunggumu, |

Sungmin terdiam cukup lama setelah membaca Pesan tersebut, namun pada akhirnya Gadis itu lebih memilih mengabaikan Pesan itu dan kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan Tugasnya,

" Apa yang kau tunggu ? " Desisnya..

.

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat sudah 1 Jam lebih dirinya berdiri disini seperti seorang Penguntit yang ingin mencuri,

Sesekali dirinya nampak melompat-lompat kecil bertanda Kakinya Pegal dan juga dikarenakan Faktor Jenuh,

Berulang kali juga dirinya sudah mengirimi Pesan pada Sungmin, tapi berulang kali juga Pesannya tak dibalas..

" Aishh, Apa dia tertidur ? Tapi tadi kan dia membalas pesanku ? " Desahnya kecewa,

.

Berkali-kali Getaran Ponsel itu membuatnya tak bisa konsentrasi, Sudah bisa dipastikan siapa yang membuat Ponselnya bergetar seperti itu,

Hingga sebuah Nada Pesan itu kini berganti dengan Nada Telepon Masuk, dan itu makin membuat berisik ruangan kamar tersebut ,

Dengan cepat pula Gadis itu mengangkat Telepon tersebut..

" Yeoboseyo ? "

" Sungmin-ah.. Ini aku Donghae "

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas,

" Ada apa ? "

" Bisa kau keluar sebentar ? Aku sudah menunggumu 1 Jam, kupikir kau tertidur, ternyata tidak.. "

Sungmin menoleh kearah Jendelanya yang nampak terbuka,

" Cuaca sedang buruk sekarang, Hujan akan turun.. Pulanglah.. Aku tidak akan keluar.. Wajah Biang Sialku akan mengusikmu kalau aku menemuimu, Sudahlah.. Pulanglah.. "

" Kenapa kau- "

KLIK

Sambungan itu terputus sudah, Sungmin mematikan Ponselnya dan melempar benda itu ke atas Kasur,

Dengan langkah pelan, Sungmin berjalan menuju jendelanya, mencuri-curi lihat kearah luar Gerbang,

" Bodoh, kenapa dia keras kepala sekali ? " Ucap Sungmin dengan ekspresi datarnya,

Gadis itu pun meraih Tirai dan menutupnya, kembali berbalik dan menjauhi Jendela tersebut

" Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak akan menampakkan wajahku lagi di depanmu, Kenapa kau masih seperti ini.. ? "

.

TES

TES

Donghae mendongak dan menadahkan telapak tangannya kearah Langit,

Wajahnya nampak begitu gusar melihat Air bening tersebut tengah turun dari Atas Langit,

Sesekali nampak terdengar Umpatan keluar dari mulutnya saat Hujan yang turun begitu saja seperti itu,

Membuat Sosoknya harus menadahkan tangannya di atas kepala akibat Hujan itu kian deras saja, Membuat Tubuhnya basah kuyup seketika,

Donghae mendongak kearah Rumah di hadapannya sekarang,

Apa Sungmin benar-benar tak akan keluar ?

" Apa sebegitu marahnya kau denganku ? "

.

Tubuh itu Nampak tengah berjongkok dan merundukkan wajahnya agar Air Hujan tak begitu menghujam wajahnya,

Demi apapun ini Hal terkonyol yang tengah dirinya lakukan hanya untuk sebuah Permintaan maaf yang ingin dia katakan pada Sungmin,

Pemuda itu nampak menggigil kedinginan karna sudah nyaris 1 jam dia diguyur hujan seperti ini,

Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya kembali, berharap sebuah Pesan Baru masuk tertera disana, tapi nampaknya itu tak ada..

Donghae membiarkan begitu saja Ponselnya ikut diguyur Hujan, Pandangannya terarah Kosong menuju Layar Ponsel yang nampak telah dipenuhi buliran-buliran Air Hujan tersebut,

" Aku tidak tahu kalau Rasanya akan seperti ini kalau sedang menunggu seseorang yang begitu mustahil akan datang, " Gumamnya lirih

.

Sungmin memandangi Jendela kamarnya yang nampak telah tertutup beserta tirainya, Pikirannya kembali berlabuh kearah Donghae saat Suara Riuh Hujan begitu kuat dari luar,

Entah kenapa dirinya jadi khawatir memikirkan Pemuda itu, Apa dia benar-benar masih menunggunya ?

Dengan cepat Sungmin menggeleng, tidak mungkin Donghae melakukan hal seperti itu,

" Dia pasti sudah Pulang, Dia tak sebodoh itu.. " Gumamnya,

Sungmin kembali menghidupkan Ponselnya, dan saat itulah juga Ponsel itu diberondongi pesan-pesan masuk yang berasal dari Nomor Yang sama,

Pikirannya berubah Kalut saat ini, apa kemungkinan Pria itu masih berada di luar ?

DRTTT

DRTTT

Sebuah panggilan masuk tiba-tiba membuat Ponselnya bergetar,

Nomor.. Donghae.

Dengan perlahan Dirinya menempelkan ponsel itu pada telinganya, Dia merasa takut saat ini, Takut kalau Pria itu benar-benar menunggunya..

" Akhirnya.. Kau mengangkatnya juga.. "

Tubuh Sungmin mendadak kaku saat mendengar suara itu terdengar begitu Lirih, Nampak terdengar jelas suara Derasnya hujan dari Ponsel tersebut,

" Di.. Dimana kau sekarang ? " Tanya Sungmin

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas,

" Aku ? Aku.. Masih di depan Rumahmu, Bukankah sudah kukatakan.. Aku akan menung- "

KLIK

Dengan segera Sungmin mematikan panggilan itu dan keluar dari Kamarnya, Dengan langkah cepat Gadis itu menuruni Tangga,

Apa Pria itu Bodoh ? Kenapa dia begitu Keras Kepala ? Batin Sungmin berteriak kesal,

Kyuhyun yang berada di Ruang Tengah pun nampak mengerutkan keningnya saat Sungmin terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa seperti itu, Mau kemana dia ?

Sungmin membuka Pintu rumahnya, menembus Guyuran Hujan tanpa Payung atau apapun itu, dengan cepat dirinya membuka Gerbang rumahnya dan melangkah keluar,

Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya saat suara Gerbang telah dibuka, Menampakkan sosok Sungmin yang tengah berdiri seraya melihatnya,

" Kau.. Akhirnya keluar.. " Ujar Donghae dengan suara bergetar menahan dingin,

Sungmin menyeret kakinya agar semakin mendekat kearah sosok yang nampak tengah berjongkok tersebut,

Melihat Kondisi Pemuda itu yang seperti ini, membuatnya prihatin,

" Sudah berapa lama kau disini ? " Tanya Sungmin pelan,

Bola mata Donghae bergerak gelisah saat Sungmin bertanya seperti itu..

" Ne ? Tenang saja.. Aku tidak apa-apa.. "

" KUTANYA SUDAH BERAPA LAMA KAU DISINI ?! AKU TIDAK TANYA KEADAANMU "

Sungmin berteriak kalap saat itu, Membuat Pria yang tengah basah Kuyup tersebut terhenyak,

" 2 Jam, " Jawab Donghae pada akhirnya,

Sungmin jatuh terduduk tepat di hadapan Donghae, 2 Jam ?

Gemuruh bunyi hujan saat itu bisa memekakkan telinga siapa saja, Sungmin mengusap Wajahnya gusar,

" Ini yang tidak aku inginkan, Berhubungan denganku hanya akan membuatmu susah, Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali ?! " Kembali Suara bernada tinggi itu keluar

Sungmin nampak mulai terisak saat itu, Dirinya hanya tidak ingin orang menderita karna ulahnya,,

" Aku.. Aku.. Hanya ingin Minta Maaf.. " Ujar Donghae dengan terbata,

Sungmin memandangi Sosok yang nampak lemah itu dengan pandangan kesal,

" Dasar Bodoh! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali! Berhentilah meminta maaf! Kau nyaris mati kedinginan asal kau tahu! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali Lee Donghae! "

Sungmin spontan melayangkan pukulan di lengan Pemuda itu, dirinya begitu kesal saat ini, Kenapa hanya untuk meminta maaf.. Bisa-bisanya Pria ini bertingkah Kekanak-kanakan seperti sekarang,

Donghae hanya diam dan tak bereaksi apapun saat Tubuhnya dipukuli itu, Pemuda itu perlahan menjulurkan tangannya menuju wajah Sungmin, mengusap jejak airmata yang berada disana,

" Aku minta maaf, " Ucapnya lagi

Sungmin merundukkan wajahnya saat itu, Menepis tangan Donghae yang tengah menyentuh wajahnya,

" Berhentilah Meminta maaf, Bodoh, " Desis Sungmin

Donghae mengulum senyumnya saat mendengar Ucapan Sungmin, sepertinya Interaksi antara mereka berdua sudah kembali seperti semula,

" Kau lebih bodoh dariku, Sungmin.. "

sungmin mendongak dan memandangi Donghae dengan kening berkerut,

" Apa maksudmu ? "

Donghae nampak kembali mengangkat kedua tangannya, Menadahkan satu tangan di atas kepalanya, dan satu tangan di atas kepala Sungmin,

" Kau tidak membawa Payung saat keluar dan Hujan deras seperti ini, Bodoh tidak ? " Ujar Donghae tersenyum jahil,

" Yaishh! "

Dengan reflek Sungmin menepis tangan yang berada di atasnya tersebut dan beralih memukul Donghae, membuat Pria itu hanya pasrah menerima pukulan ringan itu,

" Bisa-bisanya kau bercanda di saat seperti ini, " Kesal Sungmin,

" Itulah aku,, Oh ya.. Jadi, apa aku sudah mendapatkan maaf darimu ? " Tanya Donghae

" Melihatmu hampir mati kedinginan seperti ini, mana mungkin aku tak memaafkanmu, "

Donghae tersenyum penuh kelegaan, Akhirnya.. Dia benar-benar lega saat ini,

Sungmin mulai berdiri dari posisinya dan langsung menjulurkan tangan agar Donghae menyambutnya, membantu Pemuda itu agar ikut berdiri,

" Masuklah dulu ke rumahku, setidaknya Kau harus mengeringkan tubuhmu itu.. "

Donghae memandangi Tangan yang tengah terulur kearahnya itu cukup lama,

Perlahan pemuda itu menerima uluran itu, tapi sepertinya tak sepenuhnya menerima,

SRATTT

" Ya! "

Sungmin reflek berteriak saat Tangannya ditarik tiba-tiba Oleh Donghae, membuat Tubuhnya terpaksa jatuh terduduk lagi di hadapan Pria itu,

.

.

" Lee Sungmin, Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu ? "

Sungmin nampak mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar Penuturan Pemuda tersebut,

" Apa ? "

.

.

.

" Bolehkah aku.. Menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat denganmu ? "

.

.

Cont-


	11. Chapter 11

- Hole In The Sky - KyuMin - GS - Part 11 -

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Bolehkah aku.. Menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat denganmu ? "

.

.

Sungmin merasa kalau kelopak matanya melebar seketika. Tubuhnya terasa menegang saat Donghae tiba-tiba mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

" Ne? "

Sungmin nampak tak berkedip saat setelah Donghae baru saja mengatakan kalimat yang begitu membingungkan itu.

Gadis manis tersebut masih setia bertukar pandang dengan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Tak menghiraukan hujan yang tengah mengguyur tubuh mereka.

" Kau, maksudmu apa? Dekat? Dekat yang seperti apa? "

Donghae menelan salivanya susah-susah saat itu. Baiklah, sepertinya dirinya sama sekali tak siap dengan apa yang sudah dia katakan.

" Donghae-ah, bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud perkataanmu? " Tanya Sungmin.

.

Kyuhyun mencengkram erat gagang payung yang tengah dia gunakan. Matanya sudah lama mengarah pada dua sosok yang berada disana.

Kyuhyun hanya menampakkan ekspresi datarnya kala itu. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Pemuda itu? Nyata sekali di hadapannya, Lee Sungmin, kekasihnya tengah bersama dengan pria lain hanya berdua dalam posisi yang cukup tak wajar. Kenapa dia tak langsung menghampiri sungmin dan menariknya. Atau menghajar Donghae saat ini juga?

Kalau bisa memilih, ingin sekali Kyuhyun menghajar Donghae saat ini juga. Tapi itu bukan sama sekali tipe Kyuhyun. Dirinya tak menganut sistem kekerasan dalam kamus besar hidupnya.

Karena ini dirinya. Ini Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu dengan pelan menyeret kakinya mendekati kedua sosok tersebut, masih dengan payung yang tengah dia bawa.

Pegangan pada gagang payung itu kian mengerat saja. Kyuhyun merasa ada yang perih seketika saat itu. Melihat pandangan Donghae ke arah Sungmin. Dan melihat Sungmin yang nampak tak menyadari kehadirannya saat itu.

" Sungmin-ah, " panggilnya pelan.

.

Sungmin tersadar dari segala lamunannya saat suara lembut yang selalu membuatnya nyaman itu menembus gendang telinganya. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

" Oppa? " Gumamnya pelan sembari berdiri dari posisinya.

Sementara itu, Donghae ikut berdiri dan menatap sosok Kyuhyun dengan tatapan segan.

" Oh, Annyeonghaseo.. Kyuhyun sunbaenim. " Sapa Donghae.

Alis Kyuhyun mengkerut seketika saat itu. Hey! Sejak kapan Donghae bisa bersikap teramat sopan seperti ini padanya?

" Ada perlu apa kau kemari? " tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Donghae sedikit melirik ke arah Sungmin. Namun sepertinya Gadis itu nampak tak mengindahkannya. Yang ada malah Sungmin terus saja menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi bersalahnya.

Bersalah? Hey! Apa ada yang salah disini?

" Oppa, Donghae hanya- "

" Aku tidak bertanya padamu. " Potong Kyuhyun sembari meraih telapak tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya.

Donghae melebarkan matanya saat matanya menatap kedua tangan yang tengah berpaut tersebut.

Jangan Gila Donghae! Mereka bersaudara! Jangan ulangi kesalahanmu lagi! Anggap Kyuhyun adalah calon kakak iparmu! Berlakulah sopan dengannya!

" Mm, itu.. Aku.. Aku hanya.. "

Donghae nampak salah tingkah sendiri saat itu. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun kasihan melihatnya.

" Sudahlah, tidak perlu kau jawab. Ini ambillah "

Kyuhyun menyodorkan payung yang sedari tadi melindungi tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin pada Donghae. Dan selanjutnya Kyuhyun melepas jaketnya dan menadahkan benda itu pada tubuhnya dan Sungmin sebagai ganti payung tersebut.

Dan sekali lagi pemandangan Romantis tersebut membuat Donghae terpaku untuk beberapa saat.

" Pulanglah, aku dan Sungmin akan segera masuk. "

Dan kalimat terakhir itulah yang menjadi pemutus percakapan antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae hari itu.

Donghae tertegun dalam posisinya. Memang sudah lama dia merasa ada yang janggal dengan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tapi, itu pasti hanyalah pikiran konyolnya semata.

" Jangan bodoh, mereka bersaudara Donghae-ah. " Gumamnya.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melangkah masuk ke dalam Rumah mereka. Kyuhyun menggantungkan terlebih dahulu jaket basahnya pada gantungan yang berada di dekat pintu masuk.

" Omo! Kenapa kalian basah seperti ini? Dari mana saja? "

Suara Ny. Cho membuat keduanya menoleh.

" Mm itu.. Kami baru saja dari luar sebentar Omma, dan hujan turun.. " jelas Kyuhyun.

" Geurae, cepatlah naik ke kamar kalian. Ganti baju ara? "

" Ne, Katja. "

Kyuhyun segera menarik lengan Sungmin dan membawanya naik menapaki anak tangga menuju kamar mereka berada.

CKLEK

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Sungmin dan melangkah masuk dengan Sungmin yang berada di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan tersebut dan seketika keluar dengan membawa handuk kecil berwarna Kuning dari sana.

Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah duduk di pinggir kasur dan langsung mengusap-usap rambut Sungmin yang basah dengan menggunakan handuk kecil yang baru saja dirinya bawa itu.

Sungmin terdiam saat Kyuhyun nampak mengeringkan rambutnya. Masih terselip rasa bersalah di benaknya. Pasti Kyuhyun merasa terganggu saat melihatnya dengan Donghae tadi.

" Aku ingin ke kamarku dulu. Keringkan lagi rambutmu, ara? " Ujar Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Membuat Sungmin menatapnya makin sendu saja.

" Oppa. "

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh kearah Sungmin saat Gadis itu menahan lengannya untuk beranjak dari sana.

" Wae? " tanyanya.

" Oppa marah padaku? "

Kyuhyun cukup lama diam saat mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Sungmin. Dan pada akhirnya Sungmin tercekat saat Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya yang tengah menahan lengan Kyuhyun.

" Istirahatlah, Araso? "

Dan setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kyuhyun pun menghilang dari balik pintu kamar Sungmin.

Membuat Gadis itu makin menjadi-jadi menampakkan raut sendunya.

" Sifat jelekmu kau tunjukkan lagi Oppa, kalau marah.. Bilang saja marah, jangan seperti ini. " Gumamnya lirih.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sungmin menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, sepertinya dia bangun sedikit agak terlambar hari ini.

Gadis manis itu segera berjalan dengan langkah besarnya menuju meja makan, menemui Sang Omma dan Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk disana.

" Kau begadang ya min? Sampai-sampai kesiangan seperti ini? "

Sungmin menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mengolesi rotinya dengan selai strawberry itu saat sang ibu bertanya padanya.

" A-ahniya, Sepertinya memang aku lupa mengatur alarm jamku, " Ujarnya.

Ny. Cho tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

" Ara, segeralah makan, dan berangkatlah ke sekolah.. " titah sang ibu.

Sungmin mengangguk paham dan segera melipat rotinya yang sudah diolesi selai tersebut dan memakannya. Gadis itu sedikit melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi nampak tak bersuara.

Apa pria ini masih marah dengannya?

" Aku sudah selesai, Aku ke depan dulu omma. " Pamit Kyu tiba-tiba.

Sungmin langsung cepat-cepat menghabiskan rotinya dan segera meneguk susu coklatnya untuk menyusul Kyuhyun.

" Omma, aku juga sudah selesai, Annyeong! " Pamitnya.

sungmin pun segera berlalu dari ruang makan tersebut dan segera menyusul Kyuhyun ke depan.

" Oppa! Tunggu aku! " panggil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh sedikit ke arah Sungmin.

" Kenapa kau malah lari-larian seperti ini? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Sungmin menyeka wajahnya dan nampak masih mengatur nafasnya.

" Aku, aku ingin pergi ke sekolah bersama Oppa.. Tapi sepertinya kau buru-buru sekali, waeyo? "

Kyuhyun kembali membuang pandangannya dari arah Sungmin dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali, pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang sudah terparkir di depan gerbang rumahnya, siap untuk dijalankan.

" Mobil? Jadi hari ini supir Kim yang akan mengantar? Oppa! Motormu ada masalah? "

Sungmin segera menyusul Kyuhyun, namun langkahnya seketika berhenti saat Kyuhyun juga menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua mata mereka tiba-tiba tertuju pada sosok laki-laki yang baru saja datang dengan menggunakan motor sportnya, Lee Donghae.

Sungmin buru-buru menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang saat itu sudah berada di sampingnya, mencoba melihat perubahan ekspresi wajahnya.

" O-oppa, jangan salah paham, kumohon.. Di-dia, entah kenapa bisa kemari.. " Gagap sungmin.

Sementara itu, Donghae segera turun dari motornya. Tak lupa juga pemuda itu membungkuk hormat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah menatapnya tajam, apa pemuda Ikan itu tak menyadari aura negatif yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun padanya?

" Selamat pagi, Sunbae. " sapanya dengan melemparkan sebuah senyuman manis.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis saat itu, mencari perhatian dari calon kakak ipar, seperti itu kah? Kalau benar seperti itu, kau salah alamat Donghae-ssi.

" Aku pergi dengan supir Kim saja, kalau kau mau berangkat dengan bocah ini, silahkan.. Aku tak melarangmu, CHO SUNGMIN. "

Kyuhyun sejenak kembali menatap sosok Donghae dengan pandangan tak suka, dan sehabis itu dirinya langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. Dan kesadarannya mulai pulih kembali saat mobil tersebut sudah menjauh dari pandangan matanya.

" Dia, dia meninggalkanku? " tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

" Ya, dia memang sudah pergi, kau keberatan? "

Sungmin sontak menolehkan wajahnya ke arah samping dan menemukan sosok Donghae yang tengah tersenyum padanya dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

" Aishh! Cepat antarkan aku ke sekolah! Ini semua gara-garamu, " Cerca Sungmin murka.

Donghae bengong untuk beberapa saat, kenapa tiba-tiba marah dengannya?

" Hey! Apa salahku? "

" salahmu banyak! Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat berangkat! Ini sudah hampir terlambat. "

Donghae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum, dasar gadis kurang waras, aneh sekali dirinya bisa menyukai wanita seperti ini?

.

Sungmin mencuri-curi lihat ke arah isi kelas, matanya bergerak kesana kemari nampak mencari-cari seseorang, namun nampaknya dia tak menemukan sosok yang tengah dirinya cari di dalam ruangan itu.

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya berniat pergi dari sana, sepertinya dirinya harus mencari Kyuhyun di ruangan 'pribadinya', karena hanya tempat itu yang tersisa.

" OMO! "

Sungmin spontan berteriak kaget saat dirinya baru saja berbalik namun sosok Donghae langsung berada di hadapannya.

" Yaish! Kau mengagetkanku! " Kesal Sungmin.

Namun Donghae hanya nampak tersenyum tanpa dosa ke arah Sungmin.

" Tsk, kau berlebihan sekali, " Ujar pemuda itu.

Sungmin menghela nafas jengahnya sembari menatap sosok Donghae dengan pandangan sinisnya,

" Hey, kenapa kau bisa ada di depan ruangan kelas 12 seperti ini? Kau mencari seseorang? Oh mungkin kau mencari kakakmu? Kyuhyun Sunbaenim, geuraetchi? " Tanya Donghae pada Sungmin sembari juga mencoba melihat ke arah isi kelas.

" Kau terlalu jenius Tuan terhormat, " desis Sungmin dengan sarkastik.

Gadis itu bergerak untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut, namun sepertinya ada seseorang yang nampak belum mengizinkannya untuk segera pergi.

" Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Lee Sungmin, " Ucap Donghae sesaat baru saja menahan lengan Sungmin, mencegah gadis itu agar tak pergi.

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya, dahinya nampak mengernyit bingung mendengar ucapan Donghae.

" Pertanyaan? Pertanyaan yang mana? " tanyanya bingung.

Donghae melepas pegangan tangannya pada lengan milik Sungmin, nampak sedikit tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

" Pertanyaan kemarin, saat hujan.. Aku pernah bertanya padamu tentang hubungan yang lebih dek- "

" Oppa? "

Donghae langsung terdiam bingung saat Sungmin tiba-tiba mengucapkan kata Oppa,

" Ne? Oppa? Hey! Kita seumuran! "

" Kyuhyun Oppa? "

Donghae merasa ada yang aneh jadi dirinya menoleh kearah dimana tatapan Sungmin tertuju. Onyx miliknya pun berhasil menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang nampak tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

" Oppa? "

Lagi, panggilan bernada sama itu kembali keluar dari bibir Sungmin.

Donghae merasakan ada yang tidak enak dengan perasaannya, tatapan Sungmin.. Tatapan Sungmin begitu membuatnya perih saat gadis tersebut menatap sosok Kyuhyun.

Donghae melebarkan matanya saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun hanya berjalan melewati mereka berdua saja, tak melirik, menyapa, bahkan nampak menyadari sosok Sungmin saja pun sepertinya tidak.

" Oppa.. "

Donghae langsung menolehkan wajahnya saat Suara itu kembali masuk ke dalam telinganya, memporak-porandakan perasaannya.

Donghae terpaku saat retina miliknya menangkap gurat kesedihan dari garis-garis wajah Sungmin. Kesedihan ketika menatap sosok lain, kesedihan yang juga kini tengah menyakiti pemuda itu, Donghae.

Entah keberanian apa yang membuat Donghae berani sekali meraih tangan Sungmin, menggenggamnya saat itu juga.

Sungmin langsung menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Donghae saat itu.

Saling pandang untuk sesaat.

" Tersenyum, kau cantik kalau tersenyum.. " Tukas Donghae.

Sungmin memandangi sosok Donghae dengan raut bingung, sesekali matanya masih mencoba melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

Namun, pada akhirnya Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghae, walau senyum itu nampak dipaksakan.

" Gomawo. "

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandangi kedua sosok itu dengan ekspresi datarnya, sesekali pemuda itu nampak tersenyum miris melihatnya.

Kyuhyun kembali meluruskan pandangannya dan mencoba mengabaikan Sungmin maupun Donghae.

' Aku takut kau akan goyah, Min. '

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tas sekolah yang tersandang di punggungnya, bel sekolah tanda pulang telah berbunyi, pria itu berjalan dengan jaket biru yang tersampir di bahunya.

Kyuhyun memelankan langkahnya saat dirinya sudah berdiri di dekat Gerbang sekolah, pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Sungmin saat itu.

" Kemana dia? Kenapa tidak biasanya belum berdiri di depan Gerbang seperti ini? " Tanyanya lebih pada diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun berdiri sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding yang berada di sisi gerbang, mencoba untuk menunggu Sungmin saat ini.

" Kyu Oppa! "

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat sebuah suara menyebutkan namanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil memandangi sosok Sungmin yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya, namun lambat laun senyum itu menghilang saat retina matanya menangkap sosok lain yang berada di belakang tubuh Sungmin.

" Oppa, Mianhae aku terlambat keluar, kelasku baru saja selesai ulangan. " Jelas Sungmin saat setelah berada di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun nampak tak merespon ucapan Sungmin, pemuda itu hanya fokus pada sosok pria yang berada tak jauh di belakang Sungmin. Nampak melirik ke arah kekasihnya, terlihat ingin menghampiri.

" Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, maaf mungkin hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu, aku masih harus ke suatu tempat, mianhae. " Terang Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu langsung berbalik meninggalkan Sungmin, gadis itu nampak memandangi sosok Kyuhyun dengan sendu, lagi.. Kyuhyun menghindarinya.

" Opp- "

" Sungmin-ah "

Sungmin terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya saat sebuah suara menerobos gendang telinganya, Gadis itu berbalik dan seketika menemukan sosok Donghae telah berada di hadapannya.

Pikirannya langsung kembali melayang pada sosok Kyuhyun, apa karna ada Donghae jadi pemuda itu memilih untuk meninggalkannya?

" Oh kau, ada apa? " Tanya Sungmin tak bersemangat.

Donghae sedikit terlihat salah tingkah saat itu, pemuda itu nampak tengah menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

" Eum, itu.. Apa kau, kau mau kuantar pulang? Hmm begini, mungkin saja hubungan kita bisa semakin terjalin dengan baik, dan kupikir hal ini bis- "

" Maaf aku tidak bisa, " Potong Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Ekspresi wajah Donghae seketika langsung berubah, pemuda itu nampak tersenyum miris.

" Oh baiklah kalau tidak bisa. " Ucap Donghae dengan senyum yang nampak dipaksakan.

" Maaf, aku harus segera pergi, maaf sekali lagi. "

Dan Sungmin pun langsung pergi meninggalkan sosok Donghae yang masih nampak kecewa di posisinya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya saat itu.

" Lee Donghae, Hwaiting! Kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya, " Semangatnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

Sungmin menapaki jalan dengan tergesa-gesa, gadis itu terlihat tengah mencoba untuk menyusul sosok Kyuhyun, dirinya yakin sekali kalau pemuda itu pasti langsung pulang, jadi dirinya mencoba untuk mengambil jalan yang biasanya mereka lewati saat berjalan kaki bersama.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya mulai kalut, dimana Kyuhyun? Dirinya yakin sekali pemuda itu masih belum terlalu jauh dari posisinya berada sekarang.

" Oppa, kau dimana? Kumohon jangan menghindariku seperti ini, " Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba terisak saat itu.

Gadis itu nampak memegangi area dadanya, kau tahu? Rasanya perih sekali saat Kyuhyun enggan memandang ke arahnya.

TES

TES

Sungmin berhenti sejenak, gadis itu menadahkan wajahnya ke arah langit, wajahnya yang nampak sudah dibasahi oleh Airmata itu kini tengah memandangi langit dengan sendu.

Hujan, dan Sungmin tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, gadis itu terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Kyuhyun walau hujan sudah semakin deras mengguyur tubuhnya.

" Biasanya kau yang akan melindungiku saat hujan, tapi sekarang? mustahil kau akan datang. "

Sungmin segera berlindung di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar yang ada disana,

Dirinya nampak tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri, suhu benar-benar dingin saat ini.

Sungmin berjongkok dengan tubuh yang masih bersandar pada batang pohon, Sungmin tak pernah mempermasalahkan apapun selama ini, dirinya tak sedang memikirkan akan jadi apa kesehatannya setelah diguyur hujan seperti ini, kepalanya hanya tertuju pada satu sosok, Kyuhyun.

" Sakit, kau tahu? Rasanya sakit sekali saat kau tak mau berada di dekatku, " gumamnya pelan.

Sungmin terdiam dalam imajinasi kelabunya mengenai Kyuhyun, bibirnya sudah bergetar menahan isak saat itu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, Sungmin? "

Dada Sungmin bergemuruh hebat saat ini, dengan penuh harap dirinya mendongakkan wajahnya, Sungmin langsung tak dapat menahan gejolak yang ingin meledak di benaknya sedari tadi saat melihat sosok yang begitu ingin dirinya temui saat ini tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia saat dirinya merasakan Kyuhyun tengah menyampirkan sebuah jaket pada tubuhnya. Bola hitam matanya begitu memancarkan cahaya terang saat itu.

" Oppa.. " lirihnya.

.

.

Bunyi gemericik air hujan masih nampak jelas terdengar, Sungmin nampak hanya tengah menundukkan wajahnya dan memandang kosong ke arah Air Hujan yang terhempas jatuh ke Bumi.

Sungmin perlahan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah samping, menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang juga tengah nampak memandang lurus ke depan sembari menadahkan tangannya pada Hujan yang masih terus saja mengguyur bumi.

Suasana Halte yang menjadi tempat mereka berteduh saat ini terlihat begitu lengang, ditambah oleh suasana antar keduanya yang sedari tadi tak berbicara satu pun kalimat saat menginjak Area Halte ini.

" Apa kau tahu tentang sesuatu yang teramat aku benci di dunia ini? "

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bertanya, namun pandangannya masih terarah lurus menghadap ke depan, tatapan kosong.

" Aku tidak tahu kalau ada hal yang Oppa benci di dunia ini, " ucap Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, jemari tangannya masih setia memainkan air hujan.

" Hujan, aku begitu membenci Hujan. "

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari guyuran air hujan, dengan Sungmin yang masih setia menatapnya tentunya.

" Mungkin wajar kalau kau tak mengetahui aku yang begitu membenci hujan, karna apa yang kau bilang beberapa saat lalu itu juga ada benarnya, tidak ada hal yang aku benci di dunia ini, tapi Hujan nyatanya sekarang yang teramat aku benci. "

Mata Sungmin sudah mulai berkaca-kaca kembali, mendengar suara Kyuhyun saja sudah membuatnya bahagia, karna pada akhirnya pemuda itu setidaknya sedikit sudah mau berbicara dengannya .

" Kau tahu kapan tepatnya aku membenci Hujan? "

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

" Aniya, aku tidak tahu. "

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang berada di halte, masih nampak enggan menatap ke arah Sungmin.

" Kemarin, aku membenci hujan tepatnya kemarin, saat aku melihat kau bersama orang itu, di tengah guyuran hujan, aku benci saat-saat itu, aku tidak suka caranya memandangimu, aku tidak suka caranya tersenyum ke arahmu, aku tidak suk- "

" Maaf. "

Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat suara Sungmin memotong perkataannya, Sungmin nampak tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun saat ini.

" Maaf. "

Kyuhyun merasakan pundaknya basah, dan dia tahu apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini, Sungmin menangis.

" Kumohon Oppa, jangan menghindariku lagi, aku tidak, aku.. Rasanya sesak, " Ujar Sungmin dengan suara tertahan.

Kyuhyun masih terus bertahan menatap lurus ke depan, walau benaknya sudah begitu bergejolak saat telinganya menangkap dengan jelas isakan kecil yang tengah ditahan oleh Sungmin.

" Oppa? "

Suara itu kembali memanggilnya, membuat dadanya tambah bergemuruh tak tentu.

" Oppa. "

Kyuhyun meremas telapak tangannya, dirinya takut, takut apabila dia menoleh, maka hanya akan wajah sedih itu yang dia tatap.

" Kyuhyun Oppa. "

Sungmin merasakan matanya makin terasa memanas, Pemuda itu nampak tak ingin menoleh ke arahnya.

Sungmin sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya yang masih bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun-ah. "

Kyuhyun seketika menoleh ke arah Sungmin setelah mendengar panggilan yang tak biasa itu tertuju ke arahnya, Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya berdebar begitu cepat, matanya langsung bertemu tatap dengan mata milik Sungmin, 7 cm, jarak antar mereka hanya 7 cm.

" Kumohon, jangan pernah berniat meninggalkanku, Kyu. "

Sungmin berujar sembari memandang tepat ke arah wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandangi sosok itu dengan sendu, dirinya mohon.. Jangan menangis di hadapannya.

" Malahan aku yang takut kau akan meninggalkanku, Lee Sungmin. "

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Tidak akan pernah, " tukasnya.

" Benarkah? "

.

CHU~

.

Sungmin memajukan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun, mengecup bibir itu dengan lembut, Kyuhyun terdiam kaku saat sebuah kecupan ringan menghampiri bibirnya, Sungmin menciumnya?

" Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. " Ucap Sungmin setelah melepaskan tautan singkat mereka.

Gadis itu kembali memandangi raut wajah Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca,

Sedangkan itu, Kyuhyun tak kalah menatap wajah Sungmin dengan lekat, pemuda itu nampak begitu tenggelam akibat kedua Iris foxy yang berada di hadapannya.

" Aku hanya takut, takut kau akan goyah dengan begitu mudahnya. "

Kyuhyun membawa telapak tangannya menuju pipi Sungmin, mengelusnya dengan begitu lembut.

" Tidak akan. " Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

" Tunggu aku, tunggu sampai waktunya tiba.. Aku akan menikahimu, mengikatmu dengan tali suci pernikahan, " Tukas Kyuhyun dengan suara beratnya.

Pemuda itu menutup pelan kedua matanya, kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin meremas erat telapak tangan milik Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi dirinya genggam saat merasakan bibir yang terasa dingin tersebut menyapu permukaan bibirnya, bunyi gemericik air hujan kian menenggelamkan dunianya yang tengah bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu milik Sungmin, mendorong bahu tersebut untuk semakin memperdalam tautan mereka.

.

Pemuda yang masih nampak lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya tersebut menapaki aspal dengan kedua kakinya tergesa-gesa, Air hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya lah yang membuat sosok itu kian mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Donghae kian mengeratkan tudung jaketnya untuk melindungi kepala dari derasnya air hujan.

Entah apa yang membuat sosok tersebut memilih untuk menyusul Sungmin, yang jelas.. Saat melihat hujan berubah kian deras, pikirannya langsung melayang pada sosok yang menjadi tambatan hatinya itu saat ini, Pemuda berwajah manis tersebut tahu kalau apa yang tengah dirinya lakukan ini adalah suatu hal yang konyol, dirinya menyusul Sungmin karna takut sosok itu akan kehujanan, namun, Dirinya pun tak membawa payung atau sebagainya.

" Dimana dia? Hujan makin deras saja, " Tanyanya lebih pada diri sendiri.

Donghae melanjutkan langkah kedua kakinya, berharap bisa menemukan Sungmin, setidaknya melihatnya saja, melihat keadaannya. Ini hal konyol, tapi Donghae benar-benar mencemaskan sosok tersebut.

" Aishh, Lee Sungmin.. dimana kau sebenar- "

Langkah kedua kakinya mendadak berhenti, mulutnya mendadak tak melanjutkan lagi kalimat yang ingin dirinya katakan, Donghae langsung terpaku pada posisinya.

Tatapan pemuda bermarga Lee itu nampak kosong memandangi dua sosok yang berada pada jangkauan matanya tersebut, dadanya mendengus perih, kakinya terasa lemas dan tak sanggup lagi menopang beban tubuhnya sendiri.

" Tidak mungkin, " Gumamnya lirih.

Donghae merasakan deru nafasnya kian cepat saja, matanya tak mungkin salah mengenali seseorang kan? Itu benar Sungmin, gadis yang berada disana adalah Sungmin, gadis yang tengah bersama Cho Kyuhyun adalah Sungmin, dan mereka sedang...

" Tidak mungkin, kau pasti salah lihat Donghae, tidak mungkin.. Mereka bersaudara, tidak mungkin kalau mereka.. " Nada suara Donghae bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimat penenang tersebut.

Pemuda bermarga Lee itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya, melepaskan tali kontak matanya ke arah dua sosok yang berada disana.

Jangan dilihat, jangan melihatnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum miris saat itu, kenapa.. Kenapa saat dirinya baru saja menyadari perasaannya, kenapa dirinya harus mendapatkan kenyataan yang menjatuhkan dan membunuh perasaannya seperti ini.

Apa ini yang disebut Karma? Karma karena dulu dirinya pernah menyakiti hati Sungmin, inikah balasannya?

Pemuda itu mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya seketika.

Apa ini tandanya kalau..

" Hatimu sudah hancur, Lee Donghae, " Gumamnya lirih.

.

.

Cont-

Saya Comeback di FFn ^^ Mood saya lagi bagus gara2 laptop saya baru bener #plak, Diharapkan RCLnya ya


	12. Chapter 12

- Hole In The Sky - KyuMin - GS - Part 12 -

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mati rasa.

Kosong.

Entah kenapa saat ini dirinya tak bisa merasakan apapun, hantaman air hujan nan dingin yang turun membasahi bumi bahkan tak bisa dirinya rasakan, semuanya hampa.

Donghae berharap, ini semua hanya mimpi. Semua yang tengah dirinya lihat dan rasakan hanyalah sebuah bunga tidur.

Ya Tuhan, apa bisa dia tersenyum lagi setelah melihat kenyataan ini semua? Apa sanggup dia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman riang kembali? Donghae bahkan tak bisa apa-apa untuk saat ini, entah itu menangis, marah, berteriak, bahkan tersenyum.

' Ini terlalu berlebihan, aku tidak jamin bisa menyembunyikannya. ' batinnya berteriak.

Dengan langkah pelan pemuda itu berjalan mendekati dua sosok tersebut. Bodoh? Ya, dia tahu ini hal yang paling bodoh. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang tengah berdiri di dekat jurang malah makin mendekati jurang tersebut.

Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak, rasa sakit itu kian menggerogotinya. Beban berton-ton serasa tengah memikulnya.

" Sungmin, "

Sebuah panggilan atau kah sebuah rintihan kepedihan yang baru dilontarkan oleh Donghae? Pemuda itu meremas telapak tangannya kalut, apa sanggup dirinya berdiri disini lebih lama?

Donghae berdiri sembari memandangi sosok Sungmin yang nampak melebarkan matanya ke arahnya.

" D-donghae? Kau..? "

Nada suara bernada keterkejutan itu makin mengiris-iris ulu hatinya, tatapan indah dari bola mata bak kristal itu kian membuatnya tersayat-sayat.

Sungmin berdiri dari posisinya yang semula tengah duduk di bangku halte, sepasang matanya dan Kyuhyun menatap sosok Donghae yang nampak berekspresi datar tersebut dengan pandangan kaget, benar-benar kaget.

Donghae tak bisa meluruskan pandangan matanya menuju Sungmin. Karena itu terlalu sulit.

" Aku, melihatnya, "

Donghae berujar dengan nada bergetar pada suaranya.

" Melihat semuanya, melihat apa yang kalian lakukan, " Ucapnya pelan.

Sungmin memandang kalut ke arah Donghae, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Donghae mengenalnya sebagai adik kesayangan Kyuhyun selama ini, dan sekarang? Sungmin tak berani memikirkan apa yang tengah Donghae rasakan.

" Kami, kami, aku dan Kyuhyun oppa, kami.. "

Sungmin tak bisa berbicara apapun lagi, semuanya terlalu cepat, dan ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa linglung.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam pun nampak tengah berpikir keras, mata elangnya terus terarah tajam ke arah Donghae yang nampak ambigu di hadapannya.

Menatap sosok itu yang terlihat begitu aneh.

" Donghae-ah, kami hanya.. " Sungmin terdengar masih berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada sosok di depannya.

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Sungmin, mengamati tiap garis-garis wajah yang kian berubah cemas tersebut.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sendu saat itu, apa sudah saatnya? Dia memberitahukan hubungannya dengan Sungmin pada orang lain?

Bagaimana pun juga Sungmin pasti merasa bingung untuk menjelaskan apa posisinya di samping Kyuhyun pada orang lain?

Dirinya tak akan membuat Sungmin masih merasa menjadi adiknya, tapi Kyuhyun hanya akan membuat Sungmin merasa jika dia kekasih dari seorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

" Donghae-ssi. "

Serentak Sungmin dan Donghae menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengamati wajah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh keheranan. Dan Donghae?

Pemuda itu hanya menatap sayu ke arah Kyuhyun. Berharap agar pemuda itu tak akan mengatakan hal yang tidak diinginkan oleh dirinya ini.

" Mari bicara, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. "

Dan saat itu pula Donghae sadar, kalau semua ini bukan mimpi. Ini adalah sebuah kenyataan yang sebentar lagi akan memporak-porandakan perasaannya.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri seraya menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya, masih menatap Donghae yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman di hadapan mereka.

Sama, tingkah Donghae masih sama dari beberapa saat yang lalu, hanya diam dan nampak melamun, tak banyak bicara.

Membuat Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya ingin menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Sungmin pada Donghae merasa sedikit ragu.

Berbagai spekulasi pun hinggap di kepala Kyuhyun. Apa benar Donghae menyukai Sungmin seperti apa yang dia duga selama ini?

Donghae yang masih nampak duduk tertunduk itu perlahan mulai sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, tapi masih belum ingin menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang ada di depannya.

" Silahkan, aku siap mendengar, " Ujar Donghae sekian lamanya tak bersuara.

Sungmin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun. Dan Demi Tuhan, Donghae tak sanggup melihatnya.

" Untuk sebelumnya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan maaf, maaf kalau membuatmu begitu terkejut, " Kyuhyun memulai penjelasannya.

Donghae mohon, jangan lanjutkan lagi. Dia tidak mau mendengar hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya hancur.

" Aku tahu kau sangat terkejut saat ini, maaf, kami tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya, karna memang tidak ada yang perlu kami beri tahukan mengenai ini. "

Suara Kyuhyun mulai terdengar, dan Donghae masih diam di posisinya. Benaknya bergemuruh hebat.

Kyuhyun sengaja memberikan jeda pada penjelasannya untuk melihat respon pria di depannya itu, tapi sepertinya tak ada.

" Kami memang sedang berpacaran saat ini. "

DEG

Donghae bergetar dalam ketenangannya, jangan menangis. Kau PRIA!

Spontan kepala Donghae yang semula tertunduk itu pun terangkat, dan menatap lekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

" Tapi, bukankah kalian.. "

" Kami tidak ada hubungan darah. " Lanjut Kyuhyun.

" Ne? "

Donghae benar-benar tak dapat mempercayai ucapan Kyuhyun. Ini terlalu mendadak. Donghae menoleh ke arah Sungmin, mencoba untuk meminta penjelasan lebih rinci dari sosok itu.

Ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata kelinci tersebut, Donghae masih bisa bertaruh 100 % kalau mata itu begitu indah, masih indah, bahkan terlalu indah untuk dirinya pandang.

Sungmin membalas pandangan Donghae, ada isyarat tersendiri dari mata milik pemuda itu.

" Aku adalah anak angkat di Keluarga Cho, aku berasal dari panti asuhan di daerah Myungdok. "

Donghae menatap Sungmin yang baru saja ikut menjelaskan statusnya terhadap dirinya.

Jadi selama ini, bentuk perhatian yang selalu diumbar Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin bukan sekedar kasih sayang terhadap adik? Melainkan lebih dari itu semua.

Donghae kembali termenung, benar-benar mengejutkan. Dia tak pernah menyangka kalau hari ini akan menjadi hari yang begitu berat baginya. Semuanya terasa menyakitkan.

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya kelu, matanya nampak membayang tak tentu arah.

' Bertahanlah, jangan terlihat begitu menderita, ' Batin Donghae.

Kyuhyun masih melayangkan tatapan penuh selidiknya ke arah pemuda bermarga Lee tersebut.

Suatu pertanyaan besar yang kini tengah bersarang di kepalanya begitu menganggunya.

" Donghae-ssi, bisa aku bertanya padamu tentang satu hal? "

Donghae mencengkram ujung bajunya saat itu.

" Apa Kau menyukai Sungmin? "

Sontak saja pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang begitu tak diduga-duga oleh Sungmin dan Donghae itu begitu mengejutkan.

Donghae tertegun pada posisinya, masih tertunduk dan berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Apa benar dia menyukai Sungmin?

" Donghae-ssi, " Suara Kyuhyun kembali memanggil nama Donghae.

Pemuda berwajah manis itu sedikit menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mulai bangkit dari kursi panjang yang sedari tadi dirinya duduki.

Kembali menatap kedua sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Dan..

Tersenyum.

" Mwoya? Menyukainya? Ya! Jangan bercanda! "

Donghae berujar dengan santai, ekspresi wajahnya berubah begitu drastis, senyuman manis yang dikira Donghae tak bisa dirinya ukir kini akhirnya bisa dia tampakkan.

" Kyuhyun Sunbae, darimana kau mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu? Aishh, kalian begitu mengejutkanku hari ini dengan ucapan kalian. "

Donghae menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal sembari tersenyum ceria. Kau benar-benar aktor yang handal Lee Donghae.

" Ya Lee Sungmin? Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan pada Kyuhyun Sunbae? Oh OMO! Jangan bilang kau menganggap tawaranku untuk menjalin hubungan lebih dekat padamu kemarin adalah pernyataan cinta? Ya! Kau percaya diri sekali,, aishh "

Tidak kah dengan hal berpura-pura baik-baik saja seperti ini malah lebih menyakitimu, Hae?

Kyuhyun memandangi Sikap Donghae yang begitu aneh itu dengan tenang.

Tidak, Kyuhyun tak bodoh. Bisa dengan jelas dia lihat mata pemuda itu tengah menahan sesuatu yang seakan ingin keluar saat itu juga. Airmata kah?

" Mwo? Ahni, aku tidak memberitahu apapun! " Elak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas sekali lagi, ketika ingin memulai ucapannya, pemuda itu selalu menarik nafasnya dalam. Seakan tengah menyiapkan sebuah kekuatan untuk.. Bertahan?

" Jinjaa? Aishh, itu hanya tawaran menjadi Sahabat, jangan mengira aku menyukaimu, benar-benar.. Memangnya aku bodoh..? " Ujar Donghae kembali.

Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa kelu. Tahan, ini akan segera berakhir, kau bisa menyembunyikannya sampai akhir, Hae.

Sungmin menatap pemuda itu dengan ekspresi bingung, namun saat mendengar ucapan Donghae, entah kenapa dirinya merasa tenang, Ya Tuhan, ternyata perkiraannya kemarin adalah salah besar, bagaimana bisa dia pernah menganggap Donghae menyukainya?

" Geurae? Ya! Apa kau tahu? Aku pernah menganggapmu benar-benar menyukaiku, Ahh, aku lega mendengarnya, " Lega Sungmin.

Donghae menatapnya dengan sendu, sebegitu meresahkannya kah dirinya ini apabila Sungmin mengetahui perasaannya selama ini?

" Geurom! Kau percaya diri sekali, dasar.. " Lanjut Donghae lantang. Pemuda itu sebentar mengalihkan wajahnya, mencuri sebuah kesempatan untuk dengan cepat menghapus jejak airmata yang tiba-tiba mengalir dari matanya, untung saja Sungmin tak melihatnya.

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Sungmin, dan selanjutnya menatap Donghae yang nampak tersenyum tanpa beban. Kembali tersenyum. Kembali berakting.

" Hmm, sepertinya hari sudah semakin sore, Apa kau tidak pulang? Akan lebih panjang urusannya kalau kembali turun hujan Donghae-ah, "

" Ahni, kalau kalian ingin duluan pulang, silahkan saja, aku masih ada perlu sehabis ini. " Lanjut Donghae.

" Araso, "

Sungmin segera menyeret tangan Kyuhyun untuk beranjak pergi, sesekali Sungmin melambaikan tangannya berpamitan ke arah Donghae, dan tentu saja dibalas dengan hal serupa oleh pemuda itu.

" Ara! Pulanglah dan istirahat! " Ujar Donghae pada Sungmin yang semakin berjalan menjauh.

Senyuman itu berangsur-angsur memudar seiring menghilangnya sosok itu dari pandangannya.

Donghae perlahan menurunkan tangannya, ekspresi ceria dan tanpa beban beberapa menit yang lalu kini kembali berubah.

Donghae langsung kembali jatuh terduduk di kursi panjang yang ada di sana, tatapannya kembali kosong, kesedihan yang sedari tadi ditutupinya kini keluar begitu saja.

" Kuat, kuat, kau kuat Donghae-ah, jangan menangis, ini hanya hal biasa, Patah hati adalah hal yang biasa, kenapa kau sebegini terpuruknya? " Lirihnya saat itu.

Suaranya bergetar, Donghae mulai merasakan matanya mulai terasa panas.

" Kau bisa, kau bisa Hae, kau bisa bangkit, lupakan dia, ini masih belum terlambat.. Bukankah kau jenius? Kau populer? Kau kaya? Pasti masih banyak wanita yang menyukaimu, " gumamnya begitu lirih. Suaranya tercekat, Ya Tuhan, kenapa airmata bodoh ini makin ingin mengalir?

Donghae mengusap wajahnya begitu gusar. Apa semua yang baru dirinya lakukan sudah benar? Berlagak tidak apa-apa?

Pemuda itu tersenyum miris seketika.

" Kyuhyun Sunbae, Aku tidak menyukainya, itu memang benar.. Tapi nyatanya aku mencintainya, mencintai Sungminmu. "

.

.

.

Matanya terarah kosong ke luar jendela kelasnya, riuh ramai suara murid-murid disana nampak tak diperdulikannya.

Sesekali Donghae menjentukkan jari telunjuknya pada permukaan kaca yang berada di hadapannya, nampak menggerakkan jari itu dan menuliskan nama seseorang disana.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin.

Donghae berharap kejadian kemarin hanya akan sampai kemarin, dirinya kira ketika dia terbangun dari tidur malamnya, dirinya akan kembali seperti biasanya, tapi apa?

Kerapuhan itu masih terasa ternyata.

" Kau menyedihkan, Lee Donghae, memangnya apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat darinya? Bukankah dulu kau pernah bilang dia hanya gadis pembawa masalah? Kenapa kau malah jadi seperti ini? " gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya cukup panjang. Kau tahu? Sungguh konyol alasannya hari ini yang benar-benar tak beranjak selangkah pun dari ruang kelasnya. Ya, itu karena dia belum siap bertemu dengan Sungmin.

" Ya Donghae-ah! "

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya, menatap seorang teman sekelasnya yang baru saja memanggilnya.

" Waeyo? " Tanyanya.

" Hari ini ada pertandingan persahabatan dengan Club Basket SMA Gongjoo, kau bisa ikut kan? "

Donghae cukup lama terdiam saat itu. Dia benar-benar tak memikirkan hal seperti ini lagi saat ini.

" Mianhae, aku tidak bisa, aku tidak enak badan. "

" Begitu kah? Yahh sayang sekali, ya sudah kalau seperti itu, "

Donghae tersenyum kecil kepada temannya itu sebagai permintaan maafnya.

Basket?

Perlahan matanya kembali berubah sendu.

_| " Apa yang kau lakukan ? Aku sudah bilang tidak perlu, " protes Donghae_

_Sungmin nampak tak memperdulikan kicauan Donghae,_

_Gadis itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna Pinknya dari saku Celana Olahraganya, _

_Segera membalut tangan itu dengan lembut,_

_Donghae tertegun, Pemuda itu memandangi Wajah Sungmin yang begitu serius membalut Lukanya,_

_Wajah itu, Kenapa wajah itu tak menyebalkan seperti biasanya ?_

_Tanpa Dirinya sendiri maupun Sungmin sadari,_

_Donghae tengah mengulum senyuman kecil dari kedua sudut bibirnya,_

_' Dia Wanita kedua yang pernah mengobati lukaku setelah Ibuku, ' |_

Donghae tersenyum miris mengingat hal itu, kau sudah jatuh terlalu dalam Hae, akan sangat sulit untuk bangkit.

_| " Apa yang kau lakukan ? " Tanyanya.._

_Donghae sedikit menoleh kearah Sungmin dengan ekspresi Malasnya.._

_" Cepat naik, Aku akan menggendongmu hingga sampai di Atas.. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu disini sendirian.. Aku masih punya Hati Nurani, "_

_Sungmin memandangi Punggung Donghae dengan Ekspresi Datarnya.._

_Apa tidak akan terjadi masalah ?_

_" Tapi kau akan menggendongku sambil berjalan menaiki Tebing, apa tidak akan sulit ? " Tanya Sungmin ragu atas Inisiatif Donghae tersebut.._

_Donghae mengusap Wajahnya Frustasi, Ayolah! Wanita ini sungguh banyak bicara!_

_" Lalu kau mau bagaimana ? Menunggu hingga pagi disini ? Jangan Gila.. sudahlah.. Cepat naik.. Kau membuang waktu saja.. Atau kau mau kita berakhir karna diterkam Binatang Buas disini ? "_

_Sungmin Sweatdrop mendengar Ucapan Donghae, dan Gadis itu pun mulai bergerak dari Posisinya.. Walau sedikit ragu.. Tapi Gadis itu nampaknya menuruti Perintah Donghae.. |_

Donghae menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya, kembali melemparkan pandangannya menuju luar jendela..

" Aku tidak tahu kalau patah hati akan terasa sesakit ini. " batinnya lirih

_| " Kau tidak mengantuk ? "_

_Sungmin menoleh menghadap Donghae.. Membuat Mata mereka bertemu, Sungmin tersenyum simpul saat itu.. Membuat Donghae tertegun beberapa saat ketika Melihat senyuman tersebut._

_" Kalau ditanya seperti itu.. Tentu saja aku mengantuk.. Tapi dengan kondisi dingin dan nyamuk berterbangan seperti ini, Kukira akan sulit untuk tertidur.. "_

_Donghae merenung dalam waktu cukup lama.. Pemuda itu kembali diam dan menengadahkan wajahnya menghadap Langit Malam,_

_Dan entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.. pada akhirnya Pemuda itu segera melepas Jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin,_

_" Pakai ini, Jaketmu tipis sekali.. "_

_Sungmin tertegun melihat Donghae yang tengah memberikan Jaketnya pada dirinya ini.. _

_Benarkah, Ini Donghae ?_

_" Tidak perlu.. Kau nanti akan kedinginan.. Aku sudah cukup hangat dengan pakaianku.. " Tolak Sungmin.._

_" Aishhh, Kenapa kau Keras Kepala sekali ? Cepat Pakai saja.. "_

_Donghae segera memakaikan Jaketnya pada tubuh Sungmin dengan sedikit memaksa, Membuat Gadis itu hanya bisa menurut dengan Perlakuan Pemuda itu.. |_

_Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan ekspresi menyedihkan. Apa bisa, apa bisa dia menghilangkan rasa ini?_

_| " Gomawo, Hae.. "_

_Donghae terdiam kaku mendengar Ucapan Sungmin, Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat Sungmin berterima kasih padanya.._

_'Hae' ? Ini pertama kalinya Gadis itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan begitu Akrab seperti ini.._

_Pemuda itu nampak tersenyum tipis karna hal itu,_

_Dengan ragu-ragu Pemuda itu Kembali menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin, dan kali ini dirinya menemukan Sosok itu tengah Terlelap dalam posisi terduduk.._

_Donghae menggeser Posisinya hingga berada tepat di samping Gadis itu.._

_Dengan Ragu-ragu Pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya memegangi Kepala Sungmin dan menuntunnya agar bersandar di Bahunya.._

_Donghae memandangi Wajah yang tengah terlelap itu dengan Lembut.. Wajah yang begitu damai.. |_

Donghae tersenyum kecil, kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar Hae-ah, jangan pernah beritahu dia tentang perasaanmu, atau kau akan membuatnya terbebani.

' Aku mencintainya karenanya, dan aku memendamnya juga karenanya, ' batinnya.

.

Langkah kaki kecil itu entah kenapa hari ini begitu banyak menyita perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Sungmin menatap heran tiap ekspresi yang ditujukan terhadapnya tersebut.

Ekspresi yang terkesan meremehkannya, memandangnya dengan begitu rendah.

Sungmin terus melanjutkan langkahnya, dengan mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya, gadis itu terus berjalan lurus ke depan.

_" Dasar perempuan tidak tahu malu, "_

Telak, suara itu begitu jelas dirinya dengar.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, mendapati 3 orang Siswi yang tengah berbicara sembari memandangnya dengan pandangan, jijik?

_" Bukankah mereka adalah saudara? Tapi kenapa bisa ada hal seperti itu? "_

_" Ya! Tapi menurut kabar yang tersebar kan mereka bukan saudara kandung, Sungmin hanya anak angkat, semacam dipungut kah? "_

Sungmin meremas erat rok sekolahnya, ada apa ini sebenarnya?

_" Dasar anak angkat tidak tahu malu, "_

Sungmin kembali menoleh ke lain arah saat sebuah suara yang bernada sama juga terdengar melalui telinganya.

_" Apa belum cukup dia diangkat sebagai anak oleh keluarga Cho? Dan sekarang apa? Masih mau menggoda Kyuhyun kah? Dasar! Apa dia belum puas dengan status anak pungutnya itu? "_

_" Hey, anak berlatar belakang seperti itu tentu saja tidak akan merasa puas, kalau ada kemungkinan lain untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak harta, kenapa tidak? Hahaha "_

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak, apa ini? Ada apa dengannya? Kyuhyun? Anak pungut? Harta? Ada apa dengan semua ini?

_" Hahh, benar-benar! Mading hari ini benar-benar membuat gempar satu sekolah, dan, Oh OMONA! Aku tidak mau melihat foto itu, "_

Mading? Ada apa dengan isi mading?

Dengan cepat Sungmin berjalan menuju dimana mading berada.

Gadis itu nampak tertegun saat melihat banyaknya murid-murid yang tengah mengkerubungi tempat tersebut.

Sungmin dengan langkah perlahan berjalan mendekat, ketika dirinya sudah berada dalam jarak 1 meter dari tempat itu, serentak semua murid-murid yang berada disana menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Sungmin terus berjalan mendekati mading tersebut, dan serempak kerubungan itu menyingkir dengan sendirinya.

Sungmin seketika menegang di posisinya saat matanya melihat sesuatu yang begitu membuatnya tertegun.

" I-ini? Bagaimana, b-bisa? " tanyanya pelan.

Foto, disana ada beberapa foto, dan itu menunjukkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun tengah..

Berciuman.

Entah itu saat di taman belakang sekolah, saat Supercamp, dan yang sulit dipercaya adalah, saat di halte kemarin.

_" Ishh, bagaimana bisa gadis yang terkenal lugu seperti itu bisa menggoda Putra semata wayang dari keluarga yang sudah berbaik hati mengangkatnya sebagai anak? Benar-benar tidak tahu malu. "_

Sungmin masih bertahan pada posisi berdirinya, hanya menundukkan wajah, hanya hal seperti itu yang bisa dia lakukan untuk saat ini.

_" Sepertinya keluarga Cho salah memungut orang! "_

Lagi, sebuah kalimat berisi kalimat yang merendahkannya itu menembus gendang telinganya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya mencoba menahan airmata akan keluar saat itu, tapi apa? Airmata itu sudah mulai mengaliri wajah putihnya.

" Cih, minggir! Kau menghalangi jalan orang-orang! "

BRAK

Seseorang dengan sengaja menabrakkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin sehingga membuat gadis itu sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

BRAK

Lagi, seseorang kembali sengaja menubruknya.

BRAK

Sungmin sudah tidak kuat, entah kenapa beban tubuhnya nampak tak bisa lagi ditahan oleh kedua kakinya, Sungmin jatuh terduduk di lantai saat itu juga.

Wajahnya masih tertunduk, bahunya bergetar, menangis.

.

Donghae berjalan gontai menelusuri lorong-lorong kelas, wajahnya masih nampak tak bersemangat.

Pemuda itu akhirnya berinisiatif untuk keluar dari kelasnya, sepertinya tak tahan berlama-lama di dalam ruangan.

_" Aku benar-benar tidak dapat mempercayainya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Hahhh, Sungmin yang pastinya menjadi pihak tersangka disini. "_

Donghae sontak menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah suara begitu mencuri perhatiannya.

_" sebenarnya kasihan juga dengan Sungmin, yahh, jadinya aku lebih baik pergi saja dari sana, semua orang membullynya saat ini di depan mading, "_

Apa? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Donghae langsung berlari.

Membully? Sungmin? Jangan Main-main!

Donghae spontan menghentikan larinya saat dirinya mendapati sebuah kerumunan. Dengan langkah cepat pemuda itu berjalan mendekati kerumunan itu.

Matanya terbelalak saat mendapati Sungmin tengah terduduk sendirian di lantai, di tengah-tengah kerumunan, dan apa itu? Sungmin menangis?

" Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! "

Sontak saja teriakan yang begitu keras dari Donghae itu membuat semua mata yang tadinya terfokus pada Sungmin kini pindah menuju dirinya.

Donghae berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang berada disana, tak mengindahkan tatapan heran dari orang-orang saat itu.

" Min, gwanchana? Ada apa ini? " tanya Donghae seraya menjongkokkan tubuhnya untuk menyetarakan posisi mereka.

Diam, sungmin masih diam, perempuan itu masih tak sanggup untuk berbicara saat ini.

Donghae kembali berdiri, dan kini menatap satu persatu wajah yang tengah mengerumuni tempat ini.

" Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian memperlakukannya seperti ini? " tanya Donghae dengan suara datarnya.

Semua wajah yang tadinya nampak begitu menggebu untuk menghina Sungmin pun mendadak diam kaku saat kini berganti mata Donghae yang menatap tajam mereka satu persatu.

" KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA MALAH DIAM SAJA?! JAWAB AKU! "

Bentakan keras itu berhasil menggema di sepanjang lorong-lorong kelas.

" M-Mading.. Kau.. Kau bisa lihat mading.. "

Seseorang akhirnya bersuara, walau terdengar gemetaran.

Donghae langsung berjalan mendekati mading, dan perlahan orang-orang yang menutupi papan itu menyingkir dengan sendirinya.

.

DEG

.

Donghae membulatkan matanya saat melihat barisan foto-foto yang terpampang disana.

Kau tahu? Lututnya terasa lemas mendadak saat melihat foto-foto tersebut.

Lagi, goresan luka yang masih belum mengering itu kembali terasa sakit.

Dengan tangan bergetar pemuda itu mengambil semua foto-foto yang tertempel disana, menatapnya dengan perasaan yang begitu berkecamuk.

Donghae kembali menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang masih nampak bergetar di posisinya.

Donghae memandangi sosok itu dengan pandangan sendu.

Apa masih belum cukup membuatnya sakit hari ini?

Rasa sakit akibat kemarin saja belum menghilang, kini sudah ditambah dengan kenyataan foto-foto yang seharusnya tak dirinya lihat, belum lagi saat melihat Sungmin menangis, kau bisa bayangkan seberapa hebatnya gemuruh yang tengah menumpuk di benak Donghae.

Pemuda itu kembali memandangi lembaran foto yang ada di tangannya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekaramg untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini? Untuk melindung Sungmin, dia harus melindunginya. Apapun itu.

Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Dan pada akhirnya dibukakannyalah lagi matanya.

Donghae sejenak memandangi sosok Sungmin lagi.

' Setidaknya aku harus melindungi orang yang kucintai kan? Entah ini bisa dikatakan menolong atau tidak. ' batinnya

Donghae dengan seketika melempar lembaran foto-foto itu ke lantai, dan hal itu mampu membuat Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya.

" Lalu? Apa masalahnya dengan foto-foto itu? " Tanya Donghae dengan nada dingin.

Donghae nampak menelan salivanya susah-susah, apa perbuatannya ini adalah hal yang benar?

" Aku tanya pada kalian semua, apa masalahnya dengan foto itu? Apa kalian tidak pernah melihat dua orang berciuman sebelumnya? Apa kalian tidak pernah berpacaran eoh?! "

" T-tapi, i-itu, bagaimana bisa, Sungmin melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun? Bukankah mereka bersaudara? "

Seseorang angkat bicara saat itu.

" Dari mana kalian tahu kalau orang itu Kyuhyun? Coba lihat foto itu, apa sosok itu berwajah Kyuhyun? Darimana kalian bisa tahu itu Kyuhyun kalau foto itu tidak menampakkan wajahnya? "

Sontak saja ucapan Donghae itu membuat semua orang disana tertegun.

" Apa kalian bisa menjamin itu Kyuhyun walau foto itu hanya menampakkan tubuh bagian belakangnya? "

Kembali suasana mendadak hening,

" L-lalu, s-siapa? Disana terlihat kalau pria disana menggunakan seragam sekolah ini.. "

Donghae terdiam saat mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu.

Pemuda itu kembali menoleh ke arah Sungmin, mata mereka kembali bertemu.

Donghae mengeratkan kepalan tangannya saat itu.

' Maafkan aku, Min. Aku terpaksa melakukannya, untuk melindungimu. '

Donghae menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, sekali lagi matanya nampak menatap satu persatu murid-murid lainnya.

" Aku, pria di foto itu adalah aku. "

DEG

Sungmin menatap kaget ke arah Donghae saat itu.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja dilontarkan pemuda itu?

" Foto itu adalah saat kami berpacaran dulu, dulu kami pernah berpacaran, tapi setelah itu kami putus. "

Semua tertegun, bagaimana bisa Donghae dan Sungmin yang terkenal sering bertengkar tersebut pernah berpacaran sebelumnya?

Semua orang disana terdiam, sepertinya ada rasa bersalah pada ekspresi mereka. 'Ternyata' mereka salah duga.

" Sudah jelas bukan? Itu bukan Kyuhyun, tapi aku. Kupikir hal normal ketika berpacaran melakukan hal seperti itu kan? "

Donghae berjalan mendekati Sungmin, sedikit melemparkan senyuman ke arah perempuan tersebut.

" Kupikir hal ini sudah jelas dan selesai, kukira kalian bisa bubar sekarang, " Ucap Donghae memerintah.

Perlahan kerumunan itu bubar. Sementara itu Sungmin masih nampak memandang Donghae dengan ekspresi herannya.

" Wae? "

" Kau, tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, ini semua tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu, aku tidak mau kau terlibat dan malah menyusahkanmu. " Ucap Sungmin dengan berbisik.

Donghae tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

" Ya Nona! Bukankah kita teman? sudah seharusnya kita saling menolong, dan masalah ini, eumm masalah kebohonganku ini, kau tidak perlu khawatir, bukankah aku bilang kalau kita sudah putus, jadi kau tidak usah cemas untuk berakting menjadi pacarku, jangan cemaskan hal itu, " Terang Donghae dengan volume suara yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Sungmin.

" Mianhae Hae-ah, "

" kenapa minta maaf? "

" Karena menyusahkanmu. "

Donghae terdiam sejenak, lagi, ingatan kejadian kemarin kembali melesak ke dalam pikirannya.

Pemuda itu pun terkesiap. Tidak tidak, tidak boleh.

" Aishh, jinja, oh ya, apa kau bisa berdiri? Ayo sini kubantu. " Donghae langsung kembali tersadar dari lamunannya dan lebih memilih untuk tak kembali larut.

" Ah, ahni, aku bisa berdiri sendiri kok. "

Donghae pun membiarkan Sungmin untuk berdiri sendiri. Pemuda itu kembali memandangi Sungmin dengan sendu, kenapa di saat dirinya ingin menghindari untuk tidak bertemu dengan Sungmin, malah jadinya seperti ini?

" Jangan khawatir, semuanya sudah selesai. " Ucap Donghae saat masih melihat gurat cemas di wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil saat itu.

" Kau sangat baik Hae, aku beruntung mempunyai teman sepertimu, aku sangat menyayangimu, apabila kalau kau sedang ada masalah tolong beritahu aku, aku akan sebisanya membantumu, "

Donghae tersenyum miris, bagaimana bisa dia memberi tahu masalahnya kepada Sungmin kalau nyatanya gadis itu lah orangnya?

" Eumm, ya, Donghae-ah, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas terlebih dahulu, tidak apa kan? "

" Tentu saja, silahkan, belajar dengan giat! Semangat! " ujar Donghae dengan nada yang mampu membuat Sungmin tertawa kecil.

" Araso, Aku pamit duluan, Bye. "

Donghae tersenyum memandangi Sungmin yang sudah beranjak pergi.

Kini senyuman itu berbeda dari kemarin, bukan senyuman miris, melainkan senyum kelega'an.

" Apa yang kau perbuat sudah benar Hae-ah, teruslah seperti ini, lebih baik dia tidak tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Toh dengan kondisi yang sekarang pun dia sudah bisa tersenyum. Ya lebih baik terus seperti ini, simpan perasaanmu sendirian, kau adalah orang yang kuat Hae-ah, kau bisa melupakannya, dengan caramu sendiri. " ujarnya pelan.

.

Kyuhyun bergerak dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding yang ada disana, matanya memandang kosong ke arah depan.

" Setidaknya Donghae lebih bisa melindunginya, kau pengecut Kyu. " gumamnya.

Pria itu tersenyum miris, dirinya terlalu kalut dengan apa yang terjadi semalam. Semuanya terlalu mendadak, bahkan untuk menjaga Sungmin hari ini pun dia tidak bisa.

" Maafkan aku, aku harus bagaimana saat ini? " Bisiknya lirih.

Kyuhyun menatap datar pada apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Kembali, peristiwa yang dirinya alami semalam kembali melesak ke dalam kepalanya.

" Kumohon, ini terlalu sulit untukku, apa yang harus kulakukan padamu? "

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya saat itu.

" Maafkan aku Min, beritahu aku harus bagaimana? "

Kejadian semalam begitu membuatnya tak bisa tidur.

" Kumohon, bertahanlah, bantu aku untuk meyakinkan ini semua kepada Appa. "

.

Sungmin duduk di bangkunya, gadis itu kini sudah sampai di kelasnya. Sungmin membuka tasnya untuk melihat ponselnya.

" Ne? Omma? "

Dengan cepat Sungmin mengecek info panggilan di ponselnya.

" 2 Panggilan tidak terjawab? Tidak biasanya. "

DRRTT

DRRTT

" Eoh?! Pesan Masuk, "

Dengan cepat Sungmin membuka pesan itu, langsung membacanya.

_[ Minnie-ah, Omma hanya ingin memberitahu kalau Appa sudah pulang dari Mexico, Appamu ingin bertemu denganmu, kau bisa kan setelah sekolah langsung pulang? Appamu ingin membicarakan sesuatu. ]_

Sungmin tersenyum membaca pesan singkat itu, Cho Appa sudah pulang?

" Aishh, sepertinya Appa benar-benar merindukanku kah? " Celoteh Sungmin.

Tapi perlahan senyuman itu pudar begitu saja. Sungmin tersenyum kecut saat itu.

" Hanya anak angkat ya? Benar, kau hanya anak angkat Min, "

Sungmin memandang kosong segala sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya.

Lihatlah, akibat statusmu yang Anak angkat itu kau sudah menyusahkan banyak orang. Terlebih Kyuhyun dan Donghae, batinnya.

.

Dengan tak tentu arah pemuda itu melemparkan batu-batu kecil disana ke arah kolam yang ada di taman belakang.

Melamun, apa hanya hal seperti itu yang dilakukan pemuda ini?

" Kau sangat baik Hae, aku beruntung mempunyai teman sepertimu, aku sangat menyayangimu, apabila kalau kau sedang ada masalah tolong beritahu aku, aku akan sebisanya membantumu, "

Donghae menghembuskan nafas jengahnya.

" Apa gunanya? Kau juga sudah terlalu jauh, tidak akan bisa membantuku. "

Pemuda itu terus melempari kolam itu dengan bebatuan, sepertinya dirinya benar-benar terlihat kasihan saat ini.

.

.

.

" Mianhae, "

" Mianhae, "

" Mianhae, "

Kata yang sama, dalam waktu yang nyaris sama, namun diucapkan oleh 3 orang yang berbeda, dan entah untuk siapa.

.

.

.

Cont-

Hmm, mungkin ff ini akan ending kisaran di part 15 or 16, dan yap, di part ini lebih fokus ke perasaan donghae, tapi untuk next part mungkin bakal fokus ke konflik baru KyuMin lagi, mungkin untuk part2 berikutnya saya menghimbau(?) agar tak terlalu berharap dengan romance moment, mungkin momentnya bisa kebalikan dari romance *nah loh?* sad maybe? #plak, yakk saya tahu ff ini makin gaje, jd saya akan berusaha untuk menuntaskannya segera, kiranya masih ada yg mau ngikutin, silahkan tinggalkan komen kalian :) Thx.


	13. Chapter 13

- Hole In The Sky - KyuMin - GS - Part 13 -

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dengan penuh perhatian Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya.

Pemuda itu membantu Sungmin untuk berbaring di kasur. Menyelimuti sosok itu dan mengecup singkat dahi itu dengan lembut.

Sungmin mengulum senyumnya ketika mendapat perlakuan manis seperti itu dari Kyuhyun.

Perlakuan yang dirinya berani bersumpah kalau itu teramat lembut.

"Jalja.. Jangan khawatir. Kau masih mencemaskan Donghae? Kau lihat sendiri kan kalau dia baik-baik saja tadi? Tapi yaaa.. Mungkin dia sangat kaget."

Sungmin mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sejak kejadian di Halte beberapa jam yang lalu dan itu juga lah yang membuat mereka memberi tahu status mereka pada Donghae. Sungmin masih merasakan sedikit keresahan di benaknya.

Tapi, melihat wajah tampan yang tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan lembut seperti ini. Rasanya Sungmin tak membutuhkan rasa cemas itu lagi.

"Ahni, aku percaya Donghae baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, aku masih takut.." Tutur gadis manis tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bertanda bingung. Apa yang dia resahkan?

"Takut? Untuk?"

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak. Gadis itu lalu meraih telapak tangan Kyuhyun dan dengan pelan Sungmin menggenggamnya lembut.

"Oppa, berjanjilah untuk tidak mendiamkan dan menghindariku lagi. Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Pemuda itu mengusap surai rambut hitam milik Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Ara, aku berjanji tidak akan bersikap seperti itu lagi padamu."

Suara merdu milik Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin memejamkan matanya perlahan. Saat tangan hangat milik Kyuhyun terus mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut, Sungmin hanya bisa berharap agar segera terlelap. Membuat semua kejadian di hari ini segera terlewati dan berharap keesokan hari akan terlewatkan dengan kebahagiaan.

Suasana kamar itu menjadi hening. Kyuhyun masih nampak mengelus kepala Sungmin penuh kasih sayang. Memandangi wajah damai di depannya membuatnya bahagia.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu aku sudah sangat mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun memandang lembut wajah yang nampak damai itu kini tengah menutup matanya. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah benar-benar terlelap.

Begitu lelahnya kah gadis itu hari ini?

"Aku hanya takut kau akan pergi. Berpaling dariku dan meninggalkanku. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya pemikiran konyolku saja."

Kyuhyun mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin itu ke arah pipi gadis tersebut. Mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Aku sudah berjanji kan untuk menikahimu suatu saat nanti? Aku tahu itu akan lama. Mengingat kita belum lulus. Tapi percayalah, aku akan menepati janjiku itu."

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya yang ada di wajah Sungmin. Matanya berubah sendu seketika. Entahlah, dia merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Dengan gerakan pelan pemuda itu kembali mengecup puncuk kepala Sungmin.

"Aku harap kau tidak bosan menungguku Min, aku takut kau akan bosan. Tapi percayalah, aku berani bersumpah tidak akan pernah bosan mencintaimu."

.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar Sungmin dengan hati-hati. Berharap tak mengusik tidur nyenyak gadis tersebut.

Hari ini dirinya begitu egois bukan?

Mendiamkan Sungmin dan membuatnya menangis. Dan itu hanya karena rasa cemburu yang begitu konyol.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya. Dengan langkah pelannya pemuda itu segera berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari kamar Sungmin.

Dirinya sepertinya membutuhkan istirahat segera.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukai Sungmin? Kau tidak menyayanginya?"

Kyuhyun tertegun saat sebuah suara menembus gendang telinganya. Langkah kakinya mendadak berhenti. Pemuda itu berbalik berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas lantai dua rumahnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah. Memperlihatkan ibunya tengah duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga nampak sedang menelepon.

"Kyuhyun mencintainya, apa itu belum cukup? Kyuhyun anakmu. Dan Sungmin.. Bukankah kau menyayanginya selayak Putri sendiri? Tidak bisakah kau menerimanya?"

Kyuhyun mencengkram pagar pembatas itu dengan erat. Sebuah persepsi mulai berputar di kepalanya mendengar percakapan telpon ibunya itu saat ini.

Dan matanya terus tertuju kosong ke arah sang Ibu yang nampak berujar dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku menyayangi Kyuhyun.. Aku menyayangi Sungmin.. Melihat mereka bahagia adalah impian terbesarku.. Tidak kah kau menginginkannya juga? Kau pernah bilang padaku untuk menuruti semua permintaan anak kita asal dia bahagia kan? Tapi kenapa.. Kenapa kau.. Tak bisa menerima Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun merasakan tangannya bergetar. Apa ini? Appa.. Apa dia tidak bisa menerima Sungmin?

Kyuhyun mulai merasakan tatapannya mulai tak fokus.

Dengan segera pulalah dia membalikkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi menghadap ke depan untuk bersandar di pagar pembatas.

Tangannya bergetar hebat, Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya nampak tengah berputar.

"PUTRI PUTRI DAN PUTRI! KAU SELALU MENGATAKAN SUNGMIN ADALAH PUTRI KITA. TAPI PERNAHKAH KAU MELIHAT BAGAIMANA KYUHYUN? KYUHYUN MENCINTAINYA. DIA INGIN MENJADIKAN SUNGMIN SEBAGAI ISTRINYA! BUKAN ADIKNYA."

Suara teriakan dari sang Ibu yang dirinya yakini itu tertuju pada sang Ayah pun membuat Kyuhyun terperosot jatuh ke lantai.

Tidak, jangan menangis Kyu! Kau laki-laki!

Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada sebuah figura foto besar yang terpajang tak jauh dari posisinya.

Foto keluarganya.

Pemuda itu memandang sendu ke arah bingkai besar tersebut.

Sungmin.. Apa dia akan kehilangan Sungmin?

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melewati celah-celah jendela membuat mata Sungmin mulai mengerjap pelan. Perlahan gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya.

Pagi yang menurut gadis itu begitu damai, ialah pagi ini.

Sungmin sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat matanya langsung bertemu dengan sosok Kyuhyun.

Menatap penuh keheranan saat menemukan sosok tersebut masih nampak terlelap.

Apa pria itu tidur semalaman di pinggir ranjangnya?

"Oppa.. Oppa.. Ireona."

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk lengan Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

Dan sepertinya itu berhasil.

Kyuhyun nampak sedikit mengusap matanya saat itu. Dan pada akhirnya pandangannya bertemu langsung dengan Sungmin.

"Oppa, kau tidur semalaman disini?"

Kyuhyun cukup lama terdiam saat Sungmin melemparkan pertanyaan itu pada dirinya. Kembali kejadian semalam menghampiri kepalanya.

Kyuhyun sejenak memandang sendu ke arah Sungmin yang tengah memandangnya bingung.

Memberitahu apa yang dia dengar semalam kepada Sungmin.. dirinya pikir adalah hal yang kurang tepat.

"Ne? Tidur semalaman disini?" Ucap Kyuhyun kembali mengulangi inti pertanyaan dari Sungmin.

Sementara itu, Sungmin mulai beranjak duduk dan tatapannya masih mengarah lekat pada Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, matamu sembab.. Kau.. apa mungkin.."

"Mwoya? Kau mau bicara apa?Aishh, Lee Sungmin.. Semalam aku tidur larut.. Jadinya seperti ini. Memangnya kau pikir aku menangis? Kau ini ada-ada saja."

Kyuhyun melempar senyum sumringahnya, menangis? Ya, dia menangis semalam.

"Geurae? Ahh, syukurlah.." Lega Sungmin tersenyum.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum memandang wajah lugu itu tengah tersenyum.

Dan dia barus menyadari kalau membuat wajah itu dialiri airmata adalah hal yang paling bodoh dalam hidupnya.

'Tersenyumlah Min, tersenyum. Setidaknya itu membuatku merasa tenang dan melihatmu tidak dalam keadaan tersakiti.'

.

"Jalan kaki?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

Sedangkan gadis manis itu nampak mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanyanya.

"Ya, khusus hari ini entah kenapa aku ingin jalan kaki. Hitung-hitung mencegah Global Warming." Jelas Kyuhyun sembari mengelus dagunya dengan gaya yang cukup bisa membuat Sungmin terkikik.

Sungmin mengulum senyumnya mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata ini sebabnya Oppa menyuruhku cepat-cepat pergi sekolah, karena ingin jalan kaki."

"Eishh, waeyo? Kau tidak suka? Ara! Aku akan mengambil motor saja kalau begitu."

Kyuhyun menampakkan ekspresi merajuknya saat itu. Oh ayolah, disini siapa yang lebih tua memangnya?

"Yaishh, bukan begitu."

Sungmin memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Membuat aktivitas merajuk Kyuhyun terhenti untuk sejenak.

"Ahni, aku tidak keberatan kok, selama itu bersama Oppa.. Aku yakin itu tidak akan masalah." Ujar Sungmin dengan ekspresi tidak enaknya.

Kyuhyun begitu jahil, dan Sungmin? Gadis itu terlalu polos untuk melihat keadaan sebenarnya. Hey! Kyuhyun hanya bercanda akan merajuknya itu!

Membuat Kyuhyun memandang wajah Sungmin yang begitu manis itu kini tengah menampakkan ekspresi sedihnya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"Jadi, katjaaaa jalan!" Ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi semangatnya.

Sungmin mulai membawa kakinya melangkah mendahului Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun pun mulai menyeret kakinya menyusul Sungmin.

Lihatlah, gadis itu kini nampak terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"Min, kau kelihatan semangat sekali hari ini, waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat sudah berada di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Oppa tidak mendiamkan dan menghindariku lagi. Aku merasa pagi ini begitu menyenangkan." Jelasnya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam Sungmin gemas.

"Lagi-lagi kau mengatakan hal itu, aku kembali merasa bersalah.." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum saat itu. Nampak tak mengindahkan gumaman Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu berdendang sembari melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Menebar senyuman menawannya saat itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul memandangi sosok di sampingnya itu. Mendapati gadis itu tengah tersenyum seperti sekarang, entah kenapa membuatnya sedih.

"Sungmin-ah," panggil Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Sungmin menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak saat itu. Menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ne?"

Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun kembali memandangi wajah itu dengan penuh arti.

Bisakah senyum yang nampak di wajah manis ini terus bertahan?

"Bisakah.. Kau berjanji padaku untuk satu hal?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan kelopak matanya pelan.

"Berjanji? Apa?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya sejenak. Dan tidak lama dari itu mulai mendongakkan wajahnya kembali.

"Tersenyum, bisa kah kau berjanji padaku untuk tersenyum? Aku tahu ini hal yang kekanak-kanakan. Tapi melihatmu tersenyum adalah pemberian kekuatan untukku. Tersenyumlah min, karna aku tidak kuat melihatmu menangis lagi seperti kemarin."

Sungmin menatap mata hitam Kyuhyun dengan begitu lekat. Kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah melankolis seperti ini? namun, tidak lama dari itu sebuah lengkungan pun terpatri dari sudut bibir milik Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku akan tersenyum untukmu, Oppa."

.

.

Kyuhyun menapaki lorong-lorong kelas dengan wajah lesunya. Di setiap langkahnya hari ini dirinya hanya mengiringinya dengan sekelebat peristiwa yang terjadi semalam. Tak biasanya kan? Cho Kyuhyun yang dikenal berkepribadian tenang itu tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah sendu seperti ini?

_'Aish, aku tidak menyangka dia wanita seperti itu.. Kyuhyun? Oh ayolah! Apa dia tidak ada urat malu lagi?'_

DEG

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Matanya melebar sempurna dan nampak dirinya segera mendongakkan wajahnya.

'Setidaknya kalau bukan saudara kandungnya, seharusnya dia sadar diri. Masih untung dijadikan anak di keluarga kaya.'

Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya tengah bergemuruh tak tentu.

Ini, apa mungkin.. Sungmin?

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Kyuhyun langsung berlari, mencari dimana Sungmin.

Demi Tuhan! Dia merasakan ada suatu hal yang buruk tengah terjadi terhadap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdesis berkali-kali dalam larinya. Sungguh begitu banyak ketakutan yang tengah bersarang di kepalanya.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Sontak saja teriakan yang begitu keras itu membuat semua mata yang tadinya terfokus pada Sungmin, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun itu kini beralih pada sumber suara.

Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan larinya dan berdiri kaku menatap gerombulan murid-murid disana.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan erat tangannya saat matanya menatap ke arah sosok yang nampak tengah bergetar terduduk di atas lantai.

Sungmin, ada apa dengannya? Siapa yang membuatnya seperti itu?

Kyuhyun kembali mencoba menyeret langkah kakinya menuju Sungmin. Tapi..

"Min, gwanchana? Ada apa ini?" tanya Donghae seraya menjongkokkan tubuhnya untuk menyetarakan posisi mereka.

Kyuhyun mau tak mau kembali dibuat tertegun.

Seseorang sudah berada disana, untuk menjaga Sungminnya.

Dengan pelan Kyuhyun memundurkan langkahnya kembali.

Pemuda itu melihat Donghae kembali berdiri, dan kini menatap satu persatu wajah yang tengah mengerumuni tempat itu.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian memperlakukannya seperti ini?" tanya Donghae dengan suara datarnya.

Semua wajah yang tadinya nampak begitu menggebu untuk menghina Sungmin pun mendadak diam kaku saat kini berganti mata Donghae yang menatap tajam mereka satu persatu.

"KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA MALAH DIAM SAJA?! JAWAB AKU!"

Bentakan keras itu berhasil menggema di sepanjang lorong-lorong kelas.

Kyuhyun nampak bergerak dan bersembunyi di balik dinding yang berada di antara perbelokan lorong kelas. Menatap dari kejauhan.

"M-Mading.. Kau.. Kau bisa lihat mading.."

Alis Kyuhyun nampak bertaut bingung.

Mading?

Kyuhyun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Donghae.

Nampak saat itu Donghae berjalan mendekati papan besar disana.

Kyuhyun melihatnya, melihat wajah itu yang nampak begitu kaget. Apa? Memangnya apa yang ada disana?

Kyuhyun menatap lekat ke arah Donghae yang masih diam.. Wajah itu nampak pucat pasih memandangi selembar foto yang dia ambil dari mading. Foto? Foto apa itu?

Donghae mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin sejenak saat itu. Membuat Kyuhyun ikut menatap sosok Sungmin disana.

Gadis itu nampak tengah menahan isaknya. Apa itu karna permintaanya pagi tadi? Untuk tidak menangis?

PRAK

Nampak terdengar suara sesuatu baru saja jatuh di lantai. Kyuhyun menatap ke arah lantai dan mendapati lembaran foto-foto baru saja dilempar oleh Donghae disana.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya dengan foto-foto itu?" Tanya Donghae dengan nada dingin.

Sebenarnya foto apa itu?

"Aku tanya pada kalian semua, apa masalahnya dengan foto itu? Apa kalian tidak pernah melihat dua orang berciuman sebelumnya? Apa kalian tidak pernah berpacaran eoh?!"

DEG

Tubuh Kyuhyun kembali tertegun.

Berciuman? Apa mungkin..

"T-tapi, i-itu, bagaimana bisa, Sungmin melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun? Bukankah mereka bersaudara?"

Seseorang angkat bicara saat itu.

Kyuhyun memegang permukaan dinding yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya dengan tangan gemetar.

Dirinya dan Sungmin?

Bagaimana bisa foto itu ada disana? Siapa yang melakukannya?

"Dari mana kalian tahu kalau orang itu Kyuhyun? Coba lihat foto itu, apa sosok itu berwajah Kyuhyun? Darimana kalian bisa tahu itu Kyuhyun kalau foto itu tidak menampakkan wajahnya?"

Sontak saja ucapan Donghae itu membuat semua orang disana tertegun.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan wajah penuh bersalahnya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini? Sungmin membutuhkannya.. Tapi kenapa dirinya malah berdiri disini tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Apa kalian bisa menjamin orang itu adalah Kyuhyun walau foto itu hanya menampakkan tubuh bagian belakangnya?"

Kembali suasana mendadak hening,

Kyuhyun mengarahkan matanya kembali ke arah Donghae.

"L-lalu, s-siapa? Disana terlihat kalau pria disana menggunakan seragam sekolah ini.."

Donghae terdiam saat mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu.

Kyuhyun juga nampak menahan nafasnya saat itu. Apa yang akan dikatakan Donghae?

Donghae nampak kembali menoleh ke arah Sungmin, mata mereka kembali bertemu.

Kyuhyun melihat Donghae mengeratkan kepalan tangannya saat itu.

"Aku, pria di foto itu adalah aku."

DEG

Sungmin menatap kaget ke arah Donghae saat itu. Apalagi Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu nampak membulatkan matanya saat itu.

"Foto itu adalah saat kami berpacaran dulu, dulu kami pernah berpacaran, tapi setelah itu kami putus."

Semua tertegun.

Kyuhyun merasakan nafasnya tercekat.

Tidak, kau tidak berhak marah Kyu. Donghae hanya ingin melindungi Sungmin.

Untuk apa kau merasa marah? Setidaknya Donghae lebih berguna darimu saat ini.

Kyuhyun menatap sosok Donghae dengan pandangan datar miliknya.

'Dia begitu terlihat menyayangi Sungmin, tapi aku juga sangat menyayangi Sungmin.'

"Sudah jelas bukan? Itu bukan Kyuhyun, tapi aku. Kupikir hal normal ketika berpacaran melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Donghae berjalan mendekati Sungmin, sedikit melemparkan senyuman ke arah perempuan tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang berada tak terlalu jauh disana masih bisa melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman seorang pria yang begitu mencintai seorang wanita.

Kyuhyun makin merasa kalau dia benar-benar tak berguna untuk Sungmin.

"Kupikir hal ini sudah jelas dan selesai, kukira kalian bisa bubar sekarang," Ucap Donghae memerintah.

Kerubunan itu seketika menghilang.

Kyuhyun dengan wajah mirisnya nampak juga ikut menyingkir dari sana.

Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding yang ada disana. Kosong.. Tatapannya kosong.

Menangis, Sungminnya menangis lagi. Dan mirisnya bukan dia lah yang ada disamping sosok itu kini. Melainkan orang lain.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris meratapi keadaannya saat ini.

"Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba.. Aku.. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.. Maaf.. Maafkan aku Min, aku tidak bisa menghiburmu saat ini."

.

.

.

PRAKK!

Bunyi keras akibat lemparan berlembar-lembar foto beserta kamera itu terdengar memekakkan telinganya.

Nampak sesosok gadis dengan wajah dinginnya tengah duduk di depan sebuah meja besar yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Gadis itu terlihat tak mengindahkan tatapan tajam dari seorang pria yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Kau.. Kau kan yang melakukannya? Cihh.. Ini benar-benar gila.. Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan hal keji seperti ini terhadap Sungmin? Apa Sungmin pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu?!"

Donghae berujar dengan hempasan tangannya yang memukul meja yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya berkilat marah menatap sosok wanita yang masih memasang wajah tanpa dosanya di depannya itu.

"D-donghae-ah, cukup.."

Suara yang terdengar bergetar itu memotong luapan emosi Donghae. Sungmin memandangi sosok wanita yang ada di hadapannya dengan nanar. Tidak.. Dirinya tidak mau mempercayai ini semua.

"W-wookie-ah.. Ini.. Ini bukan perbuatanmu kan? Kau.. Kau sahabatku kan?" Suara Sungmin penuh akan rasa putus asa.

Bagaimana bisa sosok sahabatnya bisa berbuat hal seperti ini terhadapnya?

Sungmin memandangi sosok Wookie dengan pandangan mengiba. Dia harap Wookie hanya mengerjainya saja saat ini.

Sementara itu. Donghae memandang Sungmin dengan sendu. Melihat sosok itu seperti ini kian membuat hatinya hancur.

"Sungmin.." gumam Donghae lirih melihat gadis itu.

Pemuda itu kembali menoleh ke arah Ryeowook yang masih nampak diam.

Donghae pun sebenarnya tidak bisa mempercayai ini semua. Tapi, semua bukti sudah mengarah pada sosok di hadapannya sekarang.

"Puas? Ini yang kau sebut persahabatan? Kau.. Kau tidak pantas menjadi sahabatnya." Ucap Donghae dengan nada datar dan terdengar begitu dingin.

Wookie pada akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas tatapan tajam Donghae padanya. Dan itu membuat Donghae mendesis geram.

"Kau pikir aku bersahabat dengannya tulus?"

Sungmin tertegun mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Matanya menatap tak percaya ke arah gadis tersebut.

Donghae mengepalkan telapak tangannya kesal mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Dengan cemas pria tersebut kembali menoleh ke arah Sungmin, mencoba melihat ekspresi gadis tersebut.

"Mana mungkin aku menjalin pertemanan dengan orang yang sudah merebut orang yang aku sukai." Ucap Ryeowook dengan dingin.

Donghae melotot mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Apa dia bilang? Merebut?

"Mwo? Apa mungkin.." Donghae menggantung ucapannya.

Tidak.. Jangan bilang kalau orang itu adalah..

"Ne! Aku menyukai Kyuhyun. Itulah sebabnya aku mendekati Sungmin yang merupakan adiknya. Tapi ternyata aku salah, dia hanya anak pungut.. Dan yang paling menjijikkan adalah dia ternyata menjalin hubungan dengan putra dari keluarga yang sudah berbaik hati memungutnya? Tidakkah itu konyol?"

Sungmin kembali tertegun pilu di posisinya. Mendengar penuturan dari Wookie membuatnya merasa sesak.

"Wookie-ah.. Kau.. Tidak sungguh-sungguh kan.. Kau.. Bercanda kan?"

Sungmin meraih pergelangan tangan milik Wookie dan menggenggamnya erat saat itu. Donghae yang melihat itu hanya mampu meringis iba melihat Sungmin.

Dan sementara itu.. Ryeowook menatap sebal ke arah Sungmin.

"Menurutmu?!"

Ryeowook menggenggam lembaran foto-foto itu dan langsung melemparnya ke lantai. Gadis itu nampak berdiri dengan wajah penuh kebencian terhadap Sungmin.

"Aku muak! Aku muak melihatmu! Apa yang Kyuhyun sukai darimu hahh?" Teriak Wookie marah.

"Ya! Jaga ucapanmu!" Donghae ikut berteriak.

Sungmin merasakan airmatanya mulai mengalir. Jadi.. Selama ini.. dia.. Tidak ada teman? Ryeowook yang dia anggap teman satu-satunya.. Ternyata hanya ingin memperalatnya.

Sungmin perlahan bangkit dari kursinya.

Donghae hanya bisa memandang sendu ke arah gadis itu.

Sungmin berjongkok, memungut kembali lembaran foto-foto yang baru saja dilempar oleh Wookie tersebut.

"Ahniya.. Aku tahu kau sedang bercanda padaku Wook.. Mana mungkin kau seperti itu.. Aishh.. Lebih baik aku memungut foto ini lagi." Ujar Sungmin dengan suara bergetarnya.

Wookie menatap datar Sungmin saat itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu teman!"

"Ya Kim Ryeowook! Diam kau!" Suara Donghae menginterupsi Wookie saat itu.

Donghae ikut berjongkok menghadap Sungmin saat itu. Pemuda itu memegang bahu Sungmin dengan erat.

"Min, jangan memungutnya lagi.. Berdirilah.."

"Ahniya Hae.. Aku tahu ini hanya candaannya saja.. Pasti dia akan merasa bersalah padaku setelah ini dan bicara kalau ini semua candaan.. Benar kan Wook?"

Donghae menatap sendu sosok di hadapannya.

Sungmin, kenapa kau begitu menyedihkan.

"Berdirilah.. Tidak ada Ryeowook.. Dia tidak ada.. Kumohon.. Jangan begini.. Dia.. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan rasa sayangmu.."

Donghae menuntun tubuh itu agar berdiri. Pemuda itu dapat merasakan tubuh mungil itu kini tengah bergetar menahan isak.

Sementara itu Ryeowook masih berdiri disana tanpa suara. Matanya memandangi sosok Sungmin dalam diam.

Donghae menggenggam telapak tangan Sungmin dengan erat dan kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Wookie.

"Dan kau.. Jangan kira jabatanmu sebagai ketua mading sekolah akan selamat setelah kau melakukan hal keji seperti ini terhadap Sungmin. Aku akan melaporkan tindakanmu ini pada pihak Osis dan Guru."

.

.

.

Sosok itu memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan pelan. Setibanya di rumah, Sungmin langsung berlalu ke ruang kamarnya. Dengan ekspresi sayunya dia berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan duduk disana. Sungmin menghembuskan nafas lelahnya saat itu. Dengan gerakan cepat gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya yang ada di dalam tasnya. Sungmin benar-benar mengkhawatirkan sosok itu saat ini, Kyuhyun.

Entah kenapa dirinya merasa pemuda itu sedikit aneh. Nyaris di sekolah hari ini dia tak bertatap muka dengan pemuda tersebut. Dan ketika pulang tadi, dia hanya mampu menghela nafas saat Kyuhyun mengiriminya pesan singkat dan meminta maaf karna dia tidak bisa pulang bersama Sungmin.

Sungmin tak mengambil pusing apa kegiatan Kyuhyun sehingga dia tak bisa langsung pulang. Namun saat sampai di rumah dan tak mendapati sosok itu disana, dirinya mulai cemas. Kemana Kyuhyun?

.

Sosok tinggi itu nampak berjalan pelan menapaki ruas-ruas jalanan yang terlihat sepi tersebut. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan pandangan kosong saat itu.

Seketika Kyuhyun merasakan ponselnya bergetar di kantung blazernya. Dengan pelan pemuda itu merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil benda tersebut.

Kyuhyun tertegun saat membaca nama kontak yang tengah tertera disana.

Sungmin, ini Sungmin.

Kyuhyun nampak ragu untuk menekan tombol hijau disana. Kembali rentetan kejadian yang dirinya alami kembali berputar di kepalanya.

KLIK

Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut dengan mendekatkan benda itu pada telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Kyuhyun teramat tahu kalau saat ini suaranya terdengar aneh. Bagaimana tidak aneh kalau dirinya tengah menahan rasa yang teramat bergejolak seperti ini di dalam benaknya?

"Oppa, kau.. Baik-baik saja kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lirih mendengar suara itu bertanya padanya. Bertanya akan kondisinya.

Lihatlah Kyu, Sungmin begitu mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan.. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Kau hanya mampu bersembunyi dan melihat dari jauh saat sosok itu tengah membutuhkanmu.

"Oppa? Kau mendengarku?"

Kyuhyun merasakan matanya mulai memanas.

Tahan Kyu.. Jangan sampai suaramu terdengar lebih aneh lagi.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja. Waeyo?"

Di seberang sana, Sungmin nampak tersenyum mendengar suara milik Kyuhyun.

"Ahniya, aku.. Aku hanya ingin mendengarkan suaramu saja."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya tak kuat.

"Wae? Kau merindukanku?"

Sungmin mengulum senyumnya saat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

"Ne, kau dimana sekarang? Kenapa belum pulang?"

Kyuhyun mencengkram telapak tangannya kuat saat itu.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Kau sudah makan siang? Makanlah, nanti kau sakit."

"Ahniya, aku menunggumu.. Aku ingin makan denganmu. Jadi, kau pulanglah. Agar.. Kita bisa makan bersama."

Dan pada akhirnya airmata itu jatuh juga, Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi menahannya.

Sungmin.. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mempertahankan Sungmin?

"Saranghae.."

Sungmin tertegun dan mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun nampak bergetar saat itu.

"Oppa.. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan terselip nada cemas di suaranya.

"Saranghae Min."

Sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu sekali lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum haru mendengar pernyataan itu dari Kyuhyun. Rasanya, semua masalah yang dia alami hari ini menguap begitu saja karna mendengar suara milik Kyuhyun.

"Nado.. Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat itu. Menahan agar isakan tak keluar dari bibirnya yang tengah bergetar.

"Oppa.. cepatlah pulang. Aku sudah lapar," Ucap Sungmin dengan maksud bercanda.

Kyuhyun menadahkan wajahnya menghadap langit berharap airmata bodoh ini tak mengalir dengan seenaknya.

"Ne, tunggu saja.. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Sungmin tersenyum lega mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Ara, aku tutup dulu. Aku menunggumu Oppa."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sungmin langsung menurunkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Gadis itu langsung meletakkan benda itu di atas meja belajarnya. Menatapi ponsel itu sejenak dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun masih berdiri di posisi awalnya dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinganya. Pemuda itu nampak kembali tengah merenungkan sesuatu.

Sungmin. Hanya ada nama itu yang tengah berada di kepalanya. Dan Kyuhyun begitu mencintai gadis itu.

_"Bisakah kau memahami perasaan Kyuhyun?!"_

Kyuhyun yang nampak akan menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya pun sontak kembali tertegun kaku.

Kenapa.. Dia mendengar suara itu dari ponselnya? Apa mungkin..

Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya. Pemuda itu terkejut saat mendapati panggilan antara dirinya dan Sungmin beberapa saat yang lalu itu belum terputus. Sungmin lupa memutuskan sambungan ponselnya.

Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

_"Aku tahu, aku mengerti.. Tapi, apa aku salah ingin berharap yang terbaik untuknya? Kyuhyun anak kita satu-satunya, aku ingin dia mendapatkan yang lebih baik."_

Kyuhyun merasakan tangannya mulai bergetar memegang ponsel tersebut.

Apa ini? Apa kedua orangtuanya tengah membahas masalah dirinya dan Sungmin? Kenapa mereka bisa ada disana? Dan.. Sejak kapan ayahnya kembali?

Oh Tuhan! Sungmin, bagaimana kalau Gadis itu mendengar percakapan tersebut.

.

.

"Dimana Sungmin? Kenapa dia tak ada di kamarnya?"

Ny Cho menatap tajam pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya tersebut. Baru saja suaminya itu tiba, dan entah kenapa pria itu langsung menuju kamar Sungmin.

"Apa? Apa yang mau kau katakan pada Sungmin? Kau ingin menyuruhnya untuk pergi dan menjauhi Kyuhyun?"

"Kenapa kau memandangku sebelah mata sekali? Aku menyayangi Sungmin.. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti anak kandung. Tapi untuk Kyuhyun.. Statusnya akan berbeda.."

.

Sungmin yang baru saja habis dari dapur itu pun kembali akan menuju kamarnya. Tapi langkah kakinya mendadak terhenti saat sayup-sayup suara terdengar di dalam kamarnya.

Itu suara orangtuanya.

Sungmin membawa tangannya menyentuh knop pintu nampak akan segera memutarnya.

Namun lagi-lagi sesuatu membuatnya harus kembali tertegun kaku.

_"Apa salah aku ingin melihat Kyuhyun bersanding dengan wanita yang benar-benar sempurna? Aku ayahnya.. Aku menginginkan Kyuhyun mendapatkan hal yang terbaik."_

Wajah Sungmin mendadak pucat saat itu.

Apa? Apa yang sebenarnya tengah dia dengarkan ini?

_"Sungmin sempurna, dia sempurna di mataku dan kujamin juga akan sempurna di mata Kyuhyun. Bukankah kau menyayangi Sungmin? Tapi kenapa kau tega seperti ini padanya?"_

Sungmin melepaskan pegangannya pada knop pintu saat itu.

Tangannya bergetar..

_"Aku tahu.. Sungmin anak baik, dia cantik dan lembut. Aku bisa menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka kalau kau ingin menjadikannya anak kita. Tapi untuk menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun, kau tahu kan? Kyuhyun adalah harta kita. Latar belakang Sungmin tidak begitu bagus. Dia mantan anak panti."_

Sungmin mundur selangkah dari posisinya saat itu. Matanya mulai terasa mengabur.

Tidak, jangan! Jangan keluar sekarang airmata bodoh!

TES

TES

Sungmin mengalirkan cairan bening itu juga pada akhirnya, lelehan airmata itu terus mengalir dari matanya yang nampak kosong tersebut.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus berlari dan mempercepat tempo langkah kakinya saat itu. Tidak.. Sungmin tidak boleh mendengar pembicaraan itu. Itu akan melukainya.

Kyuhyun terus berlari, dengan nafas yang mulai tersengal-sengal pemuda itu terus melanjutkan larinya.

Pemuda itu meringis dalam larinya. Dirinya mohon, Sungmin begitu berharga untuknya.

'Sungmin.. Kumohon. Ya Tuhan.. Aku benar-benar memohon.'

PRAK

Dengan brutal Kyuhyun membuka gerbang besar rumahnya dan terus bergerak cepat.

PRAK

Lagi, suara pintu utama yang terbuka itu kembali terdengar.

Setibanya di dalam rumah. Kyuhyun langsung mendongakkan wajahnya menghadap kamar Sungmin yang terletak di lantai dua.

Kyuhyun tertegun kaku saat memandangi sosok Sungmin tengah berdiri diam di depan pintu kamarnya.

'Ya Tuhan, Sungmin!'

.

"Sungmin, sebenarnya kau itu siapa? Kenapa semua orang yang kau sayangi di dunia ini tak menginginkan keberadaanmu?"

Sungmin berujar lirih saat itu. Airmatanya sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi. Wajah itu sudah basah. Benar-benar basah.

Baru pagi tadi dia mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa Sahabatnya, Kim Ryeowook tak benar-benar tulus dengannya. Dan sekarang? Ayahnya.. seseorang yang sudah dia anggap ayah kandungnya kini tengah menolak kehadirannya.

_"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun, anak kita."_

Kembali suara sang Ayah menembus telinganya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya menahan sesak.

Sungmin menyentuh area dadanya.

Demi Tuhan! Ini benar-benar sesak. Nafasnya sudah tidak teratur lagi akibat menahan isak.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun-ah.."

Sungmin menyebut nama itu di sela isakannya yang kian menjadi-jadi. Dadanya.. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri.

"Kyuh.. Kyuhyun.. Kumohon.. Kumohon.. Kyuh.." isak Sungmin.

.

SRATTT

.

Sungmin merasakan ada yang menarik lengannya saat itu, menariknya ke dalam sebuah dekapan.

Kyuhyun? Apa itu Kyuhyun?

Sungmin kembali merasakan ada telapak tangan yang tengah menutup telinganya.

"Kumohon, jangan dengar apapun.. Kumohon.. Jangan dengar apapun lagi.."

Suara itu, ya.. Itu suara Kyuhyun.

Yang mendekapnya saat ini adalah Kyuhyun.

"Ini mimpi, kumohon jangan menangis.. anggap saja kau tak mendengar apapun Min. Kumohon.." suara lelaki itu nampak juga bergetar.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Dan telapak tangannya masih menutup erat telinga gadis tersebut.

"Kyuhyun.. Kyuh.. A-aku.. Aku tidak sanggup.. Aku.. Aku tidak kuat mendengarnya.." isak Sungmin saat itu.

Kyuhyun masih menutup telinga Sungmin dengan erat. Pemuda itu juga menangis.

"Jangan mendengarnya.. Jangan.. Kumohon.. Hanya dengarkan aku arachi? Sungmin-ah.. Kau mencintaiku kan? Kumohon.. Jangan menangis seperti ini.."

Suara itu, Suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu memohon. Pemuda itu tengah memohon saat ini. Memohon agar Sungmin tak menangis.

Sungmin mendongak menatap sosok di hadapannya. Wajah itu, kenapa wajah itu menangis? Demi Tuhan! Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Kyuhyun menangis.

"Kumohon, hanya dengarkan aku Min. Kumohon jangan dengar apapun lagi."

Sungmin menatap sosok Kyuhyun dengan sendu. Kenapa mata itu menangis? Jangan menangis, dirinya mohon.

"K-kyuhyun.." Panggil Sungmin masih dengan suara bergetar.

Kyuhyun menurunkan telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi menutupi telinga Sungmin tersebut hingga berhenti di kedua sisi pipi gadis itu.

Menangkupnya dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Dengarkan aku.. Hanya dengarkan aku.."

Kyuhyun memandang wajah yang nampak basah akibat airmata itu dengan sendu.

"Aku.. Mencintaimu.. Sangat dan sangat.. Mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Membuat gadis itu menutup matanya saat merasakan sentuhan lembut tengah dirinya rasakan di bibirnya.

Airmata Sungmin kembali mengalir saat bibir dingin Kyuhyun menciumnya.

Kyuhyun menciumnya.

Pemuda itu menciumnya.

Menciumnya di rumah mereka.

Menciumnya dengan hanya ada pintu kamarnya yang menjadi pembatas antara mereka dan kedua orangtua mereka.

Ciuman ini masih sama. Kyuhyun selalu menciumnya dengan lembut.. Benar-benar lembut.

Sungmin mulai akan kembali mengeluarkan isakannya saat itu.

Saat ini, dia dapat merasakannya dengan langsung.

Dia bisa merasakannya langsung.

Kyuhyun.. Lelaki itu tengah menciumnya sembari menangis.

Airmata itu.. Benar-benar mengalir dari wajah tampan itu.

.

.

.

Cont-

Maaf ya updatenya lama banget, soalnya aku juga udh kelas 12 dan bentar lagi mau UN.. bukannya males atau apa. Soalnya banyak yang ngeluh ff ini updatenya lama banget.. maaf.


	14. Chapter 14

- Hole In The Sky - KyuMin - GS - Part 14 -

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

Tubuh itu sudah nampak tenang dalam dekapannya. Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin yang nampak tengah tertidur dan bersandar di bahunya.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu wajah cantik yang begitu damai tersebut.

Pemuda berwajah stoic itu kembali merasakan airmatanya sudah kembali mulai muncul di pelupuk matanya.

Ya Tuhan, sungguh.. Kyuhyun bukan pria yang dengan mudah mengeluarkan airmata. Tapi entah kenapa jikalau itu berkaitan dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tak bisa menahannya.

Pemuda itu bergerak sedikit untuk mengecup lembut puncuk kepala Sungmin cukup lama.

Sudah 1 jam mereka berdua disini. Di dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Menangis bersama.

Kyuhyun melepaskan kecupannya perlahan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum miris mendapati takdirnya kenapa harus seperti ini? Dirinya hanya sekali jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita, tapi kenapa Tuhan sudah begitu berat memberikan dirinya cobaan seperti ini?

Dari dulu hingga sekarang hanya Sungmin yang ada di hatinya. Tak ada yang lain. Bertahun-tahun hidup bersamanya membuat rasa cinta itu kian tumbuh semakin besar.

Dan apa yang akan terjadi? Ayahnya mengharapkan dirinya untuk meninggalkan Sungmin? Jangan gila. Karna itu bisa membuatnya benar-benar gila.

Dulu, 3 tahun yang lalu. Sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya sesosok anak lelaki yang kesepian. Memandang hidupnya sedatar permukaan kertas. Tapi saat matanya menemukan sosok itu, sosok yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, Kyuhyun merasakan hidupnya akan makin berwarna.

"Kau itu nyawaku, bagaimana bisa aku melepaskan nyawaku sendiri?"

Kyuhyun bergumam pelan dalam kesunyian. Tangan kanannya membelai rambut Sungmin dan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Apa.. Apa aku berbuat kesalahan saat itu?" Suara Kyuhyun kembali bergetar.

Pemuda tampan itu merasakan bola matanya mulai mengembun.

"Jika saja aku tak datang ke Panti saat itu, dan bertemu denganmu. Apa mungkin sekarang kau sedang menangis dan menahan rasa sakit ini?"

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Sungmin. Pemuda itu tersenyum miris.

"Tidak, mungkin saja kau sedang tersenyum bahagia saat ini kalau saja saat itu kita tak bertemu."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Takdir, takdirnya dan Sungmin begitu menyakitkan.

"Appa bilang kau adikku. Aku tidak peduli kau siapa. Yang jelas, aku ingin selamanya bersamamu. Memelukmu dan menjadi satu-satunya tempat kau bersandar. Kau.. Kau benar-benar sudah menjadi nyawaku."

Kyuhyun menatap ke depan dengan pandangan menerawang.

Pandangannya kosong.

Benar-benar kosong.

_CKLEK _

Seketika Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah pintu yang nampak sudah terbuka.

Pemuda itu cukup lama menatap sosok yang tengah berdiri di pangkal pintu kamarnya itu. Bibirnya sedikit mengulas senyuman tipis untuk menyapa sosok tersebut.

"Omma?" Panggilnya pelan.

Ny Cho menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin disana dengan sendu. Wanita paruh baya itu juga nampak tak kuasa menahan airmatanya saat itu.

Ny Cho buru-buru memutuskan kontak matanya dengan sang Putra, nampak tak bisa menahan airmatanya kala dirinya masih bersikeras memandang sosok rapuh buah hatinya itu.

"Turunlah, Appamu ingin berbicara."

Kyuhyun menegang pada posisinya. Jantungnya berdegup gugup.

Dan tanpa dirinya sadari, Kyuhyun kian menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin saat itu.

Membuat Ny Cho yang memandang kedua tangan yang bertaut itu kian merasa sedih.

"Hanya kau, tanpa Sungmin. Sepertinya dia juga masih tertidur. Turunlah Kyuhyun-ah."

Pemuda itu menatap sang Ibu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Yang jelas, itu adalah pandangan yang mampu membuat seorang Ibu menangis melihat 'luka' yang dialami anaknya.

Kyuhyun pada akhirnya mengangguk saat itu. Melihat itu pun membuat sang ibu sudah kembali berlalu dari hadapannya.

Pemuda itu kembali menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya kembali tersenyum memandang Sungmin.

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak, aku akan kembali."

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan kepala tertunduk saat itu. Di hadapannya saat ini sudah ada kedua orangtuanya. Sudah 10 menit mereka hanya diam dan tak mengeluarkan bahan pembicaraan lainnya.

Sosok lelaki paruh baya disana juga nampak memasang wajah sendunya menatap sang Putra yang terlihat tak berdaya di hadapannya.

Dia, sangat menyayangi putranya.

"Sungmin sedang tidur?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang pada akhirnya akan menjadi pemulai percakapan kali ini terdengar sudah.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mendengar suara berat itu akhirnya keluar, suara ayahnya.

"Ya," Ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

Lagi, kondisi disana kembali hening.

Tuan Cho yang ada disana menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datar, sedangkan yang ditatap masih nampak menundukkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, Appa akan langsung saja, kau.. Sudah tahu kan apa yang akan Appa bicarakan?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang sendu sosok pria yang begitu dirinya hormati tersebut.

Tuan Cho agak sedikit tersentak melihat bola mata Kyuhyun yang merupakan hasil warisannya itu nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mencintai Sungmin, Appa."

Kyuhyun mengatakan kalimat itu tanpa jeda. Matanya menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan kesakitan.

Kyuhyun sedikit merasakan kesulitan saat berbicara saat itu, pemuda itu takut kalau isakan yang pada akhirnya keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kalau Appa hanya ingin memintaku untuk meninggalkan dan melepaskannya. Lebih baik bunuh saja aku."

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Bentak tuan Cho merasa tidak begitu menyukai perkataan putranya tersebut.

Sedangkan itu Ny Cho yang juga ada disana hanya mampu diam dan tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Appa tidak sehina itu untuk membunuh putra sendiri Kyu, mengertilah keadaannya."

Kyuhyun mencengkram erat telapak tangannya saat itu. Pemuda itu agak nampak mengerjapkan kedua matanya guna menahan cairan bening itu agar tak lolos dari matanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Appa tidak bisa menerima Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara tertahan.

Tuan Cho diam beberapa saat. Pria paruh baya itu nampak kembali memandang sang putra dengan sendu.

"Dia adikmu."

Kalimat yang singkat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban sang Ayah.

"Tidak ada hubungan darah, Appa."

"Semua sudah tahu kalau dia adikmu, dia tinggal serumah dengan kita selama ini. Apa yang akan dipikirkan orang kalau kau menikahi Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun menatap lekat pria paruh baya itu tanpa berkedip, sungguh, dirinya tak menyangka alasan seperti itu yang akan keluar dari mulut sang Ayah.

"Appa hanya memikirkan pandangan Sosial?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak habis pikir.

"Dan pandangan sosial itulah yang akan menyakiti Sungmin. Apa kau bisa menghalau persepsi negatif orang-orang?"

Kyuhyun terdiam saat itu, ingatannya kembali mengingat saat dimana semua orang mencibir Sungmin di sekolah.

Benar, pandangan sosial akan menyakiti Sungmin lebih lagi dari ini. Tapi..

"Tidak, mau bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa melepaskannya. Aku sangat mencintainya, Appa. Kumohon mengertilah."

Kyuhyun berujar begitu memohon saat itu. Membuat Tuan Cho kian menatap sendu sang putra.

"Aku.. Tidak yakin akan bisa hidup dengan baik kalau tidak ada Sungmin. Aku ingin melepasnya kalau itu memang akan membuatnya bahagia, tapi.. Aku.. Aku tidak bisa, Appa. Aku tidak sanggup melepasnya. Aku tahu aku egois, karna aku ingin dia ada padaku, tapi.. Kumohon mengertilah."

Tuan Cho menarik nafas panjangnya saat itu. Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, membuatnya merasa begitu jahat.

"Appa sangat menyayangi kalian Kyu.. kau dan Sungmin adalah anak Appa. Tapi, untuk melihat kalian menikah sungguh hal yang sulit dipercaya. Kalau tahu kau akan mencintainya seperti ini, Appa tidak akan membawa Sungmin saat itu ke rumah kita dan menganggapnya anak dan jika itu terjadi, Appa tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menyuruhmu meninggalkannya seperti sekarang. Tapi sekarang apa yang terjadi? Dia.. Adikmu Kyu. Dan orang-orang tahu akan itu."

Mendengar ucapan sang Ayah, Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya frustasi saat itu.

Entah kenapa dia merasa putus asa untuk bisa meyakinkan ayahnya kalau hanya Sungmin yang bisa membuatnya bertahan hidup.

"Aku tidak bisa, pendirianku tetap sama. Sampai matipun aku tidak akan melepaskannya Appa."

"Walau kau kehilangan kami? Walau kau kehilangan orangtuamu?"

DEG

Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya tersentak kuat.

Kenapa.. Kenapa Appanya bertanya seperti itu?

"Kau.. Lebih memilih Sungmin daripada Appa-mu?"

"CUKUP Cho Hankyung!"

Teriakan Cho Heechul membuat kedua lelaki disana tertegun.

Heechul menatap geram sosok sang suami disana dengan tajam.

"Kau sudah kelewatan kali ini, aku tahu kau menyayangi Kyuhyun tapi bisakah kau melepaskannya bersama Sungmin agar dia bahagia?" Suara Heechul benar-benar tengah terengah-engah saat itu.

Wajah cantiknya nampak menatap geram ke arah sang Suami. Membuat Hankyung yang disana terdiam tak bereaksi.

Heechul mulai menstabilkan emosinya. Wanita itu nampak sudah sedikit merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kumohon restui mereka, Han." mohon Heechul.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat mendapati sang Ibu tengah bersujud di kaki sang Appa. Memohon untuknya.

Hankyung dan Kyuhyun kian terpaku melihat itu.

"Yeobo.." Lirih Hankyung.

"Kumohon, biarkanlah putramu bahagia." Mohon Heechul lagi.

Nada ucapan Heechul benar-benar nampak tengah memohon. Membuat Hankyung menatap iba ke arah wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Sedangkan itu, Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh sang Ibu untuknya.

"Aku juga ingin dia bahagia, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Kenapa harus Sungmin? Kenapa harus dengan orang yang sudah kuanggap putri sendiri? Aku juga sangat menyayanginya, tapi Kyuhyun.. Dia putraku, darah dagingku. Aku, aku tidak bisa menyerahkannya pada Sungmin."

Heechul melemas di tempatnya saat itu. Mendengar penuturan Hankyung membuatnya putus asa.

Keras kepala, Hankyung begitu keras kepala, dan Putranya juga keras kepala.

"Apa.. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa?"

Suara lemah milik wanita itu kembali bertanya. Sedangkan itu, Hankyung merunduk sedih tak sanggup menatap istrinya itu.

"Maaf."

Satu kata itu keluar dari bibir Hankyung. Pria itu memang keras kepala. Suaminya sangat keras kepala.

Heechul mengangguk pelan saat itu. Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah," panggilnya.

Kyuhyun pun menoleh. Menatap sang Ibu dengan pandangan penuh bersalah. Ibunya, tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Ibunya, seharusnya tidak memohon seperti ini untuknya.

"Omma.." Panggil Kyuhyun lemah menatap sang Ibu.

Membuat Heechul yang disana tersenyum haru mendengar panggilan itu.

"Pergilah, bawa Sungmin pergi."

DEG

Kyuhyun tertegun kaku saat itu, tak terkecuali Hankyung disana.

"Omma, mencintai kalian." Ucap Heechul dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menatap Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar disana. Sungguh, dirinya tak pernah mengira ibunya akan berucap seperti ini.

"Cho Heechul, apa yang sedang kau katakan ini?!"

Suara bernada tak suka kembali keluar dari Hankyung.

Heechul kembali menoleh ke arah suaminya itu, suaminya yang egois namun sangat dia cintai.

"Aku hanya seorang ibu yang mengharapkan bisa melihat putranya bahagia, apa aku salah?"

Heechul berdiri saat itu. Wanita itu kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang nampak masih diam kaku disana.

"Pergilah, bawa Sungmin pergi. Asal kau bahagia, Omma selalu ada di belakangmu."

"Cho Heechul!" Bentak Hankyung marah.

Heechul menatap tajam mata nyalang Hankyung. Bukan, bukan karna dia istri yang durhaka, tapi.. Heechul hanya ingin membuat putranya bahagia.

"Kyuhyun! Cepat berdiri dan pergi! Appa-mu sungguh keras kepala, kau mau memohon padanya sampai mencium kakinya pun dia tak akan merubah keyakinannya!"

Heechul berteriak keras saat itu.

Membuat Kyuhyun memandang kosong ke arah kedua orangtuanya.

Apa? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Jangan bergerak Kyu! Kau benar-benar akan kehilangan Appa kalau kau pergi!"

Kyuhyun kembali bungkam saat suara sang ayah menembus gendang telinganya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah kehilangan kami Kyu! Pergilah! Bawa Sungmin pergi!" desak Heechul.

Kembali mendengar teriakan sang Ibu pun pada akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun perlahan berdiri dari duduknya. Matanya masih menatap nanar ke arah kedua orangtuanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Duduk! Appa bilang duduk! Jangan gila!"

"Cepat bawa pergi Sungmin!" Sela Heechul.

Kyuhyun meremas telapak tangannya gugup.

Batinnya tengah berkecamuk hebat saat ini. Lelehan airmata akhirnya kembali mengalir dari mata indahnya.

Seumur hidupnya, Kyuhyun tak pernah melihat ibu dan ayahnya saling membentak satu sama lain seperti ini. Dan kali ini, dia melihatnya. Dan kali ini, karnanya.

"Appa, Mianhae."

Dengan rasa yang berkecamuk Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan nampak berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Hankyung membulatkan matanya menatap keputusan sang Putra yang begitu membungkam pergerakannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, berhenti disana." Intrupsi Hankyung.

Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak, tapi akhirnya dia kembali melanjutkan pergerakannya.

Hankyung yang melihat itu pun mulai resah.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Appa mohon berhenti." Perintah Hankyung lirih.

Kyuhyun sejenak menghentikan langkahnya saat itu.

Pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu nampak mencengkram erat kedua telapak tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Appa." ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pangkal tangga yang akan membawanya menuju tempat Sungmin.

Hankyung nampak mengusap wajahnya putus asa melihat sikap anaknya itu.

"Baiklah! Baiklah!"

DEG

Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah sang Ayah, begitu juga dengan reaksi Heechul.

Hankyung menghela nafas leganya saat Kyuhyun berbalik menoleh ke arahnya.

Pria paruh baya itu kembali terduduk di kursi yang ada disana.

"Baiklah, terserah kalian saja."

Kyuhyun merasakan kakinya melemas begitu saja.

Apa? Apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya ini?

Sementara itu, Heechul menatap sang suami dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Han.." panggilnya pelan.

Hankyung nampak menundukkan wajahnya sendu.

Dia kalah, dirinya kalah dari Kyuhyun, anaknya.

"Terserah.. Terserah kau mau menikahinya atau tidak."

"Appa.." Suara Kyuhyun memanggil lirih sang ayah.

Hankyung tersenyum getir saat itu.

"Tapi, kalau kau masih berpegang teguh. Appa tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi."

Hankyung menghela nafas beratnya.

"Terserah kalian."

Hankyung kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan iba. Ada setitik pancaran rasa ragu dari pandangannya ke arah sang Putra.

"Percayalah, Appa mendesakmu untuk melepas dan memilih Sungmin bukan karna Appa tidak menyayangi kalian."

Cho Hankyung kembali menghela nafas beratnya saat itu.

"Ada suatu hal yang membuat Appa harus membuatmu memilih, dan melepas Sungmin, appa pikir adalah hal yang terbaik saat ini. Kau melepasnya, dan Appa akan langsung mengesahkan statusnya sebagai Cho Sungmin, sebagai Adikmu. Karna, Appa tidak ingin menjauhkan kalian."

Kyuhyun masih bungkam saat itu.

Mendengar penuturan sang Ayah. Membuatnya kembali merasakan hal yang tak enak di benaknya.

"Appa diberikan tanggung jawab untuk menjalankan salah satu cabang perusahaan di Jepang, dan itu mengharuskan kita harus pindah ke sana."

DEG

Kyuhyun mencengkram erat kedua telapak tangannya saat itu.

"Tadinya Appa bermaksud untuk segera melegalkan surat-surat status Sungmin sebagai adikmu dan membawanya juga ke Jepang. Tapi, sepertinya Sungmin tidak akan pernah kalian biarkan menjadi anak di keluarga Cho."

Heechul ikut duduk di samping Hankyung. Menatap bingung ke arah pria itu.

"Han, apa maksudmu?"

"Kita tidak bisa membawa Sungmin bersama kita untuk pindah ke Jepang. Karna dia bukan anggota keluarga kita sejak kau ingin menjadikannya menantumu."

Heechul terdiam.

Apa.. Dia akan berpisah dengan Sungmin?

"Bukankah selama ini dia juga belum disahkan menjadi anak kita? Jadi kenapa dia tidak bisa ikut?"

Heechul kembali bersuara, Sungguh. Pergi meninggalkan Sungmin bukan yang dia kehendaki.

"Kau mengharapkan orang-orang di Jepang disana juga berpikiran kita berniat menikahkan kedua anak kita karna Sungmin tinggal bersama dengan kita? Mereka bisa beranggapan Sungmin adalah anak kita. Dan apa yang akan terjadi kalau pernikahan itu tiba? Kau jangan bercanda."

Hankyung kembali menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih nampak diam.

"Tidak bisakah kita membawanya juga? Tidak, tidak untuk tinggal dalam satu rumah. Bagaimana dengan menyewakan sebuah apartement untuk Sungmin tinggal di jepang?"

Hankyung kembali menoleh ke arah Heechul disana. Pria itu cukup lama menatap sang istri dengan penuh arti.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa kita lagi Heechul. Dia.. Bukan lagi Putriku saat kau ingin merebutnya sebagai menantumu, dan saat Kyuhyun ingin mengambilnya untuk dia nikahi nanti." Tutur Hankyung datar.

Heechul menatap sendu ke arah lantai. Sungmin, dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Nanti dia akan menjadi menantumu Han, apa tidak bisa? Setidaknya lihat dia sebagai calon menantumu untuk saat ini."

Hankyung berdiri dari duduknya. Pria itu kembali menghela nafas beratnya.

"Nanti? Nantinya dia akan menjadi menantuku? Itu masih nanti, bukan sekarang." Ucap Hankyung final.

Pria paruh baya itu kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, ini pilihanmu. Kau yang memilih untuk tidak menjadikan Sungmin sebagai adikmu kan? Jadi silahkan pertahankan hubungan kalian sekarang. Pertahankan hubungan cinta kalian sendiri."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya sekian lama. Pemuda berwajah stoic itu menatap datar sang ayah tanpa ekspresi.

"Berapa lama?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan sendu.

"Berapa lama sampai aku bisa kembali ke Korea untuk bertemu dengannya?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Hankyung menatap iba sang Putra yang nampak tak berdaya di depannya itu.

Percayalah, Hankyung mencintai Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya setelah kau sudah cukup bisa menikahi seorang wanita. Sampai kau merasa sudah mapan. Kuliahlah juga di Jepang."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat saat itu. Jangan sekarang, jangan menangis Cho!

"Aku tanya berapa lama? Bukannya masalah kesiapan untuk menikah."

Kyuhyun berucap nampak tengah menahan sebuah gejolak hebat di benaknya saat itu.

"5 Tahun? Kalau kau sudah bisa menjadi sarjana dan merintis karir yang sukses, kupikir kami sudah bisa melepasmu untuk kemana. Melepasmu untuk memilih sendiri jalanmu."

Dan bersamaan dari itu, Lelehan airmata itu akhirnya keluar dari mata indah 3 orang disana.

.

.

.

Disana, dengan senyum tipisnya Sungmin menatap sendu. Gadis itu berulang kali nampak mengelap wajahnya yang sudah basah itu dengan terus menerus. Tapi sepertinya airmata bodoh ini tak mau berhenti mengalir.

Ya, Gadis itu mendengar semuanya. Mendengar semua hal yang dibicarakan ketiga orang disana. Dari sebuah pertikaian menyesakkan dadanya sampai sebuah keputusan yang entah kenapa dirinya bingung untuk tersenyum atau menangis.

Disana, Appa Cho sudah mau menerimanya, tapi..

Mereka akan pergi meninggalkannya disini. Mereka bertiga, semuanya akan pergi.

"Kyuhyun bukan kakakku lagi, dan mereka bukan orangtuaku lagi."

Sungmin bergumam pelan saat itu. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis saat itu.

"Tapi, aku percaya itu tidak akan lama. Karna ketika kalian kembali nanti, Kyuhyun akan terus berada di sampingku.. Dan.."

Sungmin menghentikan sejenak ucapannya itu saat nafasnya mulai terasa begitu mencekatnya. Jangan.. Jangan menangis.. Jangan keluarkan isakan itu Sungmin.

"Dan, kalian akan.. Menjadi Orangtuaku lagi."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sosok itu nampak berkutat dengan dasi seragam sekolahnya, terlihat jelas Sungmin sudah nampak siap untuk berangkat sekolah, rambutnya yang dikuncir dua dengan pita berwarna merah muda dan jangan lupakan poni manis yang menutupi dahinya. Sungmin tersenyum ketika dasinya sudah terpasang dengan benar.

Sosok itu cukup lama memandangi sosoknya sendiri di cermin yang berada tepat di hadapannya itu.

Dan lagi, senyum tipis itu terlihat terukir di kedua sudut bibir pink tersebut.

"Tidak apa Lee Sungmin. Mereka hanya pergi sebentar saja, anggap saja mereka sedang ingin berlibur. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Gumamnya meyakinkan sosoknya sendiri.

Sungmin kembali merapikan posisi dasinya dan tersenyum manis.

"Tersenyum, kau hanya cukup tersenyum. Anggap kejadian kemarin tidak ada. Appa dan Omma tidak tahu kalau kau sudah menguping percakapan mereka berdua kemarin. Lee Sungmin, Hwaiting!"

.

"Selamat Pagi."

Tiga sosok yang sudah ada di meja makan dan tengah menyantap sarapan pagi mereka itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Heechul maupun Kyuhyun nampak sedikit kaku saat Sungmin tiba-tiba datang.

Dan atmosfer di ruang makan itu langsung hening seketika.

Sungmin ikut tersenyum canggung saat melihat ekspresi Omma dan Oppanya itu.

Tapi, Sungmin langsung sadar. Bukankah anggap semuanya tak pernah terjadi?

"Huaaaa, makanan pagi ini ada sup rumput laut, tidak biasanya. Siapa yang Ulang Tahun memangnya?"

Sungmin langsung menghambur duduk tepat di kursi yang berada di samping Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu mengambil mangkuk kosong yang ada disana dan mulai menyendoki sup disana ke dalam mangkuknya.

Heechul yang ada disana nampak tersenyum sendu, melihat Sungmin di hadapannya kini, entah kenapa membuatnya ingin menangis.

Apalagi saat ini, di hadapannya terlihat jelas Kyuhyun yang terus-terusan memandangi Sungmin dengan raut sedih.

Sementara itu, Hankyung yang juga ada disana nampak diam dan terus melanjutkan sarapannya. Bukan, bukan karna Hankyung tidak peduli dengan Sungmin, tapi.. Dia tidak sanggup menatap gadis itu.

Sedangkan Sungmin yang sedari tadi berpura-pura terlalu fokus pada sarapannya pun mulai merasa dirinya tengah diperhatikan oleh kedua orang disana.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan pertama kali dia harus melihat Heechul yang nampak terkesiap ketika Sungmin menatapnya.

Heechul buru-buru menundukkan wajahnya dan mengelap airmatanya saat itu.

Sungmin yang menyadari sang Ibu yang nampak menangis itu tak kuasa menatapnya lebih lama. Wanita itu langsung saja kembali menyendokkan kuah sup itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Huaaa, masakan Omma benar-benar lezat, selalu lezat." Ucap Sungmin pelan sembari tersenyum.

Gadis itu terus menyendokkan sup itu ke dalam mulutnya, benar.. Sungmin tak berbohong, Sup ini sangat lezat.

Gadis manis itu sudah merasakan matanya mulai kembali terasa memanas. Jangan lagi, jangan lagi Airmata Bodoh!

"Makanlah yang banyak kalau seperti itu, atau kau mau Appa berikan juga punya Appa? Sepertinya Appa terlalu banyak mengambilnya."

Sungmin langsung mengangkat wajahnya saat itu.

Menatap sosok Ayah yang begitu dirinya sayangi.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin tersenyum.

Hankyung mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Pria itu langsung meletakkan mangkuk sup miliknya ke arah Sungmin.

"Gadis kecil Appa harus makan yang banyak, agar cepat besar, arachi?"

Dan pada saat itu Sungmin serasa ingin menangis ketika tangan besar dan hangat itu mengusap kepalanya penuh sayang.

"Cho Sungmin, nama yang bagus." Ucap Hankyung pelan.

.

.

Sungmin memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan langkah pelan saat itu. Gadis itu dengan segera menaruh ranselnya di atas mejanya.

Sungmin cukup lama terdiam melihat sisi kosong yang berada tepat di samping mejanya, Meja Ryeowook.

Hari ini, adalah tepat seminggu dari kejadian hari itu. Dan sampai saat ini pula lah, Dia tak pernah melihat Ryeowook kembali.

Kenapa?

Karna sosok itu sepertinya benar-benar kesal dengannya. Sepertinya Ryeowook sungguh membencinya.

Ya. 2 Hari tepat setelah kejadian itu, Donghae menemuinya dan berkata kalau Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pindah ke luar negeri, tepatnya di Cina.

Sungmin tersenyum sipul memikirkannya. Gadis itu duduk perlahan di atas bangkunya dan mulai mengeluarkan buku serta kotak pensilnya walau bel masuk masih lama, sepertinya dia benar-benar tak sabar untuk mengikuti pelajaran kah?

"Ternyata kau sudah datang."

Sungmin sontak menolehkan wajah ke arah samping dan langsung dibuat terkejut saat mendapati sosok Donghae sudah duduk disana, duduk di bangku Ryeowook dulu.

"Kau? Ada apa ke kelasku?"

Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan sinis yang dibuat-buat saat itu.

"Eiyy, pertanyaan seperti apa itu? Tidak bolehkah teman menemui temannya? Untuk bermain sebentar?"

Sungmin terkekeh pelan saat itu.

Senyum manis itu, senyum manis yang berhasil merenggut akal sehat Donghae.

"Bermain mwoya? Kita bukan anak SD Donghae-ah." Tukas Sungmin.

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu saat itu. Pemuda itu menaruh kedua lengan miliknya di atas meja. Sedikit tersenyum saat itu dan seketika dengan tingkah jahilnya. Pemuda itu mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin.

"Aww! Ya! Kenapa kau mencubit pipiku? Aishh!" Rutuk Sungmin dengan kesal.

Gadis itu mengusap-ngusap pipinya itu dengan pelan. Sedangkan Donghae terkekeh pelan menatap ekspresi Gadis itu.

"Kau benar-benar teman yang menyebalkan." Rajuk Donghae.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan Donghae. Menyebalkan?

"Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu, sudah tidak sesuai lagi dengan umurmu Hae."

"Memangnya kau peduli?"

Oh Baiklah, sepertinya Donghae terkena Syndrom kekanak-kanakan.

Sungmin menoleh dan mengarahkan pandangannya lurus menatap Donghae. Sungmin mengulum senyum manisnya memandangi sosok itu.

"Tentu saja aku peduli, kau kan temanku, teman yang sangat aku sayangi." Tukas Sungmin tersenyum manis ke arah Donghae dan setelah itu kembali fokus pada buku-bukunya.

Donghae tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Matanya menerawang jauh ke arah sosok Sungmin yang ada di hadapannya, memandang Sungmin yang tengah fokus pada bukunya itu dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Sampai saat ini, Sungmin belum tahu akan perasaannya yang menyayanginya lebih dari seorang sahabat.

Donghae pernah bertekat untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini perlahan-lahan, dan dirinya pikir perasaan ini akan juga perlahan-lahan menghilang sehingga dirinya berkeputusan untuk tidak memberitahu Sungmin akan perasaannya.

Tapi..

'Semakin aku ingin menghilangkan perasaan ini, entah kenapa, semakin hari aku merasa perasaan ini makin berkembang. Sungmin, maafkan aku.'

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dan menapaki ubin-ubin petak lantai gedung sekolah dengan pelan. Perempuan cantik itu menatap ubin-ubin tersebut dengan pandangan menerawang. Sungmin tersenyum tipis saat itu, dan dengan perlahan dia mendongakkan wajahnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah depan.

Disana, Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya. Menunggunya di depan Gedung sekolah untuk segera pulang bersama.

Sungmin cukup lama berdiri diam sambil menatap sosok itu. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum tipis melihat pemuda itu yang nampak menyibukkan diri ketika menunggu.

Pemuda itu sesekali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, melompat-lompat kecil, dan meregangkan tangannya.

Sungmin menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya saat itu. Dengan segera gadis itu berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun yang ada disana.

Dengan langkah yang mengendap-endap Sungmin mencoba menghampiri sosok itu.

Dan..

"Tjaaa!"

"OMO!"

Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya saat sebuah telapak tangan memegang bahunya tiba-tiba.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar ke arah Kyuhyun yang nampak masih kaget akibat ulahnya itu.

"Ya! Berhentilah mengagetiku seperti ini," Dumel Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih setia nyengir di hadapan Kyuhyun saat itu.

"Habisnya wajahmu ketika kaget begitu menghibur, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum mendengar ucapan Sungmin tersebut. Dengan gerakan pelan pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

"Ara, asal kau senang, terserah kau mau bagaimana memperlakukanku, Princess."

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari kepala Sungmin. Membuat gadis itu merasakan sedikit kehilangan disana.

"Araso, ayo pulang."

Kyuhyun dengan segera meraih tangan Sungmin dan nampak akan segera menarik tubuh itu agar mengikutinya.

Tapi..

"T-tunggu dulu."

Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya dan kembali menoleh ke belakang saat itu.

"Waeyo?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan saat itu. Membuat pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk mengarahkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Sungmin.

"Aku.. Aku ingin ke suatu tempat, bersamamu."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kolong langit, sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya denganmu."

.

.

"Huaaaa, Ya Cho Kyuhyun! Kau lihat? Kenapa aku merasa semakin hari langit itu begitu indah?"

Sungmin berujar girang saat menatap bentangan biru di atas wajahnya itu.

Kyuhyun yang nampak juga tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan tepatnya di samping Sungmin itu pun dengan segera membentuk jari tangannya layaknya kacamata dan segera menatap langit dengan tangan tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat matanya memandang langit.

"Ya, kau benar. Langit makin indah."

"Benarkan? Huaaaa, sepertinya ini karna efek sudah lama tak melihatnya, kurasa baru 2 bulan aku tak melihatnya bersamamu seperti ini, ternyata sudah menjadi seperti sekarang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya bagaimana kalau sudah bertahun-tahun?"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar masih menatapi langit dengan wajah ceria. Sepertinya gadis itu nampak tak menyadari kalau saat ini, Kyuhyun langsung terdiam akibat perkataannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Bagaimana kalau sudah bertahun-tahun?

Lagi, Kyuhyun kembali mengingat kenyataan.

Ya, dia tidak akan melihat kolong langit bersama Sungmin dalam jangka waktu bertahun-tahun suatu saat nanti.

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Sungmin yang nampak masih asik dengan kegiatannya tersebut.

Apa, apa dia harus memberitahu mengenai perencanaan mereka yang akan segera pindah ke Jepang satu bulan ke depan?

Tapi, melihat wajah yang tengah tersenyum indah di depannya ini membuatnya tak sanggup untuk merusaknya.

SRAATT

Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya itu saat menyadari Kyuhyun baru saja bangkit dari posisi tidurannya menjadi duduk.

Sungmin ikut bangkit dan menyamakan posisinya dengan Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu memandangi sosok itu dengan bingung. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?

"Wae? Apa.. Kau mau pulang? Mianhae, sepertinya aku terlalu lama disini. Kalau begitu kalau kau-"

"Kami akan ke Jepang."

Sungmin terdiam seketika saat itu.

Jepang?

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Apa.. Apa mungkin sekarang Kyuhyun sedang ingin memberitahunya tentang kepindahan mereka? Memberitahunya walau pada kenyataannya dirinya ini sudah tahu.

"J.. Jepang? Oh araso."

Sungmin mencoba tetap mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

Lee Sungmin, jangan bersikap aneh, jangan menangis, bukankah kau sudah tahu ini semua akan terjadi?

"Kami akan pindah ke sana."

Sungmin merasakan matanya mulai terasa panas. Gadis itu menarik nafasnya susah-susah.

Dengan susah payah dia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya agar membentuk seulas senyuman disana.

"Benarkah? Bukankah Jepang adalah kota yang indah? Baguslah kalau seperti itu, setidaknya bukan semacam negera seperti Ethiopia kan? hehe.."

Sungmin dengan cepat meraih tasnya dan segera memeluknya. Dia, dia butuh pegangan saat ini.

"Kemungkinan aku akan kembali 5 tahun lagi, Appa menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan kuliah disana."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sekuat tenaga saat itu.

Ya Tuhan, kuatkanlah dirinya.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, pasti.

"Huaa, kudengar perguruan tinggi disana sangat bagus. Baguslah, kau.. Kau bisa bersekolah dengan baik disana."

Kau tahu? Mereka berbicara tanpa melihat satu sama lain saat ini.

Kyuhyun tak akan pernah tahu kalau saat ini Sungmin nampak menahan airmata dibalik nada suaranya yang nampak ceria.

Dan Sungmin tidak akan pernah tahu kalau saat ini Kyuhyun tengah menangis ketika menyampaikan satu persatu hal mengenai kepindahan mereka pada gadis itu.

"Kau.. Apa kau bisa menungguku?"

Sungmin menatap datar rumput yang ada di dekat kakinya tersebut.

Suaranya, kemana larinya suaranya? Kenapa ingin bersuara saja dia tak bisa? Dirinya takut kalau isakanlah yang akan keluar jika ia membuka mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu sering menyuruhmu untuk menunggu."

Kyuhyun mencengkram celana seragamnya begitu kuat saat itu.

"Maafkan aku Sungm-"

"Hanya 5 Tahun kan?"

Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan ucapannya saat suara Sungmin memotong kalimatnya.

Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak.

Sementara itu, Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak masalah, 5 tahun bagiku waktu yang sebentar."

SRATTT

Sungmin langsung berdiri saat itu. Membuat Kyuhyun mendongak dan menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"A.. Aku.. Aku lupa kalau ada janji dengan temanku, aku ingin meminjam buku catatan padanya. kalau kau mau pulang duluan, silahkan. Aku harus pergi dulu, sampai jumpa."

Sungmin langsung berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun saat itu.

Sementara itu. Kyuhyun tertunduk lesuh saat sosok Sungmin tak lagi terlihat.

Pemuda itu tersenyum miris.

"Kau.. Tidak punya teman, Sungmin. Aku tahu kau berbohong, karnaku kau tidak mempunyai teman."

.

.

Sosok berjaket biru itu nampak melangkahkan kakinya cepat menyusuri taman yang nampak mulai gelap akibat sore tersebut.

Dengan lincah sosok itu berjalan kesana kemari sembari mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi taman.

"Kemana dia?"

Tanpa rasa putus asa dirinya mengelilingi taman itu dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Ya Tuhan! Lee Sungmin, dimana kau?"

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat itu.

Setengah jam yang lalu, Sungmin tiba-tiba menelponnya. Ketika dirinya bertanya dimana dia, sosok itu hanya menjawab kalau dia ada di taman yang berada di dekat sekolah.

Dan pada akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk kesini.

Tapi sampai saat ini, dirinya belum bisa menemukan sosok itu.

Donghae kembali melangkah untuk menemukan Sungmin, dari tadi dirinya mencoba untuk menghubungi ponsel sosok itu, nyatanya hanya suara operator yang dirinya dapat.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya tiba-tiba menemukan sosok wanita yang nampak masih mengenakan seragam sekolah tengah duduk di bangku panjang disana.

"Sungmin?"

Dengan langkah cepat pemuda itu menghampiri sosok yang diketahui adalah Sungmin tersebut.

setibanya disana, Donghae langsung menempati sisi kosong bangku yang berada di samping gadis itu.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Sungmin yang nampaknya tengah melamun itu pun dengan tiba-tiba mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah Donghae.

Donghae melihatnya, melihat kembali mata yang nampak basah itu di hadapannya.

Entah kenapa saat melihat mata itu yang sudah basah, membuat Donghae disana merasa lemas di tempat.

Tapi, jangan tunjukkan rasa sakit itu di hadapan Sungmin! Kau akan makin membebankannya kalau kau juga ikut menangis disini.

"Kau, kau sangat menyebalkan. Kau selalu membuatku khawatir, Lee Sungmin. Tahukah kau?"

Donghae berujar dengan nada menyebalkan saat itu, berharap Sungmin yang ada di hadapannya ini akan segera memukulnya atau beralih mengomelinya.

Ya, dirinya berharap seperti itu.

Itu akan lebih baik daripada melihat sosok itu menangis di depan mata kepalanya.

SRATTT

Donghae langsung terdiam kaku saat Sungmin tiba-tiba memeluknya saat itu.

Donghae melirik ke arah Sungmin disana.

Apa? Kenapa?

"Dia, dia akan pergi, Donghae-ah."

Donghae menatap sosok Sungmin kian lekat saat itu. Pergi? Dia? Dia siapa?

"Aku.. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dia pasti akan mengatakannya. Tapi.. Tapi kenapa rasanya makin sakit seperti ini?"

Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di bahu pemuda yang sudah dirinya anggap seperti saudara sendiri itu.

Membuat pemuda yang ada disana memejamkan matanya menahan rasa berkecamuk saat rasa hangat lelehan airmata milik gadis itu membasahi bahunya.

"Apa.. Apa aku yang terlalu cengeng?"

Donghae mengeratkan kepalan tangannya saat kembali mendengar suara lirih Sungmin berbicara padanya.

Dirinya mohon. Jangan seperti ini.

"Dia.. Dia akan pergi. Kyuhyun.. Dia akan pergi, orangtuaku juga akan pergi."

Saat setelah mengatakan semuanya, akhirnya tangis Sungmin pecah juga disana.

Dengan pelan Donghae mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pelan kepala Sungmin.

Pemuda itu kembali menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan menatapnya sendu.

'Dia selalu membuatmu menangis sampai membuatku hampir mati.'

Donghae tersenyum tipis saat itu.

'Tapi, dia juga bisa membuatmu tersenyum bahagia, teramat bahagia sampai membuatku hampir ingin mati juga.'

.

.

Donghae menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin pelan. Pemuda itu menatap sendu wajah yang nampak tengah terlelap di pundaknya tersebut.

Lee Sungmin, di umurmu yang baru menginjak 17 tahun, kau sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan airmata, kau tahu kan itu?

Di umurmu yang baru menginjak masa indah remaja, kau sudah harus mendapat masalah berat seperti ini, kau tahu kan itu?

Donghae tahu, amat sangat tahu. Kalau dirinya memang tak akan pernah mendapatkan Gadis yang tengah bersandar di bahunya ini.

Dia amat tahu kalau Cinta Sungmin tak akan pernah berpindah padanya dari Kyuhyun. Karna dia amat tahu, kalau Cinta Sungmin terhadap pemuda itu sangat besar.

Dan dia amat tahu, kalau sampai mati pun, dirinya tak akan pernah mengucapkan kata cinta langsung tepat di hadapan Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya.

Tapi, bisakah dia mengucapkan kata itu saat ini? Di hadapan sosok itu namun di saat sosok itu tak akan bisa mendengarnya.

Donghae merundukkan wajahnya guna mensejajarkan dengan wajah Sungmin.

Disana, nampak sangat jelas terukir gurat lelah di wajah cantik tersebut.

Donghae tersenyum sendu menatap wajah itu.

"Lee Sungmin."

Donghae memanggil sosok itu dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

Pemuda itu kembali mengusap rambut gadis itu dan nampak menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Sungmin.

"Aku.."

Donghae, kau laki-laki yang hebat kan?

"Aku.. Mencintaimu."

Dan dengan sekejap pemuda itu menempelkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir itu dengan lembut.

Donghae tersenyum sendu saat itu.

'Aku.. Sangat mencintaimu. Maaf.' Batin Donghae berbicara.

.

.

.

CONT-

Maaf untuk keterlambatan ff ini, diawali dengan kesibukan siswi kelas 12 SMA yang sebentar lagi menjalani UN dan SNMPTN, ditambah Akun Facebook saya yang Bernama Chizawa Lynch Elf II hilang/mati kena hack, jadi saya diharuskan untuk membuat akun fb baru yang juga bernama Chizawa Lynch Elf II. Maaf semuanya.

Dan terima kasih bagi yang masih menunggu ff ini, maaf kalau part ini mengecewakan kalian. Dan saya mohon doanya ya atas UN dan SNMPTN yang akan saya hadapi kedepan.


	15. Chapter 15

- Hole In The Sky - KyuMin - GS - Part 15 -

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

Donghae memandang sendu ke arah pintu gerbang yang baru saja tertutup tersebut, pintu gerbang yang baru saja dilewati Sungmin. Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya memandangi bangunan mewah di hadapannya. Ingatannya kembali berputar saat dimana dirinya dulu seperti orang bodoh menunggu sosok Sungmin memaafkannya ketika hujan jatuh begitu deras. Memori yang indah.

Donghae menghela nafas panjangnya. Kedua telapak tangannya sengaja dirinya masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Ya, dirinya baru saja mengantarkan Sungmin pulang. Gadis itu nampak lelap tertidur ketika di taman tadi. Donghae tersenyum tipis mengingat hal apa yang dia lakukan ketika bersama Sungmin saat itu.

Benar, semuanya sudah selesai. Bangkitlah Lee Donghae.

Donghae memutar tubuhnya berbalik untuk pergi dari sana. Dan pada saat itulah dia menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah gontai. Sosok itu berhenti dan mengangkat kepalanya. Dan pada akhirnya mata Kyuhyun dan Donghae bertemu. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis menatap sosok Donghae, dan hal sama yang dilakukan Donghae.

Kyuhyun diam cukup lama, nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dan pada akhirnya dia kembali berani menatap mata Donghae.

"Bisa.. Kita bicara?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang begitu pelan.

.

.

"Kau terlihat kurang baik, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar mendengar ucapan Donghae. Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di salah satu Cafe yang berada tak begitu jauh dari rumah Kyuhyun. Duduk saling berhadapan dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang tidak waras?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae memandang Kyuhyun cukup lama. Dan pada akhirnya dia menggeleng.

"Belum, kurasa."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Donghae. Belum? jadi bisa jadi kan?

"Selera humormu tidak terlalu buruk, Donghae-ssi."

Donghae tersenyum simpul. Pemuda itu mengangkat gelasnya dan sedikit meminum isinya.

Pemuda bermarga Lee itu sejenak terdiam dan lalu menghembuskan nafasnya cukup panjang.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Sungmin memberitahuku."

Kyuhyun menatap sendu ke arah cangkir yang ada di hadapannya. Baguslah, setidaknya Donghae memulai percakapan mereka dengan tema yang hampir sama. Jadi, hal itu tidak mengharuskan Kyuhyun berpikir lama untuk memulai percakapan ini.

"Dia terlihat sangat nyaman bersamamu." Tukas Kyuhyun pelan.

Bibirnya kembali tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya, masih ada seseorang yang akan selalu menemani gadis itu.

"Karena kami adalah teman." sambung Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Donghae datar. Teman? Ya Kyuhyun percaya mereka hanya teman. Kyuhyun juga percaya kalau hal sama juga yang dipikirkan Sungmin. Tapi bagaimana dengan Donghae? Pemuda itu adalah lelaki, dan Kyuhyun juga lelaki. Memahami sinar mata Donghae tidaklah begitu sulit untuknya.

"Dia beruntung, mempunyai teman yang begitu menyayanginya. Sungmin beruntung memilikimu. Dan hal itu juga membuatku merasa tenang."

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Hari ini sudah begitu banyak pergejolakan batin yang telah dia rasakan.

"Bisa aku meminta bantuan padamu?"

Donghae menatap lurus sosok Kyuhyun yang berbicara di hadapannya. Memandangi mata yang jelas akan sarat kesedihan tersebut.

"Tentang?" Tanya Donghae pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul saat itu.

"Menjaga Sungmin.. Untukku."

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun serius. Jangankan menjaga, lebih dari itupun dia sanggup.

"Aku dan kedua orangtuaku akan pindah ke jepang tidak lama lagi." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis saat dirinya harus mengatakan perihal kepindahan mereka ini. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak membawa Sungmin juga?" Donghae bertanya dengan begitu cepat. Nampak penasaran akan jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu.

"Pertanyaanmu begitu sulit. Yang jelas, ini tentang keluargaku."

"Berapa lama?"

Kyuhyun terdiam saat pertanyaan itu kembali tertuju padanya. Raut wajahnya lagi-lagi berubah perih.

"5 tahun."

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan sendu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin begitu kasihan. Mereka berdua masih muda, begitu juga dengan dirinya ini. Tapi, kenapa perpisahan harus sudah mereka rasakan?

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menjaganya?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Kyuhyun benar-benar berharap dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Karna Kyuhyun tahu, Donghae pasti akan menjaga dan melindungi Sungmin. Karna Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tahu, pemuda itu juga sangat mencintai Sungmin.

"Orangtuaku sudah sepakat untuk memberikan rumah yang kami tinggali saat ini untuk Sungmin. Dan.. Untuk biaya hidupnya dan juga sekolahnya, orangtuaku juga tidak mungkin lepas tangan. aku akan mengirimkannya padamu saja. Aku percaya padamu."

Cukup lama Donghae menatap sosok Kyuhyun lekat saat itu. Setidaknya Donghae mengetahui satu hal yang pasti bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar begitu mencintai Sungmin.

"Kau.. Percaya padaku?" Tanya Donghae pelan.

Pemuda itu benar-benar merasa heran. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa sebegini mempercayainya untuk menjaga Sungmin selama dia pergi?

"Ne, aku percaya Sungmin akan baik-baik saja kalau bersamamu." Tukas pemuda Cho itu mantap.

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya dan lebih memilih memandangi gelas yang ada di atas meja Cafe tersebut. Pemuda itu nampak tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak takut jika Sungmin berpaling padaku? 5 tahun dia akan bersamaku, tanpa kau."

Donghae kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun tenang. Dan pada akhirnya sebuah senyum tipis milik Kyuhyun lah yang membalasnya.

"Aku percaya dengan hati Sungmin, kau tenang saja."

Mendengar jawaban itu pun membuat Donghae tersenyum lega. Ya, sudah seharusnya mereka saling percaya.

"Baiklah, tenang saja. Kau bisa menyerahkan Sungmin padaku. Ini semua.. Karena kami adalah teman."

.

.

.

.

[ 5 Tahun kemudian ]

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Ahjussi.. Selamat pagi Ahjumma!"

Gadis berperawakan manis dengan rambut panjang sebatas bahu itu terus menebar senyum menawannya sepanjang kayuhan sepeda yang tengah dia kendarai. Wajah itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum indah menyapa tiap orang yang lalu-lalang disana.

"Keberuntungan akan selalu menyertaimu Min, Ahjussi mendoakanmu!"

Sungmin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada sosok lelaki paruh baya disana.

"Kamsahamnida! Tuhan juga akan memberkatimu Paman." Ujar Sungmin.

Gadis berumur 21 tahun itu terus mengkayuh sepedanya dengan santai. Hari ini tepat 5 Tahun Kyuhyun dan kedua orangtua angkatnya pindah ke jepang.

Sungmin sungguh menunggu hari ini tiba, dan pada akhirnya hari itu benar-benar telah datang.

_Cittt _

Sungmin mengerem sepedanya saat matanya sudah menangkap sebuah toko sederhana di pinggir jalan. Bibirnya kian menyungging bahagia ketika matanya melihat bunga-bunga dengan berbagai warna yang begitu cantik sudah menghiasi pagi cerahnya.

Musim semi adalah musim kesukaannya, Sungguh!

"Aku datang!"

Sungmin bersuara cukup keras saat itu. Matanya langsung menoleh kearah meja kasir disana.

"Bibi, mianhae. Apa aku terlambat?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Bibi itu pun menoleh.

"Mwoya? Toko ini milikmu. Jadi jangan meminta maaf. Kau lupa eoh?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar itu.

"Ahni, sudah kubilang ini bukan milikku. Kalau tidak ada bibi yang membantuku, toko ini tidak akan berjalan."

Sosok wanita tua itu kembali mengernyit, "Aku tanya padamu, siapa yang membeli toko ini?"

"Aku."

"Uangnya darimana?"

Sungmin terdiam cukup lama.

"Orangtua angkatku."

"Benar! Jadi ini milikmu. Jadi berhentilah meminta maaf kalau kau datang terlambat."

Sungmin tersenyum geli menatap sosok wanita di hadapannya ini. Dia adalah Bibi Kim, wanita itu adalah bibi kandung dari Donghae. Perempuan itulah yang membantunya menjalani bisnis di toko bunga miliknya ini. Ah bukan sepenuhnya miliknya, dia membeli toko ini dari uang yang diberikan oleh orangtua angkatnya.

Semenjak kepindahan mereka 5 tahun yang lalu ke Jepang. Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal di rumah dimana dia dan Kyuhyun dibesarkan tersebut. Walaupun Donghae berulang kali memintanya untuk tetap tinggal. Tapi karna sikap keras kepalanya ini dia sama sekali tak mengindahkan ucapan Donghae tersebut. Donghae bilang tiap bulan kedua orangtuanya mengirimkannya uang. Sungmin begitu merasa tak enak saat mengetahui kalau keberadaannya ini menjadi suatu beban tersendiri. Tapi lagi-lagi sahabatnya itu berkata kalau ini pesan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya, jadi Kyuhyun berharap, Sungmin mau menerima semua ini.

Namun, Sungmin tidak seluruhnya mematuhi amanat Kyuhyun lewat Donghae tersebut. Nyatanya saat ini Sungmin tinggal di Panti Asuhan dimana dia dulu berasal. Bukan menjadi 'Anak Panti' seperti sebelumnya, namun menjadi Seorang Pengasuh disana. Dan mengingat uang yang terus-terusan dikirim untuknya, membuat Sungmin frustasi. Dia tidak tahu harus menggunakan uang itu untuk apa. Kebutuhannya sudah lumayan cukup terpenuhi di Panti. Jadi karna itulah dia berinisiatif membuka sebuah toko kecil nan sederhana di pinggiran desa tempat Pantinya berada. Saat ini Desa itu sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi, para nelayan sudah begitu ramai hilir mudik melewati pusat desa, bukan lagi seperti dahulu yang terlihat begitu lengang.

"Temuilah dulu kekasihmu itu, dia sudah menunggumu lama."

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya saat Bibi Kim kembali bersuara. Apa? Kekasih?

"Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin memutar kepalanya menoleh kearah Sumber suara. Bibirnya mengulum senyum menatap sosok itu.

"Hae, kau sudah lama menungguku? Ada apa?"

Donghae yang baru saja muncul dari pintu masuk toko pun mulai melangkah masuk mendekati sosok Sungmin.

"Aku sudah disini setidaknya 20 menit yang lalu, tapi Bibi Kim bilang kau belum sampai. Jadi, aku berkeliling sebentar."

Sungmin menatap tak enak kearah Donghae.

"Mianhae, kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku kalau mau kesini? Aku kan bisa datang lebih cepat."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipermasalahkan."

Donghae mengusap rambut Sungmin lembut. Nampaknya kedua sosok itu tak mengindahkan sepasang mata yang tengah menatap mereka. Sepasang mata milik Bibi Kim.

"Hey Sungmin."

Sungmin kembali menoleh kearah Bibi Kim yang berseru padanya.

"Waeyo?"

Wanita paruh baya itu menatap Sungmin dan Donghae bergantian.

"Keponakanku ini sangat tampan, kenapa kau tidak memacarinya saja? Donghae itu sempurna! Dia keponakan kebanggaanku." Seru Bibi Kim.

Sungmin mengerjap tak tahu harus berujar apa. Yang jelas, bibi Kim sungguh blak-blakan.

Sementara itu Donghae yang mendengar ucapan Bibinya itu hanya tersenyum menahan geli.

"Dan Kau Hae."

Donghae berhenti tersenyum saat namanya ikut diseret-seret.

"Ne?" Tanyanya pada sang Bibi.

"Apa kau tak menyukai Sungmin? Kenapa kalian bodoh sekali? Ada pemuda tampan dan Gadis cantik di depan mata dan kalian malah tidak berpacaran."

Ucapan frontal dari Bibi Kim begitu membuat Donghae maupun Sungmin terdiam.

Donghae melirik sejenak kearah Sungmin. Gadis itu nampak merunduk menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

"Aku belum mau mati, Bibi." Ucap Donghae.

Sontak saja itu membuat Sungmin dan Bibi Kim menoleh.

"Sungmin sangat mengerikan, dia suka mencekikku kalau aku tengah mengusilinya." Ucap Donghae dengan ekspresi berlebihan sembari memasang kedua tangannya nampak akan mencekik lehernya sendiri.

"Jinjjaa?" Respon Bibi Kim kaget.

"Ya Lee Donghae!" Sungmin berteriak.

Donghae tak bisa menahan tawanya kali ini, melihat ekspresi kedua wanita di depannya ini membuatnya begitu geli.

"Ara Ara, aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa respon kalian begitu berlebihan?"

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin sebentar.

"Sungmin cantik, bibi benar kok."

Sungmin memandang Donghae datar. Dan kemudian tersenyum tipis kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Dia juga baik, aku tahu itu pasti."

Donghae kembali menoleh kearah Bibi Kim.

"Tapi, hatinya sudah digenggam oleh seseorang di Jepang sana. Aku tak bisa merebutnya."

"Jepang?"

"Ya."

Sungmin merasa wajahnya tambah memerah.

"Ya Sungmin! Kau sudah punya pacar eoh?!" Teriak bibi Kim.

Sungmin buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya yang tengah memerah saat itu. Astaga.. Kenapa bibi Kim begitu suka berteriak?

"Oh itu.. Ya.. Ah bukan.. Aku.."

"Aishh! Padahal aku berharap kau dengan Donghae. Aishh menyebalkan."

Bibi Kim berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan sosok Sungmin yang menganga melihatnya.

"Bibi, Bukan maksudku.."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya frustasi. Aishh, Bagaimana ini? Bibi Kim pasti sungguh kesal dengannya.

Sungmin menatap Donghae lagi.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu pada Bibi? Dia kan jadi sedih? Kau tahu sendiri dia orang yang paling berharap aku dan kau menikah. Seharusnya kau bicara baik-baik saja. Tidak usah membawa Pria Jepang."

Donghae hanya mengangguk santai mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa? Tidak mungkin kan kita akan terus-terusan memberi harapan palsu untuk Bibi? Bagaimanapun juga, kau itu sudah mempunyai Kyuhyun."

Sungmin terdiam saat itu.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah kau pikirkan Bibi Kim, dia memang seperti itu. Nanti juga akan membaik sendiri. Yang jelas sekarang dia tidak akan berpikiran macam-macam lagi mengenai kita. Karna kita memang hanya teman, tidak lebih."

Sungmin tersenyum kearah Donghae.

"Kau yang terbaik Hae."

"Aku tahu, setelah Kyuhyun tentunya kan?" Goda Donghae. Dan itu berhasil membuat wajah Sungmin kembali merona.

"Aishh! Berhenti menggodaku! Dan cepat bicarakan ada perlu apa kau kemari."

Donghae seketika merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi serius. Ah.. Dia hampir lupa.

"Ya kau benar. Aku hampir lupa apa tujuanku menemuimu."

Melihat perubahan yang cukup signifikan dari Donghae itupun membuat Sungmin mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa begitu serius? Kau ingin mengatakan apa memangnya?"

Donghae tersenyum lebar menatap Sungmin.

"Kita bicara di luar saja, kurasa udara pagi sungguh baik untuk kesehatan."

"Sekarang?"

"Tidak, kemarin. Tentu saja sekarang. Aku keluar terlebih dahu. Aku tunggu di luar ara? Kau pamitlah dulu dengan Bibi."

Sungmin mengangguk saat itu. Dibalikkannyalah tubuhnya menuju Bibi Kim yang masih nampak menekuk wajahnya.

"Bibi, aku mau izin keluar sebentar." Tukas Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menatap cemas ke arah punggung Bibi Kim di depannya.

"Bibi." panggil Sungmin ulang.

"Apa pacarmu itu lebih tampan dari keponakanku?"

"Ne?"

Oh astaga! Ternyata Bibi Kim masih memikirkan percakapan mereka tadi.

"Bibi, kenapa kau harus menanyakan hal itu."

Sungmin tambah terdiam saat akhirnya wanita paruh baya itu benar-benar memutar badannya dan menatapnya.

"Jawab saja. Apa dia lebih tampan dari Donghae?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya berpikir.

"Kurasa, iya."

"Mwo?! Jadi kau bilang keponakanku itu tidak tampan?"

"A.. Ahniyo! Donghae juga tampan kok. Sungguh!" Jelas Sungmin begitu cepat saat melihat Bibi Kim berteriak nampak murka.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak bersama Donghae saja? Bukankah Donghae juga tampan?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku mencintai orang itu. Cinta itu tidak ada alasan yang begitu jelas."

"Aishh.. Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukai orang Jepang itu ya?"

"Dia bukan orang Jepang, dia orang Korea kok. Hanya saja karna ada keperluan harus pindah ke jepang."

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan kau? Dia akan kesini menjemputmu dan membawamu juga ke jepang?"

Sungmin tercenung cukup lama mendengar pertanyaan Bibi Kim.

Begitukah? Apa mungkin keluarganya akan pindah kesini kembali? Ataukah.. Kyuhyun akan datang dan membawanya ikut serta juga kesana.

"Ya Gadis Bodoh! Kenapa kau malah diam!"

"Eum.. Entahlah.. Aku juga kurang begitu tahu."

Bibi Kim menatap Sungmin serius. Pandangan matanya begitu dalam.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Pria Jepang itu?"

"Bibi, dia korea bukan jepang."

"Aishh apalah itu. Kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ya."

Mendengar jawaban itupun membuat Bibi Kim merunduk kalah. Sepertinya pupus sudah melihat keponakan kebanggaannya menikah dengan Gadis Manis bernama Lee Sungmin.

"Araso.. Apa boleh buat. Kau nampak begitu mencintainya. Aku merelakanmu bersama pria lain selain Donghae."

Raut sedih dari wajah Bibi Kim benar-benar membuat Sungmin tak enak.

"Bibi.. Mianhae. Tapi aku yakin.. Donghae pasti akan mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih cantik dan baik. Karna Donghae adalah orang baik."

Bibi Kim mengangguk lesuh.

"Sungmin-ah."

"Hmm?"

"Berjanjilah untuk berbahagia ara?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau pemuda Jepang itu menyakitimu, bilang pada Bibi."

"Dia tidak akan menyakitiku Bibi."

"Terserah! Kalau dia menyakitimu. Pokoknya kau harus rela dan mau kusuruh menikah dengan Donghae. Araso?!"

Sungmin terdiam cukup lama saat itu. Bibi Kim terlalu mengerikan. Bagaimana kalau nantinya dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?

"Araso.. Ya Sudah.. Bibi aku izin keluar sebentar ya."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tenang saja, aku bersama keponakan kebanggaanmu. Jadi jangan khawatir. Annyeong!"

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap punggung Donghae masih merasa bingung. Pemuda itu masih bertahan berjalan di depannya dan membiarkan dirinya ini hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Semenjak keluar dari Toko beberapa saat yang lalu. Donghae hanya berkata kalau mereka akan mencari tempat yang pas untuk berbicara. Dan sampailah mereka saat ini, dan masih belum juga menemukan tempat yang pas bagi pemuda itu.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari tubuh itu juga tengah berhenti. Dan dengan sedikit pergerakan Donghae menoleh kearahnya yang berada di belakang.

"Kau lelah?"

Sungmin menggeleng cepat mendapati pertanyaan itu tertuju kearahnya.

"Ahniya, tapi.. Apa masih jauh?"

Donghae tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Pertanyaan yang baru saja gadis itu lontarkan sudah menunjukkan kalau dia lelah.

"Kita duduk di bangku yang ada disana saja. Kau lelah."

Sungmin baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya namun sosok Donghae sudah berjalan menuju bangku panjang disana. Dan nampaknya dia tidak jadi saja untuk bersuara.

Sungmin mengambil posisi tepat di samping pemuda itu. Kembali mengamati tiap ekspresinya.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh kearah Sungmin yang baru saja bertanya padanya. Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan.

"Hari ini sudah 5 tahun sejak dia pergi. Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar lagi bertemu dengannya, iya kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum malu mendengar ucapan Donghae. Ya dia benar, mengingat hari ini sudah 5 tahun. Membuatnya begitu tak sabar.

"Eum! Aku juga sudah tidak sabar."

Donghae tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Apa dia menghubungimu tentang kepulangannya?"

Sungmin tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Menghubunginya?

"Tidak, dia tidak menghubungiku. Apa.. Itu berarti dia tidak jadi pulang hari ini?" Tanya Sungmin dengan raut muka cemas.

"Tenanglah, dia bukan pria yang suka mengingkari janji. Kalau dia sudah berjanji 5 Tahun, maka dia akan datang saat 5 Tahun tersebut."

Sungmin merasa sedikit tenang mendengar ucapan Donghae. Dan kembali gadis itu menatap sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Lalu? Kau masih belum mengatakan keperluanmu. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

Donghae nampak menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ada senyum tak enak dari wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting sih. Hanya saja aku ingin pamit denganmu."

Sungmin terhenyak beberapa saat. Pamit? Memangnya Donghae mau kemana?

"Kau.. Mau kemana?"

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Kenapa rasanya susah sekali ya?

"Aku.. Ingin melanjutkan sekolahku ke luar negeri. Orangtuaku menyuruhku ke Inggris."

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sendu. Apa ini artinya dia akan kembali kehilangan sesosok yang sangat dia sayangi?

"Mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama disana, tapi kau tenang saja. Itu tidak akan selama Kyuhyun kok. Mungkin hanya 2 atau 3 tahun saja."

Donghae melirik kearah Sungmin yang masih menunduk di sampingnya. Dia jadi tidak enak kan?

"Ya! Jangan sedih begitu. Kita bukannya tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, aku janji akan sering-sering menghubungimu. Lagi pula Kyuhyun akan segera kembali kan? Jadi kau tidak akan kesepian. Ya Lee Sungmin, jangan menangis. Aku jadi merasa seperti orang jahat saja."

Sungmin menghapus airmata yang mengaliri pipinya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak sedang menangis kok. Kau percaya diri sekali." Ucap Sungmin dengan ketus.

Gadis itu mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Donghae adalah satu-satunya orang yang selama ini berada di sampingnya. Dia sudah begitu menyayangi sosok itu. Dia sudah menganggap Donghae seperti saudaranya sendiri. Jadi, Sungmin rasa dia wajar merasa sedih saat ini.

"Kalau kau mau pergi, ya pergi saja. Bukankah melanjutkan sekolah adalah hal yang baik? Jadi silahkan saja." Lanjut Sungmin lagi.

Donghae tersenyum lembut menatap Sungmin.

"Jangan menangis seperti ini, kalau Kyuhyun melihatku membuatmu menangis. Aku takut nanti dia akan menghajarku."

"Dia tidak akan menghajarmu, Kyuhyun tahu kalau kau sudah kuanggap seperti saudara sendiri. Jadi dia tidak akan menghajarmu!"

Donghae membawa telapak tangannya menyentuh rambut Sungmin, mengelusnya.

"Setidaknya aku tenang karna Kyuhyun akan kembali. Jadi aku bisa pergi tanpa rasa khawatir mengenai kau."

Sungmin menatap Donghae sedih. Sungguh, ternyata tidak hanya berpisah dengan Orangtua dan berpisah dengan orang yang kau cintai ternyata bisa menyedihkan seperti ini. Tetapi, berpisah dengan sahabatmu sungguh menyedihkan.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk bahagia, karna kau patut untuk bahagia. Dan aku mempercayai Kyuhyun untuk membahagiakanmu."

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Cha! Jadi berhentilah menangis. Kau ingat tiap perkataanku dulu kan? Kau jelek sekali kalau menangis. Jadi singkirkan airmata bodoh itu dari wajahmu."

"Aku sedih, aku sedih ini juga karnamu."

"Araso, Mianhae."

"Kenapa kau yang malah meminta maaf?"

"Karna membuatmu sedih?"

"Ya, kau memang harus meminta maaf."

Donghae tersenyum lebar menatap Sungmin.

"Araso, ayo kita kembali ke toko. Pasti Bibi Kim mengkhawatirkanmu."

.

.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah berada di depan Toko. Gadis itu masih nampak merunduk merenungi rencana kepergian Donghae. Sementara itu, Donghae yang berada di belakangnya malah kian menatap Sungmin sendu. Sungmin membuatnya merasa tak enak.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang, terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Ucap Sungmin tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sungmin tersebut.

"Araso, aku pulang. Sampai jumpa."

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya melangkah menjauhi Sungmin.

Sementara itu, Sungmin semakin tak kuat menahan isaknya.

"Ya! Lee Donghae! Berhenti disana!"

Donghae sedikit kaget saat suara itu terdengar begitu keras. Pemuda itu berbalik saat mendengar teriakan Sungmin kearahnya. Dan itu berhasil membuatnya sedikit kaget melihat wajah itu sudah basah akibat airmata.

Sungmin menatap Donghae sedih. Dia harus memberikan petuah untuk sahabatnya ini kan? Ya benar!

"Kau.. Berjanjilah padaku!"

Donghae hanya bisa menatap sosok itu dari kejauhan. Tapi walaupun seperti itu, dia masih bisa melihat wajah yang basah itu dan suara lirih gadis tersebut.

"Berjanjilah untuk menghubungiku kalau kau disana, jangan tidur terlalu larut, jangan suka makan makanan instan.. Kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu, walau bagaimanapun kau hidup sendiri disana."

Sungmin mengatakan segala sesuatu itu dengan suara menahan isaknya. Saat mendengar pesan panjang yang baru saja Sungmin lontarkan padanya, membuat Donghae disana begitu bahagia.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku bukan bayi lagi!" Sahut Donghae disana.

Sontak saja itu membuat Sungmin tertawa kecil. Bisa-bisanya dia masih bercanda hehh?

"Donghae-ah!"

Sungmin kembali memanggil namanya.

"Waeyo?"

Sungmin menghapus jejak airmatanya saat itu. Lalu kembali menatap sahabatnya itu lekat.

"Berjanjilah padaku.. Kalau ketika kau pulang nanti. 2 atau 3 tahun kelak. Berjanjilah padaku untuk membawa seorang gadis yang kau cintai ke hadapanku. Kau sudah pantas untuk memikirkan pernikahan. Berjanjilah padaku, bawalah gadis beruntung itu ke hadapanku."

Donghae merasakan matanya ikut memanas mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Dan dengan sekali anggukan mantab Donghae mengiyakan ucapan Sungmin.

"Pasti! Aku akan membawanya ke hadapanmu. Kau tenang saja!" Sahut Donghae.

Sungmin tersenyum haru menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Araso, kau bisa pulang sekarang. Aku akan pegang janjimu, Lee Donghae-ssi."

Donghae tersenyum tipis dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menjauhi Sungmin.

Dalam langkahnya Donghae tersenyum simpul.

Seperti janjinya dulu. Sampai akhir.. Sungmin tidak akan mengetahui perasaan Donghae kepadanya. Dan Donghae tidak akan pernah memberitahunya. Biarkan semua ini menjadi sebuah kenangan yang begitu membekas di dalam hatinya.

_[ Aku benci melihat orang yang kucintai bahagia dengan yang lain. Tapi aku lebih benci, jika orang yang kucintai tidak bahagia denganku. ] _

.

.

.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu masuk ke dalam pesawat dengan hati-hati. Matanya mengedar mencari dimana kursinya berada. Dan pada akhirnya dia menemukan kursinya. Ketika sudah sampai di kursi itu, pemuda itu langsung menaruh tas yang sedari tadi dirinya jinjing itu ke bagian tempat penaruhan barang yang berada di atasnya. Setelah merasa segala urusannya selesai dia pun segera menempati kursi itu dan duduk dengan nyaman.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Tersenyum sejenak.

"Araso Omma.."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menarik perhatiannya. Dialihkannyalah pandangannya yang sedari tadi menuju jendela kearah sosok yang baru saja menempati tempat tepat di sampingnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Ya.. Aku sudah berada di dalam pesawat sekarang. Tidak, tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu. Mungkin setelah sampai di Korea, aku tidak bisa langsung pulang ke rumah. Ada sedikit urusan yang harus aku selesaikan. Ne, araso. Saranghae. Aku mencintaimu Omma."

Sosok yang sedari tadi tengah diperhatikan oleh sosok lain disana itu langsung mematikan ponselnya sebelum seorang petugas memperingatkannya. Merasa ada yang tengah menatapnya, dia pun menoleh.

"Apa.. Aku menganggumu?" Tanyanya dengan bahasa jepang.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa terkejut. Kau.. Bisa berbahasa korea."

Sosok tersebut menatap lawan bicaranya itu intens. Kenapa orang di depannya ini malah membalas ucapannya dengan bahasa korea juga?

"Oh! Apa mungkin kau juga orang Korea? Dan sekarang sedang ingin ke korea?" serunya tiba-tiba.

Sosok yang tengah ditanya itupun mengangguk ramah. Benar, ternyata orang ini adalah Orang korea. Terlihat dari kemahirannya dalam berbahasa saat menelepon barusan.

"Ya, aku orang korea. Lalu.. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

Pemuda yang masih memegang ponselnya itu ikut juga tersenyum ramah.

"Ne, aku dibesarkan di Korea, tapi karna ada suatu hal jadinya menetap cukup lama di Jepang. Dan sekarang berencana untuk kembali ke Korea. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang." Jelasnya.

"Huaaa, kita sehati rupanya. Aku juga sedang ingin menemui seseorang." Jelas Pemuda yang tengah memegang ponselnya itu.

"Jinja? Nugu?"

"Temanku, teman kecilku. Lalu kau?"

Ketika dirinya ditanya seperti itupun membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kekasihku."

Pemuda itu menjawab dengan nada yang begitu jelas ada sarat kebanggaan disana.

"Huaaaa, kau pasti sangat bahagia. Ngomong-ngomong.. Kita belum berkenalan.. Perkenalkan namaku Jungmo. Kim Jungmo. Kau?"

Pemuda itu menyambut uluran tangan Jungmo.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Cont-

Masih inget Jungmo? Dia sempet nongol di Chap 1 ff ini.

Dan.. Yahhh.. Di atas saya begitu tahu kalau kebanyakan HaeMin Moment.. Tapi tenang, Part ini adalah part terakhir HaeMin Moment. Donghae aka Nae Yeobo akan mencari pujaan hatinya sendiri, saya benar-benar merasa jahat membuat Hae begitu menyedihkan di ff ini. Tapi kita doakan saja(?). Dan untuk part berikutnya, mungkin udh end atau mungkin belum. Tapi, KyuMin Moment akan menghiasi layar kaca anda #plak.

Terima Kasih sebelumnya. Doakan kelancaran UN dan SNMPTN/SBMPTN beserta tes-tes PMDK yg saya ikuti untuk ke perguruan tinggi ya *tetep-minta-doa*

Bye ^^


	16. Chapter 16

- Hole In The Sky - KyuMin - GS - Part 16 -

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hembusan nafasnya terdengar halus. Kepalanya mengedar kesana-kemari. Ia mengeratkan tali ransel yang menggantung pada pundaknya. Tersenyum saat mobil yang dikendarai olehnya kini sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah pemukiman desa. Sekali lagi ia membaca kertas kecil yang berada di tangannya. Mendengus sedikit kesal.

"Donghae tidak bilang kalau mobil akan sulit untuk masuk."

Dibukanya jendela mobil dan menyembulkan kepalanya melihat sekitar. Benar, sepertinya ia harus berjalan kaki untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mobil ini? Aishh, Cho Kyuhyun." Desahnya frustasi sembari menjambak rambutnya ringan.

Pemuda yang diketahui adalah Kyuhyun itu pun keluar dari mobil. Pakaian yang dikenakannya masih sama saat dia berangkat dari Jepang dan sampai dengan selamat di Korea. Itu menunjukkan kalau dia tidak beristirahat sejenak pasca tibanya di Negeri Ginseng ini. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu dengan rapi seperti menanyakan alamat Panti Asuhan yang kini ditinggali Sungmin. Yahh walaupun dia dulu pernah kesini ketika kecil, tapi apa yang diharapkan pada Bocah kecil seperti itu untuk mengingat alamat Panti? Dan juga, ia sudah menyewa mobil ini sesampainya di Korea. Mengingat sarana transportasi yang akan menjadi sulit apabila tidak mempunyai kendaraan. Bukan karena dia benar-benar tidak mempunyai mobil. Mobilnya ada di Jepang, dan sangat berlebihan apabila dia membawa serta mobil itu ke Korea saat ini.

"Ah masa bodoh, kalaupun dicuri pun nanti tinggal ganti rugi." Ujarnya memutuskan.

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan mobil itu disana. Langkahnya terdengar tenang dan ada rasa kerinduan mendalam di tiap pergesekan antara sepatunya dan jalanan.

Di tengah perjalanan, Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya nampak kesulitan membawa berbagai kantung besar di tangannya. Melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun pun bergerak menghampiri wanita tersebut untuk menawarkan bantuan.

"Maaf.. Apa anda perlu bantuan?" Ujar Kyuhyun langsung pada inti.

Wanita tua yang ternyata ialah Bibi Kim itu pun terperangah saat seorang lelaki muda nan tampan kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya dan menawarkan bantuan padanya.

"Oh.. Tentu. Terima kasih anak muda."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat mendengar respon Bibi Kim. Dengan hati-hati ia mengambil beberapa kantung dan membawanya.

"Dimana rumah Ahjumma?" tanya Kyuhyun di tengah-tengah langkah mereka.

"Tidak jauh dari sini. Di toko yang ada di depan, aku tinggal di sebuah Ruko." Ujar bibi Kim dengan lugas.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya paham mendengar penjelasan wanita tua di sampingnya. Sedangkan Bibi Kim dengan lekat dan pandangan yang intens memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kau bukan orang sini.. Dan juga kau membawa ransel di pundakmu. Apa kau orang datangan?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Bibi Kim.

"Ne.. Aku baru saja tiba di Korea pagi ini. Aku ingin menemui seseorang disini." Jelas Kyuhyun sopan.

Bibi Kim mengelus dagunya penasaran. Anak ini sangatlah tampan, baik hati, dan sopan. Sungguh mengesankan. Tidak jauh berbeda dari perangai keponakan tercintanya, Lee Donghae.

"Apa disini tokonya Ahjumma?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Bibi Kim tersentak dan membuyarkan segala hal yang tengah dia pikirkan sedari tadi. Apa? Sudah sampai ya?

"Oh iya iya.. Disini.. Terima kasih. Masuklah dulu dan tolong letakkan kantung-kantung itu di atas meja." Perintah bibi Kim cepat.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam toko dan mematuhi ucapan Bibi Kim. Ditaruhnya kantung-kantung tersebut dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada isi toko.

"Ini toko bunga ya Ahjumma?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Bibi Kim.

"Ne.. Kenapa? Apa kau mau membeli bunga?"

Kyuhyun diam beberapa saat. Sepertinya muncul di hadapan Sungmin dengan membawa bunga tidaklah buruk.

"Sepertinya aku tertarik untuk membeli. Apa aku boleh melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Bibi Kim mengangguk. Tapi tunggu dulu.. Membeli bunga? Untuk siapa? Apa untuk kekasihnya? Astaga! Orang ini sudah mempunyai kekasih!

"Eum.. Bunga seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Bibi Kim mencoba memastikan untuk siapa bunga itu.

"Menurut Ahjumma.. Bunga seperti apa yang cocok untuk diberikan pada kekasihku?"

Wajah Bibi Kim memerah tiba-tiba. Pupus sudah untuk mengenalkan pria tampan ini dengan Sungmin, batinnya.

"Ah kekasih ya? Apa kekasihmu tipe yang lembut? Ceria? Atau sedikit santai?" Kini suara bibi Kim terdengar sedikit berbeda. Kekecewaan masih merundungi benaknya.

"Dia ceria.. Dan juga sangat cantik tentunya." Balas Kyuhyun cepat dan terselip rasa bangga pada ucapannya.

Bibi Kim sedikit mendengus saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Cantik? Dia tidak yakin akan lebih cantik daripada Sungmin.

"Oh! Bagaimana dengan ini?" Tunjuk Bibi Kim pada salah satu bunga pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang bunga itu cukup lama.

"Indah dan cantik.. Sepertinya cocok dengannya. Aku ambil yang ini saja Ahjumma." Tukas Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

Bibi Kim pun dengan segera mengambil bunga tersebut dan membawanya ke meja kasir untuk dirangkai. Kyuhyun mengikuti Bibi Kim dari belakang, dan sesekali kembali memandangi isi toko.

"Ahjumma.. Apa kau sendirian mengurusi tokomu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ahniya.. Sebenarnya ada keponakan perempuanku juga sering membantu disini. Dan ini miliknya, bukan milikku." Ujar Bibi Kim.

Wanita paruh baya itu sejenak diam. Apa dirinya bisa membicarakan Sungmin dengan Pemuda ini? Sepertinya hal itu tidak buruk untuk dilakukan. Mungkin saja kan Pemuda ini tiba-tiba tertarik pada Sungmin dan meninggalkan kekasihnya itu? Oh tidak, pikirannya sungguh licik.

"Keponakan? Tapi dia tidak terlihat. Apa dia sedang pergi?"

Bibi Kim tersenyum diam-diam saat Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Dia memang tidak selalu ada disini. Dia punya pekerjaan lain. Eumm.. Apa kau mau menunggu keponakanku datang? Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kalian berkenalan."

Bibi Kim menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Persetan dengan Pria Jepang milik Sungmin dan Kekasih cantik pemuda tampan di depannya ini. Hasratnya untuk menjodohkan Sungmin dengan pria ini begitu menggebu-gebu.

"Ah.. Terima kasih.. Tapi aku.."

"Keponakanku itu sangatlah cantik.. benar-benar cantik.. Kau tahu? Di daerah ini, banyak pemuda-pemuda yang mengincarnya." Tukas Bibi Kim cepat.

Kyuhyun menggaruk pelipisnya mendengar ucapan Bibi Kim.

"Sepertinya dia Gadis yang sangat cantik.. Tapi maaf.. Aku tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama disini. Sekali lagi Maaf, sampaikan saja salamku padanya Ahjumma." Ujar Kyuhyun sopan.

Wajah Bibi Kim kembali masam. Aishh! Kenapa sulit sekali?

"Oh begitu.. Baiklah." Respon Bibi Kim ketus.

Kyuhyun memandang Bibi Kim tak enak. Ia tahu kalau wanita itu sedang ingin mengenalkan dirinya pada keponakannya. Tapi sayang sekali, hatinya ini sudah milik Sungmin seutuhnya.

.

.

.

"Yang itu.. itu itu itu.. Ah disana!"

Sungmin berteriak sembari menunjuk ke arah pohon besar di depannya.

"Aishh! Kenapa Noona berisik sekali? Serahkan saja padaku!" Ucap seorang anak lelaki kisaran 13 tahun dari atas pohon.

"Noona bisa melihat dari sini dengan jelas, jadi kau dengarkan saja komandoku." Ujar Sungmin dari bawah.

"Noona! Tangkap baik-baik!"

Sungmin memposisikan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut benda yang akan segera dilemparkan dari atas pohon tersebut.

Dengan kesulitan Sungmin menangkap apel-apel tersebut.

"Taemin-ah.. Jangan seenaknya melemparnya!" Teriak Sungmin kesal saat bocah berumur 13 tahun itu melempar apel-apel yang baru mereka petik dengan asal-asalan.

"Aishh! Noona cerewet sekali! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang ada di atas sini.." Gerutu Taemin sebal.

"Ya! Apa kau kira akan normal kalau Gadis berumur 22 tahun memanjat pohon? Diamlah! Ambil saja apel-apel itu!"

Mereka berdua kembali fokus pada proses pemetikan buah apel di pohon tersebut. Taemin yang memetik dan Sungmin yang ada di bawah pun bertugas untuk mengumpulkannya.

"Noona! Sepertinya aku akan segera turun!" Teriak Taemin dari atas.

Sungmin mendongak.

"Waeyo? Apa sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa dipetik?"

"Sudah habis.. Sisanya masih kecil-kecil." Terang Taemin dan segera meluncur terjun ke tanah.

Sungmin meneliti ke atas pohon. Benar, sudah habis.

"Ya sudah.. Kau bawa keranjang ini ke dalam. Cepat." Perintah Sungmin sembari mengambil satu apel dari sana.

"Kenapa tidak Noona saja?"

"Aku masih mau disini.. Kau kan tidak berkepentingan lagi disini. Jadi bawa saja masuk."

Taemin menatap Sungmin sebal.

"Ya! Sungmin Noona.. Kau harus berterima kasih dengan wajah cantikmu itu. Baiklah, aku akan membawanya ke dalam." terang Taemin dan segera mengangkat keranjang kemudian pergi dari sana.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Taemin. Gadis itu kembali mendongak ke atas pohon.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Sepertinya aman. Ia melipat celananya sebatas lutut dan menyingsingkan lengan baju.

"Saatnya melihat kolong langit." Gumamnya sembari tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki area panti asuhan dengan wajah bingung. Harus darimana dia mulai bergerak setibanya di tempat ini?

Pemuda itu melanjutkan langkah kakinya lebih memasuki pekarangan disana. Apa perlu dia masuk dan bertanya dimana Sungmin?

"Aishh! Kalau bukan karena wajah cantiknya, mana mau aku disuruh-suruh seperti ini."

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya spontan saat sebuah suara yang terdengar lebih seperti menggerutu itu memasuki gendang telinganya.

Dan benar saja, disana ada seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah berjalan.

Kyuhyun segera melangkah menghampiri anak laki-laki itu.

"Ah tunggu sebentar.. Boleh Hyung bertanya padamu?"

Kehadiran Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba membuat Taemin yang begitu fokus menggerutu pun terlonjak kaget. Nyaris saja dia menjatuhkan keranjang berisikan apel ini ke tanah.

"Oh.. Ne.. Tentu saja. Hyung mau bertanya apa?"

Taemin meneliti sosok pria di hadapannya. Kemeja berwarna kuning dan dalaman kaus putih, celana jeans berwarna hitam panjang, ransel berwarna biru dan satu bucket bunga di tangan.

Ada perlu apa orang berpenampilan seperti ini datang ke sebuah Panti Asuhan?

"Apa kau mengenal gadis bernama Lee Sungmin? Menurut informasi yang Hyung dapat, dia tinggal disini." Tanya Kyuhyun.

Taemin mengernyitkan alis. Sungmin?

"Sungmin Noona? Hyung mencari Sungmin Noona?" Tanya Taemin balik.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan namun semangat.

"Memangnya.. Hyung siapanya Sungmin Noona?" Tanya Taemin ingin tahu.

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Taemin.

"Ah itu.. Hyung.. Hyung ini kekasihnya." Ujar Kyuhyun lugas.

Taemin terperangah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Apa dia bilang? Kekasih? Sejak kapan Sungmin Noona punya kekasih?

"Aku bersumpah.. Seumur hidup, lelaki yang pernah berinteraksi cukup akrab dengan Sungmin Noona yang pernah aku lihat itu hanyalah Donghae Hyung. Tapi.. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba.."

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung menatap Taemin yang nampak menggerutu dengan suara yang begitu pelan.

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Taemin buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya lagi saat suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

"Ah tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Terangnya pelan.

"Jadi.. Apa kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali.

Taemin mengangguk cepat.

"Dia ada di pekarangan belakang. Hyung bisa melihatnya kesana." Ujar Taemin menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Begitukah? Terima kasih sudah mau memberitahu. Hyung pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Ujar Kyuhyun dan langsung melesat cepat.

Taemin memandangi sosok Kyuhyun datar. Dan kemudian mengendikkan bahunya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dan kembali melangkah.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggigit apel dan duduk nyaman di atas pohon. Gadis itu termenung. Ini sudah 1 hari lewat dari hari dimana Kyuhyun berjanji untuk pulang menemuinya. Tapi nyatanya sampai saat ini pun tidak ada kabar sama sekali dari orang itu. Apa mungkin dia tidak jadi pulang? Mungkin kah dia akan pulang bulan depan? Atau tahun depan?

Sungmin menghela nafas panjangnya dan bersandar pada batang pohon. Mengunyah daging apel dengan tak bersemangat.

Tapi saat apel itu sudah menyentuh mulutnya. Sungmin kembali menarik apel itu menjauh dan menatapnya.

"Hahh~ sudah habis ternyata." Gumamnya dan dengan asal membuang ampas apel itu entah kemana.

"Aww!"

Sungmin mengernyit saat sebuah suara asing tiba-tiba terdengar. Dengan buru-buru dia menunduk ke bawah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dahi Sungmin makin mengernyit saat mendapati sesosok pria berdiri tepat di bawah pohon. Tapi siapa? Wajahnya tak bisa terlihat dari sini.

"Itu.. Tuan.. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sungmin berujar dari atas pohon. Menunggu sosok itu menoleh kearahnya.

Perlahan sosok itu nampak menoleh kesana-kemari. Sepertinya dia bingung darimana asal suara yang sedang berbicara padanya.

"Itu.. Atas.. Saya di atas pohon." Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya. Sejujurnya dia sangat malu menyebutkan posisinya sekarang.

Sosok itu segera mendongak ke atas. Sementara itu, Sungmin tertegun di tempatnya. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya terperangah.

"Sungmin?!"

Sosok itu menyebut namanya, Itu Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ky.. Kyu.. Kyuhyun.." Gumam Sungmin tak jelas.

Gadis itu berangsur bergerak dari posisinya. Sedangkan di bawah, Kyuhyun menatap panik pergerakan Sungmin.

"Sungmin! Perhatikan tempat kau berpijak! Ya! Ya!"

"Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun.. Kenapa kau ada disin- Aaaaaaaaa!"

**Brukkk **

Tubuh Sungmin merosot begitu saja dari atas pohon. Menghantam tubuh Kyuhyun yang secara panik dan malah dengan sukarela membiarkan tubuhnya tertindih Sungmin.

"Argh!"

Ringisan Kyuhyun terdengar berbarengan ketika tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai beralaskan rumput tersebut dan berada di bawah Sungmin.

Tangannya yang mendekap Sungmin erat masih tersampir di pinggang gadis itu.

Ya Tuhan! Pertemuan yang mengejutkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada sosok Sungmin yang masih nampak menindih tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun merasakan anggukan pelan kepala Sungmin di dadanya. Syukurlah.

Kyuhyun masih nampak sedikit meringis. Punggungnya.. Punggungnya sakit.

"Sungmin.. Eum.. Apa.. Apa kau tidak berniat untuk.. Berdiri?" Kyuhyun bertanya hati-hati.

Tapi melihat sosok Sungmin yang nampak tidak juga bergerak bahkan mengangkat wajahnya pun tidak. Kyuhyun merasa ada hal aneh pada Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah.. Kau sungguh baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Tapi sekali lagi hanya anggukan pelan dari kepala Sungmin dan lengan gadis itu kian erat memeluk tubuhnya yang dirinya dapatkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendapati pelukan erat dari Sungmin. Dan pada akhirnya dia pun memilih untuk ikut mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun mencium lembut rambut Sungmin. Namun ia sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di dadanya. Oh Tuhan! Sungmin menangis!

"Min.. Kau kenapa? Kau menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun gusar.

Pemuda itu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya mencoba untuk melihat wajah Sungmin. Tapi gadis itu masih membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Buru-buru Sungmin menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa? Bicaralah."

"Aku merindukanmu." Jawabnya.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum simpul dan menepuk punggung sungmin dengan tangannya lembut. Perlahan ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan membuat Sungmin juga ikut bangkit dan duduk.

Kyuhyun segera memegang wajah Sungmin dan mengusap airmatanya.

"Aku juga.. Sangat merindukanmu." tukas Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sungmin. Mendiamkan sejenak gadis itu untuk menstabilkan kondisinya.

Sungmin perlahan mengusap airmata dari wajahnya. Tapi ia masih tetap menundukkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun.

"Sudah baikan? Kalau sudah.. Jadi angkat wajahmu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun di depannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin. Wajah yang sudah 5 Tahun tidak dia lihat.

"Oh Tuhan.. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin ke pelukannya. Mengusap kepala Sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

"Donghae menepati janjinya untuk menjagamu dengan baik. Aku berhutang banyak padanya." Ujar Kyuhyun masih erat memeluk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Sungmin lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucapnya nyaris berbisik sembari menatap mata Sungmin.

Sungmin yang masih ingin menangis pun kembali terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balasnya.

Pemuda itu sedikit bergerak dan mengambil Bucket Bunga yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin lalu kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." ujarnya lagi sembari memberikan bunga itu pada Sungmin.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." balas Sungmin tersenyum dan menerima bunga yang diberikan Kyuhyun tersebut.

**CUP~ **

Kembali Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin begitu manis.

"Aku sangat.. Sangat.. Sangat.. Sangat.. Mencintaimu."

Sungmin merasa airmatanya makin deras keluar dari matanya.

"Aku juga sangat.. Sangat.. Sangat.. Sangat.. Mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun mengelus kepala gadis itu dan kembali mencium bibir itu dengan lembut. Sedikit lama ia menempelkan bibirnya disana.

"I Love You.." bisiknya di depan bibir Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Aku seperti dejavu."

Sungmin yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun sontak menolehkan wajahnya.

"Dejavu? Wae?"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka dan membawanya menuju bibirnya dan mencium tangan Sungmin lembut, seperti dulu.

"Kau ingat pertama kali ketika kita bertemu? Kau sedang di atas pohon. Aku sangat ingat hal itu."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ah iya.. Momen itu.

"Oppa.." panggil Sungmin sembari menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau mau membawaku kemana sekarang?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Benar.. Dia belum memberitahu Sungmin akan kemana mereka pergi dan malah langsung menyeret gadis ini keluar.

"Aku mau mengajakmu kencan.. Apa kau mau?"

"Hahh?"

Sungmin terperangah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Kencan? Astaga.. Seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah pergi kencan.

"Ke.. Kencan?" tanya Sungmin ulang.

"Ya.. Bagaimana? Kau mau kan? Atau kau ada urusan lain?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit cemas melihat ekspresi Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan.. Bukan karena itu..

"Tidak, hanya saja aku sedikit gugup. Aku belum pernah kencan sebelumnya."

"Kau pikir aku sudah? Hey! Seumur hidupku hanya ada 2 wanita yang kusayangi dan kucintai. Omma dan kau."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak pergi berkencan dengan wanita-wanita di Jepang?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa aku harus berkencan dengan wanita lain kalau aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat cantik?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

Wajah Sungmin sontak memerah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Wajahmu merah.. Kau kenapa?"

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya makin dalam saat Kyuhyun menyadari wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tidak.. Hanya sedikit janggal mendengarmu memanggilku sebagai kekasihmu."

"Bukankah memang seperti itu?"

Ya Tuhan! Wajah Sungmin makin memerah saja mendengarnya.

"Aishh.. Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak perduli." Tukas Sungmin langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat rona merah di wajah Sungmin.

"Ya Sungmin-ah.. Kenapa kau harus malu? Kita kan memang sepasang kekasih. Jadi kau harus mulai terbiasa."

Kyuhyun menyusul langkah kaki Sungmin dan kembali berdiri berdampingan dengan gadis itu.

"Aku tahu."

"Lee Sungmin.. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai adikku kau tahu? Aku hanya ingin menjadikanmu istriku.. Itu saja kok."

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan Oppa lagi, kau mengerti?"

"Aku ta-"

Sungmin seketika menghentikan ucapannya saat menyadari perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh lagi memanggilmu Oppa?"

"Karena aku bukan kakakmu dan tidak akan pernah mau menjadi kakakmu."

"Tapi kau lebih tua dariku setahun. Kurasa itu wajar."

"Tidak saat statusmu berubah menjadi kekasihku, sayang. Aku ingin ada perubahan pada caramu memanggilku."

"Memangnya kau ingin aku memanggilmu apa?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama biasa. Kyu, Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun-ah, Kyunnie, atau Chagia?"

"Aishh! Berhenti menggodaku."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Sungmin.

"Araso.. Maafkan aku sayang. Jadi, sekarang bisa kita pergi?"

"Apa kita akan ke kota?"

"Ya, kurasa dari sini hanya akan menghabiskan waktu 1 jam untuk sampai disana. Aku membawa mobil."

"Aku harus menemui Bibi Kim terlebih dahulu di toko. Dia akan cemas kalau aku pergi tanpa pamit padanya."

"Bibi Kim? Siapa?"

"Bibinya Donghae.. Dia yang selama ini membantuku dan menemaniku bersama Donghae juga tentunya."

"Sepertinya dia orang yang baik."

"Ya, tapi aku tidak yakin dia menyukaimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Bibi Kim sangat terobsesi untuk menjodohkanku dengan Donghae. Tapi berhubung aku bilang sudah punya kekasih. Dia pun mundur dengan perlahan."

"Sepertinya dia bukan orang yang baik. Aku cabut ucapanku barusan."

Sungmin menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Dia baik kok."

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

"Kau yakin disini tokonya?"

Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin tanpa menolehkan wajahnya dari bangunan di depannya. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ya. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia tersenyum geli saat ini. Astaga..

"Kau dan Bibimu itu berdua saja mengurusi toko ini?"

"Ya. Hei.. Kau kenapa? Kau jadi aneh."

Kening Sungmin tambah berkerut saat mendapati Kyuhyun malah tersenyum entah karena apa.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo masuk." Ujar Kyuhyun langsung menyeret Sungmin masuk.

Sesampainya di dalam. Kebetulan Bibi Kim seperti biasa berada di meja kasir.

"Bibi! Annyeong!" Sapa Sungmin langsung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang menggandengnya dan berjalan mendekati meja kasir.

Bibi Kim mendongak. Tersenyum simpul melihat kedatangan Sungmin. Matanya bergerak dan beralih pada sosok tinggi yang berdiri sedikit di belakang Sungmin.

"Oh.. Kau.." Ujar Bibi Kim kaget melihat Kyuhyun.

"Annyeonghaseo." Sapa Kyuhyun sopan sambil membungkuk hormat pada Bibi Kim dan dibalas anggukan kecil yang kaku oleh Bibi Kim.

Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk lebih mendekat. Sedangkan Bibi Kim masih bingung mendapati sosok Kyuhyun disini.

"Bibi.. Kenalkan ini Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun-ah, kenalkan ini Bibi Kim.. Bibinya Donghae." Ujar Sungmin memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Dia siapamu? Teman?" Tanya Bibi Kim berbisik pada Sungmin.

"Aku kekasihnya, senang bertemu dengan anda lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

Bibi Kim terlonjak saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Apa? Kekasih?

"Jadi.. Kau yang dari Jepang itu?"

"Ne."

Bibi Kim bersemu merah. Dia malu. Ternyata pria yang ingin dia jodohkan dengan Sungmin tadi pagi nyatanya kekasih Sungmin sendiri.

"Kalian berdua sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Sungmin seketika.

"Tadi dia membantu Bibi membawa belanjaan di jalan." Jawab Bibi Kim cepat.

Sungmin mengangguk paham mendengar jawaban Bibi Kim.

"Eum.. Bibi. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan sebentar."

"Tentang?"

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Dia harus berbicara pada Bibi Kim untuk meminta izin pergi dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kita bicara di belakang saja. Katjaaa.." Ujar Sungmin sembari menyeret Bibi Kim ke belakang dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan duduk di salah satu meja yang ada disana.

Kembali ia tersenyum geli. Sungmin mengatakan kalau Bibi Kim begitu terobsesi untuk menjodohkan dirinya dengan Donghae. Tapi nyatanya tadi pagi Bibi Kim begitu ingin mengenalkan dirinya dengan Sungmin? Apa dia beralih dari Donghae menuju dirinya ini? Mengingat Sungmin juga pernah mengatakan Bibi Kim sedikit sensi padanya ketika tahu kalau Sungmin sudah memiliki kekasih.

Kyuhyun memangku dagunya dengan tangan kanan miliknya. Melirik jam tangannya bosan. Kenapa mereka lama sekali?

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Kyuhyun langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya saat melihat Sungmin muncul dari pintu belakang. Tapi.. Dimana Bibi Kim?

"Bagaimana?"

Sungmin ikut duduk tepat di samping Kyuhyun.

"Dia tidak mengizinkan."

"Mwo? Kenapa?!" Nada bicara Kyuhyun sedikit naik.

"Bibi Kim bilang ini sudah hampir sore, dia tidak mau aku pulang malam nantinya. Jadi kalau mau mengajakku keluar lebih baik pada pagi hari saja."

Kyuhyun mendengus kecewa mendengarnya.

"Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan? Kau kan pergi denganku. Apa dia tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan begitu Kyu. Dia hanya mengkhawatirkanku, itu saja."

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya ke atas meja dan menaruh wajahnya disana.

"Aku kecewa." lenguhnya.

"Maaf, bagaimana kalau besok saja?"

Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat wajahnya melihat Sungmin.

"Besok?"

"Ya."

"Kau janji?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak enak.

"Pulang?" Tanya Sungmin meminta pendapat.

"Pulang?" ulang Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Pulang. Kau juga sepertinya belum istirahat setelah tiba di Korea."

"Aku mau kau ikut aku pulang."

"Ikut kau pulang? Kemana?"

"Tentu saja rumah kita."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Itu kan rumahmu juga. Rumah kita. Rumah Appa dan Umma. Ikut pulang denganku ya? Mau ya?"

"Bibi Kim tidak akan mengizinkan."

"Ayolah, kau tega melihat rumah sebesar itu tidak ada penghuninya? Rumah itu penuh kenangan. Ayolah Min. Ikut aku ya? Banyak yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu."

"Memperlihatkan apa?"

"Foto wisudaku dan tempatku bekerja di Jepang. Dan juga begitu banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Mengenai Appa dan Umma."

"Wisuda? Bekerja? Appa dan Umma? Kau bisa menceritakannya sekarang."

"Tidak mau. Kau harus ikut aku pulang dan akan kuceritakan semuanya."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa ikut pulang."

Kyuhyun melongos kecewa lagi.

"Araso araso.. Ayo kuantar kau kembali ke Panti itu."

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Sungmin keluar dari Toko. Sesampainya di luar.. Sungmin melirik pemuda itu dan sedikit tak enak dengan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf.. Besok kita bisa pergi dan untuk rumah.. Aku juga bisa berkunjung kesana besok."

"Aku tidak mau kau berkunjung.. Aku ingin kau tinggal disana denganku."

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau marah."

"Tidak. Sudah pernah kubilang aku tidak bisa marah denganmu kan?"

"Kau benar-benar tak marah?"

"Tidak, sayang."

"Bagus."

Sungmin tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Sepanjang jalan tak henti-hentinya mereka menebar senyum bahagia. Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka saat keduanya sudah sampai di depan Panti.

"Ayo.. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai di dalam." Tukasnya.

Sungmin melebarkan matanya saat tubuhnya ditarik masuk oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Tidak perlu." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"Pulanglah. Aku bisa masuk sendiri. Kau pasti lelah sepanjang hari ini. Aku ingin kau istirahat."

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lekat. Cengkraman tangannya pada tangan gadis itu kian mengerat.

"Aku tidak mau pergi." Ujar Kyuhyun nyaris berbisik.

"Tapi kau butuh istirahat."

"Aku tidak mau jauh darimu lagi."

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun membuatnya gusar.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa ikut pulang denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah sendu.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kalut. Sejujurnya dia begitu ingin ikut Kyuhyun pulang. Tapi sekarang status mereka sudah berbeda. Mereka bukanlah 'Keluarga' lagi sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Dalam jangka waktu yang begitu lama dan mereka bertemu kembali hari ini dan Kini mereka adalah sepasang kekasih kemudian Kyuhyun mengajaknya pulang dengannya? Oh astaga.

"Maaf." Ujar Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya beberapa saat. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya.

"Hahh~ aku benar-benar bisa gila." Bisik Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin tersentak kaget saat tangannya ditarik lembut oleh Kyuhyun kearah pemuda itu. Kyuhyun meraih kepala Sungmin dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir gadis itu secara tiba-tiba.

Sungmin terbelalak saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menciumnya. Keterkejutannya tidak sampai disitu saja, Pemuda itu dengan lembut juga menyesap dan melumat bibirnya lembut. Jantungnya berdebar.. Berdegup.. Luar biasa. Sungmin merasakan Kyuhyun membawa satu tangan miliknya menyentuh pinggang Sungmin dan satu tangan lainnya masih berada di pipi Sungmin.

Perlahan Sungmin menutup matanya. Menikmati dan ikut membalas pergerakan bibir Kyuhyun, melumatnya begitu lembut. Jemari Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menyentuh pinggang Sungmin pun mulai bergerak naik menuju tengkuk Sungmin. Sedikit mendorongnya untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sungmin menangis dalam relung kebahagiaan. Merasakan tangan Kyuhyun mendekapnya erat dan pemuda itu yang tengah menciumnya dengan teramat lembut sungguh membuatnya benar-benar ingin menangis bahagia.

Sungmin mengangkat kedua lengannya dan mengalungkannya ke leher Kyuhyun, mempererat dekapan mereka.

Bibir keduanya masih terus bertaut, saling menyesap, mengecup, dan membelai satu sama lain. Tidak ada nafsu disana, hanya luapan kerinduan yang mengoar dari benak mereka.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada Sungmin. Nafas keduanya masih nampak tersengal-sengal. Kyuhyun menyandarkan dahinya dengan dahi Sungmin. Menatap tepat kearah mata milik Sungmin.

"Kumohon.." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

Jemari miliknya dengan lembut membelai pipi Sungmin.

"Kumohon.. Ikut pulang denganku ya? Aku benar-benar tidak mau jauh darimu lagi."

Sungmin ikut menatap mata Kyuhyun gundah. Astaga.. Pria ini..

"Kyuh.."

"Sayang.. Kumohon."

Sungguh! Mata Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya kini benar-benar membuatnya terintimidasi.

Jari-jari milik Kyuhyun masih terus mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Ehem..."

Sebuah deheman sontak membuat tubuh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedikit menjauh. Kyuhyun mendesis sedikit geram dan mau tidak mau melepaskan rengkuhannya pada Sungmin.

Keduanya beralih pada sumber suara.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit saat melihat sosok di depannya saat ini.

"Kau?"

Suara Kyuhyun nampak tertahan di tenggorokannya. Bukankah pria ini ialah pria yang duduk di sampingnya dalam pesawat?

"Sungmin-ah annyeong! Senang dan begitu beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu lagi disini." sapa sosok pria itu.

Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya masih bingung. Kenapa orang ini bisa tahu nama Sungmin?

"Jungmo? Kau.. Kim Jungmo?"

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kearah Sungmin saat gadis itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Sungmin mengenal pria ini?

"Ne.. Senang kau masih mengingatku Min." Senyum Jungmo merekah kearah Sungmin.

Jungmo melirik sosok lain yang berada di samping Sungmin. Ah! Dia ingat pria ini. Tapi.. Kenapa bisa sedang bersama Sungmin? Mata Jungmo bergantian menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di depannya. Dan kemudian sebuah senyum simpul muncul dari bibirnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

.

.

.

Cont-

Review please ^^ masih mau minta doanya buat kelulusan UN ama SNMPTN yang saya ikuti ^^


	17. Chapter 17

- Hole In The Sky - KyuMin - GS - Part 17 -

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan ponsel yang berada di tangannya dengan gerakan memutar. Dengan punggungnya yang bersandar di sebuah pohon ia mencoba memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tapi mau berapa kalipun ia mencoba untuk tertidur. Kepalanya pasti tak henti-hentinya menoleh ke belakang. Memperhatikan sosok Sungmin dan pria bernama Jungmo yang tengah berbincang-bincang di sebuah kursi panjang yang masih terdapat di halaman panti asuhan ini.

Ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam mereka berdua mengobrol. Sungmin tadi sempat memberitahunya kalau Jungmo adalah teman kecilnya semasa masih di Panti. Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak tahu, ia sudah lupa apa ia pernah bertemu dengan Jungmo ketika hari dimana ia dan orangtuanya membawa Sungmin ke rumah mereka?

.

.

.

"Jadi.. Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Sungmin kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya pada Jungmo. Sudah 30 menit mereka berdua mengobrol tapi pertanyaan tak henti-hentinya berhenti dari mulut Sungmin.

"Hanya saja ingin. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya aku kembali menginjakkan kaki di Korea setelah kurang lebih 8 tahun menetap cukup lama di Jepang." Jawab Jungmo santai.

"Selama ini kau tinggal di Jepang? Bagaimana bisa?"

Sungmin tak menyangka kalau temannya itu selama ini menetap di negara tetangga.

"Setelah sebulan kau diadopsi, aku juga ikut diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga. Keluarga baruku itu tak memiliki anak. Jadi dia mengadopsiku. Mereka memiliki bisnis yang cukup banyak di Jepang maupun Korea. Kedua orangtua barukupun memutuskan untuk langsung menyekolahkan dan menempah kemampuanku di Jepang. Mereka benar-benar ingin membuatku menjadi ahli waris mereka dan menjalankan bisnis keluarga dengan sangat baik."

Sungmin memandang Jungmo kagum. Ternyata ia mempunyai teman yang sungguh hebat.

"Kebetulan satu minggu ini aku memiliki waktu luang untuk bisa kembali ke Korea. Mengunjungi orangtua angkatku. Ah aku lupa memberitahumu.. Di Jepang aku tinggal bersama paman dan bibi angkatku. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan orangtua angkatku dan akupun teringat denganmu."

Jungmo masih terlihat ceria dan bersemangat ketika bercerita. Pemuda itu tak banyak berubah.

"Tadinya aku ke panti untuk menanyakan alamat keluarga angkatmu. Tidak disangka bisa bertemu langsung denganmu disini. Kenapa kau bisa berada di panti Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya sejenak dan kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku tinggal disini.. Sebagai pengasuh."

"Mwo? Keluargamu?"

"Lima tahun yang lalu mereka pindah ke Jepang.. Dan karena ada sesuatu hal aku tidak bisa ikut jadi ini sudah lima tahun aku tinggal di panti kembali."

Jungmo memandang Sungmin penuh prihatin.

"Apa keluarga angkatmu itu tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Ahniya! Bukan seperti itu!"

Sungmin tanpa sadar sedikit berteriak. Matanya melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang bersandar di sebuah pohon tak jauh dari posisi dirinya dan Jungmo.

"Keluargaku sangat baik.. Tapi memang karena ada suatu hal yang tak bisa kusampaikan padamu jadinya aku tidak bisa ikut mereka ke Jepang. Percayalah.. Mereka sangat baik padaku."

Jungmo mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Sungmin.

"Syukurlah.. Aku senang mendengarnya kalau begitu." Ucap Jungmo sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya.. Kenapa kau bisa tahu nama Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin sangat penasaran akan hal ini.

"Aku? Aku duduk bersebelahan dengannya ketika di Pesawat menuju Seoul. Kami sempat berkenalan. Dia.. Kekasihmu kan?"

Jungmo bertanya dengan senyum menggodanya kearah Sungmin. Membuat pipi chubby itu bersemu merah.

"Kau.. Tahu?"

Jungmo tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Tentu saja! Ketika kami berkenalan di pesawat. Aku masih ingat kalau dia bilang padaku bahwa dia ke Korea ingin menemui kekasihnya. Aku tahu persis kalau melihat baju yang ia kenakan, bajunya masih sama seperti ketika di pesawat. Sepertinya dia tak beristirahat dulu setidaknya untuk berganti pakaian. Kukira dia sangat merindukanmu. Oh ya.. Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran? Bagaimana bisa bertemu? Selama apa dia meninggalkanmu di Jepang?"

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Jungmo yang datang bertubi-tubi kearahnya.

"Kami.. Kami berpacaran sejak SMA."

"Hoaaaa.. Sudah lumayan lama. Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?"

Sungmin melirik Jungmo yang menatapnya penasaran. Sepertinya temannya itu belum menyadari kalau Kyuhyun dulunya pernah menjadi kakak angkatnya

"Kami bertemu di panti asuhan ini."

"Ne? Panti asuhan? Kenapa bisa? Aku tidak paham." Tanya Jungmo bingung.

"Lalu.. Berapa lama dia di Jepang?" Lanjutnya bertanya.

"5 Tahun."

Jungmo terdiam mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"5 tahun? Bertepatan dengan kepindahan keluarga angkatmu?"

"Ya.. Kyuhyun adalah kakak angkatku. Dan sekarang.. Menjadi kekasihku."

Mulut Jungmo menganga.

"Jadi.. Kau dan kakak angkatmu berpacaran?"

"Dia bukan kakak angkatku lagi! Dia kekasihku sekarang!" Sungut Sungmin kesal.

Jungmo gelagapan saat Sungmin berteriak sebal padanya.

"Araso araso.. Mianhae."

Sungmin mendengus dan menatap tajam Jungmo.

"Eum.. Sebaiknya aku pulang. Ini sudah terlalu sore aku berkunjung."

Jungmo langsung bangkit dari kursi panjang disana diikuti juga oleh Sungmin.

"Sudah mau pulang?"

"Ini sudah sore. Aku tidak mau menganggumu lebih lama." Ucapnya seraya melirik Kyuhyun yang masih bersandar di badan pohon disana.

Sungmin yang menyadari arah mata Jungmo pun tersadar kembali bahwa Kyuhyun masih disana.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Cho Kyuhyun!" Panggil Sungmin.

Seketika Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan membalik badan kearah Sungmin yang memanggilnya.

"Wae?!" Tanyanya dari sebrang sana.

"Kemarilah! Jungmo sudah mau pulang!" Ajak Sungmin agar Kyuhyun mendekat.

Kyuhyunpun berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua dan berdiri tepat di samping Sungmin.

Pemuda Cho itu nampak membungkuk sopan memberi salam dan juga dibalas bungkukan oleh Jungmo.

"Aku akan pulang. Maaf sudah menganggu kalian. Eum.. Sungmin-ah.."

Jungmo nampak menggantung ucapannya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya.

"Ini.. Simpan kartu namaku." Ucapnya seraya menyodorkan kartu namanya pada Sungmin.

Jungmo juga melirik Kyuhyun yang ada di samping Sungmin.

"Eum.. Kyuhyun-ssi.. Ini juga untukmu." Ucapnya yang juga menyodorkan kartu namanya pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah ajang pemberian kartu nama. Jungmopun kembali membungkuk untuk pamit.

"Aku pulang dulu. Sungmin-ah senang bertemu denganmu. Dan Kyuhyun-ssi.. Kuharap kau menjaga Sungmin dengan baik. Aku pamit. Sampai jumpa." Tukasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun disana.

Setelah sosok Jungmo sudah tak terlihat. Lama mereka berdua diam pada pikiran masing-masing hingga saatnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling pandang.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Sungmin memutuskan kekakuan di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ikutlah denganku tinggal di rumah."

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya kembali saat mengingat percakapan mereka yang sempat tertunda karena kehadiran Jungmo beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Min.. Cepat jawab." Desak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku di Panti? Dan juga bibi Kim?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Wae? Kalau perlu sekarang juga aku akan menghadap kepala panti dan bilang kau akan tinggal denganku mulai dari sekarang. Kita kemasi semua barang-barangmu. Lalu bertemu dengan bibi Kim untuk berpamitan."

Sungmin memandang sedih Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar ingin membawaku pindah dari sini?"

"Tidak mungkin selamanya kau akan disini kan? Kita akan menikah suatu saat nanti."

Sungmin menunduk dan mengangguk paham pada Kyuhyun.

"Araso. Tapi kau yang berbicara pada Kepala Panti dan Bibi Kim."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Kau menyetujuinya?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"YES!" Teriak Kyuhyun senang.

Pemuda itu memeluk Sungmin dengan penuh suka cita.

"Tenang saja. Semuanya.. serahkan padaku."

.

.

.

"PINDAH?!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seketika menarik tubuhnya ke belakang saat suara Bibi Kim terdengar begitu keras. Kini mereka baru saja tiba dan berbicara sedikit mengenai kepindahan Sungmin dari tempat ini. Dan untuk keperluan Izin dari kepala panti, hal itu sudah mereka dapatkan sebelumnya.

"Aku.. Aku dan Sungmin akan menikah Ahjumma. Jadi.. Sungmin akan tinggal denganku sementara waktu di Seoul." Cicit Kyuhyun sedikit gugup.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Kau baru hari ini muncul dan tiba-tiba sudah mau membawa Sungmin."

Sungmin menundukkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan raut mukanya. Sudah ia duga respon Bibi Kim akan seperti ini.

"Ahjumma.. Aku mohon. Izinkan aku membawa Sungmin tinggal denganku. Kami sudah 5 tahun tidak bertemu. Aku benar-benar merindukannya." Kyuhyun terus berusaha meminta izin.

Bibi Kim mengalihkan matanya menuju Sungmin. Wanita paruh baya tersebut menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Kau bersedia dibawa oleh Pria ini?" Tanya Bibi Kim pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menelan salivanya dan sedikit melirik kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ya.. Apa boleh buat."

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sedikit tak terima. Apa boleh buat?

Sementara disana.. Bibi kim nampak menghela nafas panjang. Ekspresi wanita paruh baya itu seketika berubah lesuh.

"Ya sudah kalau itu mau kalian."

Ucapan Bibi Kim kembali mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Ahjumma mengizinkan?"

"Hmm.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya di atas pahanya.

"Terima Kasih Ahjumma. Terima Kasih."

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan ikut menarik Sungmin agar ikut juga berdiri.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Ahjumma.. Terima kasih. Aku janji akan menjaga Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sembari membungkuk pada Bibi Kim.

.

.

.

**CKLEK**

"Selamat datang di rumah kembali!" Ucap Kyuhyun setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi rumah. Rasa rindu pada kenangan lalu kembali memenuhi benaknya.

"Rumah ini masih terlihat bersih dan rapi." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja menutup pintupun kembali menghampiri Sungmin dan merangkul sosok itu.

"Tentu saja! Ketika Donghae memberitahuku kau tidak mau tinggal di rumah ini. Aku langsung meminta seseorang untuk menjaga rumah ini dan membersihkannya. Dan tadi pagi aku menyempatkan mampir untuk meminta kuncinya."

"Pantas saja rumah ini tak terlihat seperti ditinggal pergi tuannya selama 5 tahun."

Kyuhyun mengelus-ngelus kepala Sungmin.

"Ya sudah.. Kita ke kamar masing-masing dulu. Bersihkan tubuh dan berganti pakaian. Katjaaa."

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin menaiki tangga. Kamar mereka berdua terletak bersebelahan kan?

Ketika mereka sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar masing-masing. Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun ketika pria itu melambaikan tangan padanya saat akan ingin masuk ke dalam kamar. Setelah Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar. Sungminpun ikut masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Setibanya di ruangan itu lagi. Sungmin tersenyum mendapati tak ada sesuatu yang banyak berubah dari ruangan ini. Ia meletakkan tas besar yang sedari tadi dia bawa dan duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Semuanya kembali." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Keadaan tempat itu kini hanya hening yang dirasakan. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama diam di meja makan dan menyantap makan malam mereka. Beberapa saat yang lalu pengantar makanan delivery baru saja tiba ke rumah mereka. Kyuhyun yang menelepon jasa pengantar makanan tersebut. Tentunya dengan melihat nomor beberapa penyedia jasa di internet terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang duduk di depannya di sela-sela kegiatan makannya. Gadis itu nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan kembali menyendokkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau tidak mau mulai menceritakan segala sesuatu yang terjadi di Jepang? Pekerjaanmu misalnya? Appa dan Umma?"

"Kau mau mendengarnya sekarang?"

"Eum!" Angguk Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Sungmin.

"Araso.. Habiskan dulu makanan dan aku akan bercerita."

.

.

.

"Kemarilah.. Duduk disini denganku."

Kyuhyun segera memanggil Sungmin yang baru saja selesai mencuci piring bekas mereka makan sebelumnya untuk ikut duduk di sofa yang juga tengah ia tempati.

Sungmin melangkah menuju Kyuhyun dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disana. Ia melirik kearah layar TV yang tengah menyala.

"Pertama-tama apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Aku tidak tahu darimana memulainya." Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dan berpikir.

"Pekerjaanmu.. Ya.. Aku mau mendengar mengenai pekerjaanmu."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pekerjaan ya?" Gumam Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum berbinar.

Kyuhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin. Tangannya yang memegangi kepalanya kini bertumpu pada sandaran sofa.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku bercerita dari mulai kelulusan SMA-ku? Setelah kepindahan sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu.. Aku menyelesaikan setengah semester yang tersisa di bangku kelas 3 dengan sangat baik."

Sungmin terlihat fokus pada Kyuhyun yang mulai bercerita.

"Setelah lulus.. Aku mencoba mengikuti tes masuk Universitas disana.. Beruntung sekali aku lulus di Universitas Tokyo."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kagum. Ya.. Dia tahu dan amat tahu bagaimana dan seperti apa Universitas Tokyo. Setidaknya dia sering mendengarnya di bangku SMA saat murid-murid menceritakan Universitas-universitas terkenal.

"Aku menyelesaikan sarjanaku dalam waktu 3 tahun. Dan keberuntungan lagi-lagi menyertaiku. Aku lulus dengan menyandang status Cum Laude."

Sungmin masih terkagum-kagum mendengar cerita Kyuhyun.

"Kau.. Hebat."

"Tentu saja." Ujar Kyuhyun sombong.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan telapak tangannya kearah Sungmin dan mengelus lembut kepala gadis itu.

"Tidak lama dari kelulusanku menjadi sarjana. Sebuah perusahaan menawariku untuk bekerja di perusahaan mereka. Perusahaan itu berjalan di bidang IT. Kau tahu apa jabatan yang mereka tawarkan padaku saat itu?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Excecutive officer. Itulah jabatan yang mereka tawarkan untukku."

Sungmin nampak bingung mendengar sebutan yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

"Excecutive officer? Aku belum bisa membayangkannya."

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?

"Excecutive officer itu bisa dibilang berada di atas Manager dan General manager. Kau mengerti?"

Walau dengan raut wajah yang sedikit ragu. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Setelah satu tahun memegang jabatan sebagai Excecutive officer.. Keberuntungan lagi-lagi datang padaku. Aku naik jabatan.. Coba kau tebak jabatan seperti apa itu?"

Sungmin lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Senior Director! 2 bulan yang lalu aku baru saja naik jabatan sebagai Senior Director!" Ucap Kyuhyun girang.

Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tak mengerti dan tak bisa membayangkan Senior Director itu jabatan yang seperti apa.

"Kau juga tak bisa membayangkannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat lagi-lagi menangkap raut bingung dari Sungmin.

"Ya.. Jabatan seperti apa itu?"

Kyuhyun kembali diam dan nampak menghitung jari-jarinya.

"Di perusahaanku yang paling tinggi jabatan itu dinamai Presiden Direktur atau CEO, lalu diikuti Wakil Direktur. Dibawahnya ada Managing Director. nahhhh setelah itu jabatanku, Senior Director. Baru setelahnya ada Excecutive Officer, General Manager, Deputy Manager, Manager, dan Asisten manager. Baru karyawan-karyawan lainnya. Kau sudah paham? Bisa membayangkannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun usai berpanjang lebar.

"Jadi.. Jabatanmu itu berada nomor 4 tertinggi di perusahaan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantab.

"Huaaaa.. Kau benar-benar hebat."

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Sebenarnya sudah banyak sekali teman-teman di kantor dan orangtuanya yang berkata seperti itu. Tapi akan beda ceritanya saat wanita yang kau cintailah yang mengatakannya langsung. Kau tahu? Rasanya benar-benar fantastis!

"Melihatmu seperti ini.. Apa aku pantas untukmu? Aku jadi tidak percaya diri."

Kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Sungmin nampaknya mampu membuat Kyuhyun buru-buru kembali menoleh kearah gadis itu. Keningnya mengernyit tak suka.

"Apa maksudmu? Sudah pernah kukatakan.. Tetaplah di sampingku dan kau akan tahu seberapa pantasnya kau bersanding denganku. Kau lupa? Jadi jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi. Aku memperjuangkan cintaku padamu nyaris 10 tahun sejak kita bertemu di panti. Jadi.. Kau sangat berharga.. Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin terdiam tak enak saat Kyuhyun berbicara padanya seperti itu. Apa.. Dia sudah membuat Kyuhyun marah?

"Mianhae.. Kyu.. Mianhae.." Ucap Sungmin.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Aku tidak marah denganmu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagus! Jadi sekarang ceritakan tentang Umma dan Appa."

Kyuhyun kembali menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin.

"Kau bersemangat sekali."

"Tentu saja.. Cepat ceritakan padaku. Bagaimana mereka disana? Apa mereka sehat-sehat saja?"

"Eum.. Umma menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga.. Dan Appa masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga masih suka meninggalkan Umma sendirian di rumah. Aku dan Appa bekerja.. Alhasil Umma sendirian.. Dia pernah ngotot ingin kembali ke Seoul dan menemuimu. Dia juga sangat merindukanmu."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut mendengar cerita Kyuhyun.

"Umma juga merindukanku?"

"Tentu saja.. Tidak hanya Umma.. Tapi Appa juga merindukanmu. Tapi dari mereka berdua.. akulah yang sangat merindukanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan digenggamnya lembut. Matanya menatap Sungmin penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menungguku."

.

.

.

"Horror.. Romantis.. Action.. Kau mau nonton yang mana?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini tengah berada di tempat pembelian karcis bioskop. Seperti janji mereka. Keduanya akan kencan hari ini.

"Kalau kau mau yang mana?" Tanya Sungmin balik.

"Aku ikut denganmu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali menatap papan besar di depannya. Dia juga bingung mau menonton apa.

"Itu saja." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk salah satu gambar disana.

Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat arah tangan Sungmin.

"Kau serius?"

"Ya.."

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu dan mengangguk.

"Oke.. Let's go!" Ucapnya seraya maju untuk membeli karcis.

.

.

Sungmin memeluk Cup yang berisikan popcorn tersebut dengan begitu erat. Matanya menyipit kearah layar dan dahinya mengernyit tak enak. Berulang kali matanya tertutup dan terbuka nampak enggan menatap layar lebar di hadapannya.

Sungmin menggerak-gerakkan tangannya gelisah. Gadis itu kini terlihat tengah mencari-cari tangan Kyuhyun. Dan ketika ia mendapatkannya.. Dirinyapun langsung menggenggamnya kuat.

Menyadari tangannya tengah digenggam. Kyuhyun melirik kearah tangan Sungmin yang tengah memegang tangannya. Senyum tipis terlukis dari wajah pemuda itu.

"Tenang.. Hantunya tidak akan keluar dari layar." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dengan wajah ketakutannya.

"Kenapa kursi kita harus yang paling depan?"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu.

"Entahlah."

**DUARRRRR**

"Aaaaaaa!"

Suara keras yang tiba-tiba muncul di film membuat Sungmin langsung memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu pemuda itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendapati Sungmin yang memeluknya.

"Hantunya sudah muncul." Bisik Kyuhyun kembali di telinga Sungmin.

Membuat wanita itu kian erat memeluk tubuhnya.

"Wajahnya benar-benar mengerikan.. Kau tidak mau melihatnya?"

Kyuhyun merasakan gelengan kepala Sungmin di atas bahunya. Entahlah.. Kenapa ia merasa ingin sekali menjahili gadis ini?

"Wajahnya penuh darah.. Matanya.. Astaga matanya sangat mengerikan." Ucap Kyuhyun melanjutkan ocehannya.

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itupun membuat tangan Sungmin yang tengah memeluk lengan Kyuhyun kini berpindah memeluk leher pemuda itu.

"OMO! Bola matanya keluar!" Ujar Kyuhyun kian menjadi-jadi.

Pemuda itu tersenyum puas merasakan pelukan Sungmin makin mengerat.

Kisaran 10 menit posisi mereka tetap seperti itu. Kyuhyunpun tidak tahu kenapa Sungmin sebegitu tahannya memeluknya.

"Angkat wajahmu. Mana bisa kau membeli karcis tapi tidak menonton filmnya? Sudah tidak ada hantunya kok."

Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.. perlahan Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu pemuda itu.

"Sudah tidak ada?" Tanyanya pada Kyuhyun dan belum mau benar-benar menoleh kearah layar.

"Ya."

Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya dan berniat duduk dengan benar di kursi. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

Sungmin kembali menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?"

Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah mengelus-elus punggung tangannya.

"Pejamkan matamu."

Mata Sungmin melebar saat Kyuhyun menyuruhnya memejamkan mata.

"Kenapa harus?"

"Pejamkan matamu." Desak Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin pun memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah gadis itu. Entah kenapa ia jadi ingin mencium Sungmin disini.

Ketika wajah mereka sudah bisa saling merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. Tiba-tiba lampu disana menyala.

Kyuhyun melirik kearah layar yang sudah berubah menjadi hitam. Wajahnya seketika berubah kesal.

"Ehem.." Kyuhyun berdehem dan kembali lagi ke kursinya.

"Kau bisa buka matamu." Suruhnya.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap ruangan yang sudah terang dan beberapa orang sudah mulai keluar dari ruangan.

"Filmnya sudah selesai?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang aneh.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan mengulurkan tangan pada Sungmin.

"Ayo.. Kita keluar."

Sungminpun menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan keluar.

Ketika mereka sudah di luarpun Sungmin masih bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang nampak gelisah.

"Kyu.. Kau kenapa? Kau jadi aneh.. Dan.. Kenapa kau menyuruhku menutup mata tadi?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tertegun.

"Ah.. Ti.. Tidak apa-apa kok. Eum ya.. Kau lapar tidak? Kalau iya.. Ayo kita cari makan." Ucap Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sungmin sebenarnya masih penasaran ada apa dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi akhirnya gadis itu menyerah dan mengangguk.

"Ya sudah.. Ayo kita cari makan."

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah ruangan. Gadis itu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kau yakin kita akan makan disini? Tapi.. Ini kurasa terlalu berlebihan."

Kyuhyun menarik sebuah kursi dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk segera duduk. Sungmin yang mengertipun segera menduduki kursi tersebut.

Mata gadis itu masih terus-terusan memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Ini makan siang.. Tapi.. Kyu.. Apa tidak mahal kalau kau sampai harus menyewa sebuah ruangan khusus untuk kita berdua?" Tanya Sungmin mengeluarkan keresahannya.

"Jangan memikirkan mahal atau tidaknya."

Sebuah pelayan pria menghampiri mereka.. Dan Kyuhyun nampak menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu di buku menu pada pria itu.

Setelah pelayan itu kembali pergi. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tersenyum.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau ternyata penakut."

Sungmin kembali mengingat kejadian di bioskop.

"Mwoya? Aku tidak takut.. Hanya saja film itu terlalu berlebihan.. Musik dan gambar yang sengaja diseram-seramkan.."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar penyangkalan Sungmin. Dan tidak lama dari itu makanan mereka telah datang.

Sungmin mengamati makanan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Huaaaa.. Dari wujudnya saja bisa dikenali kalau ini mahal.. Hei.. Berapa biaya yang kau habiskan untuk ini?"

Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi sungguh.. Ini sangat berlebihan.. Baginya.

"Lee Sungmin. Ini tidak seberapa. Jadi makanlah. Kau lebih berharga asal kau tahu. Ini belum apa-apa."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai menyantap makanannya. Wanita itu lagi-lagi mencuri-curi pandang kearah Kyuhyun. Lama Sungmin menatap pria itu penasaran. Dan tiba-tiba entah kenapa Kyuhyun seketika ikut menatapnya. Membuat Sungmin harus menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Wajahnya seketika memanas ketika dia tertangkap basah oleh Kyuhyun saat ia sedang melirik-lirik kearah pemuda itu.

Dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk. Sungmin menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya. Perlahan ia sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk kembali melihat Kyuhyun. Namun lagi-lagi ia kembali harus menyembunyikan wajahnya. Pemuda itu ternyata masih menatapnya disana!

"Sungmin-ah.."

Jantung Sungmin berdegup saat suara Kyuhyun memanggil namanya. Dengan ragu-ragu gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ya?"

Dahi Sungmin kembali mengernyit mendapati raut aneh Kyuhyun. Hey! Ada apa dengan pria itu? Ekspresinya benar-benar aneh hari ini.

"Kyu.. Kenapa? Apa ada masalah? Kau aneh hari ini." Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meletakkan pisau dan garpu makannya di atas piring. Pemuda itu nampak seperti sedang menahan nafas.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Wae geurae? Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu merah dan.. Kau nampak berkeringat banyak."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun cemas. Tapi sungguh.. Pemuda itu terlihat berkeringat banyak.

"Sungmin-ah.."

Sungmin kembali menatap mata Kyuhyun saat pemuda itu lagi-lagi memanggilnya.

"Kyu.. Sepertinya kau demam.. Keringatmu banyak sekali." Ucap Sungmin saat menyadari keringat pemuda itu makin menjadi-jadi.

Sungmin bangkit dari kursinya. Sepertinya dia harus membawa Kyuhyun pulang.

"Sebaiknya kita-"

"Ikutlah denganku tinggal di Jepang."

Ketika tubuhnya baru saja berdiri dari kursi. Sungmin tertegun mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu langsung menegakkan posisi tubuhnya dengan benar dan menatap pemuda itu lekat.

"Kau.. Kau.." Ucap Sungmin kehilangan kata-kata.

"Menikahlan denganku.. Sesegera mungkin."

Dan pada akhirnya. Sungmin kembali terkaget-kaget saat Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

.

.

.

Cont-

Chapter depan diusahakan adalah Chapter Terakhir! Terima kasih bagi yang masih setia ama HITS.

Maaf updatenya lama. Soalnya kemarin deg-deg-an nunggu pengumuman kelulusan. Dan alhamdulillah berkat doanya saya LULUS! ^^ Tapi saya masih mohon doanya buat SNMPTN saya ya semua :)

Seperti biasa.. Komen = semangat saya untuk menulis.

Terima kasih :)


End file.
